Vengeance Reborn: A Death Sentence Fan Fiction
by RaceyNitroVindicta
Summary: Racey and Tyran Vindicta are Billy Darley's leading women, but when things go to hell around them, will Billy decide to stick around? This is a collaboration story with TyranVindicta. Me and Ty own the rights to the characters Racey and Tyran. All other characters belong to the makers of Death Sentence.
1. Wounded (Racey's POV)

**Chapter One**

**Wounded (Racey's POV)**

Racey entered the small blood colored bedroom that she called hers in the apartment she shared with her sister. She felt slightly disgusted from the fact that she covered in sweat and blood but decided to fall into the black satin comforter on her bed. She laid there face down in the comforter then rolled her head to the right to have her senses staring at her door. She heard the clacking of heels and knew who it was. They seemed to have sped up once they made their way into the hallway and at that point it sounded like a horse was running down the hallway. She closed her eyes and rolled over on her back as the feminine figure entered her door.

"What the fuck Racey, Billy will be here any minute!" The pale tall blonde stepped into the room placing her hand on her hips and glaring at her sister. Tyran was well known for her temper and that was one reason why Billy kept her around. Racey and Tyran worked as a team in all aspects from working the corner to torturing and killing someone that crossed them or Billy. She began picking up the clothes off of her sister's floor still lecturing her. "I told you if you were going to take care of that bitch to do it cleanly so you wouldn't take for fucking ever to get ready once again. You should have had that shit done and not waited till fucking last minute like you always do."

Racey sat up on the bed with her eyes still closed her head dropped back almost touching her shoulders. "I tried my best Ty, she put up a pretty damn good fight. Made it a little more interesting but of course ruined your plans of me being ready." She stood up and glared at her sister slightly chuckling at the sight of her picking up her clothes. "Since when does it matter what Billy thinks. This place is always a fucking dump when he comes over any other time." She made her way to her dresser and pulled out some clean clothes.

Ty dropped the clothes into a basket Racey had beside her dresser. She had ignored her sister and then decided to remind her sister what tonight was. "You know what the fuck tonight is. You know why he is coming. Now go get a fucking shower before I knock the living shit out of you."

Racey raised her hands in a joking matter and slid by her sister's rampage, "Okay, okay. I'm fucking going she grabbed up the clothes she had placed out for her and headed to the bathroom. She sat her clothes on the counter and reached into the shower to turn the water on she undressed and kicked her filthy clothes across the floor then took a moment to stare into the mirror. She was a resemblance of her sister pale and tall. But instead of her sister's green eyes staring back at her she saw her lilac ones peering through the pink and purple dyed clumped up strands of hair. She ran her fingers through her hair combing it out of her face and leaned into the mirror a bit to check her face but saw nothing through all the blood. She then stood back to take in her figure. Her large breast shadowed her sweat covered abdomen from the shitty overhead light in the bathroom. Her hour glass shape would have made the devil blush with its perfection. She peered into the mirror a bit longer as she used her eyes to trace the tribal tattoos on her arms the trailed from her shoulders down to her wrist. She was immediately snapped out of her trance from the loud sound of her sister pounding on the door and screaming at her to hurry the fuck up. She jumped into the shower and watched as the water turned red and trailed down in to the drain. She quickly washed the filth from her body and stood in the shower for a minute letting the water the splash onto her bare skin before turning the water off. She reached her arm out of the shower and snatched her towel off the hook wrapping it around her. She stepped out and dried herself off before putting on the very lacy underwear that hugged her perfectly and slightly let a plump part of her ass hang out of the bottom. Then she placed her lime green bra on and quickly covered it with the white wife beater she had pulled out for herself she thin slipped into the tight boot cut jeans she had picked to wear and then once again went back to staring in the mirror. Her hair now clumping together from the water that was being held in it she brushed her fingers through it and scrunched it a bit before she removed the hair from her view. She leaned into the mirror to see a deep gash on her right cheek and a much smaller one on her forehead. Racey had just went after a woman named Samantha who had been holding out from Billy and also stealing meth from The Office. Billy sent Racey by herself sure that she could handle Sam without Ty's help but didn't know that Sam carried a switchblade knife and knew what Racey was coming for. Racey growled at the wounds on her face and muttered under her breath "that bitch, fucked my face up." She hadn't even felt them in the heat of the moment with the adrenaline pumping and the sound of her glock going off silencing the bitch forever quickly made Racey realize that she had finished her task. She looked over her body once more seeing a few scratches and bruises here and there but nothing to serious she made her way out of the bathroom and back into her bedroom seeing her sister still there removing the comforter and placing an identical one on the bed.

Ty turned around to see her sister stand there still a bit wet from her shower. She examined her outfit and then stopped dropping the dirty comforter on the floor as she saw the marks on Racey's face. "Race what the fuck happened? I thought you could handle her by yourself?"

Racey walked around her sister and plopped down on the bed once more laying across it on her stomach. "Don't worry about it, it's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal! Your face is sliced and diced and it's not a big deal." Tyran sat next to her sister on the bed and placed a hand on her back.

Racey jerked away, "It's not a big fucking deal alright! If anything it'll make Darley feel bad because he sent me by myself. I handled it though for sure bitch's body is in the river. You know she can't swim to save her fucking life." She smirked at her humor and rolled on her side to grasp her sister's hand. "I'll be ok it's no big deal I promise. Just a few switchblade swipes she got in."

Ty nodded and went back to cleaning Racey's room preparing for their visitor when a thunderous booming came from the door that led into the apartment. Both the sister's perked up at the noise and raced to the door practically fighting over who would answer it. Tyran of course won out and swung the door open to reveal the tall bald man standing in the dark with nothing to light up his face but the cherry on his lit cigarette.

"Did you do two do your fucking jobs or did you fuck them up?" Darley walked in his tribal tattoo peeking out of the collar of his grey Henley shirt that lay under a black t-shirt and his usual brown leather jacket. He plopped down black leather couch and slammed his heavy boots on to the coffee table and took a drag from his cigarette as he ran his hand across his head dropping it to the back of the couch to exhale the smoke he had just inhaled.

Racey and Ty followed suit and sat on either side of him staring at him Racey not afraid of him noticing the scars on her face placed her hand on his chest and stared at him smiling as he exhaled. Ty crossed her arms across her chest and placed her dagger heel boots on the table next to Billy's. "We fucking handled our shit. It almost cost Racey her fucking face though. Jared went down easy though and Heco fucked up yet another fucking batch."

Darley raised an eyebrow and looked at Race as he put out his cigarette. "What the fuck happened I thought you could handle her? Was I fucking wrong?"

Racey stood up stomping her way to the kitchen. She yelled at the two of them as she stomped her way through the small apartment. "I did my fucking job and that's all that matter. I can fucking handle it and I fucking handled her." She pulled her stash of liquor from the freezer and took a shot straight from the bottle slamming it on the counter. She didn't expect a lot of credit for her work but didn't expect to get hassled about it. Racey was the milder of the two sisters and handled things in a calmer way than her older more dominant sister, Tyran. Ty had always had side jobs she did by herself but this was Racey's first one. Billy trusted that she could handle this job and it would go easy. As much as he hated to admit it he had a soft spot for Race and didn't want her to wind up hurt. He also had a soft spot for Ty but was more scared of her than anything. He took them both as his business partners after watching how well they worked for him and of course enjoying a taste of each of them himself. He considered them his number one's in everything and knew they could handle a lot more than the rest of his idiots could.

"What the fuck is wrong with her? Go handle her, Ty." He reclined into the couch more and glared out of the corner of his eye at Tyran. "I said go handle her, Ty." He blew swift air from his nose huffing a bit as he continued to glare at the unmoving Ty.

Tyran sat unmoving and narrowed her eyes at Billy. "Why don't you fucking go handle it, Darley." She stood up and walked to her room at the back of the apartment.

Racey heard the two arguing about who would come see to her and decided to step outside on the balcony after pouring herself a glass of whiskey. She clinked the ice around in the glass a bit as she sat down in the dilapidated patio furniture that she had placed there a few months ago. She was thinking about how good a deal it was even though it was used when she heard the sliding door open and felt the tall figure that had walked out staring at her. "What do you want Darley? To tell me I don't get any more side jobs or to laugh at the shit Sam fucking did to my face with her blade?" She glared up at him able to see the piercing ice blue eyes lit up by the cigarette in his mouth peering at her.

"Really Race, is this how it's gonna fucking be?" He threw the cigarette over the banister and sat down across the balcony. "I don't like the fact that I'm gonna have to worry about the smallest side job fucking you up." He rubbed his hand across his head and sighed waiting for a reply.

"I handled the fucking job that's all that matters. Shit happens next time I'll expect a thieving slut to have a blade on her and it won't fucking happen again. So fuck it and fuck you, I'm doing more side jobs." She remained staring over the banister at the buildings that surrounded their building and took a sip from her drink and crushed ice between her teeth as she finished.

Billy huffed out some air and growled as he stood. "Your just as fucking difficult as your damn sister. I don't know why I even fucking keep you two around." He rubbed his head again and flared his nostrils before walking back into the apartment and slamming the door behind him.

Racey scoffed and crunched another piece of ice between her teeth.

She sat there a minute and clinked the ice in her glass again and then decided to enter back into the apartment. She walked past her sister and Billy sitting on the couch toward her room.

"Race get your ass back." She heard Darley call after her. She continued on her path towards her bedroom and slammed her door behind her throwing herself on her bed. She was soon accompanied by the man that had called after her. She felt his anger before he even entered the room as he slammed the door into her wall creating a hole where the door knob busted into it.

"Dammit Darley! Do you have to fuck every fucking thing up you touch!" She got up to examine the hole in her beloved red wall but was greeted by a hand pushing her back onto the bed.

"No I don't fuck up everything! Lose your fucking attitude and straighten your ass up." He turned and rubbed his hand across his head flaring his nostrils and letting out a bit of hot air from nose as he stood over Race. She shivered a bit at the sound of his anger and then regained composure and glared up at him.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I please and act how I fucking want to act Darley and you won't say shit about it." She stood and looked into those crystal blue eyes shivering a bit from the icy stare. She felt a hand wrap around her waist and felt herself be pulled into the muscular body of her former boss and now business partner. She looked up at him snarling and watched sadly as he took her drink away and set it on the dresser close by. He took the hand that just held the cool glass and placed it under her chin and noticed the anger that filled her eyes. He smirked at her and tilted her head up running his coarse thumb across her smooth flawless chin.

"You can't stay mad at me long Race, you know that. " He pulled her in tighter almost causing disgust upon her face then lifted her face to his and placed his full lips against hers. Racey flinched a bit then accepted the challenge he faced her with. She enjoyed feeling his whiskery like goatee against her skin and smiled a bit thinking about it. She then pulled away and punched his chest. "Why do you always have to fucking do that? It's bullshit I can't fight against that." She turned her back to him and smiled a bit still feeling the warmth of his lips on hers. She felt his finger tracing up her spine under her shirt and turned swiftly to face him and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Fucking stop it, Billy." He removed his jacket and tossed it on the bed behind her once again wrapping his broad arms around her. He stared into her lilac eyes past the colorful hair that covered her face and brushed the strands back behind her ear then began to trace the wounds left on her face from the blade. Racey leaned in to his chest and rested her head on his pectoral feeling the warmth of his skin through the two shirts he wore.

"I'm sorry Race, I should've had someone go with you in case there was trouble. "

Racey glared at him a bit ashamed and angry at the fact that he didn't think she could have handled it on her own. "I fucking handled it. It's done now fucking drop it and kiss me." She leaned into his face and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips into hers feeling the warmth of them crash into hers and his tongue tease her lips and part them enough to force it into her mouth carefully massaging her tongue with his. She felt the pressure of his finger tips on her hips and then was thrown onto the bed. She licked her lips wanting more and crawled across the bed to assist Billy with the removal of his shirts. With one swift tug she removed them both over his head and began to trace his tattoo's that had built hers. She felt him tug her shirt off and unclasp her lime green bra. She stared at him biting her lip as she saw him take in her Darley marks and her supple breast He then picked her up and slammed her forcing her legs apart and working his way in between them to remove her pants again with one swift tug of passion and lust. He lifted her leg and smirked at her evilly and began kissing every inch of her body making his way up to her neck slightly nibbling at the tendons that bulged slightly at the side of her neck and then tracing his way around her face finding his way to her lips. Racey traced Billy's body with her fingers searching for his belt buckle to release the thing she longed for. She skillfully unclasped his belt buckle and used her feet to force Billy's pants down to his ankles. He pulled away from her lips and gave his signature smartass smile as he stepped out of his jeans and crawled onto the black satin bed plunging his face into Racey's neck working his way down her torso then back up to her lips. She felt him lean his hips down towards hers and gasped a bit as she felt him enter her. Each time she gasped it seemed Billy became more vigorous and held her lips tightly to his to muffle any noise that could escape either of them. Racey felt her body quiver with anticipation and excitement and with each plunge of Billy's hips she grew more and more anxious for the most glorious ending. She dug her nails into Billy's back and then dragged her hand up his spine and clutched the nape of his neck in her hand. She stared into the icy blue ponds of Billy's eyes as her body tightened and a moan escaped into Billy's mouth and felt him tighten soon after and heard his gasp over her panting. They laid next to each other after crawling under the black satin sheets, Racey's face against his chest tracing the outline of his muscles and trying to find the way out of the maze of his tattoos. His warmth lulled her to sleep and she rolled over putting her bare back against his body and slept.

Once Billy knew Racey was fast asleep he slipped carefully out of the bed and put his clothes back on swiftly before looking down at his phone to see several messages from Bodie. He rolled his eyes and made his way to the door he turned and smirked as he glanced at his conquest that laid there motionless in her bed and then went back on his path of leaving. As he closed the door behind him his eyes met Tyran's he saw her perched against the wall with her arms crossed across her chest and a smirk on her face.

"Have fun there Darley?" She stood up straight and placed her hands on her hips rolling her neck a bit at him and narrowing her eyes.

"It's none of your business, Ty. Stay the fuck out of it. " He walked passed her and was immediately caught by a grasp on his wrist.

"It is my fucking business. She is my little sister and you're not gonna fuck her over. Your damn sure not fucking me over either." She glared at him as she pinned him against the wall she spit the words out as if they were poison on her tongue.

"I'm not fucking either of you over. I'm just fucking you there is a big difference." He once again smiled that smartass smile and pushed Ty's arm from beside him and made his way down the hall and out of the apartment.


	2. Splooge (Tyran's POV)

_**This chapter was written by the writer TyranVindicta**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Splooge (Tyran's POV)**

Tyran had dressed to impress that morning, her long, pale legs covered by only a thin piece of scrap material that could only be called a skirt by the classiest of street walkers. It was black leather, and bore the tribal markings of a Darley on the material in bright red. Her black ribbed top barely covered her full chest, giving anyone who looked a nice eyeful of her assets and a perfect view of her sculpted stomach. The heels she wore were something to be seen, a black pair of Louboutin's with small studs covering the surface. People often wondered how someone from such humble beginnings could afford a three thousand dollar pair of shoes, but once they got to know Ty a little better, they could see how. The woman was beautiful in every sense of the word, her oval face and high cheeks bones with perfect, full lips made many a man tag along after her like a dog wagging its tail. Her skin was pale, so pale in fact that she probably looked like a ghost, but that only added to her allure when she wore harlot red lipstick and smoky eye makeup on a constant basis. The only things marring her flawless skin were the intricately designed tribal tattoos that covered the entire left side of her body, save her face. They started just below her right ear and went all the way down to cover her right foot, weaving and twirling over her skin. As she unlocked the door of the apartment she shared with her sister, she tossed her Marlboro red over the railing outside their door and headed inside. There on the couch was none other than Billy Darley, smirking at her as he put his Newport out in a candle on her coffee table. Glaring at him, she remembered their last encounter from a few days ago and crossed her arms over her chest, canting her head. "What the fuck are you doing here, Darley?" Billy stood slowly, crossing the room in a graceful motion that seemed impossible for a man like him, and came to stand in front of her with his arms crossed. "Damn, Ty. What the fuck are you wearing? You look like you've been working the streets for me." Chuckling softly, she gave him her signature go fuck yourself smile and spoke in a tone that sounded too sweet. "What do you care, Darley?" Stepping back a bit, he shook his head and tried once again to say what he came for. "Listen, I got another job for you. There is this guy that has been fucking with Bodie's sister. He knows all of us, but if a hot chick like you comes at him, he won't think twice." Narrowing her eyes, Ty nodded her head and sighed deeply. "Alright. Tell me when and where, and I'll need his name." Nodding his head, Billy turned back toward the couch and sat down, propping his booted feet up on her coffee table. Ty shook her head, then made her way back to her bedroom, only to find her little sister sitting on her bed. "That explains how Billy got in." She muttered under her breath, then her sea green eyes focused on her sister's and she spoke softly. "What's up, sis?" Racey shrugged as she held up a dress from Ty's closet. "Just wondering if I could borrow this, and what Billy wants." This time, it was Ty who shrugged and went into her bathroom. "He has a job for me. You can borrow it, if you tell me where you're going." Perking up, Racey stood and walked to lean in the doorframe of Ty's bathroom as she put her hair in a ponytail. "Four Roses. I'm not going tonight. I was just hoping to have this ready for tomorrow." The dress she wanted to borrow didn't seem like Racey's style, but Ty suspected that Racey just wanted to know why Billy was there. Shrugging, Ty walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of short, jersey knit shorts and a sports bra. Peeling herself out of the tight clothing she wore, she quickly changed into the clothes she had pulled out and walked back into the living room, sighing when she saw Billy was still there. She pointedly walked right past him into the kitchen and poured herself a drink, leaning against the counter as she took a long swing from the Jack Daniel's whiskey. Closing her eyes, she tried to relax for the first time all day, and succeeded when she heard the door to Racey's room close, thinking that Billy had gone in there to harass her sister again. With that happy thought in her head, she climbed up onto the countertop, sipping her drink and looking around the kitchen, thinking to herself that she needed to clean. Her thoughts were interrupted by heavy foot falls against their cheap linoleum floors, and she looked up into the icey blue hues of Billy Darley. "Is there a reason you're ignoring me?", he asked with a twinge of annoyance in his tone, and she forced herself to hold her giggle at bay. "Ignoring you? Now why would I do that, Darley?" Taking a step toward her, he put his forehead against hers and growled in a menacing tone. "Don't start that shit with me, Ty. You know what it does to me when you get like this." She managed to wiggle away from him, down the countertop closer to the sink and narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't… Don't do that, Billy. My sister, who you happen to be fucking, is right down the hall. I can't do this. You're pitting sister against sister." Billy blinked once, then smirked at her as he spoke. "Why does this have to be anything? Why can't it just be two people getting what they need out of each other?" Blinking a few times, like she had heard wrong, her eyebrows rose and she spoke in a hushed tone. "Because you just got what you needed out of my sister two days ago for fuck sakes!" Billy effectively silenced her by coming to stand between her legs, rocking his waiting erection into the apex of her thighs as his tongue pushed into her mouth. Groaning softly, Ty pressed her hands into his chest, attempting to push him off of her, but as she felt his arm snake around her waist and pull her closer to him, she felt herself get lost in his attack, her senses numbing from so many sensations at once. Greedily, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, her own tongue coming to dance with his as he kissed her fiercely. Without thinking, as if on impulse, Ty's hands moved from his shoulders to his waistline, tugging at the button of his pants to free his throbbing manhood, her hand coming to caress the thick shaft as she heard his soft moan muffled in her mouth. Billy's hand moved to the nape of her neck, wrapping his hand around her ponytail to hold her still as he trailed kisses down her throat and over her shoulder, breathing softly against her skin. "Fuck… I forgot how good you taste, Ty. Let me see…" Dipping his free hand between her legs, he quickly inserted two fingers into her dripping sex, thrusting them in once before pulling them out and pushing them into his mouth with a grin, "Yep. Just as good as I remember." Ty's eyes widened, her head falling back as her back arched, and in one quick motion, Billy pulled her shorts to the side and filled her with his engorged manhood. With a strangled moan, Ty crushed her mouth to his once more, and Billy gripped her hips, slamming into her repeatedly as his tongue explored her mouth. Pulling away from his kiss, Ty buried her head in the crook of his neck and bit into the soft flesh there, her nails raking down his exposed biceps and drawing blood wherever they went. The only sounds heard were their mingled, heavy breaths, and the sound of their bodies meeting. Finally, as the tension built between them, Ty's head fell back as her eyes rolled back into her head, croaking out his name between strangled breaths as she met her climax, spiraling down until her head rested against his shoulder. In that moment, Billy met his end as well, spilling his seed inside of her and laying his head on her as well. It took a while for either of them to stir from their positions, but soon Ty was raising her head and those sea green eyes were meeting blue once more. With a small smile, she kissed his lips and pointed to his manhood, which was still buried inside of her. "You might want to put the equipment away before my sister comes in here and finds us…" Pulling out of her reluctantly, as if he might want a round two, Billy fixed her shorts and patted her on the apex of her thighs gently, chuckling as he did so. As slow as possible, so he didn't zip it up in his pants, he pushed himself back into his dark wash jeans and zipped them up, right as Racey walked into the kitchen. Taking in the sight of her sister on the counter and Billy standing between her legs, Racey's eyes widened and her voice shot up two octaves. "Oh! Fucking nasty! You guys got your splooge on the counters! I swear, you better clean that shit up, Ty! I make my sandwiches there!" Rolling her eyes, Ty hopped down off the counter and spoke in a rather annoyed tone. "Oh shut up, Race. I'll clean the fucking counters." Billy seemed to finally feel the awkward, and turned toward Ty, running his hand over the back of his shaved head and huffing, "You'll take care of that job for me, then?" Ty's only response was a nod of her head and with that Billy turned and walked out of the kitchen, through the living room, and out the front door. The two sisters stood in the kitchen for a moment, just staring at each other. Finally, Ty broke the staring contest and leaned down under the counter to grab the bleach and a rag. When she stood back up, Racey nodded her head and spoke in a tone that showed she was thankful. "Yeah… Clean that nasty shit up before you forget." Shaking her head, Ty closed her eyes and breathed out heavily through her nose. "I don't give you shit about where you fuck Billy, so how about you leave me alone, hmm?" Racey's glare could have killed in that moment, but Ty ignored it, pouring bleach on the rag and scrubbing the counters. "So this is how it's going to be...", Ty said as Racey turned on her heels and stormed out of the kitchen.


	3. Intoxicated (Racey's POV)

Racey woke up that afternoon and walked toward the back of the apartment. Seeing Ty and Billy the night before had lit a slight fire under her but, she knew how hard it was to resist their asshole business partner. She leaned against her sister's bedroom door jam and peered into the empty bed. She shrugged her shoulders and walked back to her room muttering to herself.

"Ty must have left early to go take care of the job Billy was talking about. Looks like I got this place to myself for a little bit." She sauntered to her closet and noticed the dress she had borrowed from Ty hanging in the middle of the tomboyish clothes that were hers. She pulled it from the closet and held it out admiring it. It was very short, black, and strapless. It fit Ty's style perfect dark and slutty, it was definitely something Racey wouldn't have purchased even though she always enjoyed raiding her sister's closet when she felt like being a bit naughty. She laid the dress across her bed carefully camouflaging it almost except for the slight shine it gave off in the light of her room. She plugged in her curler and decided she would make a scene tonight at Four Roses. Feeling a little broken hearted from the event last night, Racey knew that could easily be fixed by some alcohol and a little bit of fun. She looked in the mirror that hung above her dresser and noticed behind her on a chair was that grungy old brown leather coat that belonged to Billy. He had left it after their passionate night and had yet to notice it missing. Racey smirked a bit as she walked over to it and picked it up staring it with an evil smile on her face and threw it over on her bed next to the dress. She giggled slightly evilly curling her fingers and tapping them together before going to her closet and sitting down in the floor cross legged to look at her shoes. She pulled out a pair of Jeffery Campbell heels from the very back of her closet and dusted them off a bit. They were all black and almost resembled the walls of a padded cell except for the silver toe cap that was embellished with long spikes and looked as if they were a weapon. She smiled at them knowing they were only for special occasions and stretched over to her bed to set them down below the dress and jacket. She skillfully closed the door with her foot as she stood up to check her curler on the dresser feeling the heat radiating off of it she decided to remove her hair from the bun it was placed in before she went to sleep and brushed through it with a brush being careful when she got close to the slice that was placed slightly close to her hair line thanks to Sam. She curled her hair and pinned the front pieces off her hair back out of her face into a pompadour on the top of her head. She then placed her make up on a little disgusted when she traced over the scars with her foundation which didn't make them disappear and made her even more disgusted. After finishing the basics she decided she needed some pop and placed a bright red lipstick onto her full lips and then decided to give herself a cat eye look with the help of some liquid eyeliner. She stared into the mirror for a minute when she was done and watched her eyes examine her face as the peeked from under her thick luscious lashes and nude eye shadow. She then turned and blushed a bit as she looked at the clothing combination she had picked. Of the jacket clashed but she didn't care it was time to piss someone off a bit. She carefully slipped out of the boxers she slept in and the wife beater that was always a staple in her wardrobe and slipped the tight dress up her body. She then slid on the pumps she picked that made the dress look more dangerous than it already was. She turned to mirror and examined herself then quickly spun around to grab the jacket once again smiling evilly she slung it over her shoulder and walked out into the living room.

"Where the hell are you going, Racey? You haven't dressed up in a while." Ty was sitting on the sofa with her feet crossed under her. Racey hadn't even noticed her enter the apartment while she was putting on her war paint and armor.

"I'm going to put your dress here to good use." She slid her arm into the jacket and stuck her tongue out at Ty. Ty looked at her and rolled her eyes at her little sister let a slight chuckle escape her lips.

"Have fun then. Don't do something I wouldn't do. Better yet don't do something I would do." She waved her sister out the door only to realize that she was already gone.

Racey's purple 1965 Mustang that featured the Darley markings pulled into the parking lot of the Four Roses. Racey pulled her muscle car to the back and noticed the cars she figured would be there. The red 1973 Plymouth Duster with tribal designs that were similar to Racey's and of course that heavenly Black Mustang with the same tribal but in red. She smiled maniacally at this site knowing she was about to cause some trouble and parked her car next to them. She carefully got out and entered the familiar bar she sat at the bar and stared into the back room seeing the man that had just enjoyed relations with her and her sister and became red with fury at the sight of Jo. A whore that was constantly looking for Billy's affection and had smarted off to her and Ty before, of course quickly finding out not to mess with the dynamic duo which is the reason for the scar on her lip that Ty had left as a warning. She ordered a double shot of whiskey and threw them back in order to calm herself a bit and asked for another before hearing the screeching laughter of the woman she despised and wished to kill followed by footsteps approaching her. She peered from her peripheral at the figure approaching her and noticed the familiar face of the dimwitted Heco and smirked before throwing back another shot.

"Racey you're looking fucking hot tonight." He sniffed a bit with wide eyes staring at her. Race spun on her chair leaning back on the bar throwing back another shot and throwing her left leg over the other.

"Why thank you Heco. Happy someone fucking noticed." She spoke loud enough hoping that Billy would notice the familiar voice and peered out of the corner of her eye in his direction to see his head snap away from Jo long enough to flare his nostrils at her and narrow his eyes. Heco decided to take a seat next to her at the bar at this point and Racey quickly spun around and rested her legs across his lap smiling at him as he bought her another shot. She threw it back and looked at Heco but was actually looking more through him to Billy. She continued to take the shots that Heco bought her. She smiled and laughed at all his jokes before she realized she needed to rush to the bathroom real quick. She stood and noticed the room was spinning a bit and clumsily made her way to the bathroom. She exited the stall and investigated her makeup before removing her shoes and looking back to the mirror to examine her hair but was interrupted by the sight of the one and only Billy Darley standing behind her. She spun around causing her eyes to cross at him and she leaned slightly to the side to regain her balance.

"This is the ladies room, Billy last I checked you were nowhere near a fucking lady." She drunkenly giggled a bit and covered her mouth as her eyes met the anger of those aquamarine eyes. She tugged the jacket around her a bit and cleared her throat before Billy decided to answer her.

"What the fuck are you doing? Why are you fucking with Heco and why do you have my fucking jacket?" He exhaled sharply blowing a few baby hairs onto Racey's forehead then noticed the angry lilac eyes narrowed at him and slightly hidden under her thick mascara lashes.

"Why does it fucking matter? You're with Jo and it's not like I fucking planned for Heco to come up to me and buy my shots." She stumbled a bit as she tried to get passed him but just wound up falling into his chest leaving her face there for a moment to feel the warmth and also gaining some stability from his strong stature. She felt his long thick fingers grip around her arm and throw her back into the counter.

"You got another fucking thing coming if you think I'm just gonna let you fuck with the whole crew." He leaned over her cowering body and snarled at her a bit. Before seeing her straighten up and look him dead in the eyes.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want with whoever I fucking want! You don't own me or Ty and you sure as hell don't care about us too damn much since your whoring around with Jo now. What got what the fuck you wanted from us for this month?" She crossed her arms across her chest and waited for an answer from him. He pushed away from her and began pacing and rubbing the back of his head. "Well you got a fucking answer for me Darley or am I allowed to leave?" She remained composed and narrowed her eyes when he glared at her. She quickly removed herself from the counter collecting her things and returning to the bar beside Heco. She looked into the back room to see no signs of Jo and smirked when she saw Billy come out with his cigarette hanging from his lips glaring in her direction. Heco looked at her and slid another shot of whiskey.

"Everything alright?" He was once again admiring her with wide eyes as he lit his cigarette.

"Everything is fine." She knocked back the shot and motioned to the bartender to keep them coming. The bar was slowly filling up by eight that night; Racey was nearly unable to walk and clung to Heco while they danced. She could feel Billy's eyes burning a hole in the back of her head and at that point became dizzier than ever and stumbled her way to the bar. Heco walked over to Racey and began kissing her working his way down her neck to her chest. She pushed him away and walked outside stumbling. She was ready to go home and fumbled with her keys as she heard all of the guys run out of the bar behind Billy. She tried to pick up her pace but was pulled backwards almost falling down by a strong arm jerking her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Billy spoke angrier than their conversation earlier that night.

"I'm taking my ass home." Her words slurred a bit as she fumbled to get her keys out of the pocket of the jacket and tugged away only to be swooped up into the swelled arms of her partner. She began to kick and punch trying to find a way to the ground. "Put me the fuck down, Billy."

"You're not gonna fucking kill yourself while I'm around. Ty would fucking kill me and everyone else here if we let your drunk ass drive home." He fumbled a bit trying to restrain her and carry her at the same time.

"Well I'm not going any fucking where with you. Put me down now dammit." She laid a firm slap across his left cheek and then felt no grip around her as she fell flat on the ground.

"Well go fucking kill yourself then. Fuck it." Billy placed his hands on his hips and glared down at her. He watched her fumbling to push herself off the ground before she began stumbling over to beside the dumpster to release all the alcohol she had just consumed. She slid down the side of the building wiping her mouth clean and smearing the red lipstick across her face. Breathing a bit heavy as she looked up at the tall figure that walked up holding a cigarette between his lips, she watched as it bent down and scooped her up and laid her head on his shoulder using her hand to trace the tattoo the protruded from the collar of his shirt. Billy set her in the passenger seat of her car and set her shoes in the floor board as he slammed the door with frustration. He threw his keys to Bodie who was standing in the spot Racey had left Billy standing in and climbed into the driver seat of the purple mustang. He slammed the door after shoving the seat back forcefully.

"I fucking hate driving this car." He turned the key and heard the engine turn over slammed the gear shift in reverse and sped out of the parking lot in the direction of Racey and Ty's apartment.

He kicked the door unable to use his hands for the fact that Racey was asleep in his arms.

"What the fu-"Ty stopped midsentence at the sight of Billy carrying her passed out sister.

"Don't fucking ask." Billy said as he kicked the door of the apartment closed jarring Racey a bit. "I'm staying here tonight. Bodie is coming to get me in the morning."

"I never fucking said you could stay the night here, Darley." Ty crumpled her sleep shirt up to reveal her hips as she placed her hands perfectly on them.

"I didn't fucking ask to stay did I?" He jerked his head in the direction of Racey's bedroom and waited for Ty to open the door. He carefully laid her down and then lifted her a bit so he could peel back the bed sheet and comforter to cover the intoxicated motionless figure. He set her shoes at the food of her bed after smirking at the sight of them.

"Get that shit off her face." He turned to Ty and walked past her leaving Racey's room and going into the living room to sit on the couch and light cigarette taking a deep hit from it and resting his head on the back of the couch as he exhaled. He relaxed and laid his cigarette in the ashtray on the coffee table. Removing his boots and laying down on the sofa.

"What the fuck is this shit!" Ty entered the living room after seeing to her sister and saw Billy passed out on the couch and his lit cigarette in the ashtray.

"Fucking Billy Darley, first he brings my sister home drunk as fuck and now he tries to burn our fucking house down." She muttered to herself as she walked over and tossed the ashtray in the sink turning on the water to put the cigarette out. Then walked into the living room throwing a blanket on Darley and heading back to her room to go to sleep after peeking in on her passed out sister.


	4. Branded (Tyran's POV)

Waking up the next morning, Ty stretched in the bed and let out a soft yawn, her arms way above her head and her back popping. Subconsciously, she rubbed at her left cheek, wincing as she touched the bruised flesh below her eye. As she sat up, she felt a dip in the mattress and turned her head, sea green eyes meeting the soft lilac of her sister's. Racey let out a sharp gasp as she saw the bruise on her sister's cheek, her eyes widening as she reached out to touch it. Sharply, Ty jerked her head back in pain and growled toward her younger sister, "Hey! That shit hurts!"

Throwing her feet over the side of the bed, she stood up and slid her feet into her slippers before walking into the bathroom to look at her reflection in the mirror, her eyes widening in horror as she saw the large purple bruise that covered nearly the entire left side of her face. "That fucker! I didn't think he hit me that hard!" Rummaging through her drawers in her vanity, she pulled out some concealer and foundation, hastily applying it to her face as Racey walked over. "Ty… What happened to you?" Looking up, Ty shook her head as if she felt stupid and spoke in a soft tone. "That stupid fucker Billy had me go after… I wasn't prepared for him to have a gun. That shit head clocked me in the side of the face with the butt of his rifle."

Racey rubbed her hand over her forehead, canting her head at Ty. "This doesn't make any sense. No one has ever hit you like that before." Looking up at her, Ty sighed and closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. "Look… Race… That bastard got his hands on me, and I didn't even realize it… When he hit me with the gun, he knocked me out cold. When I woke up, I was tied to a bed in a dingy ass motel room. I was naked and fucking cold, and all I knew was that my ankle burned like a mother. When he came back, I tricked him into untying me and I shot him in the face with his own gun, then ran like hell out of there."

With eyes widening by the second, Racey clenched her fists and practically yelled, "He raped you?!" Holding her hands up, Ty shushed her quietly. "Hush! I don't know if Darley is still here and that's the last thing I need… For him to find out. In fact, you can't tell anyone, Racey. Please… It would ruin my reputation if anyone knew I let someone get me like that. I killed him, the job is done, and it's over." Canting her head, Racey had one more question, "Why was your ankle burning?" Closing her eyes, Ty shifted her ankle and held it out to her sister, presenting raised and blistered skin, a burn as she looked more closely, in the shape of an "L" and a "T". Gasping, Racey instantly moved to the bathroom to find a first aid kit, to which Ty replied, "Come on, Race… It isn't that bad. Just a brand…" Coughing, Racey yelled back, "Just a brand?!" Ty shushed her one more time, then sighed as she got comfortable to let Race work on her burned skin.

As her sister finished patching her up, Ty finished hiding the bruise the best she could, then walked into the kitchen to make breakfast for them. When she walked through the living room, she sighed in frustration to see that Billy was still there, but he was awake. A few moments later, she heard his boots on the linoleum and prepared for the questioning about the job, but instead, all she got was, "Any coffee?" Nodding toward the cabinet, Ty put some bacon into a frying pan and turned on the stove, closing her eyes as the sweet smell of coffee filled the room.

"How'd the job go?", Billy finally asked, making her groan in frustration. "It went good… He's dead. You gonna pay me for this one?" Narrowing his eyes, he let out a low chuckle and nodded his head, "Yeah. You deserve it for that one. He was one hell of a guy." Ty's head whipped around to stare at him and as she did, Billy eyed her cheek, his fists clenching at his sides. Before he could utter a word, Ty yelled, "You knew he was dangerous?!" Balking, Billy nodded his head. "Of course. I didn't trust anyone else with the job, Ty." With a low growl, she simply turned around and continued cooking their breakfast as Race made her way into the kitchen. Billy wasn't giving up, though. "Did he hit you? Is that how you got the bruise on your cheek? Shit… He must have been tough. I've never seen you bruised. It's kinda hot, Ty." It was Racey's turned to be surprised. "Really? My sister got hit in the face with a gu-" Trailing off, Racey looked at her lap and pretended she hadn't said anything as Ty shot her a warning look. Billy leapt up off of the counter on which he had been leaning, and in three strides made his way over to stand in front of Ty and grip her chin so he could look at her cheek. "He hit you with a gun? Now I wish I had killed him…" With a shake of her head, Ty turned toward Racey and spoke softly, "Oh look, Race… He does have a heart. He cares." Her words were harsh, but she wasn't in the mood to be bothered with things like this. Billy stepped back like he had been physically slapped in the face, then ran his hand over the back of his head and moved to sit at the table with Racey.

A few hours later, Ty walked into the Four Roses with Racey on her heels. After Billy had left that morning, Racey had told her the entire story about what had happened the night before, and Ty wasn't very happy with Heco… At all. She had told Racey that she wanted to have a drink and catch up with the boys, but really she had an ulterior motive. If Heco was there, he was going to get one hell of a tongue lashing. They had driven Ty's black Camaro, one that was hard to miss with lime green tribal markings covering the shiny surface, and Ty's face had lit up when they parked beside the fuck up's car. Now, as they looked around the Four Roses, she spotted their usual booth and walked right up to it, canting her head toward Heco. The other boys sitting at the table regarded her with confusion, the group including Billy, Tommy, Joe, Spink, Bodie, and Baggy. When Ty put her hands on her hips and leaned down toward Heco, they all knew what was coming and scooted as far away from the two as possible. "What the FUCK were you thinking, Heco?! Why the hell would you get my sister so drunk?! Were you trying to get in her pants? I swear, Heco… You better fucking say no or I will kill you now and not care who is fucking watching!" Not giving him time to answer, she gestured to Racey's neck. "She looks like a fucking Dalmatian! YOU MARKED MY SISTER! SHE'S NOT SOME SLUT THAT YOU CAN DO THAT TO!" Pulling her fist back, she brought her body forward, propelled by her weight and punched him right in the nose, a collective gasp from the group happening as she did so. When she stood back firmly on her feet, she glared with an intensity that not many had seem from her before. "Don't EVER touch her again, do you understand me?!" She then turned her anger on Billy, her eyes blazing with fierce rage. "What the fuck were you doing while this was happening? Watching him get my sister so fucked up that she couldn't think straight just so he could fuck with her? You're lucky I don't fucking hit you too!" Billy looked up from his drink and growled softly. "Race is a big girl. She can take care of herself." Stepping toward him, Ty held up her hands and gave him her are-you-fucking-stupid look. "Really? Can she? When she is so drunk that she can't walk straight, or function correctly, she can take care of herself?! Why the fuck didn't you call me?! I would have come right away!" From behind Billy, the little whore that he liked to play with stood up. "It isn't his job to take care of your sister. Why is it that you get to blame him when you weren't around? Bitch, you should have been here and none of this shit would have happened, so why don't you take your trashy little ass right back out of this bar and let the men do their work?" Without missing a beat, Billy jumped up out of his seat with his hands up as if he were surrendering to get out of the way as Ty lunged at Jo, grabbing her by her throat and slamming her face into the table, effectively choking her as she leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Let the boys do their work? I don't take orders from sluts. In fact, I'm pretty sure you take orders from me. You should really learn to keep your mouth shut, bitch… Or I'll sew it shut and toss you into the bottom of the river where you won't ever be able to talk again." Jo was gasping for air and bleeding from a gash above her eye when Ty pulled her up by her throat once more and growled in her face. "Now why don't you shut the fuck up and let me finish my conversation like a good little girl." Before Jo had the chance to respond, Ty tossed her to the side like a rag doll, hearing a loud smack as Jo's head hit the wood paneling on the doorway. Gulping hard, Ty turned back to the men and narrowed her eyes, speaking in a tone that showed she wasn't to be fucked with, "Anyone else got something to say?" All of them shook their head no all too quickly, including Billy who just sat back down in his seat and lit a cigarette. Turning to Racey, Ty gave her a smile and asked in a soft tone, "Anything you want to add, sis?" Even Racey's eyes were wide, blinking rapidly as she shook her head no. With that, Ty turned on her heels, growling toward the men. "If any of you ever have any idea about touching my sister again without her permission… I will nail you to a tree by your nut sack." Giving them a menacing smile, she swiftly turned on her heels and walked out the door with Racey on her heels. Racey turned back and shot them all the bird, then followed her sister to the car. As Ty turned the keys in the ignition and the engine roared to life, all of the men walked out of the bar to stare at the retreating car as she peeled out of the parking lot.


	5. Spark (Racey's POV)

**Chapter 5**

**Spark (Racey's POV) **

"Race go get ready we got shit to do today." her sister growled causing Racey to flinch a bit as she looked at Billy and smiled a bit at him as if to thank him for bringing her home last night. She felt like shit and looked ten times worse and she gazed into the mirror looking at the hickeys on her neck and chest that Heco had left. She felt a bit disgusted and like she was going to vomit yet again as she stared at the purplish spots that covered her. She slipped on her bra and a wife beater then slid into a pair of blue jeans and her favorite pair of black and white checked Vans before tying her hair into a loose knot on her head. She heard arguing from the other room and shuddered at the sound of the front door slamming causing all the walls in the apartment to shake.

Racey walked out of her room to the kitchen and of course realized that Billy was the one who had slammed the door furious that Ty wouldn't tell him what went on with the side job he asked her to do. She nibbled on some bacon still feeling a bit queasy from her binge last night. She looked to her sister and saw her pick up her keys.

"Let's go." Ty said jerking her head towards the door realizing that her sister was still feeling nauseous. Racey got up and went for the door happy to get outside and enjoy some fresh air. She hopped in the passenger seat of the black Camaro and rolled down the window immediately.

"You barf on my car and I swear I will kill you, Race." Ty spoke as she sped out of the parking lot to their apartment building and headed in the familiar direction that she drove the night before. Noticing this Racey began to hang her head she knew what Ty was about to do.

Walking into Four Roses, Racey felt a bit sick as she spotted the bar stools she had become friendly with the night before and felt queasy again. She felt a bit of joy overcome her at the sight of Ty laying into Heco and then of course was happy when Ty decided to beat the shit out of Jo. However she found herself staring at Billy the whole time. She followed her sister out but quickly turned around to flip everyone the bird and ran to her sister's car like a mad woman.

Later that day, Racey had told Ty to go rest a bit. Still made from the fact that Billy put her sister in that position the same way he put her in a similar one with Sam made her blood boil. She started slamming around the dishes which woke her napping sister.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Racey?" Ty walked out sleepily and sat on the couch.

"Nothing just thinking. Got a little pissed at what I was thinking about." She walked into the living room wiping her hands and sat next to her sister.

"Don't break our shit that's all we got." Ty said covering herself with a blanket and curling into a ball on the couch.

"We can always buy paper plates." Racey smartly said and then could feel her sister's eyes burning a hole in the side of her head. She exhaled happily at the sound of a knock on the door swinging it open not expecting the face on the other side of it. It was Billy; he had never knocked like that before. She invited him in and then walked into her room leaving him and Ty alone feeling it was best. As she was about to shut her door the broad and familiar fingers slipped between the door and the door jam and swung the door open. Billy took a few steps in before closing the door behind him.

"I'm not in the mood to be fucked with Billy, what do you want?" Racey laid down on her bed face down as she always did noticing that she was lying on his jacket.

"I'm not here to fuck with you. What happened to Ty? I know you fucking know something and you better tell me." He walked over to sit down on the bed next to her.

"Why the fuck should I tell you?"

"Because it's my fucking fault that's why! Apparently I can't trust you two to do anything on your fucking own now!" He plopped onto the bed next to her and rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you, the Billy Darley, admitting that you're sorry about what has happened to us? That's a pretty shitty fucking way to say it!" She sat up next to him and looked him in those wonderful blue eyes.

He flared his nostrils as he exhaled audibly from his nose and glared at Racey. He placed his hand on her knee and stared at her tracing the scars, Samantha, the side job he had sent her on placed on her face. Then stood up and walked across the room rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess I fucking am. Now tell me what the hell is wrong with Ty."

Racey sat for a minute soaking in what she had just got out of the thought to be heartless gang lord.

"Fucking say something!" He impatiently yelled at her and returned to his seat beside her.

Racey's eyes began to water at the thought of her sister and what had happened to her. Her emotions were flying all together at that point as she fought to figure out if she should break down and tell Billy or be pissed off at him for sending her sister out on such a dangerous side job.

Billy looked at Racey out of the corner of his eye and saw her sitting there motionless staring across the room. Has he turned his head to look at her he noticed a single tear falling down her cheek. "Stop with the fucking water works. You know they piss me off." He said as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his chest.

Racey inhaled deeply and began to cry hysterically creating a puddle of tears on the fabric Billy's shirt. She told Billy all about what had happened to Ty. About how the asshole pistol whipped her, tied her to a bed, raped her, and branded her. She spoke until all that could come out of her mouth was her trying to breathe through the tears.

Billy stood up and began to pace a bit.

"B-B-B Billy what are you going to do?" Racey said look at him through tear filled eyes trying to wipe the ones that had already fallen down her cheek away so he didn't see them.

"First I'm going to tell you to stop your fucking blubbering." He turned around and flung the door open causing it to catch in the hole he had created a few days before. "Second I'm going to talk to your fucking stubborn ass sister." He stomped out of Racey's room and into the living room. With Racey's tear stained face following behind him as she followed her sister earlier that day.

"What the fuck did you do to my sister, Darley?" Ty sat up from the ball she had been curled up in and glared at Billy.

Billy walked over and snatched up her ankle staring at the bandage on it and then looking at the pain he was causing on her face. He quickly ripped the bandage off and saw the brand that Racey had told him about and his eyes filled with anger. "Why the fuck didn't you wanna tell me about this fucking shit, Ty." He flipped the coffee table over causing it to hit the wall just below the window that held their air conditioner. He was face was red at this point and he was pacing back and forth like a caged animal.

Ty stood up glaring at him and her sister as she pushed them both out of the way heading back to her room and slamming the door behind her.

Racey stood there trembling a bit with tear stains still visible on her face. She clutched the jacket that she had picked up for comfort during the discussion she had with Billy. She looked down to see it in her hand and laid it on the back of the chair in front of her than turned around and walked calmly as possible into her room and shut the door sliding down it and resting her head on her knees.

Billy turned around to see nothing but the jacket laying on the back of the chair and sharply exhaled before grabbing it up and slipping it on. He went for the front door and as his fingers touch the knob a spark surged through his body and he turned his attention down the hall peering at the back bedroom door.


	6. Dirty (Tyran's POV)

Sitting on the foot of her bed, Ty quickly replaced the bandage on her leg, her face impassive as she wrapped the paper tape over the gauzy pad. Hearing her door knob turn, she looked up into the blue eyes of Billy Darley and shook her head, muttering under her breath, "Why didn't I lock that?" Shaking her head slowly, she let her feet fall from the bed as she tossed the tape onto her red and black velvet comforter. "What do you want? Didn't you get everything you wanted to hear from my blabber mouth sister?" Billy glared at her, throwing his hands up in the air before letting one land on the back of his head to scratch at his bald head. "I just want to get your side of this… Is it all true? Did that fucker rape you?"

Ty let out a huff of breath and nodded her head, rubbing absentmindedly at the bruise on her cheek. "And he really pistol whipped you? That's where the bruise on your cheek came from?", Billy asked, to which Ty simply nodded her head once again. Billy let out a huff this time, his cheeks turning red from the anger that burned within him. He jerked his head back toward her and spoke in a tone that sent chills down her spine, "How the fuck am I supposed to know what's real, here? You've never let this happen to you before, as far as I know. Is this the first time, or have you been lying all along? I thought I could trust you with this!" Taken back by his tone, Ty stood to her feet and crossed the floor to him, getting in his face as she yelled back. "How the fuck was I supposed to know he had a gun, Billy?! You said he was just some guy who was fucking with someone we knew! I didn't know he was actually dangerous! Had I known, I would have been more prepared! He came out of fucking nowhere, hit me in the face with the butt of his rifle, and the next thing I know I was waking up naked and tied to the fucking bed in a cheap ass motel room! I killed him! The job is done, so what the fuck is your problem?!" Billy inched his face closer to hers so that they were nose to nose, his eyes narrowed as he growled in a low tone. "My problem is that I didn't know he had a gun! My problem is that I didn't know he was some kind of sadistic rapist! MY PROBLEM IS THAT I SENT YOU IN THERE AND YOU CAME OUT HURT AND IT'S MY FUCKING FAULT!"

After that, there was nothing but silence, the two of them staring into the others eyes as if they were trying to gauge one another's reactions. Finally, Billy reached out and let his hand glide down Ty's cheek, and as he did, Ty jerked her head back, shaking it rapidly as tears pooled in her eyes. "Please don't… Don't touch me… I…" Looking down, she whispered, "I feel dirty… Just please… Not yet… When I heard about Heco with Race… I didn't want her to feel like I do right now… Dirty… Used…" She turned away, feeling her stomach churning before placing her hand over her mouth and running to the bathroom. Throwing herself into the floor, her head landed on the seat of the toilet as she revisited her meal from that morning, her heaving covering the heavy footfalls that came to stand next to her. Billy leaned down next to her, gathering her hair in his hands as his lips turned up in disgust. "Fuck, Ty… Remind me not to touch you again…" Looking up at him through her lashes, not moving her head in fear that she might throw up again, she narrowed her eyes. "I didn't ask you to come in here, ass hole. You really think I want you to see me like this?"

Rising from the floor as she finally felt well enough to move around, Ty looked into Billy's eyes and sighed heavily. "I think I need to lay down. Sorry… The past few days have been stressful, Billy. And as for your earlier question, yes. Yesterday was the only time this has ever happened to me, and it came from being ill prepared for the task at hand. It won't happen again, and I'm sorry. You don't have to worry about me, Darley. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself." Nodding his head, Billy walked out of the bathroom and into Ty's room, leaning against her door. "Alright. I gotta go meet up with Bodie… Heco fucked up another batch." As he spoke, Ty crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a reassuring smile, but it was only to reassure herself. With that, Billy turned to the door, opened it slowly, and left her room. As she waited for the door to their apartment to close and signal that he had left, her stomach began to church once more and she ran back to the bathroom, flinging herself back into the floor to empty her stomach completely. As she got back up, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand in a rather unladylike manner, she noticed that her bedroom door was once again opened and looked toward her bed where Racey sat indian style. "Doesn't anyone around here knock?" Ty muttered, clearly annoyed as she sat in front of her sister and held her stomach. "I'm gonna go to the store, sis. You need anything?" Smiling, Racey nodded her head and seemed to perk up a bit. "Yes! Get me some chocolate, please. I don't know why but I have a craving." Ty giggled softly then returned to her bathroom to brush her teeth, making sure to brush the back of her tongue as well. When she walked back out, she carried on a simple, carefree conversation with her little Sister for the first time in a long time, laughing and cutting jokes with each other while Ty dressed in jeans and a t-shirt which was actually an unusual ensemble for her. Honestly, Ty hadn't even known she owned a pair of jeans until she dug deep into her closet. Grabbing her keys, she then smiled at Race, then walked on out the door.

Fifteen minutes later, Ty pulled up in front of a small grocery store in the middle of the neighborhood she lived in, taking a deep breath as she opened her car door and stepped out onto the concrete. Her heels made a satisfying click against the hard floors inside of the grocery store once she made it over to the threshold, and without even realizing it, she had already grabbed Racey's chocolate, a bunch of noodles and the stuff to make spaghetti sauce, and she was no standing in front of an aisle she had never been on for this reason. Staring at her many choices, she grabbed four boxes and tossed them into her basket, wanting to do a thorough investigation of her issue. At the checkout line, the cashier gave her a look that she didn't appreciate one bit, which was shown in the "Eat-shit-and-die" look she gave him in return. Passing him the money for her purchase, she then stuffed the four boxes into her purse then hopped back into her car. She smiled as she heard the engine purr, and without so much as a second glance behind her, she peeled out of the parking lot on her way home.

Pulling into the parking lot of their apartment complex, Ty opened the door to her car, then stomped on the Marlboro Red she threw out onto the ground. Holding the grocery bags on one arm, she unlocked the door quickly and walked into the living room, only to find Billy and Racey sitting on the couch watching TV. Narrowing her eyes, she walked right passed them into the kitchen and began putting up the ingredients for dinner. As she walked back through, she tossed the bag full of candy bars at Racey, watching the younger woman's eyes light up with glee, which made Ty smile in return even though she was wondering why Billy was back. She gave them a reassuring smile, speaking in a soft tone. "I'm gonna go clean up, then I'll be back to cook dinner." Billy just huffed, and Racey smiled back at her sister as Ty walked down the hallway. Entering her bedroom, she pulled the bag out of her purse and rushed into the bathroom, opening the first box as she went. Sitting down on the toilet, she grabbed a bottle of water, of which she had six, and chugged the first one as she relieved herself on the pregnancy test. Looking down at it, she watched as two little pink lines appeared, her eyes watering as she saw them. Shaking her head in disbelief, she chugged the next bottle and repeated the process, once more watching as the two pink lines appeared. The next box the opened had a digital read out, and as she relieved herself once more, the little box read out "pregnant" in bold letters. It was at that time that she heard her bedroom door open, and in a rush, she hid all of the evidence of what she was doing. Racey stumbled into view from her bathroom door, giving her sister a big drunken smile and giggled. "What'cha doing in here, Ty?" Blinking, as if that was the dumbest question she had ever heard, she said in a tone that sounded much like she was talking to a child, "Taking a piss, Race. The better question would be, what are YOU doing in here?" Pulling a bottle of whiskey to her lips, Racey spoke in a slurred tone, "Billy told me to come see if you were taking pregnancy tests. Are you taking pregnancy tests?" Ty's eyes widening, she spoke in a tone that was much higher than usual, raising a few octaves in disbelief. "How the fuck did you know?!" Racey shrugged and took another long swig from her bottle. "Bodie called. Are you pregnant?" Ty narrowed her eyes and threw her used pregnancy test at Racey, with the cap on it of course so her bodily fluids didn't splash everywhere. Looking at the digital read out, Racey's eyes widened and she looked up at her sister. "HOLY SHIT, TY! YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Jumping to her feet and pulling up her pants, she put her hand over Racey's mouth, shushing her quietly. That was, until she felt strong arms pry her hand away and jerk her toward him, his anger apparent in his blue eyes. "That fucker that raped you got you pregnant?!" Ty tried to stifle her laugh, and was unsuccessful, her shock apparent. "No, Billy. That only happened yesterday. It isn't his, you dumb ass. It's yours." Instantly, Billy's arms fell away from Ty, hanging by his side as he stared at her blankly, fumbling for words. "M-mine? How the fuck is it mine?" Racey popped him in the back of the head in a very gutsy move, speaking in a low tone as she walked out the door. "How the fuck do you think, Billy. You guys have been having unprotected sex for months." The door slammed as she finished her sentence, and Ty sighed heavily, listening as Racey's footsteps ended at the living room door as it slammed as well. Billy was still in shock, his body unresponsive, even as Racey had hit him, and with a soft sigh, Ty walked over to her bed and fell on it face first.

After what seemed like a lifetime, she felt the weight shift on her bed as Billy sat down, then heard the tell-tale sign of his stress as he scratched the back of his stubbly head. It took him a moment, but he finally managed the question he had been thinking of. "So… Uhh… What do we do about this?" Sitting up to look at him, Ty whispered. "Billy, if you're about to ask me to get rid of it, don't even utter the words. I'll do more than slap you in the back of the head. He shook his head, actually looking angry from the accusation. "Fuck no! That's my kid! I… I just meant what do WE do?" Ty was confused, canting her head to the right and blowing out a huff of air. "I don't know. I mean, I guess you don't have to do anything. It looks like I'm going to have a baby, though." Billy scratched his head once more, then turned to face her. "I'm having a baby, too. It isn't just you." Ty nodded her head, relieved to find out he was with her in this, and she shrugged. "If you're asking what we should do together… As in… A couple… That's really up to you." Billy let out a soft groan and laid back on the bed, pulling Ty into his arms. "Well, I'm not the relationship type, Ty… But I'll try… With the bitch who is having my kid, I'll try." Ty sat up, looking down at him and finding it hard to stay mad as she looked into his eyes. She was going to give him shit about the bitch comment, but once she saw he was smiling, yes, Billy Darley smiling, she couldn't help but laugh and just fall back into him. "Guess I gotta tell the guys that you're my girl, now." Billy whispered softly, and they fell asleep on top of the blanket in Ty's bed.


	7. Wrecked (Racey POV)

Racey slammed the door behind her and took another long gulp from her bottle. She reached into her pocket and found her keys and decided she might as well go for a drive, maybe hit up the liquor store. She had only mildly become an alcoholic the past few days but finding out her sister was pregnant and not just pregnant but pregnant with Billy Darley's baby both infuriated her and broke her heart a bit more. She jammed her keys into the ignition of her car after unlocking the door and setting her whiskey bottle between her legs. She forced the key to turn in the slot and heard that beautiful engine roar to life as she closed her eyes resting her head against the back of her seat taking yet another swig from her bottle and replacing it in between her denim covered thighs. She squealed the tires a bit as she reversed the car backing out into the near emptiness of the parking lot and decided for a little extra drama to perform a memorable burn out hoping Ty and Billy would hear it as she drove off throwing the empty bottle at a sign smiling drunkenly at the crash of the glass against that hazard yellow.

The purple mustang screeched into the parking lot of the now familiar liquor store that occupied a corner of the street near the apartment. Racey stumbled out of her car and carefully used her car as a guide to the front of the building propelling herself from it to the door. She used the door and everything in close reach as a crutch as she made it to the counter and threw god knows how much money on the counter. "I want whiskey as much as that will get me." She slurred her words ordering the owner who first gave her a smug look. Racey quickly reached up and jerked his face down to the counter tugging the sleeve of her hoodie up to reveal the Darley marks on her forearm to him and releasing him almost sending him flying into the shelves behind him. He gulped and adjusted the collar on his polo realizing who he was messing with and quickly grabbed 3 bottles of whiskey. Racey glared at him at growled as he rang it up. "You better give me the right fucking change too. Otherwise you won't have to worry about running this place anymore." She smirked at him and snatched her change from his hand spinning on her heels and almost falling but keeping a tight grip on the bag filled with the substance she longed for now more than ever.

She pulled one bottle from the bag and opened it spilling some of the brown liquid on her shirt. She cranked her car and sped off back towards the apartment swerving and trying to dodge the multiple things she was seeing. She took a big glug from the bottle again and wiped the drips from her chin as she held to bottle in her hand. She squinted her eyes trying to see what was ahead of her for her vision was now very blurred more than ever. She watched as something ran across the road and swerved into oncoming traffic quickly correcting her mistake by tugging her wheel towards the ditch closest to her. Hitting the embankment she felt the car lift and flip once then twice and land on its hood. In shock she was panting at this point but quickly snapped out of it and looked to her bottles that had been in the passenger seat and now laid on the roof next to her. She pulled herself out of the seat of the car and laid on the roof grabbing her alcohol with one hand and using her feet to kick the driver side window out of the door. After successfully busting the glass she clumsy flipped onto all fours and crawled out of the window. She stood up cradling her liquor in the brown bag that held it in one hand and the bottle she had been drinking from in the other. She kicked the car and rested her back on it for a bit taking yet another long swig from the bottle of whiskey. She stumbled a bit and decided to walk the rest of the way home taking swigs from her bottle every few steps trying to make it atleast last till she got to the apartment.

Racey was on all fours as she made her way up the stairs to her apartment. She tossed the now empty bottle over the ledge and opened the door almost acting as if she was smuggling drugs as she curled her body around her liquor and power walked to her room closing and locking the door behind her. She slid down the door and took the bottles from the bag she grabbed one in each hand and crawled over to the tall dresser that sat parallel across the room from the long dresser that sat under her mirror. She took the bottom drawer out and reached into the now gaping hole feeling for the catch she had made when she was younger and hid her things from Ty. She reached in and pulled out the bills she had collected over the years, a picture of her and her sister from a long time ago before they were Darley's groupies and a silver flask that had no value at all and was bought from a dollar store. She stuck one of her bottles into her hiding spot and then placed the stuff that had been in there before back around it. She placed the drawer back in carefully and decided to open the bottle she had left in her hand and took a long swig from it stopping mid gulp to peer across the room at the bag she used to carry the meth she sold for Billy. Her jaw dropped when she dropped the bottle from her lips and set it by her side. She crawled over to the bag and dragged it back over to where she had been seating leaning her back on her bed and keeping one hand on her bottle as if someone would steal it in the empty room. She pulled out a small vile that contained the liquid fire that she sold to so many people not really caring who she sold it to. And then peered into the bag to find a needle and pulled out a capped one her eyes began to water as she stared at the combination and thought to herself but speaking out loud at the same time.

"I wonder how it feels." She heard rustling in the back room and stuffed the things back into the bag and after a minute realized no one was moving now. She pulled herself up with her bed her legs wobbling and walked over to the long dresser turning on her stereo listening to rock music that poured through the speakers and turning it up a bit. She propelled her body to her closet using her hand that had wrapped around the frame of the closet to pull her to it. She reached in and grabbed a her favorite black belt that had several holes in it and had caused serious damage to several throats in its lifetime. She slid down the door frame admiring it and then crawled back over to her spot. She placed the belt tightly around her bicep right above her elbow and gripped the slack in her teeth like she had seen Heco and a few others do before. Her eyes watered a bit as she picked the vile up and the needle uncapping it and sticking it into the vile drawing a small dose from it. She stopped for a minute and hung her head then found herself picking up the bottle beside her and releasing the slack from the belt to take another swig. She replaced the belt strap in her mouth and pulled it tight with her teeth. She carefully stuck the need into her arm in a vein that was a deep blue and extremely visible on her pale skin. She squeezed the top of the syringe releasing the meth into her veins and her eyes widened at the feel. She felt a single tear roll down her cheek as she dropped the belt and removed the syringe her eyes still wide with her jaw dropped. She grabbed the bottle once more and took a swig from it then as quickly as she could hid the evidence as she stumbled into the kitchen placing the syringe deep in the trash can and washing her hands. She then walked back into her room and grabbed her bottle as she tossed the now closed bag back across the room where it was and the belt back in her closet. She walked out and sat on the couch for a bit her eyes wide and dilated as she took another gulp from the whiskey in her hand and leaned her head back on the couch. Slowly sliding to lay across it with the bottle laying in the floor she heard her stereo playing in the background and twitched a bit knocking the bottle over and fell asleep on the couch salivating on the cushion.


	8. Whiskey (Tyran's POV)

_***Disclaimer* **_

_At this point in the story, My sister and I decided it would be best to skip ahead a few months in the story, just to show the effect that everything has had, and so we aren't dragging everything out. I want to thank everyone who has viewed, and who liked our story. It means a lot to us. –Tyran Vindicta._

Ty stood in the living room with her hand rested lightly on her protruding belly, tapping her foot lightly. Racey was sitting on the couch, trying to see around her to the TV, but Ty just wasn't moving. Looking toward her younger sister with narrowed eyes, she spoke in an annoyed tone, "Racey… What the fuck? Look at our fucking carpet! You've got to stop passing out in here on the couch and letting your fucking liquor spill everywhere! Child services is already going to be all over me for having my child around it's own father, and now you're going to give them a chance to find fucking spilled liquor and empty bottles all over the house!" Racey stood, hands on her hips as she walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer, pulling out one of Ty's old liquor bottles and taking a long swig. "Why the fuck do I care?" Her nostrils flaring with anger, Ty lunged toward her younger sister, grabbing her by the shoulder a lot harder than she had ever touched her. "What the fuck do you mean 'Why the fuck do I care'? I raised you! I took care of you when Mom and Dad weren't around! I held your hand at Tanis' grave! You're really going to treat me like this after all I've done for yo- -" Her sentence was cut off as a sharp pain shot through her abdominal wall, giving Racey the chance to slip by her and into the living room once more.

On shaking legs, Ty made her way back into the living room as well, shaking her head back and forth as she slipped on her high boots that went with her mini skirt and cropped top. Even pregnant, Ty was going to dress the way she wanted. Looking toward Race, she said in a soft tone, "If you weren't drunk, I would ask you to drive… Oh wait… You wrecked your fucking car. Guess that means I drive." Standing then, she grabbed her car keys from the hook beside the door and opened the door, looking back at Racey sharply. "Come on. We don't need to be late." Flipping off the TV, Racey stood and followed Ty out the door, sliding into her black Camaro in the passenger seat. As Tyran started the car, she smiled when she heard the engine purr, then calmly pulled out of the lot on the way to Four Roses.

Pulling up at Four Roses fifteen minutes later, she climbed out of the car and watched as Racey did too, before walking into the bar and straight to their table. When Bodie saw the two, he looked Ty up and down, grinning from ear to ear. "Damn… Even pregnant you look good, Ty." Billy then turned sharply toward Bodie, his eyes narrowed. "Hey! You better watch that shit. That's my fucking girl you're talking about. Keep your fucking mouth shut, Bodie." Ty glanced at Bodie and shrugged apologetically toward him as she slid into the booth next to Billy, and smiled as she felt his arm wrap around her shoulder. Her smile soon faded though as the same pain from earlier hit her once more, her eyes narrowing in pain as she let out a soft wince. Billy stiffened and turned to her, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "You okay, baby?" Silently, Ty nodded her head, watching Race as she slid into the booth across from them with her head down. Bodie glanced toward her again, worry etched into his features. "Race… You look like hell. You alright?" Racey shot him a warning glance, but Ty was brought away from that as Billy's voice broke through her reverie. "Leave her the fuck alone, Bodie. She has enough on her plate. She don't need that shit." Billy then tightened his arm around Ty in a gesture that said 'she's with me, and I feel the need to show possession of her, but I don't really feel it', which made Ty sigh softly. Before she had much time to think, Billy started in about how Bones had been on his ass about the amount of money they had lost since Billy had taken Ty off the streets, and started telling the boys how they needed to step it up and get shit done. Ty felt bad that she was the reason they were all getting cracked down on, but she also understood Billy's reasons for not letting her work anymore. It felt as though she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Racey's eyes never left the bottle on the table that she had been nursing since they walked in, but her stare was vacant. No one was home.

The meeting was soon over, and Billy gave Ty a kiss on the lips, though it was quick and chaste since the boys were around. "I'll be over later, babe. I gotta get out there and sell to pick up the slack. I'll see you in about two hours." Gently, he smacked her on the ass, then rubbed her belly with a smile. "Take care of our little man, alright?" Chuckling, she shook her head and narrowed her eyes in mock annoyance. "He could be a she, you know?" Scoffing at her, Billy shook his head. "Nah. Us Darley men only make boys." She shook her head once more and giggled softly, giving him a deeper kiss this time, feeling his reluctance to pull away which made her smile. As he did, though, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Later." And with that, he went on his way out the back door to his car.

Racey was already outside in the Camaro, waiting on Ty impatiently. "Can we please get the fuck out of here now? I have shit to do." Ty turned to her and sighed, rubbing her head. "Like what? Get drunk off your ass and pass out on the couch again? Yeah, that's real important." Racey growled at her and threw her hands up. "Fuck me! Seriously, Ty? Leave it the fuck alone!" Nodding her head, Ty complied and raced out of the parking lot, squealing tires as she did so.

When they pulled up at their apartment, Ty slammed her car door and raced up the steps before unlocking the front door and slipping inside. She couldn't stand this shit anymore, and had vowed to ignore Race for the rest of the night. Going straight to her room, she slammed the door, and a few moments later heard rock music blaring from her sister's radio. Closing her eyes in frustration, she slipped out of her clothes and put on a pair of Billy's boxers and a black wife beater and crawled into bed, closing her eyes to try and drown out the droning guitar.

Apparently, Ty had fallen asleep, and was jolted awake as Billy slipped into her bed. She felt his naked chest as he wrapped his arms around her, and she rolled over, burying her face into it. "Sorry I woke you up", he whispered softly, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She smiled and shook her head. "No. I'm glad you did." With that, she wrapped her arms firmly around his neck, kissing him passionately as she climbed on top of him. He groaned in response, bucking his hips up into hers, and soon they were lost in each other, all moans and heated breaths in the darkness of Tyran's bedroom.


	9. Caught (Racey's POV)

Racey was frozen from the cool breeze as she walked out of the liquor store and headed in the direction of her home. Her and Ty hadn't gotten along for the past two months and Racey's addiction grew stronger until they consumed her almost entirely. She only sold some of her supplies causing Billy trouble with Bones, which she could care less about, the rest she used always using her music to drown out any possible noise she made during her time of medicated her aggravation with her situation with her sister and her boss. She found release in her only comforts and used them to their full advantage. She often snuck down to old abandoned mental clinic known as The Office to the gang and sneak a few extra vials for herself but for the most part she kept enough hidden in the bottom of her dresser to satisfy her need. The more she took the bigger her doses got. She didn't seem to mind though. She enjoyed feeling vacant and thoughtless without a care in the world. She slowly made her way up the concrete stairs to the apartment and fiddled with her keys while her other hand held the whiskey that was giving her a false sense of warmth. Similar to the same warmth she had felt before when Billy was just fucking her and Ty. She polished off the bottle and threw it over the ledge hearing it smash on the pavement below and unlocked the door. She opened the door and planned on scurrying to her room but instead was met with the sight of her pregnant sister on top of Billy on the couch. The room echoed with the sound of them panting and she slammed the door as her eyes filled with tears she stared at them as they looked her at.

"Ra-," Ty couldn't even get the name out of her mouth by the time Racey darted to her room and locked the door putting her weight against it as she opened her second bottle and chugged about a fourth of it down. She stared at the bottom of the dresser where she hid her stash and wiped her mouth of the liquor that hadn't quite made it in her mouth. She grabbed the chair that sat close to the door and jammed it under the door knob to be sure no one came in. She turned on her radio and sat in her usual position but faced her bed this time. She slung the drawer from its tracks and across the room scattering t shirts throughout her room and clawed for her secret hide away. She leaned her head against the bed as she stared at the needle filling with the liquid she needed now more than ever. She reached under her bed and grabbed the belt she had used the first time and wrapped it around her bicep as she had done before so many times over and over. She took a swig of her whiskey which had also become part of her ritual and swashed it in her mouth a bit before placing the belt's slack between her teeth. She stuck the needle into the same vein as tears fell from her eyes from the sight of the track marks up and down her arms making her tattoos look ugly and worn hence the reason why she was always wearing that same old black hoodie every day. She couldn't let anyone know her secret especially Billy and Ty. Billy would kill her for Bones riding his ass about the huge losses they were par taking in. and Ty, Racey closed her eyes at the thought of Ty and what she would not. She didn't even want to think about her while she was getting her fix.

Racey flinched a bit and sucked air through her teeth as she began to secrete the liquid fire slowly into her veins. Shuddering as she felt her release from reality entering her veins. She was startled and almost broke the needle off in her arm as she jumped at the sound of the all too familiar sound of her door slamming but this time being forced open with the huge boot of Billy. She spun around with the needle hanging out of her arm and saw the anger in his eyes and her sister peering over his shoulder in fear.

"What the fuck do you think you're fucking doing?" he stomped over to her snatching her out of the floor and jerking the needle from the wound it had made examining the needle seeing it still had a bit of the meth left in it. He tossed it across the room like a dart landing it in the wall.

Racey began to fight against his grip. Slamming her clenched fist against his chest and kicking at his shins. "Give it the fuck back! I need it! I fucking need it!" She continued to fight relentlessly releasing his grip and raking all the things from her dresser into the floor and then throwing the bottles she decided to hide under her bed at him tears pouring from her eyes. She then threw herself on the bed and started tossing pillows at them only to be once again snatched up by the strong grip of the eldest Darley brother and she turned to putty in his hands trying to fight a bit still then giving up completely. She spoke through her hair hanging her head and resting the crown of it against his chest.

"Why do you care what I do. You never fucking cared before. I'm old enough to take care of myself remember? Why does it matter what I'm doing, go enjoy your time with my sister leave me to my problems." She spoke slowly and softly her words sharp and precise before she began to fight a bit again after regaining her strength a bit from Billy's silence and dismay until Ty walked up to stand beside Billy. She stopped and looked at Ty for a moment then hung her head once more and jerked away from Billy. She stood there staring through the hair that had fallen in her face her soft lilac eyes a darker, harder version of themselves. Her clenched fist trembling with every breath she forced through her teeth causing her hair to float out a bit in front of her and fresh blood running down her arm from the puncture wound she created. She peered at her sister and Billy through her hair her eyes welling up with tears. She noticed Ty taking one step at a time clenching her shirt to her chest and tears falling down her face from her sea green eyes. She raised her head a bit as she felt the tears falling down her face as well and stared passed Ty for a moment at the aggravation and anger on Billy's face; she then focused her attention back to Ty who was now two steps away from her. Racey flinched and took a step back as a sob began to escape her lips she forced it back trying to hide the sadness and disappointment in herself that she shared with her sister and Billy. Ty quickly grabbed Racey and wrapped her arms around her hugging her tight to her chest and slightly rocking her as she sobbed into her sister's hair. Racey blinked a bit in disbelief of her normally hard and strong sister turning into jello right there in the middle of her room. Racey began to slide down her sister and laid her forehead against Ty's shoulder and hysterically cried into her sister's shirt quickly creating a wet puddle on the fabric while she tried to pick her arms up to wrap around Ty but with each sob her arms just fell back to her sides and grew weaker unable to be lifted.

Racey laid in her bed motionless curled in a ball staring at the door wishing she could get up and run out of the room. She felt the two figures shadows walking around searching her room but ignored. She was losing what meant everything to her at this point in her life. She felt it all slipping away and her high slowly fading. She shivered at the touch of the strong hand that was placed on her shoulder.

We'll talk tomorrow." The familiar husky voice spoke to her spiritless figure and huffed air from his mouth as the pressure he had put on her shoulder left her and she heard the echo of the steps he made walk away from her.

She gasped when she felt a much softer touch land on her shoulder and move up to her cheek. She remained unmoving still thinking of her loss and flinched at the small soft peck placed on her temple by the woman that had taken care of her all these years. She heard her sobbing but felt distant from her and continued to stare at the doorway seeing nothing but her shadow walk out. Not once noticing the person in front of it. Racey rolled over and looked toward the window that seemed to just hang on the wall and peered at the street light that shot in through the broke blinds until she dozed into a deep sleep.


	10. Gone (Tyran's POV)

Tyran sat in a chair at the foot of Racey's bed as she felt a strong hand gently caress her shoulder. Looking up into Billy's eyes, her own sea green hues flooding with tears, she let out a quiet sob and buried her head in her hands. "How did I not notice, Billy? She's my sister for fucks sake! I know her better than anyone… How did I not see this?" She continued to sob as she felt him lift her from her seat and wrap his arms around her. "Ty… You gotta stop this. It isn't good for you, it isn't good for Racey, and it isn't good for the baby. Right now, Race needs her strong sister. She needs the woman who has taken care of her for so long, not the woman who is beating herself up for something that was beyond her control…" Looking up at him through her lashes, she felt her anger at herself building. "It wasn't beyond my control… Dammit, Billy… If I had just paid one speck of attention to her, none of this would have happened! Now my little sister is a meth head and an alcoholic, and it's all my fucking fault." Billy sighed and brushed her hair behind her ears. "I'll stay here tonight. You gonna come to bed with me?" Shaking her head, Ty pointed to Racey's sleeping figure. "I can't leave her… What if she wakes up? She'll be scared and confused, and someone needs to be here to tell her what happened…" She took a deep breath as sobs began to wrack her body once more. "You got all of it out of here, right? All the booze and the drugs? Needles too?" Billy nodded his head, then kissed her temple. "I got everything that we could find. Bodie found some bottles in the freezer, and some hidden under her bed… I even got rid of the belt. There is nothing to tempt her here, right now." Nodding her head, Ty kissed him gently, but she didn't feel it, and climbed into bed with her sister, wrapping her arms tightly around her.

Sitting straight up in her sister's bed, she screamed as pain exploded from her abdomen, her eyes rolling back in her head as she gripped the sheets. As she shifted, she noticed a warm liquid between her legs and began to panic, leaping up out of bed and turning on a bedside lamp. Looking at her shorts, the red liquid pooled in the front caused tears to roll down her eyes and she fell in a heap in the floor as she heard the bedroom door open. Billy rushed to her side, pulling her up into his arms in a panic, speaking forcefully. "Ty! Baby, what happened?!" Ty was hysterical, and all she could manage was, "The baby… Oh no the baby…" It was then that Billy noticed the blood on her pants, and his eyes widened. He sat her gently on the foot of the bed, then pulled the blankets back, seeing more blood on the sheets. Looking back down to Ty, he noticed her curled in a ball at the end of the bed, and he went to her, picking her up and sitting her in his lap. "Ty… What the fuck happened?" She began to shake, clenching his shirt between her fists and sobbed. Sniffing, he rolled his neck and turned toward the door, yelling to Spink who was asleep in the living room. "Call a fucking ambulance! NOW!" Turning back to Ty, he clenched her tightly to his chest. "Oh no… Oh no, please no…" Ty sobbed into his neck, holding herself tightly to him. "We're going to get you to a hospital, Ty… Just… Please fucking try to calm down…" She could feel the anger radiating off of him, but that didn't concern her. All she was concerned with was the fact that she couldn't feel the baby. He wouldn't kick. He wouldn't move. Their son was as still in her stomach, as if he had never been there.

Her consciousness waned in and out, bringing her to the surface for a moment, then taking her right back out. One minute she was in Billy's arms, the next she was being loaded into the back of an ambulance, and Billy was there holding her hand. She heard the rev of an engine, and looked up into ice blue eyes, "Don't leave Racey alone…" Shaking his head, Billy pointed out the window to Spink helping Racey walk across the parking lot and loading her into Billy's mustang. "She's coming. Don't worry about her, now. You're losing a lot of blood, and the more you panic, the more you lose." Again, there was anger in his tone, but she couldn't care less about it. "He isn't moving… He won't move…" Grabbing one of the EMT's by the collar of his shirt, she pulled him down to look into his eyes. "WHY THE FUCK ISN'T MY SON MOVING?!" The EMT looked to Billy, who shrugged in response as if he was saying 'Don't look at me, you're on your own,' and then back down to Ty. "Ma'am… I can't answer that. It's quite possible that you've just gone into labor early, and the baby is in shock… But… There are a few things that could be wrong…" Ty just stared at him, willing him to tell her something, but he didn't. It was then that she felt a needle being pushed into her arm, and in a few seconds, she was out.

When she woke up, there was a doctor standing off to the side of the room speaking to Billy. "Mister Darley… There was nothing we could do. The baby was dead before you even arrived at the hospital. The only thing we can do now is worry about the mother. She has lost a lot of blood, and she is building an infection from the… Baby inside of her… We need to perform a full DNC and remove the baby…" Billy blinked at the doctor, rubbing his head. "What does that mean, exactly?" But Ty knew what it meant, and hearing the words brought her to consciousness so fast that she nearly got whiplash as she sprang up in the bed. "No! No! You can't take him! You can't take my baby! He isn't dead! He's fine!" But as she said those words, she knew they weren't true, her body shaking and quivering with every breath as she tried to desperately to catch it. Billy couldn't look at her, why? 'Why won't he look at me?' she thought to herself, her eyes lingering on his for a moment. The doctor turned to her, speaking in a soft tone. "Ma'am… We have to take him. If we don't, you could die…" Ty tuned out, simply nodding her head as tears poured down herself. Billy's cold detachment to her left her reeling, and she laid back in the bed, welcoming the darkness that washed over her.

It was morning, light flooding through the windows of her hospital room, illuminating the white walls so brightly that it made her eyes burn. She didn't want to move. She didn't want to face her own reflection. Looking around the room, she realized she was alone. Calling the nurse, she leaned back in bed and tried to stop the tears that threatened her eyes once more. A short raven haired woman scuttled into the room, and Ty croaked in a voice that was nearly audible. "Where is Billy?" The nurse smiled a knowing smile and pointed out the door. "Outside on the phone. I'll fetch him for you, Miss." Nodding, Ty sighed heavily and watched as the woman exited, and one minute later, Billy came walking in. She had never seen him look so tired and worn. When he sat down next to her, he didn't touch her, which instantly warned her of his feelings. "Ty… Why couldn't you drop it? Why couldn't you just drop the fucking shit with Racey?! Do you know what the doctor said? Hmm? He said it was stress! Fucking stress!" –Standing up, he began to pace back and forth around the room, clenching his hands in fists at his side. "You couldn't leave it alone, and now what do we have to show for it?! A DEAD FUCKING BABY!" His cold attitude toward her hit her like a ton of bricks in the face, and for once in her time here, she flinched away from him. "I… Billy, I…" Glaring at her, he shook his head. "Don't… Don't fucking say you're sorry, Ty. I want you back on the streets next week. Spink will be here to pick you up when they discharge you." And with that, he walked out of the room.

Three hours later, Ty was discharged from the hospital and on her way home with Spink driving. He turned toward her, seeing the tears streaming down her face. "Hey… Ty, I know it isn't my place… But Billy just needs time." Ty glanced at him from her peripheral vision and shook her head. "It wasn't me he wanted, Spink… You know it… Now he's free from me. Just take me home, please." He nodded his head, and soon, he was dropping Ty off at the front door, watching her walk up the steps slowly, each step causing her pain. As she reached the door, she nodded toward him and went inside, straight to her bedroom, and curled up in her bed to cry.


	11. Detox (Racey's POV)

Racey laid there in her bed sweating profusely and breathing heavy as she did for the past two weeks. The process was taking longer than everyone expected and was becoming greatly annoying to her. She was slowly coming back from her zombie like form she had remained in but still wasn't completely herself, the self she was before the demons she had took over her life. She had just laid back from having her head in the small garbage can beside her bed. She curled into a ball under the black satin of her bedding hugging her stomach and shivering a bit feeling cold but could tell she was burning up because of the sweat beading on her. She flipped over in her bed to see the familiar tall slender figure standing in the door. She smiled a bit at the youngest Darley brother who came to visit her every now and again.

"Hey Joe." She choked the words out of her burning throat. He stood for a minute and seemed to walk as if he had an invisible tail behind him that control the way the bottom half of his body moved from side to side. He sat on the edge of her bed and she heard the rustling of the garbage bag that held the contents of her stomach now and heard him tie it up and place another on in the pail.

"Feeling any better chick?" He peered at her and let a slight smile flood onto his lips before placing a hand to her forehead. "Your clammy as hell. At least we know your sweating that shit out of your system." He stood up and Racey heard his boots walk across the room and leave her door way. She heard two distinct voices that she knew well and then heard a door shut as the TV clicked on in the living room. She rolled over to look at the doorway feeling as if someone was staring at her and noticed her sister standing there. She smiled at her and whispered to her hoping it would reach across the room. "Ty," the sound of her sister's name made the figure move through Racey's room and crawl carefully into her bed laying next to her. She rolled back over to face what she thought was her sister and saw no one. She wondered why her sister hadn't been in there. Racey knew she was there. She had heard her talking to Spink. Her eyes filled with tears as she quickly flipped back around and hung herself over the bed sticking her head in the pail that Joe had cleaned out for her. While she was puking her guts up she heard a knock at the front door and whoever was in the living room watching TV.

"Where are Racey and Ty?" A voice she hadn't heard for a while. She heard the heavy footsteps and lifted her head to see her brother standing there. His long red hair tied into a low pony tail at the back of his head and his dark eyes gazing at her over the porcelain skin that matched hers and her sister. A smaller figure moved behind him as he walked into the room. She also noticed something in his arms.

"Nero." She said with a bit of excitement and she tried to lean up to hug him only to be greeted by bending to her level and hugging her.

"Hey Race, how ya been? Not so well I see huh?" He sat on her bed still cradling something in his arms and the small figure crawling unto the bed behind him.

"Could be better I guess. Is that Lovely with you? What are you holding?" So many questions ran through her mind that she wanted to ask her sister but only those could make it out of her mouth. Her brother smiled and set the small creature down on her bed. She felt the four legged creature tread its way up to her face and begin licking the sweat from her. She remained a stone and reached up to bet the puppy that was enjoying the salt on her skin. She turned her head to see the youngest of the four siblings behind her staring at her as if she was a ghost. "Hey there, midget," she tried to smile at Lovely but just couldn't work up the strength too. She felt the warmth of her brother leave her bed and then her sister.

"Come on Lovely let's go see Ty." She watched them leave her room and walk towards the back room and felt the small puppy crawl up behind her and lay down. She used her arm to scoot him a bit and rolled over to lay on her back. She stared at her ceiling tears once again filling her lilac hues. 'Where is Ty? Why haven't I seen her yet.' She pondered this and heard the heavy steps of Nero again.

"I'm gonna bring you some water Racey. Want anything else?" He stuck his head into her doorway to ask. She fought the tears back and shook her head no. hoping her brother hadn't seen the tears. He quickly walked back in water in hand and stood next to the bed while Racey sat up. She took a sip from the water and handed it back to him then curled up in her ball facing the window she had stared out of the past few weeks. Nero sat the water down on top of the dresser next to the bed and stood up. At the sound of the knock on the door, Racey's eyes widened at the sound of the visitor she had earlier returning to the apartment and talking to the man in the living room. Then heard Joe make his way down the hall to peer into Racey's room, he stared at her brother for a minute nodded and smiled that smart ass smile the Darley's shared as he wiped his nose with the sleeve of his red leather jacket and rushed to the front door. She heard it slam shut and but didn't move she continued to stare out the window at the street light that would illuminate once the sun faded behind it.

"Who the fuck was that guy?" She felt Nero's weight shift onto the bed. She rolled over the face him and was greeted with a pondering face of confusion her brother was wearing.

"That was Joe. He's one of the boys." She rolled back onto her back looking out the window again. Before hearing the loud banging on the door, she flinched knowing exactly who it was. Her glance turned toward her bedroom door as she heard the person open the door once more.

"Where the fuck is he?" She made out a body slamming into a wall before that deep voice spoke again. "Where the fuck is he, Spink?" There was silence for a moment and then the heavy boot steps traveled down the hall toward her room. Her brother was standing next to her bed at this point. The fresh indention from him sitting on her bed slowly returning to its original form, she continued to stare at the door as the tall bulky figured turned sharply into her room and walked up to her brother nose to nose.

"Who the fuck are you?" Billy then looked down to Racey and pointed at Nero. "Who the fuck is this Race, Ty's already got a new boyfriend here taking care of you two?"

Racey's eyes widened and she became infuriated the most emotion she had shown in weeks decided to show up today. "That's my fucking brother, Billy. I advise you to leave him the fuck alone."

"Oh so your Billy. You're the one that have my sister's lives fucked up so bad they both can barely get out of bed. Much less walk through their own apartment." Nero took a step closer to Billy almost touching their noses together. "Now you wanna come in and play hero after leaving them for weeks here all alone to fend for themselves. Your too late pal, I don't think they want anything else to do with you."

Billy released a strong burst of air from his mouth slightly forming it into a growl. "I had them taken care of. More than enough eyes have been on this apartment than there are in a fucking jail." He rubbed his head and glanced at Racey then back at Nero growling a bit again.

"Stop it." Racey laid there staring at the ceiling once again. "Just fucking stop it." Her eyes never leaving the ceiling and her words slowly becoming a whisper as she spoke, she heard Billy stomp back to the back room and slam to door open and then slam it close.

"If you need anything Race, I'll be in the living room with this Spink fella." Nero said walking out of the room and glancing at the back room as Lovely came running from it to catch him.

Racey rolled over to her side once more and stared out the window as she pet the sweet puppy that hadn't left her side yet and dozed off feeling a bit exhausted from the excitement the feeling. Feeling, she was once again able to have her emotions she let a slight smile rise onto her lips as she faded to sleep.

"Racey, wake up." Nero shook her lightly to wake her and watched as she rolled over to over him.

"What is it bubba?" She looked at him with a confused face and saw Ty sitting next to him on the bed holding Lovely. She decided to sit up slowly and rested her back against the wall. She saw slight tears in her sister's eyes and became worried.

"Well," he rubbed the back of his head with hand and looked down at the floor below him. "You know I came here to see you and Ty of course. Well," he stopped again to look around the room a bit and then looked back at Racey. "Mom and dad died. They were murdered, I don't know how or when it exactly happened I just know that Lovely is going to live with you and so is that little guy." He pointed to mutt laying on the floor with his paws in the air.

Racey's eyes watered and she laid back down facing the window once again. Tears streaming from her face trying to hide them from her siblings. She felt the weight from where they were sitting leave the bed.

"Come on Ty, Lovely, let's leave her alone for a little bit." Nero escorted his sisters from the room somewhat struggling to get Ty from the room and back to her own. When Racey heard her door close she crawled carefully out of bed sitting next to the dresser and peering at the bottom drawer. She knew that her drugs were gone because she had left the three vials and needles she had left sitting on the floor when Billy and Ty caught her. She wondered if the found her hiding spot though and decided to look. She removed the drawer and set it softly beside and reached in the familiar spot where she could open the hide away. She reached in and felt the bottle that she had left in there and she carefully pulled it out and looked at the familiar glass container twisting the top off as she squeezed her eyes together tightly trying to fight back the tears that had already flooded her cheeks. She took a big swig and immediately felt a bit better about the whole situation.


	12. Flames (Tyran's POV)

Ty laid in bed, looking up at the ceiling as she heard her bedroom door open. Turning to see who it was, she smiled when she saw Spink coming in with a glass of water and a sandwich. "Sorry. I'm not a great cook, so I figured a sandwich would do." Nodding her head, she sat up as slowly as possible, wincing as every movement caused her pain in very sensitive areas.

Taking a deep breath, she took the sandwich and glass of water, gulping nearly half of it down in one swig and nodded her head. "Anything would have been good. You could bring me human flesh at this point and I would be happy." Spink chuckled softly, then reached across to feel her forehead. "Your fever is gone. That's good. How are you feeling, Ty?"

Giving him a smile, she took a bite of her sandwich and nodded her head. "I feel fine, Spink. Thanks for asking." Spink gave her a look that she knew all too well. His 'Don't-feed-me-that-bullshit' look. "No… Seriously, Ty… How are you feeling?" Closing her eyes, her smile fell as tears welled up in her eyes. "I… I don't know how I feel. I lost my son… Billy… He just… He said some really awful things to me… He wants me back at work, I guess… But I don't want to leave my room." Spink gently squeezed her hand and shook his head. "Naw. I told him you weren't doing so good. I think he really feels bad about what happened, Ty. It was his kid too, ya know? You know Darley. He'll come around." With that, he rose from her bed and left her room.

Once she was alone, Ty let her tears fall rapidly, her body heaving with every sob that wracked her body. It took her a moment to register the knock on the door, and as she tried to get out of bed to get it, she heard Spink talking to someone. The voice was familiar, but the steps going to her sister's room confused her. She shrugged and laid back into bed, wiping her eyes quickly to rid herself of those traitorous tears, hugging a blue stuffed rabbit that Racey had given her when they were kids.

Five minutes later, she heard footsteps heading toward her door, so she sat up and tried to look as composed as possible, but when she saw the face who came to the door, her eyes lit up. "BUBBA!" When she attempted to get up, Nero shook his head and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her gently. When she felt another set of much smaller arms wrap around her neck, she giggled and turned her head, blowing a raspberry onto Lovely's cheek. "Hey there, cutie!" Lovely giggled and tried to do what Ty had done to her cheek, but just ended up slobbering all over her face and yelled, "Daaaaa~!" Nero gave her a crooked grin, then released her to hold her at arm's length, looking her up and down. "Damn Ty. You look like shit… Seriously… I've never seen you look this terrible." She narrowed her eyes, but calmed when she saw his smile. "I have been laying in bed for a few weeks, ass hole. I can't get up. Losing a baby does that to you, I guess." Nero nodded his head and scratched the back of it gently. "Yeah… I heard… I'm real sorry, Sis. When news of what happened to you and Race got back home, I got here as soon as I could… I was just delayed by a slight… Issue, at home."

Ty canted her head at him, narrowing her eyes in confusion. "What 'Slight issue'? What happened, Nero?" He looked sort of nervous, which in turn made her nervous. She shifted a bit, pulling Lovely into her lap and waiting rather impatiently. When he finally spoke, she could hear his trepidation. "Look, I know this is a shitty time to bring this up, but… Mom and Dad died, Ty. Someone broke into the house and… No one will give me any more details. All I know is that they were found dead in their bed…" Blinking, Ty stared at her brother for a moment as the shock of what he had just told her sank in. Finally, tears pricked at her eyes anew, and she let out a silent sob. "I… I don't know why I'm c-crying… They were fucking shitty parents…" Nero shook his head and laughed a humorless laugh. "Yeah, they were. You're dealing with a lot of shit, Ty. I shouldn't have told you this way, but I needed to ask you something pretty important…"

Ty nodded her head, telling him to go on. "I can't take care of a little girl, Ty… You're the oldest… I came to ask if you would take Lovely. I'm not fit to take care of a kid. Shit… I can hardly take care of myself… I do stupid and reckless shit, and I don't want Lovely to get hurt. She's better off here."

Ty held Lovely a little tighter, kissing the top of her head gently and nodded her head. "Of course… Hell… I've been taking care of you guys our entire lives… Why not add another one? I lost my baby… I guess this is my way of getting one back." Nero nodded his head, then leaned down and kissed his sister's forehead. "I'm gonna go check on Race…" Nodding her head, Ty giggled and smooched Lovely's cheek again. "You feeling okay, cutie?" Lovely smiled a show stopping smile, full of bright white teeth and nodded her head, "Daaaa~!"

A few minutes later, Ty heard heavy footfalls that she recognized instantly, then sank into her bed under the blankets and turned away from her door as she heard the yelling coming from Racey's room. Lovely gave her a weird look, then jumped off of her bed and peeked out the door, narrowing her eyes in confusion. The little girl looked up at Ty, aware that her big sister wasn't looking, then whispered softly, "Dat ugwy bald man… Eww…" Ty couldn't hide her giggle, feeling it escape her lips before she could stop it, but when she heard those booted feet coming toward her room, she stopped instantly and sank into the corner of her bed.

She wasn't ready for Billy's wrath. In fact, she wasn't ready to see Billy period. He had hurt her really badly the last time they had spoken, and as she thought about that day, tears filled her eyes once more. 'Dammit… Why can't I fucking stop crying?', she thought to herself, then flinched as her door was slammed shut. She heard little Lovely yelling something unintelligible at Billy, then heard as her door opened and closed once more before little footsteps went down the hall way.

Billy huffed, then walked closer to Ty's bed, speaking in a tone that showed his annoyance, but one that was also restrained, for what reason Ty didn't know. "Uhh… How you feelin', Ty?" Sighing heavily, she raised up in bed, pulling her knees up to her chest and sitting in the farthest corner away from him. "Don't pretend like you care, Billy. It doesn't suit you. What do you want?" Shooting her a glare, he started to speak, but Ty cut him off by holding up her hand. "Look… You're off the hook, alright. You don't have to pretend you ever wanted to be with me anymore. You jumped, Billy… But it wasn't you who took the fall. It was me. I should have known better than to let myself fall for you. All along, I knew I wasn't the right sister for you. If our building was on fire, and you had the choice to save one of us… Racey, or me… I know which room you would go to, and it wouldn't be mine. You said some really fucked up things to me in the hospital that day, and anyone who had feelings for another person, even you, Billy, couldn't say what you said to me that day. I'm not the one you want, and I never was… So go get her. She's right down the hall… Now, if you would be so kind as to leave me alone, that would be appreciated. I'll be back at work next week." Wiping the tears from her eyes, she sank back down into her bed and turned her back to him, snuggling once more with the little blue rabbit. She heard Billy scratch his head, let out a deep sigh, and speak in a soft tone. "I really fucked this one up, huh…" And then he was out her door. She heard his footsteps pause at Racey's door, then heard as he opened the door and shut it behind him.

Nero reentered Ty's room, then sat down on her bed and sighed. "Come with me to tell Racey? I don't want to do it alone… You guys have had a fucked up few days." She then got up and followed Nero out, and into her sister's room. She didn't say anything as she sat there and listened to him explain, just letting her tears flow as she held her little sister during the first visit she had with Racey during the last two weeks. When Nero said they should leave, she nodded her head and got up, handing Lovely over to Nero and smiling. "Give me some time alone? I… I need to think…" Nodding his head, Nero took Lovely into the living room, and Ty went into her bedroom, dropping on her face on the bed and wincing as pain radiated through her stomach. Her body began to quiver from head to toe, her heart beating so fast that she thought she was having a heart attack. With shaking legs, she forced herself up out of bed and over to her stereo, cranking her Flyleaf CD up to full volume. After doing so, she went to her door and locked it, then shoved a chair up under the knob, taking a page out of Racey's book. It wouldn't stop them for long… But maybe long enough…

Walking into her bathroom, she began to spray air freshener all over every surface, just enough to make it flammable, but not enough to get stuff wet to put out the flames. The last thing she sprayed was her shower curtain, a fabric piece that hung from a long rod across her bathtub. Putting the spray can down in her sink, she went into her bedroom to grab her cigarettes and her lighter, then lit up a Marlboro red and took a deep drag from it. This was the first cigarette she had since she found out she was pregnant. Pulling the curtain back, she lowered herself into the empty bathtub, took another drag from the cigarette, and then flicked her lighter. When the flames from her lighter touched the shower curtain, they instantly went up in flames, and Ty felt a smile creep across her lips.

The flames licked and danced over her arm as she took another drag from her cigarette, and she leaned back into the tub, getting comfortable.


	13. Scars (Racey's POV)

Racey took another swig from her bottle and rested her head back on her bed she smiled at the thought of the previous events that had happened with Billy before she found out about her parents.

Racey heard her door shut behind her as she was right in the middle of dozing off. She rolled over surprised to see the man that stood there with his head hanging and his strong hand rubbing the back of his head. He slowly walked toward her and sat down on her bed he rested his hand on the other side of her pinning her to the bed a bit.

"_I guess it's time we had that talk I told you we were gonna have huh?" His eyes soft as he spoke to her, Racey gasped a bit at the sight then quickly covered her mouth her eyes shifting back and forth across his. She shook her head and just listened to him. _

"_Why the fuck did you do such a stupid thing, Racey? What the fuck were you thinking?" He hung his head and huffed air from his nose flaring his nostrils. _

_Racey rolled over to face the only friend she had for the past few weeks as tears welled up in her eyes feeling ashamed at what she had done to herself. She felt his strong hand push her back over to face him. He traced scars on her face that were now raised bits of flesh and then pushed up the sleeve of her hoodie she had been wearing to keep her warm even though she was running a fever and traced the tattoo that matched his staring at every track mark on her arm she had left. "Guess we'll have to get this fixed." He said as he pulled her sleeve back down and looked at her._

"_I-I guess so." She was a bit confused at this side of Billy not sure whether to trust him or not. She figured he wanted something and then felt the familiar weight on her and the arms wrap around her that she enjoyed to sink into. She was still dazed and unsure what to do remaining motionless as he sat her up hugging her tight to his chest. Her cheek pressed against his pectoral and all she did was stare across the room. She felt him pull away and stand up as she remained sitting there staring into nothingness._

"_Race, you don't have to worry about another damn thing ok? I'll take care of everything. I fucking promise you that." With that he walked out and left the apartment. Racey trembled a bit at the sound of the apartment door shutting and it slowly sank in what Billy had just promised her. He promised her safety, protection, and love. _

Racey's eyes began to water at the thought of all has happened today her heart first being mended than ripped open again knowing that her family had lost their parents. She leaned her head back taking another swig from her bottle. She inhaled sharply and opened her eyes sniffing a bit more. She stood to her feet with her bottle still in hand and headed out her bedroom door. Sniffing the air she walked into the living room.

"Racey what the fuck are you doing with that?" Nero spoke in a harsh tone at her but she continued to sniff the air.

"Bubba do you smell that." She walked into the kitchen and didn't find what she expected to find then walked back into the living room. "It smells like smoke, bubba."

Nero stood up and snatched the bottle from Racey. "Did you not fucking learn your lesson with this shit! You're gonna fucking kill you-." He paused from taking an inhale and his eyes widened as he darted for the Ty's bedroom after setting the bottle of whiskey on the coffee table.

Racey realized what her brother had just figured out and grabbed up Lovely. "Come on, midget!" She screamed fighting at with her baby sister.

"Daaa, noooo! Daaa!" Was all Lovely could say as she fought against Racey. Racey was practically dragging the little brat down the hallway when she met her brother at Ty's bedroom door.

Nero looked over his shoulder at Racey, "She fucking locked it! I'll have to boot this shit in." He hit the door with his fist and screamed through it. "Dammit Ty, I'm kicking your ass when I get in there!" He pushed Racey who was now holding Lovely back trying to give himself space to kick the door in. He booted the door in and slightly jumped over the broken up bits of chair heading to the bathroom where flames were climbing out of the door.

Racey sprinted in after him still fidgeting with Lovely she tossed her gently on Ty's bed and ran for the bathroom door being caught by Nero's grip. "Let me the fuck go! I gotta save her dammit!" She fought against his grip as tears welled in her eyes.

"We'll do it together Race. I don't need two fucking sister's dead then what will I do with Lovely?" She felt him grasp her hand and they ran in together. Searching through the flames to find Ty unconscious in the bathtub Racey helped Nero pick her up and ran out in front of him guiding the way through the flames.

Nero laid Ty down on the floor and then stood up pacing. "What the fuck do we do now?"

Racey looked at her brother as she returned with the fire extinguisher and put out the flames. "I don't fucking know?! Why haven't the stupid fucking fire alarms went off yet!"

Nero knelt down and looked at Ty, he then forced a powerful slap to the left side of her face and then to the right. "Wake the fuck up, Ty!"

"She isn't gonna like that at all bubba." Racey said setting down the fire extinguisher and sitting Indian style above Ty.

"I don't give a fuck if she does or not!" He continued slapping her till. Ty sat up abruptly and placed a strong smack across his face.

"What the fuck Nero!" She crossed her arms across her chest and stared at him.

"What the fuck were you thinking Ty?" Racey pushed Nero out of the way before he could respond to her.

"I-I I have nothing Racey. Nothing left." Ty hung her head in shame as tears began to fill her eyes and stream down her cheeks.

Racey hugged her sister. "What do you mean you have nothing you have me. You have the baby." She was stopped by the grip of her brother's hand on her shoulder.

"Did no one tell you Race?" He looked down at her causing Racey to pull away from Ty to see the flood of tears that now streamed from her eyes at the reference of Billy's baby.

"I-I-I lost it, Racey." She crashed into her sister's chest and sobs hysterically. Racey was unable to react frozen from what she had just heard.

"What? What do you mean you lost it?" She wrapped her arms around her sister and felt the tears also stream down her face from her widened non-blinking eyes.

Ty pushed away from Racey and stood up to face her bed. "The night we found you, I slept in your room with you. I woke up and-and… it was gone. He was gone." She hung her head and sobbed as Nero rushed over to hug her.

Racey sat motionless on the floor unable to say a word. She was overwhelmed with the great amount of loss she was having to deal with today. It outweighed her gain tremendously and she found herself using Ty's door as a crutch as she pulled herself up to help Nero put Ty in her bed. She walked out of the room in front of Nero and Lovely still unable to speak as her tears were now dry and stained her cheeks. She plopped onto the couch and her brother sat next to her with her bratty baby sister in his lap she stared off into nothingness she had become fond of doing.

"She is gonna be ok Race, just be glad we caught her in time." He rubbed her back a bit trying to comfort her.

Racey smiled a weak smile still staring into the nothingness in front of her.

"I'm sorry you had to go through so much today Racey. It'll get better I promise." He watched her as she stood up. Racey decided to go for a walk to clear her mind. She went the front door and never turned around as she spoke.

"I'll be back later. I need to get some air." She walked out of the door and headed in the familiar path she had burnt up in the months before heading in the direction of her old friend known as the liquor store.


	14. Promise (Tyran's POV)

Ty heard her front door slam dramatically as someone barged into her house. She heard two sets of feet shuffling toward Racey's room, then heard the growling tone of Billy Darley. "Show me where you hid it, Race!" Once more, there was shuffling around, and then the clank of bottles before Racey's door was slammed shut. Then there was another set of footfalls coming into the hallway, and she heard Billy growling toward her Brother. "Where the fuck have you been? Why did you let Race out of the house? She's fucking sick! She needs to be watched!" Nero would be heard laughing a menacing, humorless laugh. "Excuse me? I was busy taking care of our sister who had just attempted to burn herself alive in her bathroom, so fucking excuse me if I was a little preoccupied. What happened to them being watched better than a prison? If that were so, Ty would have never gotten that fire lit! She's fucking depressed and tried to kill herself because of you!" When she heard the heavy booted feet of Billy Darley coming toward her room, she stiffened. "What the hell do you mean tried to kill herself? Ty tried to commit suicide?" There was something in his voice that she didn't recognize… Hurt? No… Regret? Yes… That might be it.

She could practically see Nero narrowing his eyes at Billy, which honestly made her smile in her current state, and she heard the anger in his voice. "Don't go in that room. My sister has put up with enough from you! First you get her pregnant, which I won't say was your fault because it takes two… You go around with her, acting like you love her when it was all an act. You never fucking wanted her… You led her on. Second, when she miscarried, you acted like it was her fault! If that was your brother, you would have been feeling the exact same way… Worried beyond belief about him… You said some fucked up things to her! She's told me everything… And now… Now you're going after my little sister? You broke the older one enough and now it's her turn?" She heard Nero shift his stance, and he turned toward the living room. "Just leave Ty alone… She has been hurt enough."

As she heard her brother's footsteps retreating, she heard Billy walk through her open doorway, which was just a gaping hole since her door had been kicked in. She didn't turn, didn't look up, just lay there in her bed, staring at the black walls. Billy's voice made her jump as he spoke, "Racey is drinking again. You need to talk to her." When she didn't respond, or even acknowledge his presence, he moved farther into the room. "Ty… Dammit… Answer me." Sitting up, she turned toward him, just staring into his eyes as she picked at the burned flesh on her arm. Billy's eyes widened as he saw the marks from the flames that had licked up her body, and anger flashed across his features. "Why the fuck didn't they take you to the hospital?! Those are first degree burns! Maybe second!"

Ty just sat there, staring into his blue eyes and saying nothing, her face contorted with pain at seeing the man she loved, who didn't love her in return, standing in her bedroom. Subconsciously, she looked down at her stomach where the skin no longer protruded under her wife beater. In fact, it looked as though the baby had never been there. Keeping her gaze down, she heard Billy shift farther into the room, heard the soft scrape of his nails against the stubble on his head. "Ty… Listen… I'm sorry, alright? I did say some pretty fucked up things… I know it was fucked up. But… He was my son too, dammit!"

Looking up at him, Ty canted her head, tears pouring from her cheeks. "You didn't have to feel him fading away inside of you… You didn't have to have him surgically removed from your body… YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GO THROUGH WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH IN THESE PAST FEW WEEKS! I. Feel. Broken." Each word was said through clenched teeth, her anger toward him finally coming out. "You ran out on me when I needed you. Even if you didn't love me, Billy… He was OUR son… OUR child… YOUR flesh and blood. I FUCKING NEEDED YOU! But do you know what I got instead? Anger… Like I chose to lose our son… Like I said 'You know what, I don't want to have his baby anymore. I think I'm going to lose it now'. Billy, I fucking loved you, and it would have made me the happiest woman in the world to have your child. I knew you didn't love me… I knew you loved her all along… But with my son, I would have had unconditional love! I wouldn't have had to worry about you, because I would have had him! I'M DYING INSIDE! So forgive me if I don't accept your fucking apology right away." Taking a deep breath, she looked passed him toward her open doorway. "I'll talk to Race. Don't worry about it. I'm the big sister. I kiss the booboos and hold her hand through life… It's what I've always done with her. I drop everything in my life and run to her, because that's what family does. That's what people who love each other do…"

Billy looked up at her, his expression unreadable as he nodded his head. He opened his mouth as if he was going to speak, then closed it again as an unknown emotion flashed in his eyes. Finally, he dropped his hand to his side and turned toward the door, but before he walked out, he turned his head back to her and spoke in a soft tone. "I'm really sorry, Ty… I know that sounds like a load of shit from me… But I am. I know you loved him, and I know you would have been a good mom to him." Finally, he took a deep breath and said what he had been wanting to say the whole time. "I'm sorry I couldn't be what you needed. Honestly, Ty… You deserve a lot better than me… Racey deserves a lot better than me… But I can't seem to get away from her. I'm sorry about that too." With that, he turned back toward the door and walked out, going into her sister's room. Ty felt tears cascading down her cheeks as she laid in her bed and curled up into a ball, sobbing silently into her pillow.

It was then that she felt a dip in her bed and she turned her head, expecting to see her brother as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. Instead, she stared into the deep brown eyes that belonged to one of her boys… Spink… Once more, her tears started as she rolled into his embrace, burying her face into his chest and sobbing heavily. He just held her, running his fingers through her hair as he whispered calming words. "Shhh… It's alright, Ty… He won't hurt you anymore. I promise. Don't cry, honey." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she continued to cry heavily, until she fell into a deep sleep.


	15. Rules (Racey's POV)

Racey sat in her room shuttering a bit as she pulled the bottom drawer from her dresser and opened the hatch to where she hid her important things in. She plopped onto her bed staring at the gaping hole as she heard the door open and shut to her room she peered up to see his face with his usual cigarette hanging from those full lips.

"That's where you hid it?" He walked over peered into the hole where a drawer once sat and reached into the hole cut into the bottom of the dresser pulling out the cash, picture, and flask Racey had hid in there. He stuck the flask in his pocket and admired the money she had collected as well as the picture of a younger her and Ty. "Where the fuck did you get all this?" He said removing the cigarette from his lips for the first time and exhaled.

"When you would give me my cut, I would put a certain amount in there to save it in case something happened. Guess I'm gonna have to spend it on Ty a new bathroom." She laid back on her bed feeling her eyes watering. "It's my fault." She said out loud hoping she said it low enough for Billy to not hear.

He set the drawer back in its tracks and looked at Racey as he put his cigarette out in the cup of water that still sat there from earlier when Nero had brought it in to her. "What are you talking about?" He sat down next to her on the bed placing his elbows on his shoulders and looking down then staring across the room waiting for an answer.

"It's my fault all this happened. Ty, the baby. Your baby." She rolled over on her side away from him and curled into a ball.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. If I wouldn't have been such a brat this would have never happened."

His weight shifted and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fucking fault so stop beating yourself up about it. I think you've been through enough for the night." He comforted her for a bit and then stood up staring at the door. Racey climbed between her sheets and faced that friendly window once again seeing the street light beaming in through the shades. She was surprised to feel the weight moving through her bed as Billy climbed in between her and the window.

"I'm staying here tonight. I'm gonna see to it personally that you and your sister don't try to fucking kill yourselves." He stared into her lilac hues noticing them becoming the same lilac he remembered before everything that happened.

"You're gonna have to get along with Nero." Racey giggled a bit and smiled at him staring into the icy blue eyes that were slightly glaring back at her.

"I guess I'll have to fucking work on that." Racey snuggled into his chest as he climbed between the sheets with her feeling his warmth radiating through his shirt and fell asleep as she felt his arm wrap around her pulling her in tighter.

Racey was awakened by the shifting of the bed again and rolled over to see Billy putting his boots and jacket on with yet another cigarette hanging from his mouth. She smiled at the sight and then looked to her door creeping open as her younger sister ran in and pounced on the bed tugging and pulling at her. Lovely was trying her best to make words come out of her mouth but all that escaped was squeals and cooing.

"We're gonna have a meeting today at Four Roses. It's time I lay down some fucking ground rules." She heard the hard voice tell Spink who was in the living room with Nero and heard the door close lightly, which shocked her a bit as she was so used to him slamming the door behind him. Racey climbed from her bed walked to her mirror and instantly wondered how Billy laid next to her in the state she was in. She looked down to see Lovely hugging her bare leg and shook her off as she gathered up some clothes to go take a shower. When Racey opened the bathroom door to leave she saw Lovely tapping her foot and looking very upset at her. Lovely began to point her finger and yell at Racey as if getting onto her.

"Fine, fine, fine! We'll have a freaking movie day, nugget." She understood what her sister had wanted all along and giggled at the smile that crossed her face. She went into her room to retrieve several Disney DVDs hobbling as Lovely hung onto her Mario and Yoshi covered legged hugging. Racey had chosen to wear her favorite sleep pants and an orange wife beater with her hair pulled into a messy bun of pink on the top of her head. She walked into the living room smiling at Spink who sat in the chair that had its back to the front door and looked at Nero who was sitting at the table drinking tea. She sat in the floor next to Lovely as she spread a collection of movies out in front in the small girl.

"Da da da da da!" Lovely pointed frantically at Monster's Inc. One of hers and Racey's favorite movies, Racey chuckled at the half pint as she stuck the movie into the DVD player and plopped herself across the couch quickly accompanied by Lovely jumping on her abdomen causing a grunt to escape her and laid across her sister impatiently waiting for the movie to start.

"Not this one again! Don't you two ever get tired of this?" Nero walked into the living room to stand behind the couch looking over them.

Racey and Lovely both shook their head simultaneously and went back to waiting on the movie to start. Movie days were the only days Lovely and Racey ever got along. Any other day they would be aggravating the living shit out of each other but movie days were the one day you could catch the two being nice to each other.

Lovely fell asleep half way through the movie leaving Racey unable to move from her spot. She heard footsteps coming down the hallway and smiled as she saw Ty emerge from the darkness.

"Hello there beautiful! How are you feeling this morning?" She smiled at her sister hoping to make her feel a bit better than she had the night before.

"I'm feeling a bit better, I guess." Ty smiled shyly at her sister then looked to Spink who had turned around to look at her and her smile got a bit bigger.

"That's good to hear." Nero said has he walked around to hug Ty. "By the way, we have agreed that you're not allowed in the kitchen due to your actions last night." He nodded stiffly at her then jokingly smiled.

"Did I hear Billy say we have a meeting today? What the fuck is he thinking having you go in a bar after everything that has fucking happened. Sometimes I just wanna fucking strangle him." Ty stared at her sister after smiling at her brother. Her foot was tapping on the ground which made Racey grin realizing her sister was feeling a lot better than she was letting on.

"I'll be fine Ty. I'll have you there to make sure I don't fuck my life up again." She smiled forcing a giggle from her sister who had sat on her legs at this point pinning her to the couch.

"Still he should fucking know better." She crossed her arms across her chest after becoming serious once again.

"Stop fucking worrying, Ty. Between you, Billy, and the guys I'm sure I won't be able to even get close to any alcohol." She wiggled her legs out from under Tyran and sat up cradling Lovely then laying her down on the couch where she had just sat up from smiling at the sleeping munchkin.

"I still don't fucking agree with it. Nero you can handle Lovely while we're in the meeting right?" Ty stood and started making her way to her room to get ready.

"I've handled her for a while now. I think I can manage." Nero spoke back to Ty before taking another sip from his tea.

"Good." She turned on her heels and headed back to her room. Racey stood and headed to her room to get ready as well slipping on her black hoodie to cover the track marks in her arm, her blue jeans, and her favorite Jeffery Campbell slip on shoes that had spikes that extended from the toe in different heights and colors. She looked up as she saw a figure heading to the back room thinking it was Nero at first but realizing it was Spink. She grinned as he quickly walked past her door never noticing Racey looking at him.

She met Ty and Spink at the front door and headed down to the famous black Camaro. "Shotgun!" She threw her arm in the air and ran for the car tagging the door and then turning around to smile a big toothy smile at Spink and Ty. She lifted the seat and allowed Spink to climb in before climbing in herself hearing the tires squeal as they headed to Four Roses.

As she walked in Racey eyed the wall of liquor that was behind the bar and began to salivate slightly feeling her sister grab her hand was reassuring and she walked over to their usual booth sliding in next to Billy and having Ty play barricade so she didn't have a chance to get to any alcohol. She looked across the table to see Heco with a shot in his hand and instantly she went to shaking, her eyes widening until she saw the brown leather of Billy's coat arm reach over and slap the shot from Heco's hand then land a back slap across his cheek.

"Anybody else wanna pull that stupid fucking move while Race is here will get worse. You all know what she went through and I'm not gonna have her fucking relapsing because someone can't control their own fucking selves." He wrapped his arm around Racey, pulling her in tight to him and tapped Ty on the bicep nodding his head at her as if to say 'what's up.'

"I have a few fucking ground rules for everyone that concerns Race. First she won't be selling anymore and she isn't allowed at The Office. Period. I don't give a fuck if everyone and there fucking mom is there, if Ty is in there dying, if I'm dying, or anything else she could use as an excuse to go. She is not to fucking be at The Office."

Racey shivered in his grip at the words he spoke. Not even if Ty was dying in there? It broke her heart to hear that but she knew that Ty would agree and that it was for her own good.

"Second, in case you bastards haven't fucking noticed Racey is with me now. I'm going to personally see to it that she doesn't relapse. She already tried once and it's not gonna fucking happen again. So if you can't get a hold to me call Ty or Racey. I'll be around one of them."

Racey blushed a bit as she hung her head remaining silent along with everyone else. She had already known she was with Billy but hearing him announce it to everyone was a huge surprise. She was slightly stunned when she looked up once more staring above Heco's head at the nothingness that was there.

"Third, we gotta fucking pick up the pace with this shit. I'm sick of Bones being on MY fucking ass all the time. Fucking asshole want's his money and wants it quick." He reached in his pocket and pulled out the wad of money that he had found in the bottom of Racey's dresser. Her eyes widened at the sight of her savings laying on the table serving as her sacrifice for what she had done.

"Racey made this contribution, thanks to her saving money from her cut over the years." He smiled his smartass smile at her and went back to his menacing eyes staring across the table at everyone. She narrowed her eyes at him then hung her head. All her savings were now gone. She planned on using that to get Ty's bathroom fixed since it would cost them and not the apartment complex. She shook her head a bit to clear it and then looked up to see everyone leaving.

"Let's go Racey." Ty said holding out her hand. Racey turned to Billy and looked into his eyes not wanting to leave his side.

"Go on Race. I gotta make a drop off to fucking Bones. I'll see about stopping by later." He stood over her but looked across the bar. Racey simply nodded and grabbed Ty's hand trembling as she walked past the bar stools and the wall of liquor behind the bar and inhaled sharply as she walked outside into the fresh somewhat clean air and strode over to Ty's car climbing in the passenger seat once again speeding off to the apartment with her sister.

When they arrived home Racey walked into her bedroom to find Lovely still asleep but now in her bed and taking up most of it. She scratched the back of her head and mumbled to herself, 'Freaking bratty munchkin. Why couldn't you go to sleep in Ty's bed?' And walked back into the living room before hearing the little footsteps behind her she spun around to see the menacing look of her baby sister and couldn't help but laugh at her.

"What's wrong with you, brat?" She watched the pint size diva push past her and climb on the couch standing at first giving Racey the stink eye then plopping down onto the couch crossing her arms over her chest like she had seen her sister's do so many times. Racey shook her head and darted for her room hoping Lovely wouldn't follow behind she dove into her bed and curled up as close to the wall with the window as possible. She dozed off and until she felt the huge arm slip around her waist and pull her back into what felt like a brick wall. Billy kissed her cheek and lay there beside her. "You did good, kid." Was the only words uttered in the dark room the two laid side by side. Racey curled into a ball fitting inside the barrier that Billy made with his body. They laid there silently till something started crawling into the bed on the opposite side of Racey. The tiny figure looked like a snake almost as she slunk through the hills of the black satin comforter and laid on its side facing Racey. Lovely poked her big sister in the nose and giggled at her causing Racey to giggle back.


	16. Locks (Tyran's POV)

After the meeting that night, Ty was exhausted. It was the first day she had really been able to get out of the house and do something, and now she was feeling the after effect of not getting up in a few weeks. Going into her room, she stripped off her clothing from the day and put on something more comfortable, a black wife beater and some ripped up yoga pants, then made her way toward the kitchen to steal some of her brother's very British tea. As she made her way through the living room, she made note as Billy let himself in their house and nodded her greeting to him, not feeling the need to say anything else to him as she walked through the threshold to the kitchen. After putting a kettle on the stove to boil water, she walked back into the living room and threw a blanket over her brother, smiling at his sleeping form as a knock on the door sounded. She narrowed her eyes in confusion, wondering who it could be at this time of night. Wandering over to the door, she swung it open, then grinned at the face she saw standing outside.

Standing just outside was Spink, leaning against the door frame with a smile on his face on his blew out a puff of smoke. "Thought you might need someone to take care of you again tonight, and I thought 'who better than me to do it?' so here I am." Ty put her hands on her hips, canting her head to the side, but she failed to hide her amusement. "Oh? Am I helpless now? I'm pretty sure I could still take you on." It was Spink's turn to cant his head, chuckling softly. "I might LET you take me." He then winked at her and gestured to the living room. "You gonna let me in or what?" Stepping to the side, Ty waved her arm dramatically and smiled. "Be my guest. At least you knock, unlike some of the others. Fucking Billy Darley."

Spink stepped in, turning around and shutting the door behind him, then locking both the lock on the knob and the deadbolt. Sometimes it aggravated Ty how thorough the boys were at looking after them, when they were perfectly capable of doing so themselves, but from Spink, for some unknown reason, it was sort of sweet. It was then that she heard the kettle in the kitchen whistling, and she ran to the kitchen to take it off of the heat before it woke everyone in the apartment up. Spink followed her into the kitchen, and she cast a glance toward him. "Want some tea?" He shook his head no, and leaned in the doorway. "Hey Ty… Don't take this the wrong way, kay? I just… I gotta ask…" She turned her head toward him as she dunked a teabag into the boiling water in her cup. "Alright. Shoot." Nodding his head, he took a deep breath and spoke in a soft tone. "Is it weird for you? Race and Billy, I mean… It's just… Two weeks ago he was with you, and you were having his kid, and now he's sleeping in your sister's bed…"

Ty closed her eyes and nodded her head slowly. For some reason, it felt good to be open with someone, and she had grown attached to this man. "Yeah. But what can I do? I love my sister. I love Billy. I want them to be happy, so how better to do so then to kill two birds with one stone? I've been through a lot over the past few weeks, and I've had only two constants in my life in that time. My little brother, and you. You were here for me through it all Spink… Even when Billy came by, he only went to see Racey, not the woman laid up in bed who had been carrying his child. I'm sorry, but that's a little fucked… Plus the things he said to me…" Shaking her head, she walked over to Spink and stood in front of him. "You took care of me. It was you who came in my room every hour on the hour offering to do something for me… I had feelings for Billy, but they are gone… All I feel for him is friendship, now, and even that is on the rocks. So yeah, it is weird… But then again it really isn't. I'm over him."

He chuckled and nodded his head, wrapping an arm around her waist. "So, does that mean you're open territory now?" Looking up into his eyes, she nodded her head. "Only to you." She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips gently to his, her fingers tracing the tattoos on his neck. When she pulled away, Spink was looking down at her with the most gentle look she had ever seen on his face, and he rubbed his thumb over her slightly burned flesh. "I'm glad you're feeling better… And I'm REALLY glad that Race and Nero found you in time…"

She giggled softly and nodded her head. "I can actually say that I am too. I don't know what came over me… I was just dealing with a lot…" He scratched the back of his head, one arm still tightly around her. "Why fire, Ty? Couldn't you have picked something a little less…. Painful?" Ty's eyes narrowed in thought, and she shrugged. "I didn't have any other sharp objects, and you know Billy had my gun taken away… Apparently you were all on suicide watch anyway, so a lighter was all I had." He nodded his head, not wanting to dig any deeper as Ty took his hand and led him toward her room. He stopped in front of her door and smiled. "Oh, so I get to sleep here again?" Looking up at him, Ty canted her head in confusion. "You were going to sleep somewhere else?" He shook his head and laughed. "No, but I wasn't going to assume you were going to let me sleep with you again." Shrugging, Ty laughed as well. "Why not? It wouldn't be the first time."

She entered her room, turning on her side lamp and crawled into bed after placing her tea on the bedside table, then patted the other side, signaling him to crawl in beside her. He paused for a moment to remove his boots and jacket, then pulled everything out of his pockets to put them on the bedside table as well. Ty pointed to her top dresser drawer and smiled. "I have some men's sweat pants in there that I sleep in if you want them. They're probably a lot more comfortable than jeans." He went over to the specified drawer and pulled it open, dragging out an old pair of sweats before stepping out of his jeans, and into them. He then pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his tattooed torso to her and climbed into bed next to her. She rolled onto her side, facing him, and wrapped her arm over his side then wrapped her leg around his waist and buried her face in his chest. He took a deep breath, as if taking in her scent, then wrapped his arms lovingly around her and pulled her close. She kissed his lips once more, and was soon drifting off into a peaceful sleep. The first one in a long time.

When she woke up that morning, she heard yelling coming from the living room and closed her eyes before climbing out of bed and slipping on her robe. Pulling it tightly around herself, she made her way out of her room and down the hallway, stopping to meet Racey coming out of her door looking worn out and slightly annoyed. "What the fuck is all that yelling about?" She asked toward Ty, who shrugged her shoulders in response and continued on her way into the living room. There she saw Spink and Billy in some sort of standoff, but Spink's expression softened a little as he saw her enter. He turned toward Billy, who was glaring at him. "Look, Billy… She can make her own decisions. Why don't you ask her how she feels." Billy growled toward Spink, taking a step closer. "I don't give a fuck HOW she feels! This shit isn't happening!" Racey stepped forward, speaking toward anyone who would answer really. "What the fuck is going on? You two are waking up the whole damn house with your yelling! You can either stop it or get the fuck out." Spink glanced toward Ty, then toward Racey before looking back at Billy and speaking in a soft tone. "Billy here doesn't think Ty should be able to make her own decisions about who she should be seeing and who she shouldn't." Apparently, Spink was feeling bold this morning, which made Ty smile. "Excuse me? Uhh… Fuck that, Darley. You have NO say in what goes on in my life. I may work for you, but that's all. Other than what happens when I'm on your clock, stay the hell out of my life." Racey squared her shoulders, looking to her sister with a questioning expression like 'when the hell did this happen?' but she shrugged it off and turned toward Billy. "Leave them the fuck alone! She is fucking happy for once in her life and I can't fuck it up for her like I always do! I'm always the reason she gives shit up and it's time for her to be happy too dammit!"

Billy balked at her response, then growled in a low tone, "You both deserve better than some Darley punks! I'm not giving you up, so the least I can do is save Ty from it!" Racey's eyes widened, and she glared toward him. "Well, nice to know that we don't deserve what we fucking chose to be a part of! We chose this life for ourselves! You didn't make us fucking do it! Ty can do what the fuck she wants! She is a grown woman! I don't give a shit who she dates… She could date our fucking brother for all I care, as long as she is fucking happy and you're not going to get in the way of her happiness!"

Ty smiled at her little sister, then turned her smile toward Spink. "Darley… Really? Fuck you… After all you've fucking done to me, and now you want to take this? Too bad. I won't let you. I'm happy for the first time in a LONG time, and I won't let you take it." With that, she walked over to Spink and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder. He didn't even hesitate to wrap his arms around her either, and his gaze slipped down to her as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Billy, you know I wouldn't fucking try something with this… You know me better than that." Billy turned to look at the two and narrowed his eyes, shaking his head slowly. "I don't care… I don't fucking like it. You know the other boys are feeling extremely overprotective of them right now. They won't like it either." Spink shrugged slowly. "I don't care what they like either. They are all alright with you and Racey, despite everything that happened, so fuck it… I'm not gonna fuck this up, Billy."

Racey narrowed her eyes and nodded her head. "Ty and Spink are right. Billy, I'm not gonna let you fuck this up for her. It's none of your business what the fuck goes on between her and Spink. You sure as fuck didn't give a shit that night I got drunk with Heco. You know Ty can take care of herself so just fucking drop it and let her be happy before I stick my foot up your ass." Billy growled, turning toward Racey and stalking toward her, but it was at that moment that Ty decided to turn around. Reaching out her hand, she grabbed Billy by the arm and narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't you fucking dare bully her, Billy. She's your girl, not your pawn. She can say and do as she pleases as long as I'm alive, and I am all thanks to her and Nero. You need to rethink the way you talk to her before I teach you how to talk to her… And you won't like how I teach you." Racey crossed her arms over her chest, raising her brow at Billy and pursing her lips, feeling accomplished. Billy narrowed his eyes at Ty, but wisely decided to drop it and look toward Spink. "You hurt her, and I'll fucking kill you on the spot, do you understand?" Ty laughed in disbelief. "Oh, that's hilarious coming from you. Don't worry, Darley. I'll kill him myself." Racey perked up, smiling as she chimed in. "I'll help!"

Throwing his arms up in the air, Billy sighed in exasperation. "Yeah, well I still don't fucking like it." Racey walked out of the living room, "I'm not dealing with this bull shit today dammit." She went into to her room and locked the door. Billy growled rubbing his hand from the back of his neck to his forehead and flared his nostrils as he walked to the door, leaning against it as he hit it with his fist. "Open the fucking door, Racey!" Racey spoke from the inside of the red walls that surrounded her. "Ask nicely!"

Ty looked to Spink, giggling at the two in the hallway and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I don't even know your name…" Spink chuckled, wrapping his arms more tightly around her. "It's Darrel… Darrel Spinks. We just dropped the 'S' and everyone started calling me Spink… And it's alright. I don't know your name either… Just Ty." She gave him a shy smile and nodded her head. "My name is Tyran… But everyone has always called me Ty." Kissing her lips once more, he nodded his head and smiled. "I like that… I'm going to start using your full name." Ty winked at him, tracing the tribal marks on his neck. "Then I'm going to start calling your Darrel." He narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "Nah. I'll only agree to that when you agree to be my girl." She pretended to be thinking for a moment, then nodded her head. "Alright. I'll agree to that." Spink's eyes widened and he looked more surprised than anything. "Wait… You will?" Ty nodded her head sagely and smiled. His smile became wider and he picked her up in his strong arms, swinging her around in a circle as he kissed her face repeatedly. "Then I guess I'm Darrel again."


	17. Quads (Racey's POV)

Racey sat in the floor staring at the door that stood between her and Billy. I smile crept onto her face as she heard him getting slightly angry at her. She was teasing him at this point but still a little mad at the fact he was trying to control Ty's love life.

"Race, if you don't open the door I'm gonna kick it fucking in." he said as he put his weight on the door banging his fist too it again.

"That's not asking very fucking nicely." She smiled an evil grin through the door at him as she stood up next to it placing her hand on knob. "All you have to do is say please, babe."

She heard him sigh heavily knowing he would have to give in or kick the door in and now he could tell she was right behind the door. "Racey, please open the fucking door." His fist fell against the door one more time. Startling her a bit as she unlocked the door and opened it, she hid behind the door until his large fingers wrapped around the corner of it. Billy jerked it from her and pushed it shut. He cornered her against the wall using his arms as bars to contain her.

"Why did you fucking do that?" He narrowed his eyes at her resting his forehead on hers.

"Because I can that's why and you pissed me off trying to fuck up a good thing for Ty." She bit her lip and traced the tattoos on his neck with her finger. She felt the pressure around her shift as she was lifted off the ground and carried over to her bed. He laid her down and then worked his way beside her running his fingers through hair and used his free hand to measure the length of the scar on her right cheek. He remained slient as he kissed her forehead. "Why the fuck do you have to be so stubborn?"

She smiled up at him and scooted into his chest, "because that is who I am, you know that. That's why you love me." He worked his right arm underneath her as he wrapped them both around her squeeze her tight. She heard a chuckle escape him and even looked up to see a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah I guess so. You're just a fucking tease." He kissed her forehead and released his grip a little bit.

Racey's jaw dropped as she looked at him and her eyes became wide. "Not me!" She giggled snuggled into his chest. She heard her door swing open and the tiny little footsteps trying to creep in run across the room and looked up to see Lovely jumping up and down at the foot of her bed. She placed her palm to her forehead and slid it down her face. "Don't you ever knock brat!" She got up and picked Lovely up by the back of her dress bringing her to the height of her face staring at her with narrowed eyes. She carried her over and laid her down on her stomach outside of her room and slammed the door. Wiping her hands across each other and crawling back onto the bed with Billy.

"Remind me to make sure you don't have any fucking kids." Racey closed her eyes and shook her head then looked up at Billy.

"If you understood what all that brat puts me through you wouldn't say that." She smiled at him and snuggled back into his chest. She flinched as she heard a banging on the door wondering who that could be. She got up and walked into the living room followed by Billy just as Ty was opening the door.

As soon as the door was cracked she saw force come from the other side forcing it out of Ty's hand.

"Hey bitches! What the fuck have you two been up too?" That familiar white haired figure stood in the doorway and closed the door with her foot dropping bags onto the floor. Racey slapped her hand to her forehead again as she heard Ty and the other woman screech at each other.

"Synnie!" Ty shrieked at their other sister then turned around to introduce her to everyone except Racey. "This is our other sister, Synnie." She said with a smile bouncing a bit.

Billy's nostrils flared. "How many fucking siblings do you two have?" He scraped his fingers across the back of his head.

Racey turned around blinking at him and then walked over to Ty looking back and forth between Billy and Spink as they look confused and nodded. She then looked at her sisters and then back to them. "WELLLLLLL, there's Nero who you know already. He is leaving today unfortunately." She frowned a bit realizing it was her brother's last day with them.

"Then you have Lovely who you have also met." Ty picked up the youngest sister who was now at her feet and smiled at the boys.

"Then there is Synnie, who is just an all-out bitch." Racey nodded and gave a half smile shrugging her shoulders.

"Gemmy, who lives in New York and never really comes around." Ty began to tickle Lovely causing her to burst into laughter.

"Tang, who I like to refer to as Stangy, no one knows where she is." Racey nodded walking back over to Billy and resting her hand on his chest.

"Then Cy is the last one he is Lovely's twin. He stays with one of our uncles." Ty nodded and looked back to the boys counting siblings in her head. "So that's what six counting."

Racey's eyes widened figuring out they had forgot someone. "We forgot Tanis, Ty." She looked up at Billy then over to Spink. "She died a while back. She was the oldest of us all and of the quads."

The boys eyes bugged out of their heads. "Quads?!" They said in unison as the girls all threw their heads back laughing with Lovely looking around wondering what had happened then joining in as Nero walked out of the hallway staring at them wondering what had happened.

"You guys told them about the quads huh?" Nero leaned against the wall staring at them all as Ty nodded her head furiously. "Great now they are going to be wondering who the quads are and pester the shit out of you all about it." Nero set the bag down he was carrying and went over to hug Synnie greeting her and saying goodbye. He kissed Lovely and Ty on the forehead, then turned to Racey as she walked over to him to give him a hug. "I'll see you guys on the other side!" he said picking up his bag and walking out the front door.

"I miss him already Ty said as she squirmed a bit with Lovely in her arms. Then took Synnie back to her room to show her where she could put her things.

Spink and Billy stared at Racey who had sat down on the couch, Billy sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her as Spink sat in the chair he always sat in. "So who are the quads Race?" Billy looked down at her raising a brow.

"It's for me to know and you to find out." She flipped on the TV and crossed her arms over her chest. As Lovely ran back into the living room climbing onto the couch next to her and kicking Racey in the side causing her to jerk her hips in Billy's direction. Racey look one of her arms and placed it behind Lovely and pushed her off the couch.

"Will you stop being so fucking mean to her, Racey. She loves you to death and you know it." Ty walked out of the hallway and hung her arms around the back of Spinks neck placing her hands on his chest.

"She started it." Racey shrugged and went back to watching TV as Ty rolled her eyes and bent down to place a kiss on Spink's lips.

Racey jumped up and bounced in place for a bit. "I'm gonna go take a shower." She ran off for her room and then into the bathroom.

Ty and Spink watched as Billy got up and headed in the direction of Racey. They both shook their heads and looked at each other. " I think he is a tad bit whipped by my little sister." Ty giggled and walked around to sit in Spink's lap.

Racey heard the door open and shut figuring it was Lovely coming in to either pester her or use the bathroom. She was rinsing the shampoo from her hair when she felt the strong hand pull her into his body. She grinned and opened her eyes to meet the dazzling blue of his. His hands slipped around her clean wet body grabbed a handful of her firm ass before he lifted her up in his arms causing her to wrap her legs around him. She looked down at him and crashed her lips into his feeling the steam from the shower warm their bodies as well as the warmth of his tool underneath her. He pushed her against the wall of the shower and kissed his way down her neck nipping at the skin of it, he repositioned them slamming Racey into the wall.

"Why the fuck did we do this again? This is gonna be like fucking on a slip n' slide." He smiled as he pulled away from her and saw her glaring at him. She winced and groaned at feel of his lips around her nipple and his tongue circling it as he cupped his hand around the other.

Racey breathily spoke, "I'm never gonna get clean at this rate, babe." She fell silent as he looked up at her and met her lips with his once again. He forced himself into her and felt her quiver as he thrusts himself deeper inside of her with every motion. Racey bit her lip and felt her head tilt back as she dug her nails into his back. She felt him shiver and listened to him grind his teeth as she threw her head onto his shoulder and began kissing her way to his neck. He slammed her into the wall once again as he felt her slowly slipping down him and replaced her where she had been. She threw her head back once again and dragged her hands around to run her nails along his sculpted chest and abs. She once again rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms under his reaching up to grab his shoulders as her body shook as her path narrowed feeling Billy's appendage leave her body and his hands work their way up her back as he kissed from her elbow leaving a trail to her neck. Then tracing her jaw and finding her lips quickly.

Racey inhaled heavily and lifted her head to look into his eyes, "well I guess we'll have to try this on a slip and slide next so we can compare and see which one is more interesting." She smiled and stuck her tongue out at him and released her legs from around his waist. "Now will you let me finish what I started here." She felt him lean against the back of the shower as he watched her bathe then he wrapped her towel around her leaning down to meet her wet lips once again as he got dressed and walked into her bedroom to wait on her.

She pulled on those zebra print panties that she loved and a pair of plaid sleep pants before finishing her bed time look with a sports bra and wife beater. Tying her hair into the usual bun on the top of her head she walked into her room to see him already asleep in his spot on the bed that was closest to the door. She smiled and walked over to crawl into bed next to him. Careful not to wake him she slid between the sheets and hit her back up against his bare chest. She curled into a ball and closed her eyes soaking in the warmth of his abs against her lower back as she fell to sleep with a smile on her face.


	18. Memories (Tyran's POV)

Ty closed her eyes and leaned against Spink's chest, placing a gentle kiss upon it. She shifted herself slightly so that she was sitting astride him, her legs on either side of his. "How'd I get so lucky, huh?" Giggling, Ty shrugged her shoulders and kissed the tip of his nose. "I was just thinking the same thing, babe. I went from dating the king of ass holes to a total sweetheart. I would say I'm the lucky one." Spink's eyes widened in mock alarm and he shifted uncomfortably. "Fuck, Ty… Don't be saying shit like that in front of the guys. I have a reputation to maintain." She laughed once more and kissed his lips gently. "Well, Darrel… Consider it ruined." Shrugging, he gave her a sweet smile and nodded his head. "Alright… From you, I can deal with it."

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, a yawn escaping despite her best efforts and she groaned. "I don't want to go to sleep, yet." Spink chuckled, then wrapped his arm around her and shifted her so that she was cradled against his chest. "Alright, Ty… Spill… You said that there is a set of quads in your family, but you said that Lovely and Cy were twins, so that gets rid of two of the nine." Ty giggled softly, shaking her head. "Why are you so curious? If you really wanted to know, you could look REALLY close… It isn't that hard to figure out."

Narrowing his eyes, Spink studied her closely, then looked around the room. Seeing a picture of Ty and Racey when they were kids, he sat her down in the chair and sauntered over to pick it up and study it. "Well, you said Tanis was the oldest of the quads, but she's dead… So that gets rid of three of the nine." Ty shook her head slowly and stood up, walking over to stand next to Spink. "I can't believe you can't see it, Darrel. Look really close… You guys have known us for this long, and you haven't figured it out. I can't say that it says much about your intelligence, babe." Spink stood there for a minute, staring at the picture. "Wait… I thought you were the oldest of your siblings?" Ty smiled and gave him a sly wink. "When Tanis died, I became the oldest of my siblings."

Recognition flashed over his eyes and he stared at her. "So… You were born right after Tanis?" Ty smiled, seeing he was getting it. "Yes… Then Nero, and then Racey…" He blinked rapidly. "So… Wait… You and Racey are twins?" She nodded her head. "Yes Sir." He canted his head, then shook it slowly. "Why didn't you tell us? That's hot…" Narrowing her eyes, she nodded her head. "That right there is exactly why… Because all of you would say 'That's hot' and try to get in our pants. We didn't want to give Billy the bragging rights of saying he was fucking the twins."

Spink nodded his head in agreement. "Alright. Then your secret is safe with me, baby." Giggling, Ty took his hand and led him back to her bedroom. "Then I'll show you something cool." Closing her new door, courtesy of Spink after the little argument that he and Billy had, she pulled a small cardboard box out from under her bed and pulled off the lid, dumping out a bunch of pictures on the floor. Spink looked at her with confusion on his features. "Well, take a look. These are pictures that you can definitely see that Race and I are twins in… Plus Nero and Tanis are in them… And Gem and Cy and Syn and Stangy and Lovely… Plus, our parents are in a few…"

They sat there for an hour, just flipping through pictures and laughing as Ty told stories of their growing up. One in particular left them lying on the floor laughing so hard that they had to stop to catch their breath.

_Ty yelled from the living room, tears running from her eyes as she looked down at the mess she had made. Tanis came running from her bedroom to see what had happened, and her eyes widened as well. "Ty! Mom is going to kill you!" Smashed to bits and pieces on the floor was a prized vase that her mother had gotten in their grandparent's will, and in the middle of the pile was a Frisbee. Ty and Racey had disobeyed their parents orders and were playing in the house, and Ty had thrown it just a little too hard. Of course, Racey had seen the mess and took off running to her bedroom, locked herself in her closet, and refused to come out until the mess was taken care of. When Tanis said that their mom was going to be upset, Ty started crying harder and pointed to the mess. "What do I do, Tanny?!" Tanis shrugged, laughing a bit at Ty's reaction and bit her lip. "I would suggest trying to find some super glue." With that, Tanis turned and walked toward the front door where Sicarius was waiting to take her out for the night. Tyran narrowed her eyes and stomped off into the kitchen to find Nero and Syn drinking tea at the kitchen table, and she grabbed Nero by the arm. "Come on, Bubba. You're the trouble maker, so I'm sure you know what you're doing!" Nero blinked a few times as Ty grabbed the super glue, then followed her dutifully into the living room where the smashed vase was. When he saw it, he bust up laughing and shook his head. "Yeahhh… I've smashed this thing like fifteen times. Give me the glue." Ty handed it over and nodded her head as she watched her brother artfully glue the pieces of the vase back together, then nodded in approval when he finished fifteen minutes later. It was then and only then that Racey came downstairs to look at her brother's handiwork, and as she saw what a good job he had done, she clapped him on his shoulder roughly, causing him to drop the vase and it to smash into little pieces once more, right as their parents walked into the house. Ty and Racey both pointed at Nero quickly, then ran upstairs to their room. _

"Nero was grounded for a month." She said as she continued to laugh too hard, her chest heaving. "He never told on us, though. He is the best brother a girl could ask for." Spink nodded his head then rolled over onto his side, kissing her neck softly. "Ty… Your family doesn't seem so unhappy in these pictures. Why did you run off?" She let out a very short laugh and shook her head. "You see that my parents are only in a few of these pictures… They were never around… Tanis got married when we were fourteen because she was pregnant and moved out… That left me there to take care of the younger ones. I got tired to my mom always drinking and subjecting Racey, Syn, Gem, and I to her boyfriend of the night… Some who were a little too friendly with us… And moved out when I was fifteen. I got a job selling drugs then, and had enough to get a big enough place that I could move the rest of my family in with me. Us kids were happy for a long time until we realized what was going on with our parents." She sat up, looking at her bed and sighed. "Tanis died two years ago, and that's when Racey and I moved out here."

Spink saw that this was an uncomfortable subject for her, and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck gently once more. "Alright… Bed time, beautiful. You need your beauty sleep." Ty pouted at him as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to bed. When he sat her on the edge, he grinned at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. "I have to put on my jammies first." He shrugged, then pointed to her dresser sternly. "Then bed, missy." She glared at him playfully, then rose to her feet to find her sleep clothes, which consisted of a pair of Soffee shorts and a black wife beater. Spink turned to leave her room to give her privacy to get dressed, but she grabbed his arm and shook her head. "You don't have to go…"

He canted his head toward her and spoke softly. "Ty… I don't want to do anything that's going to make you uncomfortable. You've been through a lot in the past few days and I don't… I don't want to make that worse." Stepping toward him, Ty lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it into the floor. "You're the one thing that doesn't make me uncomfortable right now…" He bit his lip, taking in her form and closed his eyes. She took a step toward him, then slipped out of her skirt, letting it drop to the floor in a pool at her feet. It was then that she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips firmly to his, moaning softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Breaking away for only a moment, Ty grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and lifted it over his head, throwing it to the floor beside her own and tracing his sculpted abs, her fingertips brushing his bare skin softly. He inhaled through his teeth, opening his blue eyes to stare into her sea green hues. "You sure about this?" She nodded her head then grabbed his hand, leading him toward her bed and lowering herself onto it. She now sat in front of him, looking up at him through her lashes as she pulled the button on his pants free, then unzipped them only to push them into the floor. As he stepped out of them, he lowered her onto the bed and kissed her gently, climbing up in between her legs. His hands found the clasp to her bra and quickly unfastened it before pulling it off and throwing it to the floor, exposing her bare breasts to his palms. She let out a low moan and pulled him closer, using her heels to push his boxers off of his waist and down to his knees, where he then wiggled out of them and let them slide into the floor beside the bed. He pulled away, looking into her eyes. "I hope you don't like these that much…" And with that, he pushed his thumbs through the lacy material of her panties and tore them off of her, tossing them across the room. She arched her hips, bringing her soaking wet sex to his hips, and as she did so, he thrust into her deeply. Her moan was louder than she intended, but at that moment she didn't care. She was so full, every inch of her womanhood being filled by his thick shaft.

They set up a steady rhythm, his thrust forward met by one of her own that only pushed him deeper than the last. His expert fingers tugged at her nipple as his tongue explored the other, causing her to nearly convulse at all of the sensations surrounding her body. With one last buck of her hips, she found her release, spiraling down toward earth in a nose dive and crashing back into her body as he found his own release and cried out her name through clenched teeth.

His body collapsed on top of hers, his weight supported by his elbows as he fought to catch his breath. Her breathing matched his, that being the only sound in the room, their mingled breaths. Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms tightly around him after he rolled off of her and laid on his back, his arms crossed behind his head. "Fuck…" She whispered, leaning in to kiss his chest. "I'm kind of sad I made you wait so long, now." He chuckled as his ran his fingers through her hair. "I've been sad about it, but I wasn't going to rush you. I knew you needed time." Her smile was wide as she leaned up to kiss his lips. "Such a gentleman, Darrel." He chuckled once more and whispered softly. "Sleep now, baby." And she did, falling to a deep, peaceful sleep in his arms.


	19. Nightmare (Racey's POV)

Racey laid next to Billy sleeping quietly as he gazed at her face. He had watched her for a while now running his fingers through her hair a bit and tracing his thumb along her chin. He watched as her smile turned to a frown all of a sudden and her whole body shiver. "Tanis," was the only word that escaped her lips as she tossed around in the bed with tears streaming from her closed eyes. He grabbed her shoulders and lifted her from the bed a bit as she still squirmed in his hands. He shook her trying to wake her up.

"Race, wake up!" He continued to shout at her and repeat those words till he saw her eyes flicker open.

"Billy," Racey stared through clouded eyes at him and threw herself into his chest wrapping her arms around his neck and hiding her face there. She felt him rubbing her back as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok, Race. You're safe, nothing is going to happen to you, I promise." She pulled away and stared him.

"It wasn't about me." Racey looked towards the window to see the sun rising through the broken blinds. "It was Tanis. I watched her," she paused for a minute after reliving her sister's death. "She was right there I couldn't stop it, I couldn't- coul." Tears streamed down her face once again as she thought about the loss of her oldest sister and the events that had went by the past couple weeks. First her parents and then Ty trying to kill herself, she had successfully saved her dear sister but wasn't able to save her other, or her parents.

He peeled her off of him and looked into her eyes. "Tell me what happened to her. It might make you feel a little bit better instead of holding it in." She nodded her head and felt him lay her down then lay down next to her. They faced each other and as she began to speak she felt his fingers curl around hers. "She was murdered. Disemboweled to be exact, it was one of the most difficult things me and Ty has ever had to deal with. Tanis always looked out for us and took care of us till she left. Then it was Ty's job. We're lucky." She continued to tell him the rest of her and her sister's story and what all they went through as kids.

"Lucky? How the fuck is that lucky?" He stared at her with a brow raised and a look of disgust on his face.

"We're lucky we had Ty and that we made it out of there alive and somewhat sane. Sure we're not the sanest considering what we have gotten ourselves into in the past, but we always survive and always have each other." She smiled a bit as she thought about her sister then looked down her bed to the dresser and the picture of her and Ty as kids that she had finally gotten a frame for.

"I gotta admit your crazy ass makes me wanna go insane." Racey jerked her head to look at Billy narrowing her eyes at him. "But I don't think I would be here now if it wasn't for the shit you and Ty put me through." He smiled and placed his hand on her cheek leaning down to gently kiss her lips.

Racey snuggled into Billy's chest and hoped to doze back off but instead felt something push its way in between her and Billy and rolled out of his grasp to see Lovely between them. She stuck her finger up Billy's nose causing him to snort a bit then rolled over to face her sister. "Daaa." She gave her sister a stern look and crossed her arms across her chest.

Racey rubbed her hand down her face. "Dammit, I hate little sisters." She stuck her tongue out at Lovely as she climbed out of bed and walked into the kitchen to fix her sister some breakfast. She pulled the milk from the refrigerator and the cereal from the top of it setting it on the bar that faced out to where Lovely sat patiently waiting for her breakfast to be sat on the table in front of her. Racey growled as she snatched a bowl from the cabinet. She poured the cereal in and let the milk soak every piece equally before seeing a spoon lift up to the counter and the small eyes of her sister peer at the bowl. Racey picked up the bowl and walked to the table setting it down after sneaking a bite for herself. Lovely climbed into the chair in front of the bowl and tried to sit down but realized that the table was a bit too tall for her with the bowl sitting on top of it so she stood up and quickly began devouring her cereal.

Racey walked into the living room to find a passed out Syn on the couch. She threw a pillow at her and snarled as her sister jolted up. "What the fuck was that four Racey!"

"Because I just had to do your job!" She plopped down in the chair and felt the warmth of Billy's hands on her shoulders. She felt him peer at the girl on the couch and snarl a bit.

"I gotta go discuss somethings with Joe. I probably won't be here tonight gotta make sure nobody has fucked with my apartment." He said walking around the chair and sitting on the arm of the couch that was closest to Racey.

"About his initiation?" She stared at her boyfriend questioning what he was going to do a bit.

"Yeah. It's time he became a man, plus he keeps fucking bugging the shit out of me about it." He scratched the back of his head watching her nod in agreement and smile. Then quickly got up, unlocked the front door and walked out slamming the door behind him.

Racey and Syn heard their sister yelling in the back room and both looked in towards the hallway as they saw Ty round the corner in her robe.

"Who the fuck slammed that door?!" Racey snickered at her sister a bit and felt her burning gaze upon her.

"Who do you think, Ty." She turned to her sister to now see Spink standing behind her half asleep.

Ty crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the door, "Fucking Billy Darley."

Racey giggled yet again went to check on her little sister who was covered in milk and cheerio's at this point and just smiling at her big sister. Racey slapped her hand to her forehead and thought for a minute as she cleaned up her baby sister's mess. A smile crept onto her face as she repeated her sister's words. "Fucking Billy Darley."


	20. Plans (Tyran's POV)

_Thank you for your patience Easter got us a little off track. With alot happening in our weekend, my family on Easter day, is still dealing with my little cousin having a terrible accident. She is stable in the hospital and constantly imrpoving. Ty had a very busy weekend with family and work. We are hopefully back on track now. _

* * *

Ty followed her sister into the kitchen, humming a jaunty little tune as she pulled some eggs and bacon from the fridge and put a skillet on the stove to dry the bacon. Turning the heat all the way up, she started to position the bacon on the bottom of the skillet before grabbing another one from the cabinet and layering butter on the bottom. Spink followed her in, rubbing his eyes as he made a pot of coffee and shook his head. "Remind me to make you go to bed earlier, next time." Giggling, Ty looked at him over her shoulder and shook her head. "You're complaining?" He gave her a sly wink, walking up behind her and slipping his arms around her waist, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "Mmm… Never, baby."

Racey made a gagging sound and looked at the two in mock disgust. "No more splooge on the counters, kay?" Ty turned toward her sister and narrowed her eyes. "You and Billy are splooging all over the place… I don't wanna hear it." Ty's tone showed her disapproval and she kissed Spink once more. "Do you have anything to do today?" He nodded his head and gave her an apologetic look. "Billy has plans for me today, babe. I probably won't be able to get back here until tomorrow."

Pouting once more, Ty nodded her head and continued to cook their breakfast, watching Baby Lovely scowl at them from the table. Spink seemed to perk up as he remembered something, and just then, someone knocked on the door. He rushed to get it, and Ty heard him talking to someone she didn't recognize at the door. She looked toward Racey as if to ask 'Who is that?', and Race just shrugged her shoulders before they both walked into the living room.

Spink was standing at the door talking to someone who was very clearly a construction worker, and Ty narrowed her eyes. "Darrel, what's going on?" Racey's eyes widened and she let out a hearty laugh. "Your name is Darrel?! Now I get why everyone calls you Spink!" He shot her a glare, but shrugged as he gestured toward the man standing at the door. "He's here to fix your bathroom, babe." Blinking, Ty canted her head in confusion. "I can't afford that." He smiled once more and shrugged. "You don't have to. I got it."Racey blinked, then started to bounce in place happily. "Thank God! Now we don't have to share the main one anymore!" Ty on the other hand was speechless. "Wait… You're paying to fix the bathroom that I burned to a fiery crisp trying to burn myself alive in?" It took her a moment to register the tears that were rolling down her face, and she attempted to shake them off, but Spink caught her head and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "I don't want you to have any reminders of that… And the best way to fix that is to fix the bathroom." Tyran closed her eyes and sighed. "I… I can't afford to pay you back for this, Darrel…" He smiled and shook his head. "I don't want you to, baby. I just want to help you. Any way I can do that is worth it." Leaning in, he then kissed her lips gently and walked toward her room to grab his clothes. "I have to get dressed and get out of here." As he walked into the hall bathroom to shower, Ty stood there in her living room, stunned as the man at the door made his way to the destroyed bathroom, whistling at the magnitude of the burning.

Finally as her silence broke, she looked at Race and whispered. "Holy fuck… I think I'm in love with this man…" Whimpering, she walked back into the kitchen and continued to cook, hoping to have it done before Spink had to leave. Race followed her, popping a random fruit loop into her mouth with wide eyes. "I can't believe he just… Bought you a new bathroom. That's the most random thing, but what he said was really sweet sis." With teary eyes, Ty nodded her head. It was at that moment that Spink walked back in and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sweet, huh? Thanks babe. I gotta go. Billy's already blowing my fucking phone up. I might make it back here tonight, but I really don't know yet." Leaning down, he kissed her cheek gently. "Let me know if that dude gets fresh, huh? I'll kill his ass." Giggling, Ty shook her head. "You don't think I can take him?" He winked and nodded his head. "I know you can, baby… I would just rather handle someone who puts his hands on my girl." He then kissed her lips gently, waved goodbye to Racey, and walked out the door.

A few hours later, Ty received a phone call from Spink saying that Billy wanted her and Racey down at Four roses within the hour and she sighed heavily. Now he had Spink calling her and ordering her around for him. She threw on an outfit that showed off her newly regained figure from the baby, then walked down the hallway to her sister's room and opened the door. "Get up, Bitch. Darley wants us at Four Roses." Racey sighed as well, getting up to dress in her trademark outfit and looking at Ty. "What does he want us for? I thought they were talking about Joe… That has nothing to do with us…" Ty shrugged and walked toward her sister's door, slipping on her heels on the way. "Don't know, but we gotta go apparently." Racey sighed and slipped on her shoes as she followed after her sister. Ty stopped and grabbed her keys, then opened the front door, waiting for Racey to come out before turning behind her and locking it.

As they reached the Camaro, Ty ran her hand over the hood lovingly and patted it gently. "Time to go for a ride, baby. You get a tune up tomorrow." She then opened the door and slid into the passenger seat, put her keys in the ignition, then fired up that beautiful engine. Racey slammed the passenger side door and slid down in her seat, propping her feet on the dash. Ty shot her a glare and shook her head. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Get your fucking feet off my dash!" Racey narrowed her eyes and let her feet fall as Ty peeled out of the parking lot on her way to Four Roses.

Fifteen minutes later, Ty parked out behind the bar, next to Billy's mustang and shut off her engine. Climbing out of the car, she was careful not to show her goodies to everyone in the parking lot with her tiny mini-skirt, then closed the door behind her and locked her car. Her hips swayed lightly as she made her way around the bar and into the front door, watching as all eyes fell on her and Racey. It was the first time she had dressed up since she lost the baby, and she was really looking hot, which made her feel hot and she seemed to gain some of her confidence back. As they rounded the corner, Bodie's eyes bugged and he nudged Spink roughly in the arm, pointing in Ty's direction. "I think your girl got her groove back…" Ty glared at him playfully, resting her hands on her hips and poking them out to the left, making her sculpted abs flex beneath her cropped top. "I never lost my groove, bitch. It just went on vacation for a few days." Racey giggled and shook her head. "I think it was more than a few days, sis. I've never seen you so… Tame…" Ty turned her glare on her sister, though she was still clearly amused. "Bitch, I was NOT tame! How the fuck would you know?! You were drunk as fuck the whole time!" She then grabbed Racey by the back of the neck and bent her over, giving her little sister a noogie. Racey howled with laughter and tugged herself away. "Alright, alright. Point taken! Don't fuck up my hair!"

Giggling as well, Ty sauntered over and gingerly plopped herself down into Spink's lap, which got a few looks from the other guys but she ignored them as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder gently. "Hey babe." He whispered softly, then turned to Billy after Racey slid in the booth next to him and he draped his arm around her. Billy cleared his throat, glaring directly at Ty and Spink before nodding his head to signal for everyone to shut the fuck up. "I need you girls to do some recon work. I don't really want Racey back in the killing field yet, and Spink don't want you back in it yet, Ty… So it looks like we can only use you bitches as spies right now… Well, Ty could sell… But Spink don't really want that yet either." He shot a glare toward Spink, then continued. "So I need you to follow this fucker around for a few days… Tell us what he's about before we send someone in there." Ty glared at him as well. "For one, I can get back in the field. I'm a big fucking girl who is more than capable of taking care of herself, whether I'm fucking suicidal or not. What, are you just fucking scared to give me a gun? Believe me… A fucking gun wouldn't help…"

Billy glared at her and Spink tightened his grip around her waist as she continued. "Two, I don't jump when you say fucking jump, Darley… You should know that by now. With that being said… I haven't been out of the house in weeks… So let's do this shit. What's his name and why the fuck does he need to be followed?" Billy shrugged, and kissed Racey's temple, shocking everyone when he didn't fire back at her. "Nicholas Hume. Some big executive at a big ass company that I don't really give a fuck about, other than the fact that Hume is the reason their boss stopped paying me for the shit he buys every week. Apparently the big dude was stealing money out of the company to pay for his drug habit and when Hume asked him about it, he had to stop stealing the cash. I want Hume out of the picture so I can get my money, but we have something planned for him. I just need to know how dangerous he might be… So maybe we can have you two set up a meeting at his office or some shit. Just follow him around and get to know what's up with him."

Ty took all of this in and nodded her head, but as she was about to speak, she was cut off by a voice who should know better than to speak in her presence by now. "What the hell are these two nasty skanks doing here? One of you can't keep herself clean, and the other can't hold on to her man OR her own fucking baby." Jo looked to Billy and put her hands on her hips. "I can't believe you were fucking both of these bitches." Ty shot up out of her seat faster than she had moved in a long time, and nearly gave everyone whiplash as she moved. "What the fuck did you just say?" Racey's eyes widened and she stood up in the booth, jumping over Billy in a second and landing on the floor next to Ty, holding her shoulder. "She's just trying to get a rise out of you, sis. She probably wants you to hit her again so she can call the cops." Ty shook her head. "No… She won't be alive to call the cops when I finish with her this time." Racey shook her head and held Ty in place as Jo spoke up once more. "What the fuck makes you think you can kill me when you can't even kill yourself? Why don't you do us all a favor and just slit your wrists and be done with it?" Ty heard someone move behind her, then heard Spink growling from behind her, but she waved him back with a slight toss of her hand behind her back. Billy just sat back and watched with a smirk on his face. He loved watching the sisters work. Racey on the other hand loosened her grip on Ty's shoulder as she shot back. "Honey, can't you see that these guys only put up with you because you're easy? All they have to do is call you and you're there for a good fuck, and then they leave. Have they ever stayed the night at your house? Have they ever slept in your bed? Fuck no… Because they sleep in ours. Get the fuck out of here before I let her go." Jo narrowed her eyes and smiled menacingly. "Bitch, Billy was fucking me a long time before he was fucking you two. In fact… He was fucking me at the same time he was fucking you two. Why don't you get to steppin' before I get mad?" Racey let go of Ty's shoulder and shrugged. "Well you asked for it, bitch."

Ty then lunged for her, grabbing her around the throat and throwing her into the wall, holding her a foot off of the ground with her hand still in place around the woman's throat. "Sis, why don't you get those knives you like to play with so much and shut the doors to our little room, here." Racey perked up as Ty mentioned her knives, and she reached into her bag that was underneath the table, pulling out eight identical and perfectly sharpened daggers. She then walked over to the door, closing it and locking it behind her before shooting the boys a look. "Stay in your seats." Racey then walked over to Jo and stabbed one of the knives into her hand against the wall so tight that it was immobile. Ty clamped her hand tightly over the woman's mouth as she let out a strangled scream, and Racey repeated the process with the other hand. Ty then let go of her throat, letting her weight sag against the knives that were perfectly positioned in her hands. Nodding her head in approval, she smiled as she watched Jo writhe against the wall and try to work herself free. Looking toward Racey, she spoke in a rather amused tone. "Mind if I play with you, sis?" Racey shook her head and smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Ty." Grabbing one of Racey's knives, she aimed for what she wanted, then pulled her hand back and released the knife mid-swing, sending it flying right into Jo's right knee-cap. Racey giggled as the knife hit, then began to twirl one between her fingers. When she decided on her target, she narrowed her eyes menacingly. "Mhmm… Now you'll stop talking your shit about my boyfriend liking your pussy better, because you won't have one." She then swung the knife, letting it go mid-swing and watched it land right in the apex of Jo's thighs, causing all of the boys in the room to wince in pain. With a small smile, Ty made note of Tommy's words behind them. "Remind me not to fuck with them ever again…" She then heard both Spink and Billy speaking in unison, which made her giggle harder. "You shouldn't be fucking with them anyway!"

When she turned to the boys and gave them a glare, as if they were interrupting her favorite TV show, they all shut up and went back to watching. Ty took another knife from her sister and walked up closer to Jo to twist the knife she had already thrown deeper into her knee-cap and speak softly. "Jo… I warned you… Numerous times, in fact. Honestly, you have no one to blame here but yourself. You were the dirty skank of the group, and now I have to rid the boys of their plaything. I'm not really sorry about that, though." As she said this, she took the knife she had in her hand and started to press the blade into the woman's wrist, watching as blood pooled up on the surface while she continued to drag it upward toward her shoulder. Jo's eyes began to sag and Ty jerked the knife away to grab a glass of water and toss it on the woman. Jo jerked back to alertness and she squirmed as Ty spoke. "No… No falling asleep, Missy. You don't get off that easy." When she finished, she shoved the knife into Jo's chest on the opposite side of her heart, narrowly missing her rapidly thumping organ. She then stepped back and looked to Racey with a smile. "Alright, Sis. Finish her."

Racey twirled one of her knives between her fingers as she walked up to the woman and retrieved the knives that Ty had thrown. She then walked back to where she had been standing as she nodded to the boys, then smiled toward her sister. She heard Jo let out a small, strangled scream as she flicked her wrist and lost the dagger in Jo's midsection. Holding the rest in her left hand, she then threw them one by one, except a single knife, into each limb of the woman's body, smiling in satisfaction as they all hit their mark. Turning back to the booth, she grabbed the glass of water Billy had ordered for her, taking a long gulp as she released her final knife with her back turned, and smiled as she heard it enter the woman's body. Every man at the table was awestruck as the dagger hit it's mark of the heart, and Racey hadn't even looked. Ty smiled on with pride, nodding her head in approval before turning to Billy. "Have someone clean that shit up… Just looking at her is making me sick… And in a weird way, kind of hungry."

Billy made a face at her, then pointed to Jamie and Heco, who both stood up to take care of the body. Spink stood up as well and walked over to Ty, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her lips gently. Leaning in, he whispered in her ear. "It was fucked up for her to say that shit… I wanted to kill her for it…" Ty shook her head and ran her fingers through his hair. "You shouldn't have to hear that shit. I wasn't really even that mad about her insulting me… I was mad about her bringing up my past with Billy in front of you. Can you come home with me, please? I don't know if I can sleep without you now…" He nodded his head and kissed her cheek. "Yeah, Billy can go on without me tonight. I'll help him out in the morning." She smiled and turned toward Racey. "Alright… Homeward bound. We'll start our job in the morning, sis." Racey nodded her head and gave Billy a kiss on the lips, then followed Spink and her sister out of the bar and to Ty's Camaro, smiling as they all climbed in and sped out of the parking lot toward home.


	21. Stakeout (Racey's POV)

Racey clumsily marched into her room after the meeting. She caught a glimpse of her sister and Spink heading back to the back bedroom giggling and sprinting like two giddy high scholars as she closed the door. She turned around to face her bed and jumped causing her heart to race at the sight of her two sister's laying on her bed. "What the fuck are you two doing?" She glared at them with her hands on her hips.

"We were fucking sleeping what's it looking like?" Synnie fired back at her with Lovely in her arms. "That couch isn't the most comfortable fucking thing in the world."

"Well it's time for you to go back to the couch. I'm going to fucking bed." Racey crossed the room and helped her sister off the bed and out of her room. Noticing Lovely scowling at her from the other side of the door as she slammed it shut.

She jumped into bed after changing into her sleep pants and putting on her sports bra and returning her black hoodie around her body. She laid there staring at the window. She rolled over to face her door and saw the living room light creeping under it. She trembled remembering sitting in the Four Rose's either and hearing the discussion. She finally placed two and two together and knew that Joe was the one that was to kill Nick Hume. She stared at her door shaking a bit before seeing the light shut off instantly. She continued to stare at the door. She began to twitch and shake a bit thinking about the bar and the liquor that lined the shelves; she was knocked from her thoughts by a ping on her window. Figuring it was a bug or something she ignored it but rolled over to face the window staring at the light that passed through the blinds like always. She flinched and became nervous as she heard the ping again. She peeked out of her window to see the shadow of a stalky figure and the cherry on its cigarette.

"Billy." She shouted the whisper at her boyfriend.

"Good thing you're awake. You gonna let me in or stare at me all night?" She felt him raise a brow at her as he tossed his cigarette to the ground.

"I guess you have to be quiet though." She jerked her head motioning for him to go to the front door. Then blinked at the sight of him climbing up the fire escape and blushed a bit realizing how high school this was. She sat to the right of window as she waited for him to remove his boots and step in on her bed. He threw his boot to the end of the bed and turned to scoop her up and kiss her passionately.

Surprised at his action she pushed away from him and rested her cheek against his chest. "What the hell has got into you?" He laid down on her bed and hugged her too him.

"Seeing you the way you used to be I guess. Seeing you being the Racey I've always enjoyed having around." He smiled at the ceiling unaware of Racey smiling up at him. "It also turned me on a lot." She giggled and snuggled tighter into his chest.

"So Joe is going to kill Nick?" She felt his gaze hit her. "Yeah why the fuck does it matter? It's time for him to be a man."

She shivered a bit and tears welled in her eyes as she stared at the open window and the light that filled the room now. Joe was dear to here, so much like a little brother. She could aggravate the shit out of him but if anyone else did they were in trouble. She saw him much like she saw Lovely and Cy. Yeah they were a pain in her ass but she still loved them all the same. "What if something happens, what if something goes wrong? What if he gets hurt, what if you get hurt?" She felt his hands move from tracing her spine to grabbing her wrist and pulling her to look at him.

"Don't ever fucking think that. Ever. It's bad luck and I wouldn't let anything happen to him. I'm gonna be right beside him so don't worry." He pulled her hands up to his lips and kissed each of her palms then laid his lips upon her forehead and rested them there.

Racey nodded then laid her chin on his chest soaking in his warmth from him. Then rolled off of him to her bed feeling his grasp once again around her and hugging her to him she shivered at him tracing her spine. "I might have to make you sneak in more often. Its way sweeter reminds makes me wanna go back to being in high school and having braces almost." She felt the smile creep onto his face the same time a smile spread across hers and giggled snuggling into him.

"If that's gonna happen I'm gonna have to quit fucking smoking. I had to take a break on the level below so I could at least act like it was nothing to climb up to the third floor." He tightened his grip around her after looking down at her finding her already asleep in his arm. Her arms fold into her chest and the smile remaining on her face. He released her to remove his jacket and the two shirts he wore over the grey Henley long sleeve shirt he wore. Then placed Racey between the sheets and crawled between then with her snugging her into his chest once again. Soaking in her heat as she soaked in his.

Racey awoke to the sounds of banging and clattering in the kitchen. She rolled over to see Billy still asleep and crawled out of bed carefully and quietly shut the door behind her as she walked into the kitchen to find Syn, who was sitting in the floor, had scattered pots and pans everywhere. "What the fuck are you doing Syn!?" Racey yelled as she saw their half pint sister sitting at the table.

"Trying to cook squirt some damn breakfast." Syn shot back at Racey as she glared at her out of the corner of her eye.

"People are trying to sleep in here you know. Not everyone is an early riser like you two." She placed her hands on her hips as she noticed Ty was at by her side peering sleepily at their sister and scratching the mess of hair on her head.

"Well I'm fucking sorry that I'm in charge of the kid and you two just go out and do whatever the fuck you please." Syn stood slamming a pan onto the stove and pouring the oatmeal and water into it.

"Well try to fucking keep it down." Racey walked back towards her room and heard Synnie fussing at Ty and then heard her speak loud enough towards Racey.

"What the fuck crawled up her ass?" Racey stormed back in and got in Synnie's face.

"You woke me up that's what crawled up my ass. You of all people should know I'm not the best at waking up or being a morning person." She turned around and headed back to her bedroom slamming the door behind her causing Billy to jar awake. She then heard the front door slam and the sound of the pots and pans banging together stop. Racey sighed and walked over to snuggle back into bed and fall asleep but was quickly stopped by that strong hand on her arm.

"What the fuck did I just miss?" He glared down at her, also not being a morning person.

"Me and Syn got into it. Like we always fucking do when we are around each other." She shrugged and rolled her eyes before hearing the clattering of the pots and pans being put back up and cartoons playing on the TV. She heard the front door open and shut one more time. She rolled her eyes and got up to walk into the living room seeing Syn had come back to the apartment.

"What are you back so quick for?" she questioned her sister and blinked as she saw her gathering her things into the suitcase she had brought when she first showed up. "Are you leaving?" Her eyes widened and she canted her head to the right.

"Yes, I'm fucking leaving with Lovely but we'll be right down the fucking walkway if your bitchy ass ever wants to come see us." Syn said angrily as she gathered hers and Lovely 's things and walked out of the apartment. Racey listened as Syn's heels clicked down the concrete balcony and stopped about two apartments down. She blinked and looked at Ty who was scowling at her at this point and watched her walk past her shutting the door with her foot and moving back to her bedroom.

"Get ready, we got a fucking job to do." She slammed the door in her usual pissed off big sister way. Leaving Racey standing in the living room she stuck her tongue out in Ty's direction and walked into her room slamming the door. Changing into her usual blue jeans and removing her hoodie and wife beater to put her bra on but felt two warm hands rest on her hips, She saw Billy's tall figure standing behind her small frame burying his chin in her matted pink hair. She smiled and watched as his eyes smiled as well. She pushed her bra straps onto her shoulders and felt his hands drift up her back to clasp it. She then grabbed a clean white wife beater from their specific drawer and was quickly interrupted by Billy snatching the shirt from her and turning her around to face him. She smiled as he slid the shirt over her head and she worked her arms into it then wrapped them around his neck laying a warm kiss upon his lips she then pushed him away. "You gotta get dressed too mister. I gotta a job to do and so do you from the way Spink talked."

He growled in disapproval and huffed deeply. "Fine, I'm coming back tonight you better fucking be ready." He winked at her as he slipped on his boots having already put his shirts back on and was now finishing his signature look with his jacket. He stood over Racey whose hair had now been placed in a bun on top of her head and her hoodie replaced over torso and wrapped his arms around her. She felt the hair from his chin tickling her forehead then felt the soft lips that were hidden in the goatee kiss her forehead. She giggled but was immediately interrupted by Ty banging on her door.

"Get the fuck out her, sis! We gotta go!" She sadly walked to the door and flung it open meeting her sister's gaze then watching her stare at Billy. "When the fuck did Darley get here?"

"It's a secret." Racey giggled and turned to wink at Billy as she threw her hood over her head and ran for Ty's car jumping in her passenger seat and once again placing her feet on the dash.

"Get your fucking feet off the dash Race." Ty spoke irritated at her little sister.

"Fine." Racey said slamming the seat all the way back getting comfortable as they headed to stake out the Hume house.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up a few blocks from the Hume household. They sat there and watched every movement the family made. The oldest son practicing hockey, Nick watching and his wife and younger son pulling into the driveway and greeting the other two with hugs then heading inside the house to do probably what normal families did and prepare dinner for the night.

Racey smirked at the sight as she looked in the folder at the information Billy had on the family. "Fucking cookie cutter perfect, we're looking at the fucking Brady Bunch sis."

Ty nodded remaining silent and watching everything that went on. "They seem like they don't have a fucking clue at all. He doesn't look all that dangerous though. Just a regular fucking pencil pusher."

Racey's phone rang about thirty minutes later and she rolled her eyes at the name. "Fucking Billy Darley." She looked over at her sister before answering the phone. "What? We're doing the job you put us on?" She nodded and took her cussing at first then fired back at him before hanging up the phone and shaking her head holding the bridge of her nose between her index finger and thumb. "Let's go." Ty looked at her confused. "Billy said we could go for the day. I don't fucking know. I guess he has someone fucking watch us watch Hume. "

Ty rolled her eyes and banged her head into the back of the seat before starting the car and calmly headed back to their apartment.


	22. Busted (Tyran's POV)

Sitting up in bed, Ty let out a small yawn before looking toward the man laying next to her. She grinned happily, then leaned down and kissed his lips. "Hey, wake up sleeping beauty. You have shit to do today, and so do I." He wrapped his arms around her, speaking groggily. "Hmmm… I would much rather lay around in bed with you all day than go look at Heco. You're much prettier." She narrowed her eyes at him playfully and nodded her head. "I hope I'm prettier than Heco!" Chuckling, Spink ran his fingers through her hair as he spoke, "Is blonde your natural color?" A bit taken back by his question, Ty laughed and shook her head slowly. "No. I'm a natural redhead… Like… Really red. I started bleaching it a while back." His eyes widened and he busted out laughing. "Now I get why I'm so attracted to you. Did I ever tell you how much I like redheads?"

Ty threw her legs over the side of the bed, scrambling out of his grasp as she let out another giggle. "That's funny, because I was thinking of letting my hair grow out so I could be a redhead again… But my natural hair color is like… Blood red. It's like… Little Mermaid hair. I swear that it's natural, though. You'll see when my roots start to show." He canted his head in curiosity. "I've never seen someone with that color hair that was natural." She shrugged. "It's natural for me." He then stood up, sliding on his boxers over his naked frame. "Why don't you ever take your contacts out before bed? You know that's bad for your eyes." Ty shot him a disbelieving look and smiled. "You think I wear contacts to make my eyes this color?" He narrowed his eyes in confusion and simply nodded his head. "Yeah, you and Racey both." She shook her head once more and sighed. "No. My eyes are really this color, baby. Racey's are too. Some weird eye pigmentation we were born with. Nero's eyes are red…" Spink canted his head and pursed his lips, seeming to be lost in thought as he whispered, "Weird…"

A few hours later, Ty was sitting in the living room floor, wrapping presents when Racey walked in the front door, shivering from the cold. "It's so cold out there; Cerberus' dick would fall off." Ty looked up, narrowing her eyes. "I hate that fucking dog… Where the fuck have you been, anyway?" It was at the moment that Cerberus, the puppy their brother had bought for Racey, came running into the living room and jumping at Racey's legs. She bent over, holding a brown bag in her hand and patted the puppy's head. Ty's eyes narrowed at the bag and she dropped the tape she was holding before growling. "You're fucking drinking again? Dammit Racey! Have you learned fucking nothing?!" Racey stepped back, surprised by Ty's jump to such a hasty conclusion, and pulled a gun out of the bag. She held it out to her sister and smiled. "It's for Billy… For Christmas…" As Ty looked it over, she saw an inscription on the barrel that said "Come What May", which made her smile and nod her head sympathetically. "Oh… Okay… Sorry…" Racey nodded her head, understanding her sister's jump to that conclusion and smiled. "You know Moulin Rouge is one of my favorite movies… And Come What May seemed to fit."

Ty stood up and held out her hand for the gun. "I know you can't wrap worth a shit. Go get me a shoe box and some tissue paper to keep it from rattling around, and I'll wrap it for you." She watched as Racey ran down the hallway excitedly, and wrapped the gift for Racey from her and Darley, then wrapped the one she got Spink before she heard Racey skipping back down the hallway toward her. Smiling at her little sister, she put the gun into the box, then stuffed it with tissue paper to keep it still before wrapping it in bright red paper. It was as she was adding the name tag to the box that Billy busted in with Spink for dinner, and Ty finished her final package before getting up to cook for all of them. This was becoming the routine for them, everyone home by six for dinner, and she was okay with that, except the fact that she always had to cook. After putting the steaks and their marinade into the oven in a large Pyrex dish, she set to work peeling potatoes, and smiled when Spink joined her to help. "Why, Darrel… I had no idea you could cook." To which he replied by winking at her and leaning down to whisper in her ear, "I can do a lot of things you didn't know about, baby."

After dinner, she and Racey did the dishes, then joined the boys in the living room to watch a movie in their arms, and Ty dozed off in the safety of her boyfriend's arms.

She awoke to herself being lifted up and carried down the hallway to her bedroom, to which she replied by wrapping her arms around him and snuggling closer, burying her face in his neck. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead as he laid her in bed, then slowly and gently stripped her clothes off before doing the same to his own and climbing into bed next to her. "Sleep, baby. Tomorrow is Christmas, and a busy day." And she took his advice, falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Ty woke up to Racey jumping up and down on her bed, and the groans of Spink laying next to her. "Santa came, Santa came! Not really… But get the fuck up, bitches! It's Christmas!" Racey exclaimed, then leapt off the bed and ran out of the room. Ty groaned as well as she sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes and yelling after her little sister. "Dammit, woman! Nobody in this family has ever been able to sleep past seven in the morning on Christmas because of you!" She then looked to her boyfriend apologetically and leaned down, kissing his cheek. "Sorry, babe. She's a Christmas morning kinda gal." He chuckled and shook his head, sitting up in bed as well. "Then I guess we'd better get the fuck up, huh?"

Ty giggled as she climbed out of bed and threw on some clothes that screamed Ty before happily watching Spink get dressed, then walked out of her room to find Racey digging under the tiny black tree that adorned their living room for her presents. When she found the one that said it was from both Billy and Ty, she canted her head, then dug around for everyone else's and passed them around. Pulling out the one she got for Ty, she happily passed the bag to her sister and smiled proudly. "Open it!" Ty shook her head with a giggle and looked to the kitchen. "Don't you think we should all get coffee?" Billy groaned, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "I agree with that statement… But don't give her any fucking coffee… She's too hyper already. She pushed me off the bed when I didn't get up right away."

Racey glared. "Presents first, coffee later!" Ty shot Billy and Spink sympathetic looks. "Get used to it, boys. She has always been like this on Christmas. Nero shot her in the arm with his BB gun one year because she wouldn't shut the fuck up about getting up." Racey pouted and rubbed her arm as if remembering the pain. "Yeah… Shit fucking hurt… NOW OPEN YOUR PRESENT DAMMIT!" Ty sighed and complied to her sister's demands, pulling the paper out of the bag that Racey had placed her present in. When she saw the pink semi-automatic rifle sitting inside of the bag, her eyes widened and she pulled it out, instantly examining it. On the barrel, there was a small inscription that read "Semper Sorores, Semper Amicos." She looked up to Racey, recognizing the language of the inscription, which Spink was now studying. "Always Sisters, Always Friends…" Ty said softly as a tear rolled from her eye. Pulling the card out, she read it aloud. "This is for the one Billy took away from you. Don't try to kill yourself with it… Or I'll kill you." She giggled softly as Spink finally recognized the inscription. "Wait… You know Latin?" Ty canted her head at him and nodded. "Mhmm… Racey and I went to a special school… Had to learn that shit." She then watched as Racey passed the gift that Spink had gotten her over, and she narrowed her eyes at him. "I told you not to get me anything… You paid for the new bathroom I have. That was enough." He chuckled, shaking his head." Naw. That was just the beginning." Pouting, she ripped open the paper on the gift and was surprised to see a small box. Inside of the box was a necklace, the charm consisting of a lock covered in diamonds. The chain was a simple platinum box chain, and when she looked at him, he pulled a chain that had been hidden under his shirt out from under it. On his necklace was a small key, and it seemed to fit her necklace perfectly. Tears pooled in her eyes once more and she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and kissing his lips gently, whispering between the kisses. "I love it, baby!"

After their sweet moment ended, Ty looked to Racey and smiled. "Alright, open the one from me. Not the one from Billy and I, but the one from me." Racey looked around in her pile and pulled out a large box. Excitedly, she ripped the paper off and threw the top of the box into the floor. Inside of the box was a new set of throwing knives; some Racey had been looking at a while back. The knives were intricately carved, and on the tops of each were the king, queen, jack, and ten of each deck. Racey's eyes widened and she squealed excitedly. Pulling out the card, she read it in a high pitched, happy squeak.- "Don't lose these in some nasty skank's stomach." Looking up to Ty, she nodded her head. "Yes Ma'am!" Ty giggled as she watched Billy pull a box out of his back pocket and pass it to her sister, then watched as Racey tore into this one as well. When she opened the box, she gasped and pulled out a platinum set of brass knuckles, but at the top of each of the ring shaped fingers holes was a solitaire diamond, and the bottom was a carved leaf pattern. Her sister then threw herself at Billy, kissing his face all over. "Thank you, baby!" He groaned in response, but there was a smile on his face.

Ty then passed her gift to Spink and watched as confusion crossed his features. He was about to protest, but Ty put her fingers over his lips and smiled. "Just shut up and open it." He pulled the paper off the box and pulled out a keychain with two keys on it. Ty took the keychain from him and winked. "This key is to the house… It's your key… I guess this is my way of asking you to move in…" He raised a brow at her, but his smile spoke volumes. "Getting to sleep in your bed with you every night? Hell yeah… I can deal with that." He then pulled the second key up and gave her a questioning look. "I'll show you in a second." With that, she looked at Racey and nodded her head. "Alright. Open the last one from Billy and I." As she did, Racey pulled out a keychain as well and tilted her head to the right. "What's this?" Ty stood up and motioned for them to follow her outside. As she opened the door, there was a black motorcycle parked out front with lime green tribal on it that matched her own Camaro. She pointed to the key on Spink's keychain, and his eyes widened in happy surprise. "Really? That's fucking bad ass!" He then kissed her cheek and ran down the stairs to play with his new toy, to which Ty replied with a small giggle and a nodding of her head. "Boys and their toys."

As Racey came walking out, then, Ty pointed to the purple mustang sitting in the lot. "You wreck this one, and Billy and I both will kill you." Racey's eyes widened with glee and she turned toward Ty. "You bought this?!" She shook her head slowly. "Nah. Darley bought it. I just did all the motor and body work. Pounded out the dents and painted it purple… Made it faster. The works." Racey ran forward and hugged her Sister, then wrapped her arms around Billy and kissed him passionately before taking off into the lot as well. Ty watched on in amusement before following them all down the stairs. As she reached Racey's car, she heard a woman's voice behind her. "Which one of you is Tyran Vindicta?" Ty turned around to the woman, coming face to face with a badge. "Depends on who's askin'." The woman narrowed her eyes and spoke in a level tone. "That would be you, then." Just then, two officers in uniform came up behind her and cuffed her wrists behind her back. "I'm Detective Wallis, and Tyran Vindicta, you're under arrest for the murder of Joanna Stepp. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you." As the woman rattled on, Racey's eyes went wide and she leapt forward, being stopped by Billy's strong arms and Ty's warning glare. After she had been read her rights, Ty narrowed her eyes and growled. "I didn't kill anyone. This is ridiculous." She then turned to Racey and shook her head as the officers began escorting her to a police car. "It's alright, Race. I didn't do anything wrong, okay? Just relax… Enjoy Christmas. I'll be home soon." Spink walked forward and spoke to the officers who had her in custody, and nodded along as they spoke. He then turned to her and gave her a reassuring wink before the officers joined her in the car and she was being hauled away toward the police station.


	23. Lockdown (Racey's POV)

Racey puddled to the ground as she watched the police car drive away with Ty in the back seat. She felt someone place their hand on her shoulder getting ready to lift her but dodge their grip and nudged their hand back. She felt Billy scoop her from the ground and began kicking and screaming at him. "We have to go get her don't you understand? Put me the fuck down I gotta go get her outta there!" She felt him drop her and the strong pressure of his hands on her shoulders and him slightly shaking her as she stared up to the apartment.

"She'll be alright Race, this isn't a fucking rescue mission she isn't being held hostage they'll hold her for a bit but they have nothing on her." He nodded in Spinks direction as he watched him climb into Ty's car.

"I'll find out what is going on Race I promise." Spink sped off in the direction of the jail as sound of Tyran's car grew further and further away.

Billy pulled her into his chest watching his breath for a minute then walking her up to the apartment and placed her on the couch sitting next to her pulling her limp body into his chest. She was angry at him for not going to figure out what had happened with Ty. She looked on the coffee table to see the present she had been waiting to see open. She threw it in his lap and marched off to her room slamming the door behind her and flopping face first into her bed. She dragged the hand that was wearing the brass knuckles Billy had got her in front of her face and admired them a bit before jerking it back down to her side as she heard her door open. She felt him lay down beside her as a hand scooted her closer to him and them pulled her on top of him.

"Come what may huh?" He held up the gun smiling at her then pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Yeah. It's from my favorite movie," she said nuzzling her head under his chin. "Why can't we go get her, Billy it won't be Christmas without Ty." She teared up a bit and felt his free hand rubbing up and down her back.

"Baby, we can't go get her. It's not that simple. Spink will come back with more information and be able to fill us in on more. Why don't you go see if Lovely and Syn want to open their presents." She rolled over accidently pushing her new present up into his chin forcefully. "Dammit, Racey!" He jerked his arm from under her and sat up rubbing his chin. "You gotta be fucking carefully with those things!"

She giggled a bit and rubbed his chin for him then kissed it through the whiskers. "It's not like a fucking meant too. It was an accident." She removed the brass knuckles and stretched to place them on top of her dresser. She crawled between her sheets and stared at the door as she felt the weight shift behind her.

Billy rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered into her ear. "She'll be ok. She can handle county for a little bit. Hell, she'll probably make the cops release her because she'll drive them fucking crazy."

Racey smiled a bit and nodded her head slowly. She heard a familiar banging on the door and got up to answer it seeing Lovely and Syn standing at the door smiling the biggest smile at her. She smiled a coy smile back and hugged them both.

"Where is everybody? Where is Ty?" Syn said placing presents under the tree then standing to stare at Racey.

"Daa Ty daa?" Racey looked down to see Lovely staring up at her with wide, confused eyes and bent down to pick her up, snuggling her then answering as she felt Billy's hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Ty was picked up today. Spink is going to figure out what is going on and when she'll be home." Racey frowned as she looked across the room at Syn and noticed the snarl on her face.

"I knew this was gonna fucking happen to one of you eventually." She crossed the room and stuck her finger in Billy's face as he glared down his nose at her. "You. This is all your fucking fault! You got them into this dammit!"

Racey grabbed Syn's hand with her free hand as she sat Lovely on the ground. "I'm the reason Ty went to jail not him." She watched as Syn's eyes grew bigger by the second and felt her hand go limp as she went to sit on the couch.

'What the fuck did you do Race?" Syn sat staring at her feet not wanting to look her sister in the eye at this point.

"The less you know at this point the better. In case something comes up. Once Ty is released me and her will tell you. Till then just don't worry about it." She sat picked up two presents from under the tree and handed one to Syn and one to Lovely. "Ty wants us to enjoy Christmas and that is what we're gonna do. These are from me you can open hers when she gets back." She blankly watched as her sister's open their presents from her and chuckled a bit from Lovely's reaction to her knew doll. She returned Syn's hug after Syn opened her box to reveal a pair of Jeffery Campbell shoes that Syn had been wanting but showed no emotion through the rest of the day.

An hour or two later she heard the familiar car engine pull into the apartment complex. She perked up and looked at everyone who sat unmoving. She heard the boots out on the concrete and jumped to open the door meeting Spink face to face. "What is it? What did they say? When is she coming home?" She felt Cerebus at her ankles at picked him up to cradle him in her arms as Spink walked her over to the couch sitting her next to Billy.

"They'll be releasing her soon. They have no evidence on her except for someone at Four Roses heard her threaten Jo one time. I'll go and get her as soon as they are done holding her. Even said she could possibly sue for wrongful imprisonment or some shit like that." Spink leaned back in his usual chair and smiled a comforting smile at Racey as she nodded and looked up to Billy stroking Cerebus till he fell asleep in her arms.

Billy exhaled and rubbed his hand across his head, "So Wallis wants one of us that fucking bad huh?" He glared at Spink as he watched him nod in reply. "Fucking bitch, she has been out for us since day fucking one. She just had to fucking get Ty, on some trumped up charge no doubt. We're gonna have to be more careful with our shit since she is watching us that close."

Racey stared at her baby sister in the floor playing with her dolls as she listened then stood to walk into her bedroom and was followed by the little Lovely. She laid on her bed still snuggling Cerebus and felt Lovely crawl up there to her and watched as she started tucking her dolls in and then climbing between the sheets herself. Racey smiled at her little sister and watched as she dozed off tired from all the excitement of Christmas that was yet to be over. She felt the warm touch of Billy's lips on her temple and smiled as her eyes grew heavy. The heard the click of the light switch as the light that had flooded Lovely's face went out and decided to give in to temptation and go to sleep. She drifted in and out of consciousness hearing the three that were left awake out in the living room discussing different topics mainly being surrounded by Ty and herself until she finally decided to snuggle the dolls and Lovely to go into a deep sleep that was quickly verified as a nap once she felt Lovely begin to jump on the bed. She heard the front door shut and ran out to see who had come in or left and was slightly heartbroken but excited when she saw that Spink had left. She snuggled next to Billy on the couch and began flipping through channels trying to find something good on TV till she was forced to stop at the sight of her favorite movie, Moulin Rouge. She anticipated her sister's return as she laid her head in Billy's lap and spread out across the couch feeling his hand work the elastic band out of her hair and then begin running his fingers through it.


	24. Bionic (Tyran's POV)

Ty screamed at the top of her lungs as they carried her down the hallway toward the interrogation room. She bucked her hips, pulling her right leg away from the officer on her right, only to bring it up right into his face. He growled in pain but held her tight, his grip on her leg returning as she continued her struggle. "I didn't do anything you stupid fuckers! You have no right to hold me here! Let me the fuck go!" She overpowered the man on her left and brought her elbow down into his groin, sending him to his knees as the man on her right called for backup. "I'll go calmly if you would just fucking let me walk you dumb fucks! My legs fucking work! I don't need to be carried everywhere like a mother fucking child!"

The officer on the floor looked at her like she was some sort of disease and scoffed. "Yeah right." Ty narrowed her eyes at him, then stomped off down the hallway toward the interrogation room. "If you two hadn't come in trying to boss me around like some fucking killer, I would have come calmly in the first place, but you fuckers came in there slamming shit around and picking me up like I'm some sort of baby, so I decided I would give you a hard time about it. Damn… Have a little respect for someone. I might be accused of killing someone, but it isn't true, so you don't have to treat me like I did the fucking crime."

The two officers blinked at her from behind, then raced to catch up to her, escorting her down the hallway like a normal person. Ty smiled and turned to the officer with the bleeding nose and shrugged. "Sorry about that. I may have broken your nose, but I think you'll be okay… Him on the other hand…" She gestured to the man on the other side. "He may never be able to have kids now…" The officer with the bleeding nose chuckled, and soon after the other joined them. "It's alright. My wife hates kids." Ty giggled once more as she was brought into the interrogation room, then looked into the eyes of Detective Wallis as she was sat down across from her. "Miss. Vindicta, have a seat, please." The woman said softly, to which Ty replied by narrowing her eyes and taking a seat across the table from her, putting her cuffed hands up onto the table.

Detective Wallis pointed to the cuffs on Ty's hands, and the bleeding officer knelt to un-cuff her. She gave him an apologetic smile, and she rubbed her wrists gently, trying to rid them of some of the ache. "Alright Detective, let's get this over with. I didn't do it, and you have no evidence to back up your claim that I did. Hell, I didn't even know the woman that well. Why would I have reason to kill her?" Wallis cleared her throat and tossed a piece of paper onto the table in front of Ty. It was an anonymous statement, and it stated that whoever had written it had heard her threaten to shut Jo up for good.

Ty rolled her eyes at the piece of paper and chuckled softly. "Were there any other witnesses to this statement being made? Did anyone else hear me say that?" Wallis looked down at the table and spoke softly. "That was the only person who spoke up. Everyone else present that night wouldn't talk." Ty leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms behind her head and propping it on them. "Hmmm… Sounds to me like you were fishing, detective. If only one person heard it, and no one else will say anything at all, then how was that grounds to arrest me? Apparently, one person heard me say something that I have absolutely no memory of saying, and I get arrested for it? Sorry if I sound a little pissed when I say that's fucked up. I thought you had to have evidence of someone committing a crime before they could be arrested for it?"

Wallis cleared her throat and had the grace to look sheepish. "You were a special circumstance, Miss. Vindicta. You're a Darley." Ty rolled her eyes and shook her head. "That's bull shit and you know it. Just because I hang out with a certain group of people doesn't mean I'm a drug dealing, killing machine. I don't know where in the fuck your problem with the Darley group came from, but it's really fucking annoying. You have NO proof whatsoever that anything any of those guys are doing is wrong. You just assume. That makes you one stubborn as hell, and slightly obsessive woman."

Wallis' face fell in anger, and she leaned in toward Ty. "Everything that group is doing is wrong, and I'm convinced that you killed this woman." Ty leaned forward as well, her sea green eyes narrowing as she growled through clenched teeth. "I didn't kill anyone, Detective. Believe me when I say that when you have to fucking let me go on false charges because you find out I didn't do shit, you'll be hearing from my lawyer. Check my fucking record, Chief. You'll see that I'm as clean as a fucking virgin's dress on her wedding day. In fact, you'll see that all I have ever done is take care of my family. I've worked four jobs at once to support them. I've moved into better neighborhoods so I knew they would be safe. I've sacrificed a lot in my life for them, so you really think I would fuck it up by killing some woman I hardly knew? You're sadly mistaken." Wallis smiled. "I know how devoted you are to your family. In fact, that's the reason I'm convinced you did this. Your little sister is seeing Billy Darley, and Joanna Stepp was his ex-girlfriend. If she was messing with your little sister, you would do anything to get that woman out of her life."

Ty slammed her fists down on the table, her eyes flaring with anger. "I wouldn't do anything like that when it would benefit fucking Billy Darley! That fucker screwed me over in so many ways! Why the hell would I rid him of a fucking problem?! I just got out of the fucking hospital a month ago for miscarrying his child, and now he's fucking dating my sister! No. I wouldn't fucking kill for him. I. Don't. Kill. People. It isn't something I strive to do in my life. Graduate Highschool, check. Get my own place, check. Become a ruthless killer? I think not. Naw. I think if you need to look at anyone in this case, you need to look at that nasty ass pimp of hers over on B-Street."

Wallis sighed and hung her head. "You have a visitor." She then rose from her seat and walked out of the room, and a few moments later, her boyfriend sauntered into the room, looking like a fresh drink of water after a day of being without. Leaping up from her seat, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him firmly. He pulled away, holding her at arm's length and studying her to make sure she was alright. "You okay, baby? They treating you right in here? Do I need to fuck someone's shit up?" She laughed softly, shrugging. "Yeah, I'm fine. Some big girl in population kept telling me she would take care of me, but I told her I was dating a Darley and she backed off." He chuckled, leaning in to kiss her once more. "Lady in the front said I could take you home. She said no charges were brought up against you, and that you were free to go. Apparently Wallis didn't get what she wanted from you."

Ty smiled brightly at him. "They're releasing me now?" He nodded his head. "Yeah. Paperwork is waiting up front. They have to put you in cuffs and escort you up there, but yeah, you're coming home with me. Racey is flipping her shit, thinking they can charge you with murder even though they have no evidence to support their claim." Ty rolled her eyes and shook her head. "This was a waste of their time and mine. They knew they couldn't get me with this shit. Wallis just wanted to arrest a Darley. Don't understand why it had to be me, but whatever." It was then that the officer whose balls she busted sauntered over. "Miss. Vindicta, I'm afraid we have to c-cuff you again." Ty winked at him. "What'cha stuttering for, huh? Scared I'm gonna hit you again? Nahhh… I'm basically a good person. Didn't you hear Wallis? I'm innocent." He looked down at the floor as he pulled his cuffs from his back pocket. "Miss… He has to go now." She nodded his head and kissed her boyfriend once more, then watched as he walked out the door. Turning back to the officer, she held her hands out in front of her and waited for him to fasten the cuffs, then calmly walked back toward the front office. "I'm Jo's cousin… If you fucking killed her, I'm going to see you behind bars. She was a good woman." Hearing his words, Ty turned toward him and narrowed her eyes, stopping in the middle of the hallway. "How many times do I have to tell you dumb fuckers that I didn't kill anyone? I'm sorry, dude, but Jo was a nasty woman that I didn't want anything to do with. I didn't have any fucking reason to want to kill her." The man narrowed his eyes at her and stepped toward her. "That guy in the bar said you told her you would shut her up forever, and make sure she ended up at the bottom of a lake somewhere… And guess where they fucking found her? At the bottom of a fucking lake! How is that a coincidence?" Ty stepped forward as well, getting in his face. "Ever stop to think that the fucker making shit up about me might be the one that killed her?! Maybe he's the one that put her at the bottom of a lake, and he just needed someone to blame? FUCK YOU! I didn't kill your fucking cousin; now get the fuck off my back!"

It was then that the man pulled out his nightstick, the other officer feeding off of his cue stepping back to take watch as the first slammed the hard stick into Tyran's ribs. She howled in pain, doubling over to clutch her stomach before letting out a low growl. Her eyes seemed to glow with anger before she stood up straight, squaring her shoulders. Holding her hands out in front of her, she pushed against the man's chest and sent him flying backward into the wall of the hallway. The other officer standing watch turned and gaped at her. "What the fuck are you? Bionic?" Ty just smiled at him, one of her most menacing, and pointed down the hallway. "He'll be fine. Just had the breath knocked out of him. You gonna take me to the front now? That was obviously self-defense."

The officer gaped for a few more moments before nodding his head, in fear that the same might happen to him, and walked her to the front of the building, un-cuffing her as he put her into a holding cell. An older woman with graying hair walked into the room, holding a pen and some papers. Signing on the dotted line, the woman smiled and apologized to Ty for her wasted day, to which Ty gave her a smile and nodded her head. "It isn't your fault that our justice system is fucked, ma'am." The woman grimaced, then escorted Ty through a set of double doors where Spink was waiting in front of a vending machine. He turned and smiled when he saw her, coming to take her hand and walked to the window to collect her belongings. He winked as he looked down at her clothing. "An orange jumpsuit isn't your style, babe." She giggled, looking down at herself. "I think I'll keep it as a reminder of what a shitty day this was."

When they pulled into the parking lot of her apartment complex, Ty looked to her boyfriend and sighed. "Sorry this was a shitty Christmas… I meant for it to be a lot better, since it was our first as a couple." Spink chuckled and kissed her forehead. "It was great, baby. You weren't charged with murder and you got to come home. I would say it was a pretty good ending. Best Christmas present ever." She smiled, kissing his lips gently before climbing out of her car and walking into the apartment. She was nearly toppled over as Racey leapt up from the couch and wrapped her arms around her, catching Ty off guard. It caught her even more off guard whenever Syn followed suit, and then baby Lovely attached herself to her big sister's leg. She giggled softly and kissed the tops of their heads one by one. "I'm fine, guys. I nearly killed a cop when he hit me with his nightstick, but I'm fine." Spink narrowed his eyes at her. "When did that happen?" She blinked. "When they were escorting me out…" Her eyes seemed to flash once more as anger flooded her features, and he narrowed his eyes in wonder before she turned toward the tree. "Alright… Presents for everyone! Sorry I'm late, but we have shit to do!" Racey caught the anomaly with her sister's eyes, then caught Spink's gaze and narrowed her eyes before shrugging and whispering toward her sister's boyfriend. "It's weird, huh? Her eyes have always done that when she's mad. Nero's do it too… Part of the weird eye pigment thing. The little triangle above her nose also turns red when she's mad. You'll always know." Spink nodded his head, then took a seat in his usual chair, smiling as Ty sat in his lap and watched everyone with their gifts. Looking toward Billy, she made note of the bruised chin he had and grinned. Racey had been wearing those brass knuckles all day, then. She also saw his new gun sticking out of the waistband of his pants, and as she enjoyed her little family's company, she finally relaxed for the first time that day.


	25. Late (Racey's POV)

Racey shook her head in disgust while sitting next to Ty in her car. "I'm so sick of these damn stakeouts." She looked over to Ty who was playing with her gun that laid in her lap.

"Me too Race, me too." Racey watched her sister never lift her head till they heard the sound of car doors shutting and watched the Hume's walk into their home. Ty and her were slightly pissed off at the fact that Billy was going to have Joe kill an innocent family man that was just doing his job. They knew how Billy worked and hated but still went along with him kicking and screaming the whole way. Her phone rang and Billy's name popped onto the screen she rolled her eyes and answered it. "What."

She removed the phone from her hear and looked at Ty who was narrowing her eyes at the phone. "Get your fucking asses home. No more stakeouts, Wallis is watching you two too fucking closely. I'm not gonna fucking have you both going to jail."

Racey put the phone back up to her ear and nodded as she spoke to him, "Okay, Billy! We're headed back home damn!" She hung up and exhaled running her fingers through her hair. "Well I guess our wish came true sis." She smiled at Ty and watched her happily crank up the car and screech off back toward their apartment.

They pulled up at the apartment about twenty minutes later and both climbed out of the car feeling as if eyes we're on them the whole time they trekked up to their apartment and they were finally relieved as they walked in and locked the door. The apartment was dark and empty. Left by the boys just for Ty and Racey today, they both sat down on the couch and decided to watch a few movies preferably comedies to relieve the stress they had felt walking up to the apartment. Ty looked at the clock that hung above the TV and decided it was time to start cooking dinner since the boys would be home soon. Racey remained on the couch and smiled as she felt Cerebus lay his head on her knee and began stroking his fur. She was waiting for the door to open and became slightly confused and worried when the boys didn't come home.

"Wonder where they are." Racey spoke to Ty as they finally decided to sit down and eat.

"I don't fucking know but they get to fucking starve tomorrow night." Ty said angrily as she angrily tugged the fork out from between her clenched teeth. Racey stared at her sister for a moment knowing she was angry then went back to eating and finished her dinner getting up to wash her plate and the going to take a shower. She took a while in the shower thinking and questioning why the boys hadn't come home and continued to think as she walked into her room bumping shoulders with Ty as she was headed in the opposite direction. She climbed into bed and went back to her usual ritual of looking out that friendly window. She dozed off and was woke up a few hours later by the tender kisses that were being trailed up her neck and to her lips. She flickered her eyes at pushed the figure off of her and watched it turn on the lamp that set on the dresser beside the bed. "Billy? Where the fuck have you been!? I've been worried fucking sick about y-." She was cut off by his soft lips powerfully crashing into hers and felt him wrap his arms around the small of her back pulling her deeper into his kiss as she grabbed his coat pulling him towards her. They broke away for a moment and stared at each other with lust in their eyes.

"I'm here and that's all that matters." He smiled menacingly as he started to remove the sleep pants she was wearing. He laid his head on her now naked thigh as he dragged the pants down the remainder of her legs and began kissing their length as she dragged her nails back and forth across his bald head. He looked up at her as he got to her ankles and came back to kiss her lips working his belt loose and quickly jerking his dark wash jeans off letting them fall to the floor. He worked off that o to familiar black hoodie she always wore and revealed the wife beater that for the first time revealed her bare breast. She bit her lip as she looked at his response and felt him jerk the wife beater over her head. He cupped her bare chest in his hands and nipped at her bare skin as he worked his way down to her mid drift and began to slide the pink cotton edged with lace down her thighs stopping at her knees to remove his jacket and shirts. He watch her slowly remove her legs from the pink fabric that had covered her entrance and stared into her eyes when she looked up at him and removed her hair from the bun it normally stayed in. He admired her body and how she went from the tomboy he loved to a woman laying there waiting for him. He smirked and pressed his lips to hers as he ran his hands up and down her body. He then began his assault placing his shaft inside her wet sex and thrust deep inside of her causing a moan to escape her lips. He smirked at the sound and continued to thrust feeling her meet his hips causing him to go deeper into her. She pulled his face down to hers and passionately kissed him as she felt him inside of her causing her to tremble a bit feeling her climax coming closer. She continued to thrust her hips towards his wanting him as much as he wanted her. She kept her lips pressed to his and dug her nails in his back as the pleasure became more intense then felt him work his way down to her collar bone nipping and nibbling at the skin growling a bit as he continued his attack on her body waiting for to feel her release before he met his. Racey worked her fingers up the back of his neck to his bald head scratching the stubble that was at the back and then running her hands back down to his neck meeting his kiss once more. She felt her muscles tighten in pleasure and let out another moan as she dragged her nails down his sculpted back feeling him meet his climax right after her. She felt his weight leave her body and rolled over to face the friendly window. She felt him scoot her over and cuddle next to her resting his chin on her shoulder once more.

"You still didn't tell me where you were." Racey huffed at him and rubbed her face against the scruff of his goatee. She felt the bed shift and rolled over to see his back now facing her.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Get some sleep." The cold words we're like a knife in her chest but instead of being sad she was angry and rolled over crossing her arms across her bare chest and fell asleep.

She awoke the next morning to screaming that was coming from the living room. She got dressed in a pair of shorts, a t-shirt, and her usual black hoodie before she headed in that direction. She walked in to see Ty in Billy's face and simply leaned against the wall listening to them smiling at Spink who sat in his usual spot in the chair.

"Billy what the fuck were you thinking? You sent Joe to kill a guy that was innocent and just doing his fucking job and then you fucking kill his kid instead! What the fuck is wrong with you!?" She looked over to Racey and showed her irritation then her glance fell between Billy and Spink. "Now Joe is in fucking jail because you dumbasses fucking left him at the scene of the fucking crime! I thought you were fucking criminals not high school kids! Now how the fuck are we gonna clean this one the fuck up!?"

Billy snarled and took a hit from his cigarette glaring at Ty. "Well if you just fucking let me talk I would tell you. The gas station didn't have any fucking cameras that worked, Hume is the only fucking witness that came forth, and the machete is sitting at the bottom of the fucking river. So they can't fucking hold Joe. He is going to beat this shit and then we'll go after the right fucking Hume. "

"I don't give a fuck he is still in jail! He is just a fucking kid, Darley, you fucking know that better than anyone. I'd hate to fucking know what you would do if Racey was in jail considering how important Joe is to you!"

Billy glared at Ty with his cigarette hanging from him lips and growled as he turned toward the front door to leave, he opened the door and shot Racey a smirk before slamming the door shut behind him.

"Fucking dick. What the fuck is wrong with him?" Ty sat in Spinks lap and looked at Racey.

"I don't know, sis I just woke up. So Joe was initiated last night? Is that why you two were late last night?" Racey strode over to the couch and plopped onto it.

"Yeah that's why they were fucking late and now Joe is in jail. They fucking got him and Billy can't do shit about it. He'll get time we just don't know how fucking much." Ty answered as Spink nodded behind her.

"Well back the shit creek we go then?" Racey leaned back into the couch and rested her head on the back of it. Thinking about last night and how Billy acted, still a little pissed at the thought of it, she stared at the ceiling till she heard her sister giggling. She looked up to see Spink leading her down the hall and rolled her eyes turning the TV on and watching some cheesy sitcom.

Billy showed up the next day slamming the door behind him as he entered the apartment. "Come on Spink we gotta go." Racey, Ty, and Spink looked at him as if he had lost his mind but Spink got up only to be caught by Ty's hand and a menancing look as Racey spoke to Billy.

'Where are you going?" She said staring at him. "Are we not good enough to know anymore?"

Billy rubbed his hand across the back of his head and huffed at Racey. "If you must know we're going to get Joe. The charges were dropped. We'll be back here to celebrate later." He walked out slamming the door behind him and Spink leaving Racey and Ty blinking at each other.

"Well atleast he got out." She shrugged and stood up going into the kitchen to grab a soda being accompanied by Ty who also got a drink.

"Yeah it's fishy though. Something is up I think." Ty took a sip from her drink and walked back into the living room sitting on the couch. Racey shrugged to herself and headed back to her room to grab a movie for her and Ty to watch till the boys got back.

About an hour later the boys walked in with huge smiles on their faces. Ty stood up greeting them with her arms folded across her chest. "Where the fuck is Joe?"

Billy and Spink looked at each other then spoke at each other in unison. "He is becoming a man. What else would he be doing?" Billy sauntered to the couch and sat down next to Racey wrapping an arm around her. "I couldn't let him go to jail and not get him some." He kissed her temple as she giggled and looked up at him.

"I guess he deserves it then." Racey said looking at Ty sit in Spink's lap and kiss him on the lips. She then returned her gaze to Billy and realized what he had in his hand but before she could say anything Ty had already stood up to speak.

"What the fuck are you doing with fucking booze here, Darley! You know Race can't be around that shit." Racey watched her sister with her mouthwatering a bit as she watched her toss the beer over the balcony. She felt Billy kiss her temple again and heard him whisper 'Sorry' to her before she stood up to grab herself another soda with a blank expression on her face.

"Great now she is back to being a fucking zombie good job, Billy" Ty slapped the back of his head as she walked back over to sit in Spink's lap.

"I'll be fine." Racey sat back down next to Billy resting her head on his shoulder and taking a big gulp from her soda.

"Still he fucking knows better." Ty said standing up and heading towards her room dragging Spink behind her. Racey heard her mumble as she walked down the hall and giggled at the words that had become a staple in their everyday life. "Fucking Billy Darley."


	26. Surprise (Tyran's POV)

So much had happened in the past few days. Joe had been killed, which had come as a shock to everyone, and then Darley had killed Hume's family. Now, Billy had Racey and Ty under lockdown, and fuck was Ty getting pissed. Storming out of her bedroom, she walked through the living room and into the kitchen, flinging pots and pans around in a vain attempt to get some of her anger out. Racey walked in then, canting her head toward her sister in a confused manner. Looking up, Ty just growled at her little sister. Even though she knew it wasn't her fault, Ty was taking this lockdown out on everyone. Spink was trying his best to get Billy to let them out, but it just wasn't working. Walking to the table, Ty clumsily pulled out a chair in her pissy state, then plopped down into it angrily. "This is bull shit. Does he think we can't take care of ourselves? That's fucking it. I'm leaving! He can't keep us here until this shit is settled! We should be out there helping!"

Racey sighed, nodding her head as she sat down in the chair opposite her sister. "I know, Ty. We should be out there, but you know Billy. For some reason, he thinks of us as little girls and doesn't want us getting hurt." Ty narrowed her eyes at her sister and chuckled softly. "If only he knew that this shit wouldn't affect us, huh? Fuck a bullet. We can take a beating a lot better than he can. Shit, we can dish one out a lot better than he can too. Helpless little girls my ass." Racey giggled and nodded her head. "I know, sis… But we can't tell them that. We might as well just be good little girls and stay in place until the time is right to go out there and show them."

Ty grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and unscrewed the cap. "How do we know when the right time is? I mean, we can't just wait for something to swoop in and make us show our true colors." As she finished her sentence, Ty heard a shuffling around the front door. The boys never crept around like that. Hell, they all knew better. Ty would shoot them without a second thought about it. Looking toward Racey, who was on high alert as well, she nodded her head to signal that Racey should stay there. "Anything happens, and you know what I mean by that, play dead…" Her little sister nodded her head, then crept over to the side of the wall, listening as Ty jerked the front door open. As she did, a gunshot sounded, causing a stir down in the parking lot where Spink and Bodie sat watching the apartment in their car. The fire of the gun came so quickly that Ty had little time to react, and as the bullet hit her directly through the forehead, she fell backward to the ground. Blood poured from the small hole in Ty's head, pooling up in the floor beneath her as Racey let out a primal scream and ran toward the perpetrator. When she jerked the ski-mask off the man's head, she saw the face of none other than Nick Hume, her eyes narrowing as she landed a blow across his face. "I saw you two outside of my house! You were watching me so that sick bastard could kill my son! He killed my family, now I'm returning the favor!" The footsteps of the men outside, Spink and Bodie, and now joined by Billy, were racing up the steps as the final shot rang out inside of the apartment. Hume jumped out the window and onto the fire escape, taking off into the night as the boys busted through the doorway. Laying on the ground, bleeding profusely from a gunshot wound to the head was Ty, and off toward the kitchen in a puddle of blood was Racey, bleeding heavily as well through a shot deep into the stomach.

As Spink noticed Ty, he leaned on the doorframe, his eyes watering as he looked down at her. Billy noticed her as well and let out a sharp gasp as Spink knelt next to her, brushing her hair out of her face. "Oh God, baby… I should have been here…" Billy noticed Racey then, rushing to her side and holding her hand as a single tear fell from his eye. "FUCK!" He roared, but as he did so, Racey blinked. She sat up, looking around the room before letting her eyes meet Billy's and she gave him an apologetic smile. "The hell you crying for? I'm fine." She then looked over to where Ty lay in the floor and whistled low. "Damn, sis. That one is gonna leave a scar. Hume is gone. You can get up now."

Ty blinked as well, looking up to Spink as she sat up and ran her finger over the bullet hole in her head. "Fuck! That shit hurt! What the hell happened to good ol' fashioned swords?! Now it's a blunt round object that's fired at fast speeds out of a steel barrel. I'm gonna kill that bastard if this shit scars." Spink's expression of pain turned to something horrified as he jumped up, backing across the room, and as he did so, Billy followed suit. Their eyes widened as Billy's lit a cigarette, looking between the two women on the floor. "WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU GOT SHOT!" Spink's expression mirrored his bosses and he continued for him. "In the fucking head! You got shot in the fucking head, and you're sitting up talking to us!"

Racey busted out laughing, looking to her sister with a wink. "She has a metal plate in there. Didn't she tell you?" Ty started laughing as well as she stood up, brushing herself off from the dirt on the floor. "Mhmm. That shit stops bullets dead in their tracks, and Race has fucking abs of steel."

Billy's eyes hardened and he curled his hands into fists. "This isn't a fucking game, you two. Stop fucking playing around and tell me what the fuck is going on!" Ty sighed, looking toward Racey and finally shrugged. "Uhh… Well… Obviously, we got shot by Nick Hume. But don't worry about us, kay? We'll be fucking fine." Ty sat there for a minute, closing her eyes as she concentrated hard on what she needed to do, and soon, the bullet that was lodged into her brain came oozing out of her head at a slow rate. Racey did the same, clenching her hands into fists as the bullet fell out of her stomach. "Fuck, I think it hurts worse coming out." Ty nodded her head in agreement. "Try being able to feel that shit in your brain. It's like the feeling of having that itch in the back of your ear that you can't scratch." Leaning down, she picked up the bullet that was in her head and studied it. "Hmm… That was one of Bones' guns." Looking back up toward Spink, Billy, and Bodie, Ty shrugged and motioned toward the couch. "Sit down. We'll explain."

The boys moved toward the couch, but it was like they were on autopilot, too shocked to actually comprehend the order. Ty came to stand in front of them, followed by her sister who was busy studying her shirt. "Well, this one is fucking ruined." Ty giggled softly before looking at her boyfriend, who couldn't seem to meet her gaze. "You guys weren't supposed to find out like this… In fact, you really weren't supposed to find out at all." Racey nodded her head, then smiled toward Billy. "Let me start by saying that Ty and I are a bunch of cradle robbers. You guys are pretty young compared to our more than three hundred and fifty years." Ty nudged her in the ribs with her elbow. "Yeah, real nice, Race. Tell them how old we are just to scare them more before we tell them WHAT we are… Good job."

Racey had the grace to look apologetic, and Ty continued. "We didn't intend on staying here long… But we fell in love, and all of that changed. We were trying to figure out the right time to tell you, and then Hume comes along and shoots us. If you guys hadn't come along, we could have covered this up and you would still be in the dark, but now we're forced to tell you." Billy interrupted, growling low. "Just get the fuck on with it and explain this shit before I shoot you again to see if it will kill you!" Ty narrowed her eyes, speaking in a dangerous tone. "Watch it, Darley. I'll fucking have you for breakfast tomorrow, and I mean that literally." Racey nudged her sister this time and narrowed her eyes. "Be nice. They're confused." Spink looked up to Ty, finally meeting her gaze and spoke softly. "I don't really give a fuck what you are… I'm just glad you're alive…" Ty gave him a sweet smile, nodded her head, then continued. "Race and I were born into a family of vampires. Half of those myths you read about vampires aren't true… We can eat regular food. It has no taste, and it doesn't make us any less hungry, but we can eat it. Racey and I can go out into the sunlight because we're a special type of vampire, called a 'Day-walker'. Garlic doesn't hurt us, crosses don't either… In fact, we can do and stand inside of a church right now. We can only be killed by being burned alive, beheaded, or with a silver stake through the heart… Hence why I tried to burn myself alive…" Billy and the others just sat there, stunned into silence. Ty took this as a bad sign and continued. "We aren't some kind of monster… We were just born this way…"

Billy narrowed his eyes, seeming to be thinking hard about something before he pulled the neck of his shirt down and spoke in an even tone. "Guess that's where these came from, then?" There was a slight smile on his face, but Racey scrunched up her nose. "Oopps… My bad." Ty jerked her head up, her eyes glowing an unearthly green, which was a good sign that she was mad, and growled. "You've been biting him in his sleep?! Do you know how fucked up that is, Race?!" Racey seemed to cringe a moment at her sister's temper. "You look creepy as fuck with that bullet hole in your head, which makes you scarier than normal. Yeah, I did once, but I was so fucking hungry and he wouldn't let us out of the house! I didn't think he would notice!" Ty stared at her sister incredulously, her nostrils flaring. "Really? You didn't think he would notice fucking bite marks on his neck?!" Racey shrugged once more, then smiled at Billy. "Sorry babe. Girl's gotta eat." Bodie remained silent, but there was a smile playing over his lips. Spink on the other hand stood up and walked toward Ty, leaning in to kiss her lips and smiled. "Race is right… You look creepy as fuck with a bullet hole in your head. Where are your fangs?" Ty was taken back by this sudden change in the atmosphere, and she opened her mouth, her canines elongating in the blink of an eye. "Camouflaging mechanism… They shrink back into our gums when we aren't using them."

Billy stood as well, crossing the room to wrap his arms around Racey's waist. "You alright, babe? I'm sorry I wasn't here." Racey giggled and waved him off. "I'm fine. It just stung a little. Plus, I would rather me get shot than you. I can take it." She kissed his lips gently, then wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest.

Spink ran his fingers through Ty's hair and kissed her lovingly. "I don't know what I would do without you. You just scared the living shit out of me, baby. I thought I had lost you." She winked and giggled, shaking her head. "It takes more than a bullet to put me down, baby. You guys have been worrying about us this whole time, when we knew we would be fine… We honestly have more of a right to worry about you guys. You don't have superhuman strength and speed, and you guys can die…" Spink winked at her and shook his head. "Nah… I'm good… But it is kinda cool to know I have a bad ass girlfriend who can take a bullet to the head like a champ." She giggled softly and shrugged. "Yep, and the hole should be gone by tomorrow. It's cool being me."


	27. Ashes (Racey's POV)

Racey pulled up at the apartment thankful that only Ty was there and ran up to the apartment carefully. She leaned back on the door as she slammed it shut and locked it catching Ty's attention.

"What the fuck are you doing Racey?" Ty said standing with her hands on her hips narrowing her eyes at her sister. Racey grabbed her wrist and drug her in the direction of her bedroom.

"I have something to show you." She said locking her bedroom door. "I have to do it before Billy gets here." She pulled out the Blue marble urn from under her jacket and held it out to Ty. "It's Joe."

Ty's eyes went wide and she grabbed the urn staring at it. "I thought Billy just had him burnt?" She looked at her sister with confused eyes from her seated position on the black comforter of Racey's bed.

"He did but I saved him. Maybe we can bring him back. You're good with magic, Ty. We gotta bring him back for Billy." She hung her head as she knelt in front of her sister and felt tears welling in her eyes. "It's the reason he has been in a crappy mood. He misses him."

"I'll try Racey, I can't promise anything though! So don't get excite and shit." Ty stood and carried the urn with her as she unlocked the door went to hide the urn in her room somewhere. Racey walked into the hallway to stand guard and by the time Ty shut her bedroom door in walked the boys from their day.

"Hey guys what's up!?" Racey excitedly said as she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch with a smile stretched across her face catching a glare from Ty as she walked up to Spink wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. She felt Billy's arm wrap around her and his goatee scratch against her forehead as he puffed on a cigarette. She then remembered what all she went through to get the urn with Joe inside.

_Racey walked hand in hand with Billy as they walked towards the funeral home. She wanted to go to comfort him a bit and also wanted to get the fuck out of the apartment. The only way her and Ty we're allowed to escape lockdown was by being with the crew. She trembled as they walked into the funeral home and watched Billy give the funeral director a menacing look that wasn't as scary as it usually was due to the puffy redness in his eyes. She stood over to the side with him and wrapped her arms around his waist as she listened to them go back and forth about the prices for Joe to be burned and nothing else. She shivered at the thought of Joe's ashes and Joe burning and looked around Billy when the guy finally decided to take the money that Billy had thrown at him. As the rest of the guys walked out, Racey remained and walked up to the counter flashing her animalistic eyes at the man behind it. _

"I want his ashes in an urn. I don't want the other guys to know. If they find out I will fucking be back and will stick you in the incinerator. Got it." She watched the man gulp and heard Billy walk back in.

"_Racey what the fuck are you doing? Let's go." She felt him grab her arm and drag her out the door as she blinked her eyes back to their normal softness. They walked down the block awhile headed back to their cars before hearing the screeching tires of a car and being stopped by Bones' car coming to a stop in front of them. Billy stepped in front of Racey hiding her from the large man that walked up to them. She listened to the threatening words that were spoken by Bones and tightened her grip on Billy's hand. At this point she was noticed by Bones and as he glared through his lenses at her. _

"_What the fuck is this? You can't do your fucking jobs but you can have a fucking whore walking around with you?" her eyes sharpened as she narrowed them at him feeling Billy tug at her hand as if to tell her not now. She continued to stare down Bones meeting his eyes causing him to break the contact and walk away. _

"_They're burning Joe." Billy said rolling his shoulders and neck a bit. _

"_Well ain't he the lucky one." Was all that fell from Bones lips as he climbed into his car and sped off. _

Racey stared blankly at the TV feeling a tugging on her shoulder as Billy pulled her closer to him. She laid her head in his lap and stretched out across the couch looking at Ty and Spink who were practically having sex in the chair.

"Get a room you two!" Racey yelled and chucked the remote at them getting a glare from them both. She laughed at them and asked for the remote back as she watched her sister get up and walk over her way.

"Race, get a life." Ty sat down on top of her and began tickling causing her to fidget and slap Billy in his chin where she had bruised it with her brass knuckles. She cackled as she tried to fight Ty off of her kicking and screaming nearly pissing her pants when finally Ty stopped and walked back over to Spink placing herself back in his lap. She looked up at Billy and noticed him grimacing at her down his nose. She smiled at him and gave him a wink causing his features to soften and a slight chuckle to escape his lips. She went back to watching TV laughing every now and again from the idiotic television program. She got up a few minutes later to get a drink and something to snack and walked into the kitchen to grab a soda and pour some chips into a bowl. She made her way back to the couch sitting next to Billy with her legs crossed under her; she threw chips at Ty and Spink as she watched the program that was on the television. She then looked to Billy setting the chips down on the coffee table next to her drink and working her way under his arm resting her head on his chest. She heard a chuckle escape the boy's lips as Ty got up to make dinner. Then the programming was interrupted by Billy's phone ringing.

He growled as he answered it and rubbed his hand across the back of his head in anger before hanging up. "Fucking Heco. I gotta go cover for him under the bridge." He placed a kiss on Racey's temple and stood up fixing his clothes a bit before looking at Spink who was now standing.

"I gotta go to the Office to check on shit. Want me to drive?" Spink said as he looked at Billy.

"Yeah let's get the fuck out of here. I'm losing fucking money as we speak." Both the men walked out the door and Billy closed it tightly after locking it.

"What the fuck!" Ty walked out of the kitchen to see who had come in realizing that the boys had just walked out. "I fucking give up." She said as she walked back into the kitchen and slammed a pan into the sink turning the water on it causing it to sizzle a bit as Racey walked into to kitchen eye balling her.

"Hello! I'm still here and I'm fucking hungry!" She looked at Ty who had quit cooking and was now slamming shit around the kitchen.

"Fix your own fucking food." She said as she made her something simple to eat and walked into the living room sitting down to eat.

Racey remained in the kitchen and fixed her a simple bowl of cereal then returned to her spot on the couch and looked at her sister who was now next to her out of the corner of her eye. "Well looks like another uneventful night for us. We never get any fucking action anymore." Racey said jokingly with a smile.

Ty nodded in agreement and continued eating and spoke after finishing a bite. "Oh well quality sister time I guess." Racey smiled at her sister that usual little kid like smile she wore so often and went back to eating and watching the television.


	28. Reborn (Tyran's POV)

Ty jolted awake to the sound of her phone ringing, then growled at the name on the screen before pushing the button to answer it. "What, Darley?" The reply was uttered quickly, and as he spoke, she heard gun fire in the background. "Get Racey to go find Heco, and get your ass to the Office, now! Ty… Spink's there... All the boys are there… I need you there!" Then without another word, he hung up. Ty began to panic as the thoughts of what could be happening ran through her head. What was happening? Who could be there to attack them? Without wasting any time, she grabbed her gun and hid it in the waistband of her pants at her back as she ran to Racey's room. She busted in without knocking and started throwing clothes at her sister. "Get up! Something's wrong! You gotta go to Heco's place and I gotta get to the office!" Racey blinked a few times, then jumped up and started putting on her clothes. "Where's Billy?!" Ty shrugged quickly as she ran out of her sister's room and toward the front door. "On his way to meet me! Get over to Heco's!" Grabbing her keys, she was then out the door and running at vampiric speed toward her car. Looking at her Camaro, she sighed and shook her head. "Not tonight, baby. I have to get there faster than what you can take me." With that, she took off in a run, vampiric speed taking her toward the Office much faster than her poor little car could operate.

As she ran toward the office, she saw Racey exit the apartment and take off in a run the other way. She waved and nodded to her sister in good luck, then turned back toward her desired destination and pushed herself to run faster. She was only a few blocks away from the abandoned building where they cooked their goods, and it wouldn't take her long to get there. In less than ten minutes, she could see the gates to the office, right as Heco's car pulled up. She blinked a few times before she realized it wasn't Heco in the car. Seeing Spink get into the van, she started to run toward the gates once more, but as she took off through the woods, she saw Heco's car ram the gate. It was happening. She could see it coming. Nick Hume was about to ram straight into her boyfriend.

Covering her mouth in fear, she hopped the gate in the wooded area, then ran as fast as she could toward the van, which had been blown in half from the impact. Spink was sitting in the driver's seat, spitting up blood as he saw her emerge from the woods. He offered her a weak smile, and she pulled the door open to hold him. "Tell me what you want me to do, baby… Do you want me to fix this? Save you? I… I can't let you die…" Spink coughed into her shoulder, getting blood onto her black leather jacket as he croaked. "I don't… Don't w-want to l-leave you…" That was all she needed. Without a second thought, her fangs descended from her gums and she bit into her boyfriend's neck. It took a matter of seconds to drain him completely, and from that point, she bit into her own wrist and squeezed her blood into his mouth. After letting him feed from her, she knew it would take a while for him to wake up, but she was sure he had been changed.

It was then that she heard another gun shot, and saw as Baggy came tumbling out of a window. Running over toward him, she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. Seeing the name, she answered in an aggravated tone. "What? Kinda busy, sis."

**Racey's POV (Written by RaceyNitroVindicta)**

Racey watched as her sister sped out of the apartment and shrugged following suit after getting dressed headed towards Heco's apartment. Her mind wondered in the direction of The Office even as she ran, thinking of all the guys then having her attention grabbed by one in particular Billy. As she thought more about him she worried more as she saw the rundown apartment building she slammed front entrance open and ran up the stairs stopping at the door that was Heco's breathing heavily with a tear running down her cheek. She wiped her face and walked closer to the door as she put on her brass knuckles and rested her other hand on her knives that hung from her belt. She nudged the door open with her foot and peered into the room seeing nothing but brains and blood everywhere. She walked over to wear Heco's body lay and shivered at the site of the hole in his head. She turned away and grabbed her phone trying her best to hold back the acid that was trying to climb up her throat. She dialed Ty in a panic and turned back around menacing at the body that laid in front of her. "Come on, come on pick up."

"What? Kinda busy, sis." Ty answered the phone in an aggravated tone.

"Ty, there is fucking blood and brains everywhere. What the fuck do I do!? How the fuck am I supposed to fix this shit!" She said bending down to the floor and picking up what looked like a hunk of brain shivering at the sight and dropping it. "This is fucking sick! How do you fucking do this?!"

Ty groaned in frustration before answering in a tone that spoke of how busy she really was. "He alive?" Racey took a breath and knelt down, feeling Heco's neck for a pulse. "Barely." She could hear her big sister nod her head, and then paid close attention as her sister rattled off instructions. "Bite him. Drain him of all of the blood in his body. Completely, Race. Don't leave anything. Once you've done that, let your blood drip into his mouth and make sure that it's a good bit. Don't leave it to chance. If you have to give him more than you think you're supposed to, then do it. Otherwise you just killed him."

Nodding her head, Racey took a deep breath, hung up the phone, then held her nose while whispering to Heco. "You dumb ass, getting your fucking head blown up. If you had just fucking gone to work…" Then she bit him.

**Tyran's POV (TyranVindicta)**

After hanging up with Racey, she knelt beside Baggy and closed her eyes, feeling his pulse hammering in his neck. He wasn't going to get a choice like Spink. Leaning in, she bit into his neck, watching his eyes roll back into his head as he gasped toward her. "Y-y-you're a fucking v-v-vampire!" Watching the light fade from his eyes, she reopened the wound with her teeth once more, then squeezed the blood into his mouth. "Naw shit, Sherlock."

Leaving Baggy on the ground outside, she ran into the building, and the first thing she saw was Dog's dead body laying on the ground with his entire leg blown off. Covering her mouth, she ran past him as she heard gunshots upstairs. She took the stairs two at a time, making sure to stay far behind Hume. It would be bad for him to tell the feds that a girl he shot in the head a few days ago was still alive. When she reached the top, she could smell blood. Fuck, there was a lot of blood. Jamie was the first one she saw, and as she reached him, she knelt beside him and felt him rest his hand on her shoulder. "Ty, get the fuck o-out of here. H-he's got a f-fucking g-gun."

Shaking her head, she gave him a thousand megawatt smile, showing off her fangs. His eyes widened before he just gave her a smile in return. "Damn… G-guess I shoulda b-been the one r-runnin'." Giggling at him, she leaned toward him and bit into his neck gently, trying not to jostle the bleeding man any further. He groaned as the life faded from his body, and soon she was biting into her own wrist once more and holding it to his mouth.

It was then that Billy walked by, and he looked down at her. "Fuck, that's nasty. Just get my boys outta here, alright?" Ty smiled at him and winked. "I have my ways, Darley. Go get Hume." Billy nodded his head, then ran off toward the chapel. As he entered, she heard gunshots and then heard Billy scream in pain. Leaving Jamie there to heal, she ran off toward the chapel as fast as her legs would take her, but she took the long way around to avoid Hume. As she reached the chapel, she saw Billy hunkered over on a bench, but Bodie laid next to the door. Stopping to check on him, he shook his head. "B-billy."

Ty nodded her reply to Bodie, whispering to him. "I'll get to you before you die, Bodie. I promise." With that, she ran over to Billy and felt for his pulse, and as she did so, he smiled. "Guess this m-means I'm becoming l-l-like y-you." Ty smiled and nodded her head. "If I got to everyone else and didn't get to you, Racey would fucking kill me…" He coughed a laugh, then tilted his head to one side. "I p-promise I w-won't look t-too far into it if you t-touch me inappropriately." She laughed as well as a tear poured from her eye and she nodded her head. "I promise I won't get grabby. I make it a habit not to touch my sister's property. She gets pissy." With that, she bit into his neck, feeling him grab her wrist to keep from crying out from the pain. As his life faded, she held his hand to keep him from feeling the sting of death. Once he was dead, she bit into her wrist and poured as much blood into him as she had Spink.

Bodie was her last bit of business to handle, and as she changed him, she could feel herself becoming more and more weak. Her hands were trembling, as well as her arms. She wandered back over to the bench with Billy.

Leaning back against the bench on which Billy sat, she was tired, exhausted, and drained from the blood loss. After relaxing, she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, and she pulled it out, mumbling into the speaker. "Hmm?"

Racey's voice blasted through the ear piece as she squealed. "I DID IT!" Ty felt herself smile, then nodded her head. "I need your help, sis. I need you to come to the office. We have bodies to carry out."

She could hear Racey pause and Ty quickly continued. "They aren't dead… I had to change them… All of them. We only lost Dog. I was too late for him." She heard Racey breathe once more, then heard her croak out Billy's name. "He's going to be fine, sis… A vampire, but fine, nonetheless." Racey could be heard breathing a heavy sigh of relief, and she then spoke softly. "I'll be there soon. I'm gonna go get a car so we can transport them easier." Ty whispered, feeling her eyes growing heavy. "Hurry."

Ty jolted awake for the second time that night, sitting up straight as she saw her sister picking up Billy's body. "The only ones left to move are Bodie and Baggy. Spink is in the car, and Jamie. Heco is at our apartment already." Ty nodded her head, then moved to stand on shaking legs. Walking over to Bodie, she knelt and scooped him up into her arms, cradling him to her chest as she ran him down the stairs. Putting him in the back seat of her Camaro, she noted that her sister had brought two cars. She smiled as she saw Spink in the front seat of her car, then watched as Racey lowered Billy into the passenger side of her purple Mustang. Rising to her feet once more, she walked over to where Baggy had been laying on the ground, scooped him up, and rested his body next to Bodie's in her back seat.

Wiping off her hands, she turned to her sister and nodded her head, her eyes closing slowly. "I gotta get home… I lost too much blood. I'm tired, and I'm going to need to feed tomorrow." Racey nodded her head, waved at her sister, and then sat in the driver's seat of her car and cranked it. As she pulled out, Ty lowered herself into the driver's seat of her own, put the key in the ignition, and smiled as she heard the engine purr. She backed up quickly, peeling out of the parking lot and heading back to her apartment.

They were lucky for the lack of light outside, because two girls carrying this many bodies into their apartment might have been suspicious in the light of day. The lights outside of their apartment had been shot out, a nice foresight on Racey's part, and the two were able to carry all of the boys up into their apartment. They arranged them all on the couch, except for Spink and Billy, who went into their beds, then sat down in the floor in the hallway with their backs to the wall. Ty squeezed her sister's hand gently and gave her a small smile. "Well… That was one hell of a night." Racey nodded her head, then asked in a confused tone. "I didn't see Hume. What happened to him?" Ty sighed heavily and closed her eyes. "I couldn't go after him… Bodie and Billy would have died if I had. He got away."

The boys would wake up the next morning, hopefully, but for now it was a waiting game. Ty kissed her sister's cheek, then retired to her own bedroom, stripping herself and throwing on a wife beater and shorts before crawling into bed to snuggle into her sleeping boyfriend.


	29. Runnin' (Racey's POV)

Racey stretched as she woke up laying next to Billy she smiled at his resting figure sleeping next to her and ran her fingers across the marks Ty left on him along with the others last night, then crept out of bed to go check on Ty. Who was already out of bed and gone from the way the emptiness looked in the bed where Spink lay, she had been for a while. "I guess she went to feed. Wish she would have told me, stubborn ass." Racey walked over the bodies that were scattered in the living room smiling at each one of the gang that lay there changed into something new and different. She tip toed into the kitchen and tried to quietly make her a bit of breakfast but wound up doing nothing but making a loud enough racket to wake the whole apartment. Bodie being the first to jump up in response to the bowl that crashed to the floor and shattered and Racey's cursing.

"Stupid fucking bowl, Ty is gonna kill me. I broke the good shit." She looked at the group that stood before her. All the men that were just laying motionless on the floor were staring at her as if she had risen from the dead. "What the fuck are you idiots staring at get me the broom!"

"What did you and Ty do to us last night?" Heco asked for all the boys as he rubbed at the pain in his neck and noticed his senses that we're now heightened.

"Ummmm well… let's see how do I put this? Ummm… we turned you into one of us?" Racey said scrunching her nose and flinching waiting for a response watching as Baggy spoke up.

"Well what the fuck are you?" He tilted his head and stared at her as she gulped down the knot in her throat. From the back of the group a shirtless Billy stood and worked his way to the front placing his hand on Bodie and Baggy's shoulder. "Her and Ty are vampires. They saved your fucking lives last night if it wasn't for them we would all be fucking dead. Dead and burned like Joe." He patted their shoulders then walked over to Racey placing a hand on her shoulder. "And if any of you fucks have a problem with it I can always let Ty and Race finish the job Hume started."

Racey smiled and bowed as if she had just given a performance then stomped to the storage closet next to the fridge to grab the broom and sweep her mess. After cleaning up and getting something to eat she scurried to the bathroom locking the door behind her. She pulled a blue towel out from under the sink and exhaled as she unfolded it staring at the box that would mark her future. "Please don't tell me I'm fucked." She begged to the little white stick as she began to urinate on it. She paced the floor of the bathroom waiting to see the results. She covered her eyes as she bent down to look into the window of the pregnancy test. Peeking through her fingers she saw the scariest thing she thought she would ever. That little pink plus sign. Her jaw dropped to the floor and she began throwing her fist around silently cussing herself and Billy till she stubbed her toe. "Mother fucker, dammit that shit fucking hurt." She banged her head on the door a few times trying to hold her balance she looked at her toe.

"What the fuck are you doing in there Racey?" She heard the harsh tone speaking through the door as she panicked scurried toward the counter tossing the test into the trash and swinging the door open with her hair in a mess and breathing heavily.

"Nothing, nothing at all is going on. Why? Why would anything be going on?" She grinned and ducked under his arm quickly making her way to her room slamming the door in his face and putting her weight on it to keep him out for a bit.

"Racey open the fucking door." She heard him say from the other side as he had before.

"I can't I'm naked." She scrunched her face knowing she just told the worse lie ever.

"I've seen you fucking naked a thousand times open the fucking door." She heard the aggravation in his voice as he banged a fist to the door.

"You want the boys to see me naked then?" She smarted off trying to hide her lie.

"Fine." He huffed through clenched teeth and walked away.

Racey heard the door slam and quickly put some sweatpants on and her usual black hoodie on over her wife beater and rushed out to see all the guys pointing in the direction of Ty's room. She walked in on her sister canting her head at the sight of Ty poking the hole on her forehead where Hume's bullet once sat. "Ty, stop mind fucking yourself! It's not healthy."

Ty scowled at Racey, "I can mind fuck myself if I want it's my body!" She smiled at Spink who was behind Racey walking out of newly finished bathroom at the same time Billy walked angrily into the room.

"You two are fucking weird." Spink said sitting next to Ty and wrapping his arm around her.

"You just noticed this?" The sister's spoke simultaneously as Billy crossed the room staring down at Ty.

"What the fuck is this?" He said holding up Racey's fresh pregnancy test.

"Looks like a pregnancy test, Darley." Ty stared blankly at him and canted her head.

Racey stomped up next to Billy stopping to slap the back of his head and snatch the pregnancy test from him. "Am I not allowed to get fucking pregnant? Or do you think I can't? Darley you have fucking mutant sperms and apparently the Vindicta sisters are your fucking carriers, ya douche."

Ty looked at Racey and canted her head. "You're pregnant too?"

"What the fuck?" Spink's jaw hit the floor as he stared at Ty.

Racey shrugged, "Whoops… guess the cat is out of the bag now."

Ty jumped up and hugged her sister. "Racey! We're gonna be like the bitches from that movie!"

Racey pulled away from her sister and gave her a confused look. "What movie?"

Ty looked at her sister and put her hands on her hips, "you know the movie with Drew Barrymore? You member? Her and Brittany Murphy get pregnant at the same time and they say they are gonna have girls together and all that shit but Drew Barrymore's life basically goes to shit?"

Racey looked over to the boys who were now standing beside each other scratching their heads and staring at them. Then looked back to see the huge smile on her sister's face, "please don't tell me you want us to rub our bellies together so they can play with each other?"

Tyran began to jump in place grabbing Racey's hands. "OH MY GOD! We have too!"

Racey jerked her hand away and slapped her forehead. "No we don't." She was jerked into a hug and mouthed to the boys 'help me.' Spink and Billy stood unmoving staring at the sisters as Racey rolled her eyes at them.

Ty hugged Racey tightly squeezing her and spoke in an aggravated tone. "Yes we do."

"Well her hormones are already kicking in," Racey said lifting a brow to the boys. "You two are going to have fun the next nine months." She said laughing and quickly was joined by Ty laughing. They walked out of her bedroom holding hands and bouncing off the walls of the tiny hallway discussing how awesome and not awesome this experience was going to be.

Ty had left soon after the announcement leaving Racey alone with all the boys. She plopped onto the couch and turned on the television showing her aggravation by turning the TV up as loud as it would go. The boys sat at the table discussing what Racey and Ty had done to them and a few showing off their fangs to everyone. Racey rolled her eyes at how they all sounded like little girls showing their friends their new earrings or something and continued to try to turn the TV up.

"Racey turn that shit down!" Billy yelled from the far side of the table.

"What I can't hear ya? Too much noise." She crossed her arms across her chest as a smile crept onto her face. She gasped as the remote was snatched from her hand at the TV turned down.

"Now is there too much fucking noise. Keep it down don't want my kid to come out deaf."

"It can't hear yet! If it can it all sounds like it's underwater so we're good." She turned the TV back up. She heard him growl as he snatched the remote from her again and turned it down a little bit. "There that's a volume we can agree on." He walked away with remote in hand to go back and sit down at the table.

Racey shrugged and got up using the controls on the television to turn it up again and went back to sit down unable to hear the growl she knew Billy was doing as he stared at the back of her head. Racey jumped behind the couch as the front door flung open relieved to see her sister and a familiar figure behind her. "Dammit Ty! I think I shit the baby out! Don't fucking do that shit." She sat back down on the couch and eyeball her sister.

"Sorry Racey! Hey bitches look what I did!" She held her arms out as if she was presenting the person behind her. The gang who was now standing behind the couch jaws hit the floor at the sight that emerged from the shadow behind Ty.

"Surprise, mother fuckers!" Ty and Joe said at the same time. Racey's eyes widened at the site of Joe and watched the gang's reaction. Most of them were happy but the one Racey had expected to be the happiest looked furious. She cowered a bit realizing the roof was about cave on her and Ty for this.

"What the fuck do you two think you are fucking doing?" Billy forced the words to clenched teeth.

"We brought your brother back. With a little help from magic and my awesome skills. You should be thankful, Darley." Ty stared at Billy and wrapped an arm around Joe's shoulders. "You can go get cleaned up back there Joe." She pointed in the direction of the bathroom down the hall next to Racey's room and watched him as he looked like his old self walking down the hall.

Billy threw a glass against the wall trying to relieve his frustration. "I don't give a fuck what you think. You shouldn't have brought him back! This isn't for him, it will never be for him. Fuck it, I'm leaving." He walked towards the front door nudging everyone out of the way making a path to the door and even nudging Ty out of the way . Racey looked up and followed him out quickly realizing he had already made it down the steps.

"I see you figured out vamp speed, get your ass back here Billy!" He continued to walk toward her car flipping her the bird. She looked over the ledge to the grown and then looked back at him grinning. She decided it would be best to jump so she launched herself over the railing and landed crouched in middle of the black pavement. She quickly ran over and stood in front of Billy's car as Ty ran out of the apartment Billy stuck his head out of the car.

"Get out of my way, Race." Billy said as Ty yelled at them in the background.

"Nope I won't. Why are you running? Joe isn't gonna eat you." Racey said placing her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes at him.

Billy sighed and banged his head on the seat. "Fuck. Get the fuck in then." Racey giggled and climbed into the passenger seat of the Purple Mustang and smiled as they screeched out of the parking lot.

They parked on a hill out on the countryside of the city, as Racey quickly adjusted herself in the seat to face Billy, he lit up a cigarette and took a hit from it.

"Why you runnin', Darley?" Racey asked once again this time in a less abrasive tone as she reached over to grab his hand that rested on the gear shift.

Billy scratched his forehead with his thumb and took another hit from his cigarette as his eyes were slightly swallowed by the puffy redness that had surrounded them before. "Why am I runnin'?" He asked himself out loud then looked at Racey who was waiting patiently for an answer. "I'm running because I'm scared." He spoke to her then swung his head back towards his cigarette as he stared out the windshield.

"Why? There is nothing to be scared of. It's Joe, the only reason I asked Ty to bring him back was because I figured it would you happy." Racey looked at him confused and a little heartbroken that he felt this way.

"I am happy to have him back, happy to have you, happy to be fucking alive again. I just." He gulped as he looked down to his lap and then took another hit of his cigarette to calm his nerves as he looked out of the windshield again and smiled a bit. "I never thought I would see Joe again. You and Ty make it seem like it was nothing to bring all of us plus Joe." He looked to her and swallowed once again tossing his cigarette out the window. "It's just a little too much at once. First finding out what you two are, then being turned into one, and now my baby brother who was ash a few hours ago is now alive? It's more than a little too much. It's a fucking lot."

Racey crawled her way into his lap and hugged him. "Maybe we should have asked first?" She said trying to comfort him. "I only did it because you were so upset. I had to help somehow. It isn't fair for you to watch my back all the fucking and I never watch yours."

Billy looked up at her and smiled. "Well I won't watch your back anymore except when you're walking in front." Racey's jaw dropped causing him to chuckle and kiss her cheek. Then her eyes waddled a bit as she rubbed the soon to be bulging stomach would have.

"Even when I waddle?"

"Even when you waddle." He watched her smile from ear to ear and kissed his lips then climbed into the passenger seat.

"I gotta pee and I'm hungry can we go home now?" She looked over to him pouting like a little kid.

He slapped his forehead and rubbed his hand across his head. "I guess so. Thought I was gonna get lucky out here." He started the car and winked at her as her jaw dropped again.

"I don't want my kid to have brain damage! I'm sure you don't want the baby to bite your thing off either." She glared out of the corner of her eye as he winced and smiled at her joke.

"Naw I would like to keep myself intact." He sped away towards the apartment holding Racey's hand.

Racey began to fidget in the passenger seat a bit as they drove down the road. "I gotta pee really bad, babe." She looked over to Billy pouting.

He sighed and pulled into the store. "Don't take for fucking ever."

She pouted at him more. "Can I have money for chocolate? I'm hungry."

"Fine." He sighed digging a ten out of his pocket and slapping into her fist noticing the smile on her face that reminded him of a little kid and watched her run into the store shaking his head and still shaking it as she exited the store and hopped into his car with a bag full of chocolate bars. She opened a Twix and began eating it as she smiled at him and they once again sped off towards the apartment.

They pulled up to the apartment climbed out noticing Ty still standing out in the walkway with her arms crossed over her chest. "Let me go up first." Racey smiled snuggling her bag of chocolate. As she climbed the stairs with Billy following closely behind her, she looked at Ty and noticed her eyes widening and a huge smile on her face as she saw Racey's bag.

"Is that chocolate?" Racey nodded in response and hugged her bag again turning away from Ty a bit. "Sis fucking share!" She felt Ty reaching around her to try to grab her chocolate and quickly ducked under her arm and ran into the apartment closing the door and then running to her room feeling all the gangs eyes on her. She slammed her door and sat at the bottom of it as she heard the front door open and close and stomping coming down the hallway. "Racey fucking share your chocolate with me you pregnant bitch!" She banged on the door jarring Racey a bit.

"Your pregnant too bitch!" Racey screamed back through the door then was shoved from the door and laid on top of. She knew it was Ty and stuck the bag under her trying to hide it from Ty.

"I know I'm pregnant which is why I need chocolate!" Ty wrapped her legs and arms around Racey and rolled over on her back revealing the bag of chocolate. She snatched from her sister then pushed her off of her and ran to her bedroom locking the door.

Racey sat pouting in her floor as the crowded the hallway chuckling at the sisters. She stood up and saw Billy standing in the doorway and threw herself into his chest and cried like a little girl. "She-she took my ch-ch-chocolate!" At this point the guys had nothing else to do but laugh and caught a glare from Billy and Spink and then watched them look at each other as Billy hugged a sobbing Racey to his chest. "What the fuck did we get into?"


	30. Trial (Tyran's POV)

Slamming her front door, Ty pulled off the bandana that she had worn around her head to look cute, but also to hide the nearly fully healed bullet hole in her forehead. When Spink, Racey, Billy, and the rest of the gang looked at her in confusion, she narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "We need a bigger apartment for this shit." Finally, she stomped off toward the kitchen and grabbed herself a bottle of water from the fridge before stalking back into the living room. Everyone still stared at her, which was giving her the creeps, so she snapped. "What the fuck are you looking at?"

Spink was the brave soul to stand up and walk over to her, wrapping his arms around her gently. "What's wrong, baby? You're ghost pale… Well, paler than normal, and your cheeks are flushed." Sighing, she pulled her fingers through her hair, lingering at the ends where there were knots. "That fucker Hume's court date is in two weeks. They have no witnesses to prove that he did it, killed all of you and Dog, I mean, and he's probably going to get off. The only body they have is Dog's, and they found the gun that killed him, but that fucker was smart and wiped his fingerprints off. The only thing they have as evidence was the state of distress the cops found him in after being shot multiple times."

The only response she got was a joint growl from everyone sitting in the living room, until Billy lit a cigarette and pointed toward her. "How do you know all of this?" Ty smiled her devious smile and winked. "When you have lived as long as I have, you pick up a few tricks here and there." Billy ran his hand over his head and sighed heavily. "Well, no one's gonna fuckin' blame him for killing a bunch of gang bangers. They aren't really looking for evidence…"

It was like a light bulb went off over Tyran's head and everyone could see the instant change in her demeanor. She was smiling, standing a little straighter, and she had that weird glow in her eyes that happened when she felt a strong emotion. "So let's give them some evidence. Let's fucking go to the trial! They'll know you guys aren't dead, but we can tell them he killed Dog and Tommy!" Billy shook his head. "Naw. Then we'll have to tell them why we didn't report it, and we'll get blamed for his wife and kid." Ty shrugged and smiled once more. "Tell them you did call it in, and it was ignored because someone thought it was a prank, then when they say something about his wife and kid, you just deny it. They have no evidence to pin you there." Billy seemed to turn this over in his head, stroking his goatee as he took a long drag from his cigarette. "Alright… We can do it. All of us will go, but we need to make sure all of our fucking stories are straight!"

Two weeks later, they all stood out in front of the courthouse, Ty puffing away at a cigarette as she huddled into Spink for some warmth. She and Racey were the only ones who dressed like they were going to court, Ty in a button up shirt and some slacks, and Racey in a pair of pink slacks that matched her hair with a black lacey top. They even wore their hair up, and could pass for a lawyer on their day off. The boys on the other hand, not including Joe, because they couldn't bring him to this, were dressed in their normal street wear. Billy was holding Racey tightly, puffing away on his smoke as well while they waited to go into the court room. Billy had atleast had the grace to cover his tattoos, but she didn't think he did it on purpose. It was just fucking cold.

Their plan was to walk in late, to cause a big stir, and to cause the trial to be delayed for an hour or two while the judge and the police worked out the fact that they were alive. Of course, Ty and Racey weren't part of the body count from the office, but Nick had opened fire on them, so it was only right for them to be there. Watching a fog of air puff out from between her lips, Ty checked the time on her phone and nodded up toward Billy who nodded in return. With that, he stepped forward and pushed the doors to the courthouse open, striding right over to the room where Hume's trial was being held, and walked in with his head held high. There were gasps of general astonishment coming from all over the room, and as the others walked in, more followed.

Billy cleared his throat, quieting the room before he spoke with a menacing smile on his face. "I heard Hume's trial was today. Thought me and my friends might make a surprise visit. I hope that's cool with everyone." The judge slammed her gavel against the small wooden podium and spoke loudly, ringing clear across the room. "Order in the court! We'll dismiss for a recess while we sort this out. Everyone reconvene here in an hour."

As the court room emptied, the judge stared at the Darley Gang gathered in the middle of the room, her eyes narrowed in quiet confusion. Detective Wallis was the first to break the silence, noisily rising from her chair near where the judge was seated. "You all fled from a crime scene. You should be on trial here as well." Nick Hume, who had been left in the room to sort this out, spoke up this time. "They should all be dead. They didn't flee. I left them all there in that hospital to die." His expression was one of stunned horror as he scanned the faces of the men whom he had shot a little over two weeks ago. The expression changed to something more fearful as he looked toward Ty, who wore a fierce expression. "You… I shot you in the head…" Then his gaze flicked toward Racey, who also wore a smug smile. "I… I shot you both… You were both dead! I saw you!" Ty smiled, but this smile held no humor. It was a smile of pure menace, something primal and fear inspiring; a Vindicta's smile. "I had a few tricks up my sleeve, Mister Hume. By the way, you shouldn't play with guns, sir. You might hurt someone."

Detective Wallis looked toward Ty and Racey, taking a step back as she saw their expressions, her stance guarded. "It doesn't change the fact that you fled the scene of a crime." This time, Ty turned her smile on Wallis, unnerving the woman. "I wasn't there. You heard Mister Hume. He shot me in my home more than three weeks ago. I was laid up in bed healing, but when Spink called me and said they were being attacked, I jumped in my car and drove over there in time to save them all. I went to medical school, detective Wallis. It was my duty to save these men from the horrific wounds they were suffering from and nurse them back to health. Unfortunately, I was too late for our friend Dog, but the rest of these men were in bad shape, and I had to hurry to get them to safety before that mad bastard came back to finish them off." With that last bit of her statement, she flicked her gaze toward Hume before coming to look at Wallis once more. "So I called my sister and she brought her car as well. We loaded them up and took them back to my apartment so I could remove the bullets and patch them up before they bled to death. You must understand the rush in doing so, detective? I could have lost my patients had I not done this. My first priority was not to call the police, because they don't care what happens to these men. They just want to see them behind bars."

The judge seemed to take this all in as detective Wallis tried to keep her anger off of her face. Finally, the judge cleared her throat and looked toward Ty, canting her head. "You're a licensed doctor? You have a degree?" Ty giggled, nodding her head. "Don't look so surprised, ma'am. You can check my records. It's in there. I don't practice medicine because I didn't feel that it was my true calling. My sister is a licensed nurse, and she has also been to automotive school, just like me. We grew up in a household that kept us on our toes and well read, your Honor." The judge nodded her head in silent approval, then Racey spoke up, her tone cordial. "What has Mister Hume been charged with, if you don't mind my asking?" Wallis canted her head and shrugged. "Well, it was eight counts of manslaughter." Racey narrowed her eyes and chuckled softly. "Mister Hume should have been charged with at least one count of murder in the first degree, since you did in fact find the body of Clark Dogwin, or as we called him, Dog. Mister Hume blasted him in the chest with a slug fired from a shotgun. I believe that would be considered murder, Detective." Wallis narrowed her eyes. "This is the first time he has even admitted his guilt, and it's because he's standing face to face with the people he assumed he had killed." Racey shrugged, squaring her shoulders. "You're a homicide detective, Ma'am. This is homicide. My clients are innocent, and were shot multiple times by Mister Hume. Mister Darrel Spink was sitting inside of a van when Mister Hume arrived on scene, and that man drove his car straight through the van that he was sitting in. He suffered countless injuries to various body parts, and nearly died. Mister Darley was shot numerous times. In the stomach, hand, head, and in the chest. It was a miracle that they were even able to be saved. If Mister Hume isn't put in jail for a long time, I'm afraid you're going to have another case on your hands, because my clients will sue. I can guarantee that, because I'll make sure myself. May I suggest you re-think his charges, and then reconvene? I think we'll stick around."

Billy looked up toward Hume, his jaw tight with restrained anger. "Where the hell is my car?" Hume shrugged, looking unconcerned with Billy's anger, and Detective Wallis spoke up. "Your car was impounded, mister Darley." Billy growled, turning toward Wallis. "I want my car." Racey put her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "We'll get your car."

As the courtroom filled back up, they all took their seats and watched as the trial progressed. Hume's new charges were announced, and Racey smiled as Murder in the First Degree was read out. They all sat on the edge of their seats as questioning ensued, and as the jury was dismissed to confer about their verdict, Ty felt herself calming down. With their enhanced hearing, they all sat and listened as the jury spoke about Hume, and most felt sorry for him, but they couldn't argue with the evidence that said he was guilty. Only five minutes after they dismissed, the jury stood once more in the courtroom and read out the guilty verdict. Hume was sentenced to life in prison with no chance of parole, and he was escorted out in cuffs. As the courtroom was cleared out, Detective Wallis came to the group and whispered. "That's okay. You guys will mess up somewhere. I know you will. I don't know how you all managed to live through an attack like that, but you'll slip up, and I'll be waiting." Racey and Ty exchanged smiles, shrugged, then winked toward the detective as Racey spoke. "Looking forward to it, detective." Ty rubbed her belly and held out her hand to the woman to shake, and as Wallis placed her hand in Ty's, she shook it a bit too firmly. "I hope you're going to live forever detective. Life won't be the same without you." With that, Ty gave her a secret smile and they all walked away, watching as the detective tried to put the puzzle pieces together of what all they had just said.


	31. Bet (Racey's POV)

Racey and Ty sat on the couch watching a movie and stuffing themselves with food as Spink and Billy stormed in.

"What's wrong with you two?" Ty chimed in rubbing her slightly bloated belly and standing to give Spink a kiss on his cheek.

"Fucking B-Street. They're trying to steal all our fucking customers. Trying to make a fucking fool out of us. They got another fucking thing coming." Billy said pacing back and forth behind the couch.

Racey looked at her sister and shrugged watching her plop onto the couch and quickly went back to watching their movie.

Billy raised a brow as he stopped pacing to stare at the back of their heads. "What the fuck are you two doing? Do you two just not give a fucking shit what happens now since your pregnant?"

"There are more important things for us to worry about, babe. Like our health. We shouldn't be getting all high strung about that shit right now." Racey turned around to raise her brow at him.

"I fucking know that! That's why Spink, your gonna take care of this shit. Get rid of the dealer that has been fucking around on our turf." Billy stood staring at Spink then walked down the hall to go take a shower.

Spink stood up and placed a kiss on Ty's forehead. "Well looks like I get the short end of the stick this go round, babe."

"I swear if you come back hurt. Billy is fucking dead." Ty watched him walk out of the door and looked at Racey.

"What?! I can't control him and tell him what to do! He is Billy fucking Darley! He might be pussy whipped but that doesn't have shit to do with this stuff." She stared back at Ty's menacing look. "Well uhh.. I think I'm gonna go to bed now. Tired ya know. Being pregnant makes you sleepy." She nodded at trotted down the hallway and locked herself in her room. Only to hear a knock at her door. "Fuck," she said to herself as she stood up to answer the door and saw that tall statuesque frame standing in the door dripping wet.

"Well, can I get my fucking clothes on." Billy said in his still aggravated tone smirking as he watched her take him in. Once he was dressed he sat next to her on the bed and rubbed her stomach. "How's my boy today?"

"What are you going to do if i's a girl?" Racey grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers and she smiled at him and stared into the two blue pools.

"It's not gonna be a girl. I don't make girls." Billy crawled over her and laid down next to her as she flipped over to face him.

"Well us Vindicta women are known to have girls. After all Nero and Cy are our only brothers." She raised a brow at him and smirked that smartass smile that he normally wore.

"Ok, smartass we'll find out tomorrow." He butted his forehead against hers.

She glared into his eyes as she spoke, "You're right we will find out tomorrow." They heard a slam come from the front door and heard Ty's raised voice. Racey rolled her eyes and got up to see what was wrong with Billy following close behind her. "What the fu-." Racey stopped dead in her tracks realizing what Ty was pissed about.

Spink looked as if he had been beaten with a baseball bat and a combination of several other objects. Billy wrapped his arms around Racey's waist and stared at him. The decided to release her and walk deeper into the snake pit.

"What the fuck? Can nobody handle their fucking jobs around here anymore!" Billy was interrupted by the strong force of Ty's fist against his jaw. It slightly knocked Billy off balance and Racey could feel the ferocity radiating from Billy and saw him jerk towards Ty. She quickly ran over to grab his arm and gave him a scolding look. He quickly straightened himself up and lit a cigarette jerking his arm from Racey's grip.

"Maybe you should do some research before sending someone into a fucking job. You sure as hell made sure Joe's ass was covered when you sent him after Hume. Atleast we have all hit our fucking targets." Ty then walked back and plopped down on the couch folding her arms over her chest and resting them slightly on her stomach.

"It's no big deal I got the guy and the ones that jumped me and that's all that matters. I'll heal." Spink said sitting next to Ty kissing her shoulder.

"It is a big fucking deal." She shot back. "If you were not a vampire you could have been fucking dead. You hear me Darley DEAD!"

"It's not like I fucking meant to send him in there to get his ass kicked damn! You act like I wanted Spink fucking dead." He stormed out to the balcony and rested his head in his hands.

Racey stared at them and then let her eyes follow Billy out the sliding glass door. "He really didn't mean it, you know that Ty. He didn't mean to do send us into it and didn't mean to send Spink into it."

"It doesn't fucking matter Race, it still fucking happened and it's his fault." The room went quiet and Racey decided to join Billy on the balcony.

"What do you want, Race." He said leaning his head against the stucco of the wall and exhaling from the last drag he took from his cigarette.

"I know you didn't mean it." She hung her head. Her hormones were getting the best of it and she didn't care. She felt sorry for Billy and the fact that he just got his head ripped off by her sister. She knew he didn't know just like he didn't know the two times before with Ty and herself.

"Just drop it. I don't wanna talk about it." He said placing his head back in his hands.

Racey stood up now feeling her stubbornness coming back and forced him to look at her cradling his face between her hands. "Stop feeling so bad about it. It's not your fault." She rubbed her thumb across his scar that somewhat matched hers and then felt his hand snake it's way to her face to trace her scar as well.

"It is my fault. It's all been my fault. You, Tyran, Joe, everything." His eyes shifted to look down.

Racey lifted her left hand from his face and brought it back slapping him. She watched his eyes fill with anger once again and smiled. "There he is! There's Billy!" she giggled and hugged herself to his chest. "There's the Darley that doesn't give a fuck what happens to anyone. I wondered what had happened to him." She smiled and looked up at him.

"Guess you made me a fucking wimp. I'm an soft ass now." He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. She felt him stand and stood up with him still hugged to him making it difficult for him to walk back into the apartment and back to their room.

"What the fuck is this shit!" Racey leaned over popping the gum in her mouth and showing Ty a picture in the magazine she was looking at.

"Look's like a fucking STD." Ty shivered in horror at the sight of the picture and pushed the magazine away from her.

Racey put the magazine back on the table and gulped swallowing her gum. She then grabbed Ty's hand and held it tight as she leaned over to whisper to her sister. "I'm scared sissy."

Ty could feel her sister shaking and knew she really was scared from her tone of voice. "It'll be ok Racey. I promise."

"You sure? What if they kill me in here?" Racey said nervously joking with her sister.

"I'm sure they won't kill you sis. I promise it will be fine." She smiled a comforting smile to her little sister and giggled at her a little.

"Racey Vindicta, Tyran Vindicta." The nurse stood in the doorway looking at a clipboard as she called their names. They both stood and calmly walked to through the door that would take them another step further into their pregnancy. They both shivered as the door slammed behind them and they walked into their separate rooms with a slight struggle coming from Racey.

Racey wiggled in the passenger seat as they headed back to the apartment. "I feel gross. This goo feels nasty as fuck."

"You can get a shower as soon as we get back, sis." Ty threw her head back chuckling at her sister then continued to drive the Black Camaro back towards the apartment.

"So...What are you having sis?" Racey smiled excitedly at her sister.

Ty shook her head, "can't tell ya?"

"And why the fuck not I'm your sister for god's sake!" Racey's jaw dropped as she stared at Ty confused.

"I promised Spink I would tell him first that's why!" Ty yelled as she screeched into the apartment complex parking lot.

"Fine then I'm not telling you mine." Racey climbed out of the car and jogged carefully up the stairs to the apartment. Opening the door and slamming it behind her then sauntered into her room to hide from Ty. She heard Ty enter the apartment and walk in the opposite direction of her room.

She heard the door slam for the second time and knew who it was she ran out excitedly to see Billy and Spink there and Ty already making her way over to Spink and jumped between them. "NO! We're doing this at the same time dammit!" She dragged the boys to the couch and made them sit down then placed Ty in front of the TV and stood next to her. She cleared her throat and elbowed Ty in the side. "You go first your the oldest."

Ty glared at Racey out the corner of her eye and cleared her throat as well. "Well you both know we went to the doctor today."

"The gyno. The gynecologist to be exact." Racey nodded excitedly next to her sister.

Ty slapped the back of Racey's head and covered her mouth so she could continue. "Spink, I hope your as happy as I as when I found out what we will be welcoming into the world soon." She walked over to him and sat in his lap kissing him on the cheek and handing him the sonogram and pointing to the point that determined the sex. "Apparently these two little lines right here means that I'm having a girl."

Racey jumped up with excitement as she looked at her sonogram. "There they are I see them now!" She ran over to Billy and smeared the sonogram in his face. "She I told you it was gonna be a girl! Pay up bitch!" She sat in his lap as well and kissed his lips smiling wide.

Everyone burst into laughter at Racey as Billy looked at her and smiled. "Ok, ok I'll fucking pay up."

Ty and Spink leaned up to look at the two. "So what was the bet?"

Racey turned around slapping the back of Billy's head on accident. "He has to take me out somewhere! He actually has to take me on a fucking date!" She looked back at Billy who was rubbing the back of his head, "have you ever been on an actual date?"

Billy glared at her and then wrapped his arms around her as he grinned. "Yeah of course I have been on dates. They all end the same way though." He furrowed his brow at her and licked his lips.

Racey stuck her index finger on the tip of his nose, "not this time buddy. I have a little girl inside me and she is not learning about penises while in the womb." She giggled as everyone burst into laughter once more. She smiled at everyone and grabbed them all into a big group hug.


	32. Shopping (Tyran's POV)

_Sorry about being M.I.A for so long... we had a small case of writers block and had to find our inspiration again. We both help each other write our chapters because each of us has to build from the other's chapters so when one of us hits a wall we both hit a wall. Plus writing two chapters a day technically writing 4 chapters took a toll on us as well and we finally got it through our thick skulls that sleep was a little bit more important hahaha. So sorry about the wait but we will try to our best not to keep you waiting for the next chapters too long they wont be posted quite as fast as before though because our sleep and health is more important then our story. Hope you enjoy what is to come! :) Thank you so much to all our readers... we appreciate every view more than you can even imagine! :D_

* * *

It had been nearly a week since Ty and Racey had learned the sex of their babies, and in a impulse decision, Ty had tapped into the back account that she and Racey had hidden that was full of money for when someone found out about their true nature, and they had to run. The sisters walked around the posh boutique full of beautiful pink baby clothes and expensive furniture, ignoring the odd looks of fear that they got from the people who worked inside.

Ty and Racey weren't really the type to go into stores like this, and when they did, people always feared that they were going to get robbed, or have their faces beaten to a bloody pulp, but that wasn't the case today. The sisters just wanted to spoil their babies.

Picking up a small pink dress, Ty's eyes widened and she showed it to Racey happily. "Look! It has a little skull on it, and roses! That's so you!" Racey nodded happily, putting the dress into the little basket hanging from her arm. "I love that! Billy will like it too… Except for the pink…"

Ty giggled happily, nodding her head. "Ehhh… Pink is what little girls wear, so he'll get over it." As they continued to walk around the store, Ty stopped in front of two matching crib bedding sets. They were made of black satin, and there were cut outs inside of which red roses showed, and Ty's mouth hung open. "Since the girls are going to be sharing a room, can we get these?"

Racey seemed to burst with excitement, nodding her head fiercely an grabbing up both of them before Ty could say another word, which made Ty burst out laughing.

As the women went toward the cash register to buy their things, the workers inside of the store seemed to tense, which was made all the more reasonable by the gun that was strapped to Ty's thigh. Ty had a habit of letting people know she was armed, even if it meant her getting in trouble, because she loved seeing the looks on people's faces.

Giving the women her brightest smile, she laid everything they had up on the counter, which in reality was enough to clothe ten babies, and waited as the woman rang everything up. When the total came up, Ty pulled out a wad of one hundred dollar bills, and giggled as she heard a collective gasp from all of the women gathered inside. "I'm a fucking drug dealer, girls. What? Did you expect me to be broke?"

The woman behind the counter visibly swallowed, nodded her head, and began to count the wad of bills that Ty laid on the counter. As the woman counted, Billy and Spink burst through the doors of the little boutique, looking menacing in their leather jackets and smirks on their face… Or, they did look menacing until one were to look down and see the shopping bags in their hands.

Ty canted her head toward Spink, watching as he walked over to kiss her cheek gently, and she peeked inside of the bag. "You've been… Shopping? Darley's don't shop… Well, Racey and I do, but the others don't…" Ty was actually shocked, which never happened, but Racey couldn't stop smiling. "YOU GUYS WENT BABY SHOPPING! HOW CUTE!"

Billy shot a glare toward his girlfriend, a rough growl coming from between his clenched teeth. "S'not cute! I just don't want you dressing my kid like a fucking sissy!" Racey burst into a fit of giggles. "It IS cute! But our little girl is going to have a bitchin' sense of style. Shut up." She cast a glare toward him, but amusement was clear on her features. Ty, on the other hand, was still looking at Spink with love and adoration, but mostly confusion. "I can see you two walking around a baby store looking like you do… All tatted up and hard asses. People thought they were going to get robbed, guarantee it." The women behind the counter were done bagging all of their things, and Ty smiled. "It's good that you guys came. Now you can carry the bags for the pregnant women." Racey giggled, nodding her head and stepping aside as the boys grabbed the bags and stalked out of the store behind the two women.

As they got outside, Racey looked at Billy, a playful smile appearing on her lips before she took a deep breath, opened her mouth, and yelled in a loud tone. "BILLY DARLEY WENT BABY SHOP-" She was cut off by Billy's strong hand clamping over her mouth. "Race! Fuck! Announce it to the whole world that I'm going soft why don't ya?!"

Ty was ignoring everyone, facing a large building toward the end of the street. It had neon lights at the top, but covering the name of the club was a large sign that said "For Sale by Owner". It was as if a light bulb appeared above her head, and had started blinking with an idea. Without a word to the others, she walked toward the building, and disappeared inside of the doors.

The ones she left behind on the sidewalk were exchanging confused glances, and they rushed forward, trying to see what she was doing. As they walked inside, they would see Ty staring at a large stage that had stripper poles on each end in the middle of the room. The smile on her face was visible even from far away, and she nodded her head as she heard them approach. "I want it."

Racey gave her sister a puzzled look, then shrugged. "What do you need a strip club for, Ty?" Ty turned on her heels, a bright smile blinding her sister. "This would be an awesome way to expand our clientele. I'm getting it." It was clear then that there would be no argument. Ty would be the proud owner of a strip club. She soon found the owner, and made an offer that he couldn't refuse, resulting in him signing his club over right then and there.

Ty turned toward the boys, her smile never fading. "More shopping later! But for kinkier stuff." Offering Spink a wink, she put the key to her new club on her key ring, locked the door, and went out to load the stuff in their cars.

Sliding into the driver's seat of her Camaro, she started it up and waited for Race to climb into the passenger seat. Once she was in, and her seatbelt was on, Ty took off toward their apartment, and was excited to unload all of the clothes they had gotten for the kids. She was also excited to get back to the club, and start her renovations, which warranted more shopping.

As they walked up the stairs to their home, they were shocked by a sight they hadn't seen in nearly one hundred years. Their sister Gem was standing at the door. Ty's eyes widened, and she and Racey both wrapped their arms around Gem, listening as their sister began to cry into their shoulder. "Guys… I gotta talk to you. It's about Nero…"

Ty felt her body stiffen, and she limply nodded her head, unlocking the door and ushering her sisters inside. The boys pulled up right behind them, and as they walked in, they were met by a very dark skinned, black haired Ty and Racey look alike. They stood there dumbstruck as they held the bags in their arms, and Billy spoke toward Racey. "Another fucking sibling?" Racey nodded her head silently, and Gem spoke in a soft tone. "I uh… I need a minute alone with my sisters. Could you excuse us for a moment?"

The boys shot Gem a glare, and she matched theirs with an intensity that only Ty and Racey could achieve. Finally, the boys kissed their girlfriend's cheeks, and took off toward the spare room to put all of the baby stuff down.

Gem took a deep breath, sat down on the coffee table across from her sisters, and held their hands. "Nero is gone… He went missing. The last I heard from him, he was in the middle of Tanis' castle, or… Ty's castle, now… Trying to summon her spirit. He had told Mai this, but we never heard from him again. When we went to see if he was alright, he was nowhere to be found and there was a spell book lying on the ground in the middle of the floor. Mai read the book, and said that Nero had accidentally opened a portal to another dimension, and was most likely sucked inside. You could smell the portal all over the place…" It was then that a tall man, so tall in fact that he had to duck inside of the house, came sauntering through the door. He put his arm around Gem's shoulders and nodded toward Ty and Racey. "I'm going to go searching for your brother. Don't worry. I will try my best to find him." Everything that Mai said was spoken in Draconic, and Gem translated to the girls, to which they simply muttered thanks as tears came pouring from their eyes.

Gem snapped her fingers, nodding toward Mai. "I forgot something. He made something for you guys before he left my place…" Mai, who was a dragon of sorts, snapped his fingers as well, and two full sized cribs appeared. They were made from a stunning, polished black wood, and there were intricate carvings of snakes coiling around the bars. On the head board side at the top, there was a beautiful carving of the Vindicta crest, which was a raven with a rose in it's mouth, standing on top of a human skull.

Ty and Racey burst into tears once more, and Ty looked toward Mai, speaking in a cracking tone. "Please find my little brother… Please just find our brother…"


	33. ADHD (Racey's POV)

Racey and Ty raced from their cars to the apartment together. Ty was in front but Racey followed closely behind as she heard the tires of the familiar black Mustang entering the complex. She raced up the stares barely behind Ty and slowly gaining on her before she reached the top of the third flight. She exhaled deeply seeing her sister at the door already and shook her head. "You win again, sis. Maybe I should start smoking if you can run like that while smoking." She giggled as she stepped unto the next to last step. As she stepped up onto the concrete walkway that went in the direction of the apartment she misjudged the step and came crashing towards the concrete quickly catching herself on the ledge of that faced out towards the parking lot.

"Holy shit, Racey! Are you ok?" Ty quickly waddled over to help her sister up but was interrupted by the hand of none other than Billy Darley.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two!? You're not fucking kids anymore!" He jerked Racey up catching a menacing look from Ty out of the corner of his eye and backed Racey against the wall. "You can't fucking do this stupid shit, you have a kid inside of you... my fucking kid!" He pushed away from her, his eyes wide as he walked down the walkway a good bit and lit a cigarette.

Racey flinched at the anger in his voice and then became a stone as she pushed past her sister and Spink and walked up to Billy poking him in the chest. "It's called a fucking accident! Nothing happened, no one is hurt, so chill the fuck out!" She stared dead into his eyes almost as if to dare him to do something to her for smarting off.

He glared back at her and threw the cigarette he had just lit over the ledge as he leaned down towards her returning her gaze. "You want me to chill the fuck out? I'll show you chill the fuck out." He turned towards Ty and Spink and then looked over his shoulder at Racey. "Spink, since these two don't know how to fucking act when they're pregnant they're both going on bed rest. My fucking orders. Someone will be here with them every fucking day to take care of them they are not to leave their rooms at all!" He turned around and clamped his jaw at Race forcing out, "That sound fucking fair enough to you?"

Racey watched over Billy's shoulder as Ty stomped into the apartment slamming the door in Spink's face, then returned her gaze to Billy meeting the anger in his blue hue's with same fire in her purple ones. "Yeah, sounds just fucking peachy." She pushed him out of her way and followed her sister's suit slamming the door in both the boy's faces.

Racey laid in her bed staring over her swollen bulge of belly angrily throwing Reese's Minis wrappers against the wall. Her ADHD had kicked in after all the chocolate and she was now wishing she could get up and leave her room without being spotted. She phased into thought as continued to build a pile of wrappers in the floor and then blinked realizing she could sneak quickly down the hall the to see Ty. She carefully got out of bed waddled her way across the room creaking the door open and stuck her head out to take a peek and make sure the coast was clear. She looked towards the living room and heard the TV blaring what sounded like MTV and knew that Joe had been left to watch her and Ty and then peered towards her sister's room with a devilish grin. She slunk out of her room, silently waddling her way down the hallway and quietly working her way through her sister's door being careful not to make any noise as she shut the door.

Ty was curled into a ball sleeping when Racey turned around to look at her. That same devilish grin still on her face she slithered over to her sisters bed and crawled her way on top of it. "One... two... three!" she whispered to herself before jumping on the bed scaring Ty half to death and jarring her from her sleep. Racey fell down next to her sister's angry figure whose bed head was now shaking at her at this point covering Racey's mouth to conceal her laughter.

"You're gonna get us both in trouble and Billy is going to kick your ass for being out of bed! If he found out you were just jumping on mine he would rip you a new one." Ty quickly jerked her hand away as she felt Racey's tongue covering it in saliva. "You're so fucking gross." She said wiping in on the sleep pants she wore.

Racey looked as if she was going to fall off the bed as she wobbled her way to be on all fours. "Let's go clean out the room Ty! I'm bored as fuck and we don't need to be on fucking bed rest, we're fine! I could go kill a few people and work the pole and still have a healthy kid." She bounced on her sister's bed and begged to her as if she was about to die of boredom.

"Fine, but we gotta keep it down. If Joe finds us doing this shit he'll tell Spink and Billy and we don't fucking need them down our necks. We should have cleaned that storage room out a long as fucking time ago when Lovely and Syn were here." Ty said as she stood up and walked over to her bedroom door followed closely by Racey. They both stuck their heads out the door to make sure the coast was clear then made a run for it to the door that was maybe two feet between both bedrooms and directly across from the bathroom. Ty slung the door open and jerked Racey inside the room as she turned on the light. "Holy shit, Race! What all did you put in here?"

Racey shrugged in reply, "I needed a place for all my fun shit that I never get to play with anymore." She said as she picked up a softball glove and bat. "Wonder where the ball is. We could start a game in here!"

Ty glared at her sister from deeper into the room as she picked up a rope that had burnt up dolls and stuffed animals hanging from every direction from it. "So I see Lovely was telling the truth about you." She shook her head and dropped the rope giggling a bit. And made her way over to the shelf. "Awww it's all baby books!" She blew the dust from the bindings of several black leather books each of them with one of the siblings names engraved in gold into the leather spine.

Racey noisely made her way over to shelf and recieved a stern look from Ty before she ran her fingers along the first four. She grabbed the book that had her name on it and pulled it down rubbing her fingers across the cover then glancing back up to see Tanis's at the head of the long line of her siblings. "I bet Tanis's doesn't have anything in it. If it wasn't for her our books would be blank too." Racey said looking up to Ty who had grabbed her book down and was admiring it the same way her sister had admired hers. They met each other with a smile and then both reached for Nero's book but was interrupted by the door of the room slamming into a pile of junk that had been behind it and the lanky figure of Joe standing in the doorway.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing? Billy said you two are on bed rest and that means to stay the fuck in bed not get up and come in here trying to clean shit up." Joe came in lightly kicking shit around as he stood in the hole that was just big enough for the door to open into the room.

Ty glared at him and she hugged her book to her, "well someone has to clean this room up! After all it is going to be the babies room dammit!" Racey stared at her sister and dropped her book to her side carefully climbing her way through the memories that were in the room.

"Well if we had something to do in our rooms we might be there but we're bored as fuck and don't have anything to do. I was throwing wrappers against the wall for freaking entertainment, Joe! Who the fuck does that!?"

Joe slapped his palm to his forehead and pulled out his cell phone hearing a growl from the sisters as he began to dial the familiar number and placed the phone to his ear. "I'm not gonna tell him you two are up. Just gonna remind him of something, ok? Chill the fuck out!" He huffed into the ringing phone and snarled at the sisters, escorting them out of the storage room and into the hallway. "Billy, yeah the girls are bored out of their fucking minds and won't leave me alone. You bringing them something home right?" Joe nodded knowing Billy couldn't see him through the phone and answered with short, "uh huhs" and "nuh uhs," before hanging up the phone and directing the girls to their bedrooms.

The apartment door opened and slammed shut as Racey heard the two familiar voices struggling their way down the hallway. She got up and opened the door to see Billy and Spink carrying big boxes down the hallway and being followed by Joe who was carrying two smaller boxes. "Get back in the fucking bed!" Billy ordered as he worked his way down the narrow hall and into Racey's room.

She watched him open the box with one of her knives that had been laying on her dresser next to the bed and smiled at Joe as he set the smaller box next to the one Billy was working with. He spun around at looked at the small table that sat at the foot of her bed and had served as his night stand since he decided to move in. He quickly cleaned it off and slid the box around to where he was now sitting at the foot of the bed. "You don't have shit to do huh?" He looked at the Reese's wrapper covered floor as he pulled the screen from the box.

"Did you get me a TV!?" Racey said excitedly as her she sat up from her slumped angry position quickly becoming the bubbly character she normally was.

"Yeah, now you have no fucking excuse to leave your room. Even got you a fucking DVD player." He said as hooked the TV up and pointed towards the box on the floor. Smiling a bit at her as he finished the TV and started on the DVD player.

"Thank you." Racey forced through her teeth still mad about the other day when she fell and Billy jumped down her throat.

"Your welcome." he fired back as he stood up and set the boxes by her door along with the kitchen knife he had used. He walked over to the bed and crawled his way into it next to her picking up the black book Racey had found earlier. "Where'd you get this?"

She giggled snatching it from him and working her way under his arm laying her head on his chest as she held up the book. "It's my baby book. It's in the storage room which you and Spink have to clean out since me and Ty aren't allowed too. That's gonna be the babies' room." She smiled as she opened the book staring into it the noticed the weight shifting from her head as she looked to see Billy standing at the foot now.

"Well you two are allowed to get out of bed but only when me and Spink are here. Got it?" He looked at her and glared a bit which quickly softened as he saw her nodding. "Let's go start on this fucking room." He walked out and banged on Ty's door yelling through it for Spink to come and help clean out the room and for Ty to get up and look through what they were throwing out. He whistled for Joe who was going to collect the garbage from the room and carry it down to dumpster.

"Do we really have to do this now?" Racey pouted as she leaned against the door jam of her sister's room mimicking her sister's stance as the boys held up different things to them.

"Throw it out," quickly became Ty's favorite words while Racey stood their slack jawed and fighting to keep most of the items.

"You can't throw my good shit out! I need that glove and bat! What if the baby want's to play softball!?" She questioned as she snatched one of her dearest items away.

"Fine we'll cut a deal you can keep one third of this shit but the rest has to go. Your turning us into fucking hoarders, Race!" Ty shot back as she sifted through things Racey had snatched from the boys and began throwing them out. The room slowly became emptier and emptier till the very last things were brought out.

"These look important, we keeping 'em?" Billy asked to Ty as he held to black leather books in his arms juggling them a bit.

"Why of course we fucking are!" The sister's said simultaneously as they each pointed towards the living room smiling as Billy carried them in that direction and set them on the coffee table. The sister's both sat down and began looking through each of their sibling's books together starting with Nero's and working their way down to Lovely and Cy's. As Racey opened Lovely's book and Ty opened Cy's they both noticed that their books we're empty. "Tanis didn't get to do theirs she died before she could." Racey's eyes teared up as she flipped through the empty pages.

"We'll do it for them, Race. Tanis would like that." Ty said as she wrapped her arm around Racey and hugged her. She waddled her way back to her room and grabbed two shoe boxes full of pictures and returned to her spot on the couch. Each shoe box held pictures of Lovely and Cy. The sister's sat their together talking about their youngest siblings and filling the blank pages with pictures and memories for the two to share and witness for themselves.


	34. Missing (Tyran's POV)

Ty laid in bed, rolling her eyes at the over watched copy of "The Nightmare before Christmas" on her TV screen. Spink and Billy had left early that morning, which meant that she and Racey were confined to their own beds until the boys got back. Sure, she was pretty sure she could overpower Heco, their current guard on duty, but that would warrant a good tongue lashing later and she wasn't prepared to deal with it.

Pressing the stop button the the DVD, she rose from bed and began to pace, planning her escape for later that day. By escape, she simply meant getting herself into the kitchen without being spotted. It was then that she heard the front door slam, and she nearly jumped up ten feet in the air, hoping with all her might that it was Spink and Billy, and that she could leave the confining four walls of her bedroom.

It must have been her lucky day, because she heard the familiar growl of Billy Darley, and without missing a beat, she flew toward her bedroom door, flung it open, and ran into the kitchen. She heard Racey's door open, and she smiled, knowing that her sister was just as happy to be leaving her room. When she found what she was looking for, a little container of strawberry yogurt, she grabbed a spoon and sauntered into the living room, catching a glare from Billy.

Walking over to Spink, she kissed his cheek, then took a spoonful of yogurt and slid it between her lips, swallowing the yummy goodness. "Darley, this is getting to be fucking ridiculous. I'm tired of laying in my mother fucking bed all day. I'm a perfectly healthy woman! I can take care of myself, and this baby."

Billy growled, shaking his head slowly. "No, you fucking can't. You proved that when you lost mine." Racey's jaw visibly hardened, and Ty saw Spink's hands ball into fists, but before either of them could say something, Ty's balled up fist came flying toward Billy's nose, and made contact with a sickening crack.

"Stop bringing that shit up! You make hating you so fucking easy for me! I WANT TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS APARTMENT, AND GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM YOU! You're an ass hole, Darley. A real fucking ass hole and I fucking hate you." Billy held his hand over his bleeding nose, his face reddening with anger as he growled once more. "Yeah, and you're a fucking bitch who is only good for one thing… Making me money."

Ty closed her eyes, trying to fight back the tears of having the fact that she lost his son thrown up in her face, and without another glance at any of them, she grabbed her keys from the key rack by the door, and walked out.

**((Something new here, guys. Spink's POV.))**

The tell-tale sound of Ty's Camaro starting up would be heard from downstairs, and then the squealing tires of her pulling out of the apartment complex's parking lot sounded. His jaw was clenched tightly, and his fists were still clenched into tight balls. Racey was glaring at Billy, and she spoke in an annoyed manner. "Really, Billy? Did you have to do that shit?" Billy growled, holding his bleeding nose. "That bitch broke my fucking nose!" Racey continued to glare, her eyes rolling. "If my sister tries to fucking kill herself again because of you, I'll cut your head off myself."

Spink shook his head, glaring toward Billy as well. "Not if I beat you to it." Grabbing his phone from his pocket, he ignored the look from Billy and dialed Ty's number, listening to it ring one time, then go right to voicemail. Shaking his head, he swore under his breath and let out a heavy sigh. "She won't answer."

Racey gave him a sympathetic smile. "She'll come home. She just needs some time to cool off. Give her an hour or two. Ty isn't the type to run away… She just didn't want you guys to see her cry. I know Ty, and she'll come back." Racey turned to Billy, smacking him in the back of the head, then stormed off to her bedroom.

Four hours later, it was nearing nine o'clock at night, and still no one had heard from Ty. He was becoming antsy, and anxious to know if she was alright. Finally, he rose to his feet and grabbed the key to the motorcycle Ty had given him for Christmas, a determined look on his face. He opened the front door, closed it behind him, and then jumped over the balcony to land directly on his feet, with nearly no sound to be heard. Taking off in a sprint, he made it to the motorcycle and cranked it up, then peeled out of the parking lot.

He rode around for a long time, checking out all the familiar places and looking for Ty's car, but there was no sign of her at any of their usual haunts. His worry level was kicking up to a twelve on a scale of one to ten now, and he didn't know where else to turn. Finally, it hit him, and he knew where she was. Pulling a U-turn in the middle of the street, he raced off toward the strip club Ty had purchased before she had been confined to the apartment.

When he pulled up in the parking lot, he saw the lights on and a shadow moving around inside. Breathing a sigh of relief, he threw his leg over the bike and walked up the front steps, opening the door to the club and walking in. "Ty? Baby, you here?" He heard a shuffling from one of the rooms off to the side and walked that way, entering the room to see Ty coated in purple paint, and the walls having a fresh coat as well. "Babe, you shouldn't be painting. The fumes aren't good for the baby."

Ty turned quickly, taking him off guard because of the speed such a tall woman possessed. "I'm wearing a mask." But the words were in fact muffled through a paper doctor's mask that was tied around her head. He couldn't help the smile that arose on his lips at the fact that she had thought about it, and he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Honey, come home… It's getting late. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let Billy influence me with all of this, but I saw what happened to you last time and I didn't want that to happen again. I promise I won't listen to him, okay? I just want you home, and in bed with me…"

**{{Back to Ty :P}}**

Hearing Spink enter the room, Ty felt herself calm just a bit. She had been furiously working to get this club painted, and was also trying to work off the anger that she felt toward Billy. Once again, he had hurt her feelings, but what was new about that? "I wanted to kill him, Spink… I don't want to go home. I don't want to step a fucking foot back in that place as long as he's there. I'm moving out."

She saw Spink's face fall, and saw his mouth move, but no sound came out. Finally, he forced some words out. "What about Racey? It will kill her…" Ty made a face, but she hid it quickly. "I love Racey, and I always will, but that doesn't mean I have to like, or live with her boyfriend. She'll be okay."

Ty saw the wheels in Spink's head turned, and he was apparently trying for compromise. "Okay… We'll talk about it in the morning, but can you just come home tonight and get some rest? You really need it, baby."

She nodded her head, giving in and agreeing. "Alright, but tomorrow I'm gone." Catching his nod, she grabbed is hand and headed out to her car, watching him climb up onto his motorcycle once they got outside. "I love you." He said softly through her window, and she smiled, replying shyly. "I love you more."

With that, she started her car and headed back to her apartment, and prepared to deal with the backlash from earlier that day.


	35. Leaving (Racey's POV)

Racey paced the hallway as Billy sat in the bathroom cleaning the blood from his nose and growling into the mirror at the now crooked nose that sat in the middle of his face. The sound of Spink's motorcycle leaving the apartment filled her mind as she sat on the couch staring blankly at the clock on the wall. She never noticed Billy when he sat down beside her as her mind raced towards where her sister might be. She jumped at the sound of the door slamming and slowly turned her head to see Ty and Spink standing there.

"I'm going to fucking bed." Ty grumbled as she walked down the hallway slamming her bedroom door behind her. Racey's eyes water a bit sensing her sister's anger and stared back at the clock as she felt the other shadows that were left in the room with her head down the hall as well hearing her door shut and Ty's shut once again. She laid down on the couch never losing her gaze and hugged her knees to her as tight as she could finally let her eyes close as she dozed off to sleep.

Racey woke to the sound of things being thrown around in the back room of the apartment and a swift chilling breeze shooting in from the direction of the front door. She wrapped the blanket that Ty must have placed on her sometime early this morning as she stood and waddled down the hallway she peeked into her room to see slept in bed but no Billy. She pulled her bedroom door too and looked down the hall towards Ty's door and moving back and forth frantically across the crack in the door. She nudged it open just enough for her to see the boxes that were piled and sorted in the floor and slowly being filled with her sister's things by Spink and Ty.

"What the fuck is going on?" She forcefully slammed the door open causing it to break through the drywall the same way it had in her room from Billy and felt the door catch in the hole she had made as her eyes stared at the two motionless figures. She saw Ty's jaw drop as she stood over a box with a few of her things in her hands.

"Race, I-I-I'm moving out, Race. Me and Spink are moving out. I can't take Billy anymore. I just can't." She saw Ty look away as she sat the things into the box below her and wen to grab the picture that sat on her nightstand and the bunny that she had given her sister a long time ago. She stormed over pushing Spink out of the way and slamming him into a wall and snatching the things from Ty before meeting the furious gaze of her sister.

"Your not going any fucking where. We're doing this together. You promised me. You promised we would do this together." She stared down at the bunny and the picture frame that held a photo of her and Ty when they first moved in as she fought back the tears and looked back up to her sister as the tears that filled her eyes danced around the purple hues. "You can't quit on me now, Ty. You can't just leave me alone now when I need you most."

Ty snatched her things back from her sister and walked away fighting back tears and placing them carefully in a box. "You have Billy now. You don't need me. Me and Spink need to have our own place and you and Billy need to have your own. It's time for us to grow up and seperate like everyone else has done. It's time for you to grow up, Racey."

"Yeah, right like that will ever fucking happen." The familiar and harsh voice spoke from the door jam and stared into the room smirking a bit. "I'll take care of Race don't you fucking worry about us." Billy stormed off towards the front of the apartment. Racey snarled at the back of his head and then her eyes once again filled with tears as she watched her sister dart out after Billy catching him by the wrist and grabbing his neck as soon as he turned around pinning him up against the wall.

"I'm sick of your fucking shit, Darley! It's bullshit of you to treat me like shit when I'm letting you live in my house and it's fucked up the way you talk to Racey! Straighten your ass out quick before I fucking straighten it out for you!" Ty lowered Billy quickly getting caught between his arms pinning her against the wall.

"Why should it fucking matter to you! You don't give two shits about her, you were trying to sneak out so you wouldn't have to face the fact that she would be fucking heartbroken without you! She needs you ten times fucking more then she needs me and you wanna fucking walk out on her."

Ty slapped Billy angrily and met his glare with an equally if not more fierce one. "I did it for her you sorry mother fucker! What is she gonna do if I do ever have to leave her? How will she survive!? You won't be able to fucking take care of her. You can't even take care of your fucking self. Face it if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even fucking be here, Racey wouldn't be pregnant with your child and I wouldn't be trying to move out."

Billy slammed a fist into the wall creating yet another hole in their apartment walls. He dropped his arms from around her walked out to the balcony with a blank expression.

Racey stood behind Spink motionless and gasping for breath between each sob she took. She forced her way around Spink and ran for leaning on it bit as she stared at Ty, feeling her eyes water once again she fidgeted with her door handle before feeling her sister's cool hand twist the handle she bust into her door and quickly shut it behind her before finding her way to her bed and sobbing into her pillows. She felt a light figure sit down on the side of her bed and the familiar cool touch of Ty's slender fingers running through her hair.

"Why do you always gotta make my big decisions so hard, sis?" She huffed as she laid next to Racey and continued playing with her sister's hair.

"You were just gonna leave me here. Without even a word or anything? You were just gonna leave me here." Racey spoke muffled by her sobs and the pillow she had been crying in.

"Race, it's not like I would be gone forever!"

"You would be gone! Either way you would be fucking gone and I would be alone! I don't wanna be alone, Ty. I can't be alone." Racey jerked around to face Ty and stare into her eyes. The usual tough sea foam green was wet with tears. "What do I have to do to make you stay?" She asked breaking into tears once again. As she felt Ty pull her into her hugging her to her chest.

"Fine you win! I'm not going anywhere. I'll have to make peace with Darley some how though. Got any ideas?" She huffed at Race through her hair and reached one of her hands around to motion at Spink who had been standing at the door to go put the stuff back.

Racey cleared the tears from her face and looked up at her sister with a childish smile. "I'll take care of that! After what I pulled this morning with you I think I can be purty persuasive." The sister's giggled at each other and hugged once more.

"Yeah, your pulling Darley's and put fucking holes all in my walls and shit. I think he is rubbing off on you in the worst way. He is taking my sweet little sister and turning her into a wall abuser!" Ty stood up and rubbed her belly as she headed back to her room to return her things to their proper place. As Racey stood to make her way to the balcony. She took a deep breath as she stood at the sliding door staring out at the familiar site of Billy with a cigarette in his mouth. She opened the door and calmly shut it behind her.

"She gone yet?" He asked as he puffed out smoke from between his lips and replaced his cigarette in it's all to familiar spot.

"She isn't going."

"What the fuck do you mean she isn't going?" Billy stood up to face her as he threw his cigarette over the ledge.

"I mean she isn't going." Racey came closer to him and poked her finger into his chest. "And your gonna be fucking nice to her, and if you fucking don't you'll have to deal with me." She glared up at him knowng he never found her intimidating.

"I doubt that." He said staring down at her with his usual smart ass smirk, which soon became a look of surprise as Racey slammed him against the stucco of the walls of the balcony.

"You're gonna get along with her and you're gonna be nice to her or your fucking gone got it!?" She released him and dusted her hands off as she walked back into the apartment.

Billy sat stunned by the actions of his girlfriend who was normally calm and not quite as brutal as her sister was. He lit another cigarette and placed it in his mouth as he leaned his head back against the stucco. "Well I guess the Darley has gotten to her." He smirked thinking about his daughter that was being carried by Racey and let a chuckle escape his lips as he once again threw his now finished cigarette over the ledge and walked through the sliding door back into the apartment.


	36. Update: Why we haven't been writing

**_Update from Racey_**

**_Ok guys so alot as happened in the past couple weeks for me. First off my dad took a stress test for his heart. He didn't make it all the way through. Friday, he went in for a Heart Cath, and found out he had 90% blockage in one of his arteries. They were originally planning to put stints in but with the blockage the way it is stints would not be any good. We were told then that he would have to have bypass surgery... just one. We stayed in the location for a week and waited for yesterday when they originally scheduled his surgery. They wound up having to go procure a heart for an emergency heart transplant to my dad's surgery got postponed till next Wednesday. We will be going back to the hospital Tuesday so he can do all his pre op stuff. _**

**_I apologize deeply to all our readers and I am extremely sorry for the major delays here lately just alot has been going on and coming up in mine and Ty's lives at this moment. We are hoping to figure it all out soon and return to writing for you guys. We enjoy it more than ever and never expected this much interest in our piece. It has always been a vision of mine but I'm known to get to a big point in the story and not be able to continue due to writer's block. With Ty I never know what to expect even though we are constantly feeding ideas between each other. It is so much fun to write with someone who I trust so much and enjoy her company in this venture. I love her as if she was my sister and we have so much in common with each other we should be sisters. I consider her my sister from a far and one of my best friends. I freaking love her. Again I'm so happy everyone loves this story that has read it or I guess they have, but considering all the readers its seems as if they did considering all the readers we get. _**

**_Also I am so very sorry for not updating the story like we have in the future but like I said so much has come up for both of us that it is hard for us to concentrate on writing. Any input of what you want to see happen next is accepted if you would like to see something happen in the next chapters! I hope you all liked the twist and turns the girls and the gang have been placed in. I know I do! Thank you all again for your support and keep reading because we will keep writing! :)_**


	37. Better (Ty's POV)

Ty sat up in bed, breathing in deeply through her nose as she wiped away the sweat that was beading up on her forehead. As a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, she squeaked in surprise, then leaned into Spink's embrace. "You had a nightmare, huh?", he whispered softly as he laid his head in her lap. "Yeah. I don't know where it came from… I… I haven't had a dream like this in so long… It was so real." She felt his lips traveling up her naked stomach, her insides clenching in delight as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Maybe I can make you feel better, hmm?"

A shiver ran up her spine as she felt him move over her, his lips finding her breasts and teasing the growing buds at the tip. "Baby… I…" She couldn't find the strength to finish her protest, her body responding to him like wild fire. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she laid back in bed as she felt his growing erection pressing against her thigh. His lips found hers, and she kissed him back with a hunger that could only be brought on by the man she loved so much. She groaned as she felt his lips leave hers, but it was soon replaced by a moan as she felt his tongue teasing her clitoris. Fisting her hands in his hair, she lost herself in the ecstasy that he was bringing her.

Her release came and went, and soon she felt his member pressing against the entrance to her moist sex, then sliding in with a little resistance, due to his size. A strangled moan came from between her parted lips, and she arched her back, causing her hips to meet his. This movement pushed him in deeper, and she felt his breath catch against her neck. With her hands still clenching his hair, she moaned in reply as she tugged gently at his short locks. Each thrust of his manhood brought a feeling of bliss to her, and her breathing was becoming rapid as she felt her release looming ever closer once more. He groaned softly, his fingers clenching the hair at the back of her neck and pulling gently, exposing her neck to him as she trailed kisses up and down the soft flesh.

"B-baby… I'm… Oh fuck…" Her fingers left his hair, only to be dragged down the soft flesh of his back, which caused him to growl softly. Without much of a warning, her orgasm crashed down on her, forcing a loud cry of glorious ecstasy from her lips as she felt him reach his own, his seed pouring out inside of her quivering sex. He let his weight drop between her legs, and his head rested on her stomach as she scratched the back of his head gently. "Feel better?" He asked with a small chuckle, and with a smile, she nodded her head. "Mmm… So much better."

The next morning, Ty got out of bed much earlier than the others, which was something she had done on purpose. Grabbing her phone, she dialed a number that she hadn't dialed in a long time. After a few rings, it went to voicemail, and Ty lowered her voice as she walked out onto the balcony to leave a message. "Hey, Tang… It's Ty… I had that dream again. I know that you aren't really speaking to us, for whatever reason, but I'm afraid that we're really going to need your help. I don't know what to do. It isn't just Racey and I anymore… We're both pregnant, Tang. Please call me back, and please don't call Race. I don't want her to worry. If this is the same thing that happened to Mom and Dad… She'll flip. Just please call me." With that, she hung up the phone and turned around, only to come face to face with a menacing stare.

"What the fuck are you keeping from Racey, Ty?", Billy snarled, his lips curing up over his teeth. Ty placed her hand over her heart, shaking her head slowly. "Don't fucking worry about it, Darley. It isn't a big issue, yet." Billy growled in a low tone. "If it involves Racey and my baby, then I'm gonna fucking worry about it, Ty!" Narrowing her eyes, Ty walked closer to him, her eyes flashing a deep green with anger. "I said don't worry about it, Darley. It could be nothing, and I'm not saying shit until I have facts. Leave me the fuck alone." With that, she pushed passed him and went into the house, straight back to her bedroom and locking the door.

As she turned around, this time she was met by a much more gentle gaze. "You alright, babe?", Spink whispered, running his knuckles down her cheek. She hadn't even realized that she was shaking, and with a smile that could have passed as alright, she nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Billy just gave me a heart attack. I didn't know he was lurking around the corner in the kitchen, and he scared me." Spink smiled, kissing her forehead. "A little skittish today, are we?" Giggling, she nodded her head and went to her dresser, pulling out a black leather mini skirt that had studs on the seams, and a blood red camisole that had the "Hooter's" owl on it.

Spink looked the outfit over, his eyes widening as he watched her put it on. Even pregnant, he had to admit, his girl looked damn good. Catching his gaze, she gave him a confused look. "What?" Chuckling, he shook his head. "You're a pregnant woman in a leather mini skirt, and I'm pretty sure half the guys in this town would still follow you around with their tails between their legs."

Giggling, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his lips gently. "Well, they will have to deal with my very protective boyfriend. I have it on high authority that he isn't afraid to bust some he—" Her sentence was cut off by her phone vibrating in her pocket, and as she looked at the number, her eyes widened in disbelief. Holding her finger up to Spink, she ran out of her room, answering the call on her way out the front door. "Hello?" She said softly as she walked down the stairs toward her car, and as she opened the door and climbed in, she heard a voice that she hadn't heard in a very long time. "Hey Ty. It's Tang." Ty bit her bottom lip, trying to fight back tears as she spoke to her sister. "Hey… How are you?" Tang cleared her throat, coughed gently, then spoke in an urgent tone. "Ty, I know you want to catch up, and I would love to do that. I'm not mad at you, I've just had a rough couple of years. I love you, and I want to see you, but right now I want to hear about this dream. I'm sorry that I'm being so short, but I don't have a lot of time, and if it's serious, I need to get to you."

Taking a deep breath, Ty began to tell her sister about her dream. "I think this was Tanis' way of warning me. It was so vivid, Tang. Tanis was there, in the dream, and we were standing in the castle. Sicarius was there, too. We were all gathered around the fireplace, just staring at the flames as if we were in a trance. Then the banging started, and it was coming from everywhere. There were so many of them, Tang. Racey and I were the first to jump up, and Tanis immediately stood after us. The hunters came from everywhere… It looked like we wouldn't get away, and then Tanis started fighting them off of us, just like she always would have… Sicarius… He was the first to go, and Tanis turned to Racey and I. This time it ended differently… Usually I just see Tanis die… I just see them rip her open… But this time she looked straight into my eyes and whispered 'Run' before she died. That was when I woke up. I think she was telling me that they're coming for us."

She heard Tang's breath catch, and for the first time, she heard movement on the other end of the phone. "Ty, they did this on purpose. They know that you and Racey can't fight them right now because of the pregnancy. Do you have anyone there with you right now? The babies fathers?" Ty nodded her head, even though she knew Tang couldn't see. "Yes. They're here, and they're in danger too. I turned them when they almost died a few months ago. They're like us, now." Tang breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good… I mean, it's bad that they're in danger now, too, but good that you guys aren't alone. It will take me a day or two to get there on foot. I'm in LA, right now. I'll be there as soon as I can. Just… Stay safe until then." Ty smiled, and she heard Tang do the same. "I love you, Tang, and I'll see you soon." Before Tang hung up, she spoke softly. "You need to tell Racey before I get there… This doesn't need to be a surprise to her." Ty nodded her head once more, then hung up the phone, opened the door to her car, and came face to face with Billy. "Alright… I'll tell you now. Go get Racey and Spink, and have them meet me in the living room. It's a long story."


	38. Alone (Racey's POV)

Racey waddled into living with Billy lightly shoving her from behind. "Fucking asshole, I'm tired! I sleep!" She plopped down on the couch as she scowled at Billy who stood over here.

"You can fucking sleep later this is important!" He glared at her and plopped down next to her wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "You know meetings are always fucking serious." He smirked his smartass smile as his blue eyes seemed to violently sparkle from the street light's beam coming in through the shades.

"Seems we have alot more fucking meetings now than we ever have." She crossed her arms across her chest resting them on her inflated womb as she glared at Ty. "Well get on with it."

She softened at the sight of the worry in Ty's eyes and paid full attention to what her sister was saying. The dream, it scared the shit out of Race more so now than anything ever had before. She sank into the couch the more gruesome the description became the farther she shrank between the cushions. Everything went blank for a few minutes all she could here was Spink and Billy asking questions and Ty answering and after a while she heard nothing at all as she stared at the floor. Anger slightly rose in her as she found herself standing nose to nose with the figure she knew as her sister. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me about this before? This involves me as much as it does you. Why fucking hide it?" Her fist were clenched tight slightly wanting to punch her sister's lights out for keeping such an important secret from her.

Ty stood sternly slightly rising over her sister with her height and spoke with a slight growl at her, "I did it to try to save your fucking ass and keep you safe like I always have done, so calm your fucking tits."

Racey lightly shoved her sister outta the way and stood behind Spink who was in his usual chair. "Why do I always need fucking protection I'm not a baby anymore! I can fucking take care of myself! I don't need anyone to watch my back!" She turned towards the door and began to turn the knob as she felt the usual grasp around her bicep.

"Sit your fucking ass back down, Race." Billy growled in her ear and quickly became shocked at the grin that crept onto her face.

With what seemed like a slight and fluid motion with her arm, Racey slung Billy across the room. She blinked at Ty as tears began to form in her eyes and quickly forced them back and ran out the door and into her car screeching away at the sight of her family on the balcony in her rearview mirrors.

She drifted around corners as she drove to a familiar place that she always loved to go to calm herself, the river out by the edge of town, Billy and her had parked on the ridge over it before, atleast a thousand times before, but Racey loved to be near the water. She parked on the bank and walked down to the edge, kicking her shoes off and sticking her feet in the water as she hugged her knees as close to her chest as possible with the huge balloon between her and her lap. She stared out at the water and huffed a puff of air out at she looked at the sky. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" She had changed a lot in the past few months and didn't really understand why. She knew her emotions would be haywire with the pregnancy but she was acting more, more...like a Darley. She shuddered at the thought a bit and then felt a slight smile creep onto her face at the thought of the Darley that was growing inside of her and then faded hoping that some Vindicta made it into the poor child and she wasn't a complete and total daddy's girl. She stood and walked into the water before diving in. When she rose from the water she looked in the direction of her car to see nothing but blackness. She knew the purple Mustang would sparkle from the light of the moon and began to squint looking closer to see movement. Her eyes dilated and nearly popped out of her head at the sight. She knew what was there and knew she had to run. She took over towards the opposite side of the bank jumping over the few men that were placed to stop her giggling as she did so smiling at the men below her before vamp speeding away. She ran until she came to the familiar sight of the liquor store from down the street that she had made so many visits too, then saw the familiar figures of Billy and Ty and quickly ran to tackle her sister breathing heavily as she hugged her tightly. "Ty, I'm so so so sorry! I'll never ever get pissed off again." She felt the growl of Billy come from behind her as her Ty's arms wrapped around her as much as they could their pregnant bellies keeping them from their usual embrace. Racey looked at Ty with the most terrified look on her face.

"What is it, Race?" Ty asked with her usual concerned and motherly look whenever Racey was scared for her life.

She inhaled deeply before pulling away from Ty to look at her and Billy both. "They are here. They were at the river and had surrounded my car. That's why I had to run." She shivered at the thought of her beautiful car being surrounded by her worst nightmare and looked into the blank darkness of the night.

"The fuck are you talking about?" Billy snarled before having Racey's hand slap across the back of his head.

"The hunter's stupid! They are coming after us!" She glared at him and saw Ty was already half way to her car which held Spink in the passenger seat and felt the slight shove of Billy's hand as he moved her quickly towards his car. "Fucking move your feet, Race, before Ty comes and kills the both of us!" He watched over the roof of the car as Racey climbed in and closed the door jogging his way to his door and starting the familiar Black Mustang up shifting it into gear and peeling out of the liquor store parking lot and raced to the apartment.

The whole group was on edge as each member of the Darley gang stood in the living room listening to Billy and Spink inform them of the hunters as Racey and Ty sat in Racey's room. "Tang is coming here btw." Ty said as she sat on Racey's bed facing the window waiting for Racey to change into dry clothes. "What when the fuck we're you gonna tell me?" Race said as she slid the shirt over her head and the final piece of clothing to her outfit. She rolled her eyes as Ty turned around to stare at her sister. For once she wasn't wearing that old black hoodie but instead a black wife beater that showed her arms and the track marks that had scarred up her Darley marks and also fit around her protruding belly tighter than Racey's normal clothing. The black distressed jeans should have been tossed years ago with all their fringe and stray threads hanging but they were a pair of Racey's favorites and she refused to part with them. Her pink locks were actually down for once and flowed down around her shoulder to the middle of her back with her usual side part. "I planned on telling you when I told the boys."

"Billy and Spink knew before me?"

Ty stood up and walked across the room to stare out of the corner of her eye as she rubbed her fingers across the hole in the wall that the needle Racey was caught with created. "I would have told you if you hadn't have run it. I was getting to it.. but you decided to be a bitch." Ty shrugged and walked back to sit down on the bed.

"Guess I'm not gonna live that one down huh?" Racey scratched at the back of her head as she smiled coyly at her sister who responded with her head shaking furiously to let Racey know for sure that she meant know. At that time the doorbell rang and a loud banging came from the direction of the door. Racey and Ty both perked up on alert and ran into the living room. Racey's held three of her knives in each hand ready to throw at any minute she nodded in Ty's direction as they both moved closer to the door feeling the gang moving with them. Ty placed her hands on the nob and looked at Racey and nodded then began to mouth a countdown...one...two... three. She slung the door open and was amazed at the sight that stood on the other side of the door. Racey's knives hit the floor as she joined Ty in the tackle of Tang. The sister's giggled with each other as Tang quickly jerked her two pregnant siblings out of the floor and into the apartment quickly closing the door and locking it behind her. "I told you I was coming but I must admit this is a hell of a welcoming commitee." She giggled and hugged her sister then walked them to the couch to sit down with them before they began to prepare for the inevitable.


	39. Delicate (Tyran's POV)

Ty sat next to Tang, and the three sisters carried on a conversation in hushed tones, that even the boy's vampiric hearing wouldn't pick up. "They tried to get Race when she was all alone at the river. I don't think they would come right now, honestly. There are too many of us, and not enough of them for a fight of this magnitude… Unless they have more people than what Racey saw out there. Even so, for the most part, Racey and I are useless for an up-close attack." Tang and Race nodded their heads, and out of the corner of her eye, she could see the boys shifting uncomfortably, probably because they weren't in on this conversation. Tang made their fidgeting worse when she gestured in their direction. "These guys aren't that strong. They're new to the power they have… I mean… Tanis was an amazing fighter, and they took her and Sicarius down… And we all know that Sicarius wasn't your everyday vampire."

Ty nodded her head, but Racey interjected. "Nero got away that day, and so did we. There has to be something we can do." Ty sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. "Race, Tanis and Sicarius gave up their lives for us… Nero only got away because that sick fucker, who is our amazing brother, knows how to use a portal. We ran… We can't do that this time. Running won't stop them from finding us again. We need to make a stand and show them that we won't back down."

Racey nodded her head, and Tang agreed. "As for now, we need to come up with a plan on how to do that with you two out of harm's way, and where you're still able to kick ass from afar." Spink cleared his throat, putting his hand on Ty's shoulder. "Hey babe, I know you guys are excited about your sister being here and all, but we kind of need to know what's going on. I'm kind of worried about you and the babies, and I would kinda like to know what I can do." Billy cleared his throat, his face visibly red from the restraint he was using. "Yeah, I kind of want to make sure my daughter and my niece are gonna be alright… Not to mention my girlfriend, ya know, the one they tried to corner earlier?"

Racey seemed taken aback by his use of the word "Niece", a smile spreading across her features as she let out a giggle. "You called her your niece!" Billy slapped his forehead, letting his hand slide down his face, which stretched his features for a moment. "Yeah, I did, now can we get the fuck on with this?"

Tang cleared her throat, visibly uncomfortable in a room with this many men. Tang had sworn off men a long time ago, and had a real issue with most of them, but for Ty and Racey she would deal. "Well, Ty and Race are kind of out of commission for anything up close, but we can still use them as a second string attack."

Ty nodded her head, then spoke up in that authoritative tone, the one she got when she was in big sister mode. "Racey and I will be far away, and out of harm's way, but still able to see and attack from our positions. We need everyone who is able and willing of course, to be on the front line." Billy interjected, his eyes narrowed. "What the fuck do you mean willing? All of these fuckers are willing, or I'll kill them all myself."

Closing her eyes, Ty sighed and continued, casting a glare toward Billy as Spink rubbed her shoulders. "Anyways, we need to lure them here somehow. They need to think that Racey and I are alone… They won't come if they know a big group of us are here. In all honesty, if we traveled in a group, it could actually keep them away from us, but I'm at a point now where I just want these fuckers taken out. They killed our parents, our sister and her husband, and now they're after us. I'm tired of this bull shit."

Tang shook her head, disagreeing with Ty. "No, we don't need to lure them here. There are too many humans around to get caught in the crossfire. I understand that we kill to live, but I don't like killing if it isn't necessary. Is there somewhere else we could lure them?" Ty and Billy both looked at each other, for once in sync. "The office. We've had one final stand there, why not another?" Tang seemed confused, but she shrugged it off. "Alright, then we take them there."

They then talked over who would be positioned where, and decided that Ty and Racey would be in the chapel, under Spink and Billy's guard. The two boys weren't happy about being taken out of the action, but they knew someone had to stay with their pregnant girlfriends, and they seemed like the best for the job. "Now, remember… These guys are humans. Any weapon will kill them. Just aim for arteries. If you have to, use your fangs, but conventional guns will do the trick here.", Ty said firmly, nodding her head. She pointed to the make-shift map that she and Racey had drawn up of the office, making sure that everyone knew where they were going to be.

After all of the boys fell asleep on the couch, it left Ty, Racey, and Tang to talk in the kitchen. Over a hot cup of coffee, Ty began to pour her heart out to her little sister's, tears pouring from those sea green eyes, which looked so delicate from the fear held within them. "I don't like this, Tang. I don't like that another one of my sisters is going to stand on the front lines against the guys to protect me. I'm the oldest. I should be doing this, not you." Tang shook her head, a sweet smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Hey… You've been an amazing big sister, and someone has to carry on the Vindicta name if I'm not going to be doing it. I don't plan on dying out there, sis, but if I do, it seems like a good way to go so our name can be carried on."

Racey's eyes filled with tears as well, and in a heartwarming moment, the girls hugged each other tightly, more tightly than they had in years. Tang brushed the tears from her sisters' eyes, scoffing like the hard ass she was. "Look at you two… You've becoming blubbering softies over the years. What the hell is wrong with you bitches?" She laughed out loud, and soon Ty and Racey were following her in the laughter.

Tang retired to the room they had put Lovely and Syn in, since they weren't going to leave their sisters over in their own apartment alone, and Racey retired to her own room, leaving Ty up by herself for a while. After an hour of just sitting in the kitchen thinking, she heard the heavy footfalls of her boyfriend, and she looked up into his eyes. "Babe, you gonna come to bed?" Ty nodded her head, standing up unsteadily because of her large pregnant belly, then waddled over to his side. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I just got a little distracted."

Spink lifted his hand and brushed the backs of his knuckles against her cheek. "Hey… Don't worry, baby. We're going to be fine. Hell, we've been doing this shoot out shit for a long time, and we have guns that will kill them… They have to get close enough to us to do the job." Ty smiled, kissing his lips gently as she nodded her head. "I know. It's still scary." With a grin, he scooped her up into his arms, kissing her passionately before whispering softly into her ear. "Why don't you let me help you feel better, then?" Giggling, Ty nodded her head, fisting her fingers into his hair as he closed the door to their bedroom behind them.


	40. Time (Racey's POV)

"Well, guess it's time." Racey huffed as she looked at her sister who had turned off the car. The two pregnant women walked into the familar abandoned hospital in step and hesitated as they opened the doors staring at each other out of the corner of their eyes. They had the same thing hit their senses and they could feel the eyes on them. Racey trembled as she walked through the place that had been forbidden from her for so long and even broke out in sweats as she walked past the "lab" that held the chemical she had been so attached too. She felt Ty grab her hand and turned to smile at her as she walked towards the stairs. Going up three more flights of stairs and finally reaching the fifth floor that held the chapel, she ran her hand along the wall touching the graffiti'ed walls and hesitating at the sight of some that Billy had placed on the wall himself. She smiled a bit and then continued to walk down the long abandoned hall that had debris all the way down it. The thick curtain that hung in the doorway of the red tinted room motioned for them to come in as the wind blew from a broken window in one of the rooms.

Ty walked into the room first with Racey close behind. She watched Ty run to a corner that revealed Spink hiding in the shadows and then watched the tall, masculine figure enter some what dramatically. She placed her hands on her hips as she stared at him with a smirk then pursed her lips at him as she thought. "Drama queen, aye?"

She watch the same smirk form on his face as he walked closer to hug her and kiss her forehead. "Yeah, I guess so. Just reliving the days before your sister mauled me in here."

"If I wouldn't have done it, Racey would have killed me and you know it." Ty spoke with aggravation in her throat as she spun around to glare at Racey and Billy.

"Calm down, damn. What is it with you two getting all frustrated about all this fucking shit. Did they follow you?" Billy asked as he released Racey and walked over to stand toe to toe with Ty and nodded at Spink who stood behind her.

"Yeah they did. Me and Race saw them before we got here and also when we got here. They followed the trail all the way to the front door basically." Ty responded as Race walked across the room to stand next to Billy and wrap her arm around his.

Everyone shifted directions at the sound of curtain waving and the feeling of someone in the room, turning to only reveal Tang and Joe. "Calm down, it's only me and this kid here. What's your name again?" Tang turned to Joe and winced at him as if she couldn't see him. "I'm Joe. Billy's brother? I think I've told you that before?" Tang smiled at him and giggled a bit. "Yeah, I know, I just love to hear you fall for it every time." She then turned to the couples and grinned a bit at them as she stood there with all of her weapons hanging from her in every direction, looking like her usual one woman army. "Saw them outside. They took the bait perfect. Apparently they are just following you guys around to see where you're going and if they will be able to get a to you or not. Right now they think your alone but everyone is down stairs on every level some two or three to a level ready to go." Joe nodded in response, "Yeah, I'll be right below this floor. We got everything on the floor above blocked off and locked up tight. They shouldn't be able to get through, but if there is any to get through it shouldn't be more than you two can handle."

"Or four." Racey spoke up receiving dirty looks from everyone and seeing the burning anger in Billy's eyes. She raised her hands in surrender and looked at Ty as she shrugged as if to say 'I tried.' See saw a smile come over Joe's face as he walked out the door and Billy lit a cigarette. Tang the shrugged and chuckled a bit at her sisters and preceded to walk down to her post at the front door.

It seemed like forever sitting there in the chapel waiting for the hunters to make their move. Racey was still somewhat covered in sweat from the thought of all the meth below her and shivered a bit at the thought of how it had felt so many months before. She watched to boys pace back and forth on their path lined with cigarette butts more on Billy's side than Spink's however. She smiled a bit at the sight and then turned to Ty and saw her staring at the boys with a somber look on her face. "Psssst." She smiled as Ty turned towards her. "We'll be ok sis. Maybe we'll get a little action in all this mayhem." She smiled trying to comfort Ty then recieved a stern look. "I don't want us getting any action. As bad as I do wish I was down there," She looked down at her pregnant stomach caressing it with her hands, "I can't lose another one, Race. I can't handle it."

Racey slide over and wrapped an arm around her sister hugging her too her. "You won't lose another one, Ty. I promise, If they can get through all this shit that's in here we deserve what is coming to us maybe. We've done alot of shit, hell we've done so much shit there is no way to take it back. We've been through so much we should be dead even if we are already." Racey shrugged and looked at the boys who were still pacing back at forth. "Look what we have created. We have an empire a true empire now! At least we got to see the Vinidicta name flourish." Racey stared at the waving curtain in the door and felt the full force of Ty's hand against the back of her head. "We're gonna fucking make it through this, bitch! Stop acting like we're fucking dying!"

Racey giggled as she rubbed the back of her head. "About time you started acting normal, thought I lost ya there for a minute." She saw then anger fly into her sister's eye then they softened and a smile rose across her face. "I hate you, Race."

"Same here, sis." Racey laughed so hard that tears began to roll down her face and heard Ty began to laugh as well. Both laughed so hard that they struggled to breath between the laughter which caught the attention of the boys who were in a pacing trance it seemed.

"The fuck is wrong with you two?" Billy shot at them as he threw another cigarette to the ground.

Racey put her finger up to her lip only taking enough time between giggles to speak a little, " Shhhhh, it's a secret." They laughed until a big bang came from below them. At that point the mood in the room and the whole hospital changed immediately. Everything grew quiet, until another hollower bang came and Ty stood next to the boys who were now facing the curtain. "It's showtime."

Race took her place between Ty and Billy grabbing each of their hands her eyes never leaving the curtain until she looked down the line at Spink and slowly made her way down the line to Billy and letting a smirk come across her face as she looked again at the curtain the only smile among the others. "We're ready."


	41. Unexpected (Tyran's POV)

As she heard the first bang, and felt Racey gripping her hand, Ty could feel her stomach rolling in anticipation. The upper level was blocked off pretty well, but Ty had also seen these hunters come through the roof of a stone castle, so she knew that it was likely that they would get through to them. She also knew that it was likely that she and Racey would have to fight, because that was inevitable, but she wasn't going to mention that to the boys.

Spink sighed, running his fingers through his now shaggy hair as he grabbed Ty's hand and held on tightly. "Woman, I swear if you jump in this fight… I will… I don't know what the fuck I'll do, but I'm gonna be pretty fuckin' pissed." Billy nodded his head, squeezing Race's hand. "That goes double for me." Ty giggled, shaking her head slowly. It was weird how easily he seemed to read her thoughts sometimes, and she was wondering if he had developed the gifts of a Seer, but it wasn't the time to dwell on that.

She could hear the fight going on downstairs, and could feel Racey's nervousness through the gentle squeezes on her hand. Leaning toward her sister, she spoke in a comforting tone. "We're gonna be alright, sis. Look at these guys. They're ready to spring into action. Plus, you know I won't let anything happen to you. I've always taken care of you." Racey sighed, squeezing Ty's hand harder. "That's what I'm worried about."

From the sounds on the first floor, she couldn't tell who was winning, but she was pretty sure that it was the Gang and Tang, because she could hear a victory call from her sister every once in a while. She felt a pinch in her hand and winced slightly before looking down, only to see Racey's nails digging into her flesh. She ignored the burn, not wanting to worry Racey farther, and just smiled at her reassuringly.

Spink was tense, and she could feel it. It rolled off of him in steady waves and it was almost palpable. She wasn't sure if he was more angry, nervous, or fearful. Sighing, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry about the guys. They'll be fine." He looked at her and offered her a small smile, but it didn't light up his face like usual. "Babe, it's not them I'm worried about. I'm standing here next to my pregnant girlfriend in an abandoned hospital, with a bunch of vampire hunters downstairs who want to kill her." She let out a slight giggle and shook her head. "I've been in the business of kicking ass for a lot longer than you have. I should be the one worrying here."

Billy spoke up from down the line, looking between Ty, Spink, and Racey. "I don't know what any of you are worrying about. My boys are fucking good. Those fuckers probably won't even be able to get in here to us." But right as he got those words out, there was a loud clash on the ceiling. Ty jerked her head up and instantly dropped Spink's hand, jerking Racey back into the corner where they had been instructed to stand should anything get in.

It wasn't long after they got into their safe place that the hunters came in. There were only a few, but apparently they had decided to send their higher ups in from the roof. Spink and Billy pulled out their guns and fired a few rounds, hitting three of the hunters, killing one and injuring two. The hunters never used guns, so the few left held swords tightly in their hands. One hunter swung at Billy's neck, hoping to sever it cleanly, but as Racey let out a blood curdling scream, Billy ducked out of the sword's way before knocking the hunter through a wall. Racey's scream alerted the hunter's to the girls' position, and they all turned their heads rapidly. The girls had been given guns before coming into the hospital, so Ty drew hers, and Racey followed in suit, firing two rounds each into the nearest assailant.

The fight downstairs was still raging on by the sound of it, but Ty was too concerned about the one that was going on there on the fifth floor. Moving forward toward one of the others as she saw him getting too close to Spink, she put the gun to the back of his head and fired a shot, watching the bullet explode into the back of the man's head, and come out of his forehead. Racey moved forward as well, setting her sights on a rather portly woman with a shaved head, and threw one of her throwing knives into the woman's temple, then watched as she fell to the floor before retrieving her weapon.

Billy and Spink both turned at the same time, Billy yelling over the noise. "You two get back in that mother fucking corner!" Spink was about to say something to Ty as well, until he was smacked in the back of the head with the butt of a sword, and he fell forward into Ty's waiting arms. Looking up at her, he shook his head and whispered softly. "Baby… Get out of here, please. I can't watch you go through what you went through with Billy again…" Ty shook her head, gulping hard. "I won't, because you wouldn't leave me if that happened again." He smiled at her, kissed her lips, and then jumped back into the fray. Ty stepped in to the fight, smacking one of the hunters in the temple with her gun, and firing a round into the man next to him as she did so. Racey tried to turn away and do as Billy asked, but as she turned, her arm was grabbed from behind. Turning swiftly, Racey brought the knife down on the man's arm, severing it completely before running back to the corner as Billy ripped the man's head from his body. Ty turned as well, making her way toward the corner, but it was then that she heard her sister scream. Lunging toward the hunter that had Racey this time, she grabbed him by his collar and tossed him back into the wall, but not before his sword sliced through the flesh on her wrist.

Blood poured from the wound as her severed hand hit the ground, and Racey let out a blood curdling scream before leaping toward the man who was laying unconscious against the wall. He wore a mask, like all of the other Hunters. Billy and Spink finished off the last of their group, and by the sound of it everything was calm on the other floors. Ty fell to the ground, clutching her bleeding stump in a state of shock, her eyes widening in alarm as a single tear fell from her eyes. Spink ran to her side, scooping her up into his lap and rocking her gently before looking at Racey. "What do we do? It's not like we can take her to a regular hospital…" Racey shook her head, not knowing how to respond as Billy reached the slumped over body of the man in the floor.

He took a handful of the mask that the man wore, and before he jerked it off, he turned to the others. "I don't know what to do about her, but I know what to do about him…" With that, he jerked the mask off of the man's head, and watched as everyone let out a collective gasp. Behind the mask was none other than Nick Hume.


	42. New (Racey's POV)

Racey stared at Hume taking in the look on his face how it had turned hard over the months. "I told you I would be back, Darley." He stared into the ferocious eyes of Billy and let out a chuckle as he spoke. "Only difference is I was coming after those to undead bitches, instead of you." Racey shivered as she stared from over Billy's shoulder watching the man that had just chopped her sister's hand off. Her body began to shake furiously with anger and worry for Tyran.

"Well looks like you won't be coming after anyone any fucking more. You're finished, Hume, fucking done." And with a quick snap of his hands Billy twisted the neck of Nick Hume till a loud crack filled the room.

Racey fell to her knees once she made her way over to Tyran and Spink in a panic and could feel Billy's anger and frustrating radiating as he lit a cigarette behind her. "Oh my god. Oh my god! Ty, what do I do? What the fuck do I do now? We gotta fix this shit." Ty said nothing the room filled with silence between Racey's weeps until Ty furiously sucked air through her teeth and spoke with a clenched jaw. "Fucking shit!" Racey looked up to her sister and stared at her blinking, feeling a slight pinch in her stomach. "Ty, holy fucking shit Ty! You're ok!"

"Yeah now fucking get Tang up here. I think something is wrong." Racey watched her sister cringe and grab at her stomach and began to panic as she turned around to see Tang and Joe entering the sanctuary of the chapel together and taking in the scenery of the dead bodies and Ty in pain as Racey panicked.

"What the fuck! I told you to watch them and keep people out of the chapel!" Tang slapped the back of Joe's head and then made her way to slap the boys as well. "You two were suppose to make sure this shit didn't fucking happen! Damn can you not handle any fucking thing?" She waved for Spink to move and laid Ty down on the stage of chapel knowing what was happening to her dear sister.

Racey felt a familiar grip pick her up off the floor as Tang ordered her to be moved. "What's gonna happen is she ok? What are you doing, Tang?!" She felt Billy pull her into his chest and hold her.

"Shut up, Ty is in labor and the last thing we need is you going too." Billy spoke his gaze never leaving the back of Tang's head.

Racey blinked and pushed away from Billy to hold Ty's hand and looked over to the other side of her sister to see a very concerned and worried Spink. She brushed her fingers through her sister's hair and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry Ty it's gonna be ok, nothing is gonna happen I'm not gonna let it." She felt her sister's grip tighten as she growled lifting her head to push as Tang had instructed. Racey began to panic more and more and noticed more and more pinching and pain coming from her abdomen. She sat there supporting Ty and helping her until her niece was officially birthed into the world and was handed to her sister. "Song, that's gonna be her name Song Vindicta." Spink stared at Tang nervously who cut the cord with a dagger she pulled from her belt and closed off the cord with a piece of leather.

Racey stared at Billy who was now ghost white and staring at the four in the floor of the chapel. "Bi-." She was unable to even utter his name from the pain she was now feeling. "Fucking shit! What the fuck is going on!?"

Ty giggled at her sister weakly and looked at Tang who had just released a chuckle. "Looks like your turn, Racey."

She blinked and stared into at everyone in the room and her teary eyes connected with Billy's as she seemed to turn green and felt Tang lay her down next to Ty. She felt a firm grasp on her hand and rolled her head to see Billy smoking a cigarette and sitting next to her and Ty with Song in her arms holding the other as she began to push as Tang handed instructed her. She growled just as Ty did and pushed with all her might till the tiny pink haired baby made her debut into the world. Tang handed Racey her daughter and she looked between everyone in the room as if to ask them for advice on a name for this new person that had entered the world on such a dreadful night. She watched Billy reach his finger down and the newborn wrap her fingers tightly around his long finger that consumed took her whole hand to grasp around it. He smiled and then quickly removed it as he looked at everyone who was now staring at him. Racey met eyes with him and smiled at him as he spoke one word that would be their daughter's name. "Ace."

"Ace Cameron Vindicta." Racey smiled her gigantic smile and looked around the room then met the stern eyes of Billy once again.

"Ace Cameron Darley." He said as he stood up and lit another cigarette.

"No fucking way! She is mine and she is gonna have the Vindicta name!" Racey snuggled Ace to her chest and looked at Ty for some support.

"That kid is a Darley and she is gonna have the Darley name." Billy walked back to grab Joe by the shoulder. "Ain't that right, Joe?" Joe nodded still green from witnessing two births in one night.

"Fuck that! She is gonna be a Vindicta!" Racey said as she stood and walked over to stand toe to toe with Billy, able to move alot easier than Ty.

"Why not name her Ace Cameron Darley-Vindicta, that way you both win." Ty shrugged as she picked up the stub where her hand used to be and grunted a bit forcing out another hand, she wiggled her fingers and winked at Joe and watched as he fell to floor passed out on the floor and still green. "Just saying."

Billy and Racey stared at each other then looked back at Ty then at Joe then shrugged and nodded at each other. "Sounds good to me."

Billy and Spink carried the girls to their cars that night and drove them home carefully and safely because of them both still snuggling the newborns in their arms. Billy, Spink, Joe, and Tang helped the girls up to the apartment and watched them carefully climb in to their beds babies in hand and snuggle the newborns in their arms before dozing off. Billy and Spink carried Synnie and Lovely back to their apartment and got in thanks to the key they had given Ty and tucked them in their beds, then went back to put out cots for Tang and Joe in the babies' finished room. "You two can sleep in here." Spink said as he walked out and went into the back bedroom to go to bed himself.

Billy locked the front door and walked into the room where Tang and Joe were going to sleep and winked at them. "Don't do anything I would do Joe. These Vindicta sisters are something else."

Tang shot him a glare and Joe winked back and licked his lips as Billy closed the door and walked across the hall to Racey's room. He stood in the doorway for a minute and admired the two sleeping figures that now made up a new part of his family. He smiled at the small child who yawned and stretched a bit and may his way across the room stripping down to his boxers and climbed into the bed throwing his arm around Racey and Ace. He closed his eyes and tilted his head down to give Ace a kiss on the forehead and then did the same to Racey before dozing off.


	43. Backwards (Tyran's POV)

It was two am and all was quiet inside of the apartment, only the soft sounds of Song's breathing beside her. Snuggling closer to her baby girl, she felt Spink's arm draped around them and smiled in her sleep. It was then that a cry rang out in the room, a high pitched squeal coming from her daughter. She and Spink both shot straight up in the bed, both of their gazes falling on the beautiful baby between them. She ran her fingers through her hair, pulling softly at the tips. It was then that she heard the other cry coming from down the hall, and she groaned. "And it begins."

Looking to Spink, she narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "Nope. It's your turn, Mister. I am not going to be stuck changing dirty diapers for the rest of my life." She saw his face fall, and he turned to gaze at his daughter with a look that could only be described as painfully hilarious before speaking to her in a tone that spoke of his disgust. "Uhhh… Songy, why do you have to do this to daddy?"

In the next moment, their door was slammed open, and in the doorway stood a scantily clad Billy Darley holding a screaming baby in his arms. Behind him was one angry looking Racey, her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. Billy looked toward Ty, and for the first time in a long time, she saw fear in his eyes as he spoke. "Race wants me to change her… I can't do that. Ty, I will pay you if you do this for me."

She let out a loud giggle, which momentarily stopped the crying of both children before they started right back up in what seemed like nanoseconds. Shaking her head, she pointed at Spink. "Nope. He's changing one too. Why don't you guys go into their room and get the diapers, and Race and I will supervise." Billy growled in frustration and scooted by Race, heading toward the babies' room with Spink in tow.

As they opened the door, Ty could hear a loud growl coming from Billy followed by a stream of curse words. "What the fuck are you two doing? And in my fuckin' kid's room, no doubt!" She then heard scrambling, and what sounded like someone crawling off of a bed before she shot a glance at Race that said this was going to be good, and took off running toward the childrens' room.

When they pushed a very angry Billy and Spink aside to peer into their childrens' room, they saw Tang sitting up on the cot, buck naked and looking very embarrassed, with Joe sitting on the floor with nothing but his earlier discarded t-shirt covering his goods. Racey's eyes widened, and Ty's followed suit. Then, as if on cue, they both burst into a fit of laughter, their faces turning red so fast that it looked like they were suffocating. Tang stood up, wrapping a blanket around her naked body, and pointed toward the door. "Alright! This isn't funny! Can I please get dressed?!" Ty shook her head, trying to find the air to speak, and Racey choked out a very garbled sentence. "Hell no! This isn't funny, it's hilarious!"

Billy shot Racey a look, you know, that look that said 'Shut the fuck up', and she just continued to laugh as he turned back to Joe. "What the fuck, Joe?! This is my baby's room! I don't need it tainted with your… Bodily fluids!" Spink, who usually remained silent in moments like this, even interjected. "My kid sleeps in here, and you two are going at it like wild jack rabbits! Jizz is not something you should find in a baby room!"

Ty placed her hand on Spink's shoulder in what was supposed to be a calming gesture, but it really just looked like she was trying to hold herself up from laughing so hard. Joe stood this time, looking right at Billy and Spink. "You have both fucked Vindicta girls! Why should you get to have all the fun?!" Then he looked right at Billy, pointing an accusatory finger. "You've fucked two!" Billy's eyes flashed red, and Ty was sure he would have punched Joe in the jaw had he not been holding Ace. He simply flipped his younger brother the bird, and grabbed two diapers. He then touched Spink's shoulder, which apparently meant 'Come on' in Billy speak, and they both sauntered off down the hallway.

Ty looked at Racey, and they both sat down in the hallway in front of the door, looking inside at Joe and Tang scrambling for their clothes, and they tried to catch their breath, but every time they took a breath, it came back out in the form of laughter. Tang shot her sisters a death glare, and she spoke in an annoyed tone. "I'm glad you two find this so funny…" Ty held up her hand, signaling Tang to give her a moment, and she choked out a sentence. "We needed a laugh after a day like this… Just clean up your, as Racey says, splooge, and carry on." Tang narrowed her eyes and looked like she was going to say something else, but joined in on the laughter instead, followed by Joe. He nodded his head and spoke softly so that Billy wouldn't hear. "Alright, alright… It was kinda funny…" Racey giggled and nodded her head, then stood up and grabbed Ty by the arm to pull her up as well. "C'mon. Let's go see if they figured out the diapers yet."

When the girls walked into the living room, they saw Spink and Billy doing the most domesticated thing they had ever seen them do… Changing diapers. It looked like they were talking it over with each other, which caused Ty and Racey to hang back in the hallway and watch from a distance. Billy looked frustrated, as did Spink, and they were looking at two very smelly diapers. "Uhh… We need something to clean the shit off." Spink nodded his head, holding up a package of wipes. "Got that covered… I've never wiped anyone's ass but my own…"

Ty stuck her head around the corner, giggling happily. "You have to wipe girls from front to back… You don't want to get poop in their little girly parts." Spink looked up, pointing toward his daughter. "I got this, thank you. Just… Go make bottles or something." Ty rested her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes at him, and he corrected himself. "Babe, I'm figuring this out… Please let us do this on our own…" Billy looked up and made a whipping motion with his hand toward Spink, and Spink narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I don't want to hear shit. So are you." Billy shook his head. "I ain't whipped. I can say something to Racey without having to correct myself." Spink narrowed his eyes and started trying to clean his daughter up as she giggled from her spot on the couch. "Yeah, well, my girlfriend can kick my ass AND yours. I would rather go back to sleep with her in a good mood, rather than black and blue from her fist making contact with my nose." Billy shrugged and nodded. "Good point…"

As Ty and Racey walked into the kitchen to make the girls bottles to put them back to sleep, they tuned out the conversation from the boys and went to work. "I can't believe we have kids, Race… It's so weird, but I never imagined us settling down like Cas and Pure, and having a family." Racey nodded her head, then smiled as Ty spoke of their adoptive parents. "We should call them… Tell them they have grandkids. They might like to come see them." Ty closed her eyes and shrugged. "I don't know, Race. We haven't talked to them since Tanis died…" Racey held up her hand, ultimately silencing her sister. "Ty, they deserve to know what happened to us. They were nothing but good to us, and they are probably worried sick." Nodding her head, Ty conceded. "Alright… We'll call them tomorrow."

As they walked back into the living room, they saw that Billy and Spink had finished their job for the evening, but as they had a look at the finished product, the girls burst into laughter once more. Billy looked angry for the thousandth time tonight, and he growled. "What? What is it?!" Spink shrugged, looking rather pleased with himself. "Guess we did something wrong." Racey pointed to the diapers, speaking between rushed breaths. "They're… Backwards!" Ty laughed harder, nodding her head as she spoke. "How are you supposed to undo a diaper when the tabs are in the back?" The boys looked down at their handiwork, and sighed. "Dammit… Back to the drawing board."

Once the diapers were properly put on, everyone went back to sleep in a somewhat happy mood, the boys feeding the girls until both were asleep, and for the rest of the night, with every cry, Spink and Billy got up to tend to their needs.


	44. Visitors (Racey's POV)

Racey paced back and forth waiting impatiently and bouncing Ace in her arms. They were coming today, and she was excited beyond belief. It had been a long time since she and Ty had not seen Cas and Pure since they decided to leave and come to Detroit. She stopped for a minute to look down at the little girl who was dressed in a peach and white spaghetti strapped dress with a flower print placed upon the fabric and the small peach bow that was almost camouflaged in he cotton candy colored hair that lacked length and thickness. She smiled at the small child that smiled back her and was snapped from her daze by the strong figure who had walked in the door and grabbed at Ace.

"Look at those blue eyes. Just like me.. atleast she has one normal fucking trait." Billy said as she stared at the baby who had been in their lives for a week. "Hate to bust your bubble, but all babies are born with blue eyes, babe." Racey sarcastically said as she smiled at Ty who walked out with Song in a similar dress to Ace's but a turquoise one. "Well, you ready for this?" Racey chuckled out as she snatched her daughter back from Billy and turned to stand face to face with Ty.  
"As ready as I'll ever be." She smiled and about that time a knock came at the door. The sisters took a deep breath as Spink opened the door to the very different couple on the otherside. Cas was tall and slender with a silver mohawk and gleaming blue eyes, that in his tan skin, that peaked out under his black suit. Pure was known for her long black hair and green serpentine eyes and her usual Medieval garb, which this time was a long black dress to match Cas's suit. They both quickly rushed in to grab the two babies from Ty and Racey.

"They are precious! Look Cas! She has pink hair like Racey!" Pure giggled and smiled as she rocked Ace in her arms and looked to Cas with a smile as she played a bit with Song too.

"This one is Ty's twin. She looks just like you!" Cas chuckled a bit as he looked at Ty who was beaming from ear to ear.

Bill stood from where he was sitting on the couch and walked over to snatch his daughter from, Pure. "Who the fuck are these people? More relatives?" He sat back down snuggling Ace to him in his protective manner. Racey's face turned smug as she turned on her heels to face him prepared to chew him up one side and down the other, but stopped at the site of him being protective of Ace. "These are our adoptive parents. They were there for us when our parent's couldn't be." She sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder as she looked at Ace and listened to Ty talk to Cas and Pure.

"So, I guess this punk is Ace's dad huh?" Cas said snapping Racey out of her daze and causing Billy to growl.

"Yeah, he is." Racey smiled at Cas as she listened to his chuckle.

"Well I guess since Race thinks you're ok that means you're ok."

Racey spotted Spink with a frown on his face heading to down the hall and giggled knowing where he was heading. She excused herself to the kitchen where Ty and Pure stood talking about the events that had happened the past couple of years and the past couple of months for Ty and Racey. Once they moment reached to the point in Ty and Racey's life where they were on the path self destruction the girls hung their heads after seeing a tear stream down Pure's face.

"Why, why would you girls do that. You know if you needed something I would have been here as soon as I could."

Racey looked up at Pure with teary eyes as well. "You didn't need to see us like that. I didn't want to see us like that." She grabbed her a drink from the fridge and walked into the living room sitting on the empty couch as Cas watched TV. Billy and Spink came from the hallway hanging there heads with two little giggling girls in their arms, causing Racey to giggle. Ty and Pure who were now standing behind the couch began to laugh at the sight and the two made their ways to sit next to their loves.

"It's amazing how you two have grown." Pure smiled never letting her eyes leave the two babies.

"Hard to believe you two were actually pretty good at one point. Now look at you." Cas chuckled joking and smiled at them. The boys began to ask numerous questions about the girls when they were younger to Pure and Cas.

"I need to know what the road ahead is gonna look like with these two because they are destined to be fucking partners in crime like Ty and Race. Me and Spink gotta start preparing ourselves for the worst." Billy spoke as he handed Racey, Ace.

"You're gonna have your hands full, I can promise you that." Cas stood up and pointed to Ace, "That one prepare for hyperness, I advise you to get a restraint system because if she is anything like Racey she will be bouncing off the damn walls. And this one." He swung around and pointed to the red headed, green eyed Song, "She will be a true demon. Ty was. Be ready for a quick temper and a constantly lit fuse. Let me put it this way play dates are gonna be fun, because if Song doesn't get her way she is gonna beat the crap out of someone, it'll probably be Ace, if she can catch her. That's all Ty and Racey did was argue, fight, and hide from each other. Racey did most of the hiding."

"So in other words these two were always like this?" Spink questions as he looked at Race and Ty.

Then Pure chimed in, "No not always, Ty was actually sweet but Racey tended to aggravate her to death. It caused alot of fights. Racey learned to run and hide though when she knew she did something wrong. One time Race gave Nero something she had stolen from Ty and Nero when to return it to Ty. She was so pissed that Racey had taken it, She ripped Nero's arm off and started eatting it."

The boys gulped and looked down at their daughters then at each other as everyone else burst into laughter. The rest of the night was filled with joy as they conversed more as the night went on catching up on old times and memories, until Cas and Pure stood up and smiled at everyone once more. "We must go now. More travelling to do and not alot of time to do it." Pure giggled as she stepped toward the door. At that moment Ace began her usual squealling yelp of a cry which meant diaper change time. Pure quickly swung around and stared at Billy, "May I?" She asked as she walked over to pick up Acey,

"Show me to the diapers and wipes." She smiled as Billy stood up to escort her to the baby room. Billy rested his self against the wall the changing table rested again as she smiled that smart ass smirk that for some reason always had an effect on women. "So Pure, which of the kids are the quads?"

Pure looked up at him as she finished her job and gave him a smart ass grin back."So they haven't told you, I take it? There is probably a reason to that." She began to walk out the door of the room only to have Billy slam it shut.

"You're not leaving this room until I find out who the quads are.""Well I guess we'll both die here, then." She threw her hip to the side as she snuggled Ace to her.

"If you knew what it was doing to me not knowing you would understand why I need to know." Pure rolled her eyes and glared at him. "Fine I'll give you a hint. In order their names start with T,T,N,& R. That's all I'm giving you now let me out."

Billy thought for a mintue then his eyes lit up and his usual smile crossed his face as he opened the door and escorted Pure out. Pure handed Ace to Racey, who sat in the floor next to Ty watching her play with Song, and took her place next to Cas who stood next to the door waiting for her. Racey frowned as she went to playing with Ace and watched Spink go to open the door for the two. The sister's looked up to smile at their parents and wave bye right before the door shut and they were gone.

"I know who the quads are!" Billy shouted causing the babies to burst into tears and began squalling. Racey grimaced at him and cuddled Ace to her to comfort her as Ty stood with Song apparently pissed and headed to the kitchen.

"You just now found out, dude?" Spink joked from the door. "I've known for a while." "Well who is it, babe? Let's see if you get it right?" Racey gritted her teeth together as she moved to sit next to him still trying to comfort a crying Acey. Billy smiled his usual smile and poked out his chest.

"Let's see, Tanis, Ty, Nero, and Racey." "Yeah you got it right." Racey dropped her head as Billy stood up as if he was a champion. "Yeah, I fucked two of the quads, and I'm beyond proud of that." He grabbed Ace and strutted back to the nursery to put her to bed, as Ty glared at him handing him and Spink a bottle.

"Great just what we needed, more added onto his ego." Ty sat next to Racey waiting on the boys to return letting the girls know that the babies were asleep and also to listen to the now gloating Darley.


	45. Song (Ty's POV)

Ty had her arm wrapped around Racey's shoulders as they stumbled into the door of the apartment. Both of them were swaying back and forth to the unheard beat inside of their head, and they were singing what sounded like the drunken, unreleased version of "I'm too sexy". They had been singing rather loudly, but Ty drunkenly pushed her finger against Racey's lips and half whispered "Shhhh". Racey nodded her head, and the girls continued their song in hushed tones. It was then that a lamp in the living room was flipped on, and the girls squealed in surprise as they saw Spink and Billy sitting on the couch, looking rather angry. Ty giggled at the expression Spink wore, which only deepened the frown that was plastered on his face. Racey, on the other hand, knew that she was in trouble, because Billy was already standing up and heading her way.

Squaring her shoulders, Racey met Billy's eyes, but as she saw the anger in his face, she burst out into a roaring fit of laughter. Billy reached out, grabbing her by the shoulder and getting in her face, his voice a low growl. "You wanna shut the fuck up before you wake up our daughter?" Ty giggled as Racey jerked out of his grasp, never breaking eye contact. "You wanna let go of me before I bruise that pretty face?" Billy's face reddened, and Ty stepped between the two of them, shaking her finger in his face. Billy grabbed her finger and pulled it down to his side, getting up in her face as well. "What the fuck are you doing? You know what kind of issues she has with drinking! What the fuck were you thinking?!"

Racey peeked out from behind Ty's shoulder, her eyes narrowed. "I'm a big girl! You can talk to me!" Billy simply glared at her, continuing his tirade against Ty. "You of all people should know better! You're her fucking sister! Her best friend! Why in the fuck would you put her in a situation like this?!" Ty held up her hand, canting her head toward him. "Don't yell at me, Billiam… William… Willy? Whatever the fuck your name is. I know what I'm doing. I took her into a controlled environment to have a few drinks with her big sister after a hard fight and giving birth. She deserved to have a little fun, and I did too. We have to live with your ass on a daily basis. Having a break every once in a while is nice."

Spink shook his head from his spot on the couch, standing up and walking down the hallway to their room and closing the door. Ty watched him walk off, wondering what was wrong with him before turning back to Billy as his rant continued. "She went off the deep end when she was drinking! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Ty closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. "I took her to a bar, where she couldn't bring anything home with her, and I kept a close eye on her, Billy. She can drink every once in a while. It won't fucking hurt her. She is fine right now, except probably a little pissed off at you for flipping out."

Billy growled, putting his finger in Ty's face. "You took her out and didn't tell me where you were taking her. I almost called the boys in to go searching for you two. I can't watch her if I don't know where she is." Ty growled, her voice rising in volume. "I can watch her, dammit! She is my sister, and you don't own her! If you want to have some sort of claim on her, put a mother fucking ring on her finger!"

Billy's eyes widened, and he coughed before shaking his head and walking off down the hallway. Racey giggled and high fived Ty, then hugged her tightly. "Alright, I need to go talk to him. Sleep good, Ty. Love ya." Ty giggled as well, kissing her sister's cheek. "Love you too, sis."

She watched as Racey walked into her bedroom and listened for yelling for a moment before wandering into her own room. She knew Spink was pissed, and she prepared for the worst when she walked in, but he was just sitting on the bed staring at the door, or her, since she now stood in front of it. She put her purse down on the chair next to the door as she spoke. "Darrel, I'm so-" He shook his head, holding up his hand to stop her from speaking. "Don't. I didn't know where you were, Ty… Song has been crying all night. I couldn't get her to sleep… She was coughing, and she was running a low grade temperature. I was terrified and didn't know what to do, and you weren't here. I had to call my Mom, Ty… I haven't spoken to my mom in years, and I had to call her to figure out what to do."

Her eyes widened, and she looked back toward the door, panic rising up in her. "Is Song okay? I mean, is she really sick? I need to go che-" He held his hand up again, shaking his head in frustration. "She's fine. She as a cold and I gave her some medicine… Now my Mom is coming for a visit… She wants to meet her granddaughter. You know I don't have the best relationship with her or my dad, and they are coming here… Fuck, Ty. What the hell were you thinking? Couldn't you have just answered the phone one of the fucking forty times I called?" She hung her head, closing her eyes and sighing. "I left it in the car… I knew Billy would be calling off the hook… Darrel, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. I didn't know she would get sick, and I pretty much feel like the worst mother and girlfriend in the world right now… Just… I get it. I'm sorry."

Wrapping her arms around herself, Ty disappeared into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Turning on the water, she began to wipe off her makeup from the night, her mascara running down her face from the tears that were flowing. Great. She had gone off to get drunk and left her boyfriend at home with their sick daughter. Nice mothering skills. Stripping off her jacket, she tossed it on the back of the toilet and shed the rest of her clothes on the floor as she turned on the shower. She stepped inside, letting the hot water wash away her tears. It was then that she heard the bathroom door open, and she tried to halt her sobbing, but she couldn't, so she let her tears fall freely. A few seconds later, she felt Spink's arms around her, his front pressed so gently to her back as he held her close. "Baby, you aren't a bad mother. This was good for me, so I could learn how to handle things when I have her alone… I shouldn't have yelled at you… Please don't cry. I hate to see you cry…"

She turned toward him, her red rimmed sea green hues searching his and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I shouldn't have left you alone with her… I needed a break, Darrel. For the past year and a half of my life, all I have been doing is working… I just needed a night out…" He ran his fingers through her hair, kissing the top of her head. "I know, baby… I know. Please stop crying." She looked up at him, biting her bottom lip as she tried to hide the smile that crept over her lips. He canted his head at her, trying to hide his own grin as he watched the adorable show in front of him. It was when she saw his mood lighten that she let out a small giggle, wrapped her arms around his neck, and began to sing "Let's get it on". He let out a hearty laugh, then wrapped his arms more tightly around her waist and kissed her lips roughly. "Your wish is my command."


	46. Disagreement (Racey's POV)

Racey stumbled down the hallway bracing herself against the door and taking a breath before she opened her bedroom door. She turned the knob and leaned against the door forcing it to open and reveal Billy already laying in bed and staring angrily at the once closed door and now at Racey before flipping over to face Racey's window.

She giggled at the sight of him acting like a little kid and stumbled a bit into her room before falling to her knees. "Ow! Dammit!"

Billy growled and climbed out of bed to help her up. "I swear I'm gonna kill Ty."

"You can try." Racey giggled as he helped her stand up and then quickly realized he had let go and she once again was off balance.

"Ta fuck is wrong with you Race. You should know that you can't fucking do that shit! Me and Spink were worried sick about you two, don't you fucking know that!" He stood behind her watching her clumsily make her way to her bed and lightly kiss Ace on the forehead.

"Yeah, I know but me and Ty are big girls we can handle ourselves thank you." She began to strip down and crawl into the bed next to Ace.

"You just don't fucking get it, do you? Me and Spink were worried sick about you and Ty and had to deal with two sick babies! Do you fucking realize how difficult that was! Ace spit up every fucking where in the nursery took me forever to clean everything up! If her shit comes out fucked up from washing don't be fucking pissed at me!"

Racey shrugged and nodded as she cuddled her sick baby, "It'll be ok you can just buy her some more."

Billy huffed and began putting his clothes on. "Fuck this."

Racey sat up dizzily staring at him, "where the fuck do you think you're going!"

"I'm going out. If you can do it I can do it too, dammit."

"Billy, get your ass ba-." She watched the door slam and heard the front door slam as well causing Ace to wake up in a fit of screams. Racey shivered and picked up her daughter and walked into the kitchen glaring at the front door as she walked passed it. She fixed Ace a bottle and laid on the couch snuggling her and smiling at her while she drank her milk. Racey fell asleep curled up in a ball around her daughter not able to make her way back to her room.

Racey awoke the next morning hearing Ace and Song scream simultaneously began to shriek. She sat up as Ty turned on the living room light and squinted at her sister feeling the pain shoot through her head. She felt the diaper land on her lap as Ty spoke walking into the kitchen, "I'll make the bottles."

"Thanks, sis." They changed the babies in the living room and fed them their bottle breakfast and tucked them into their cribs in the nursery. Racey watched Ty sleepily make her way back to her room and then wandered back into to her room to find her bed empty. He was gone for the night. She went to where her jeans laid on the floor and dug her phone out of her pocket to call Billy. Voicemail. She threw her phone on her bed and climbed in it staring out the window as she always did. She felt for her phone and went through the contacts once again and called Joe. Voicemail for him too. She threw her phone behind her and laid there pissed at the world till she heard the front door slam it's usual slam and the heavy footsteps make it down the hallway and into her room. She quickly went into playing possum, which she considered herself the champ of and felt the familiar figure staring at her as it slammed the door. "I know you're awake, Race, you know that shit doesn't work on me." Billy said rolling his eyes behind her.

She rolled over to face him glaring at him. "You. Are. A. Fucking. Dick. Billy Darley."

"So you didn't like that feeling of not knowing where I was or being left alone with sick little Ace. Good you fucking deserved it."  
"No. I was fucking fine without you. If you ever left I would be fine without you, it's pretty fucking fucked up you left like that though. It's fucking bull shit!"

His boisterous laugh filled the room. "You would be fine if I left? No you wouldn't you would go right back to the way you were when I was with Ty."

She was now standing toe to toe with him and slightly growling, "How fucking dare you! You know I'm doing my best. You can't just hold that over my head the rest of my life you have to fucking trust me! And if you did leave I would be fine, I would have Ace and that is enough for me!"

"Is that what you fucking think? I would be the one with Ace not you."

"Yeah, because Department of Human Services would so hand over a little baby to a drug dealing gang lord, we're fucking lucky to have her now!"

Billy growled and raised his hand as if he was going to hit Race and stopped at the sight of her flinching and walked into the living and out to the balcony, slamming the sliding glass door.

Racey shivered and teared up a bit at the thought of Billy raising his hand to her. She shook the thought from her head and pushed the tears back as she made her way down the familiar path leading to the balcony door and saw the familiar sight of Darley's lit cigarette hanging from his mouth in the light from the early morning sun. She took a breath like the night before and walked out on the balcony.

"The fuck do you want now?" Billy said as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"I'm sorry." Racey spoke softly almost whispering receiving the raised brow of Billy Darley as he took yet another puff from his smoke.

"What the fuck did you say?"

"I said I'm fucking sorry ok!?" Racey opened the sliding door and ran back into the apartment, quickly making her way to the nursery to sit in one of the rocking chairs and stare into the crib at the sleeping Ace. She ignored Billy as he walked in and stood there staring at her. Racey adjusted herself to stare at him silently until Ace began to stir and whine. They both jumped and made it to the crib at the same time, Racey being the one to pick up Ace and cuddle her into her chest and quickly sitting back down in the rocker.

She smiled down at her daughter and began humming her a lullaby and looked up to see a smile on Billy's face which quickly disappeared once his eyes met Racey's. They stared at each other for a minute as a coo escaped Ace causing them both to smile and look at her then once again look back at each other.

"Apology accepted." Billy said as he huffed and walked back into the living room turning on the TV. Racey laid the once again sleeping Ace in her crib and kissed her forehead before making her way out to the living room and sitting next to Billy. She felt the weight of his arm around her shoulders and the jerk of her being pulled into him neither of them never taking their eyes off the TV. She felt the itch of his whiskers against her hair line and his warm lips press against the top of her head and smiled at the familiar feeling. She then looked up at him and smiled the Darley smartass smile as she put her finger on his nose. "You owe me a date, mister."

"Yeah I know don't fucking remind me." He rolled his eyes at her and grabbed her chin to planting a kiss on her lips smiling then pulling away at the sound of Ty's bedroom door opening.

"What the fuck have you two been doing in here." Ty said as she placed her hands on her hips, staring at them before being grabbed from behind by Spink, "Yeah it sounds like fucking elephants running back and forth out here."

Billy and Racey looked at each other and smiled and spoke at the same time, "Nothing, just had a little disagreement is all."


	47. Parents (Tyran's POV)

The afternoon was shaping up to be of the shitty variety, and Ty was feeling more and more anxious as the impending visit from her boyfriend's parents drew ever near. Looking toward Spink, she felt her lips quirk in a sympathetic smile, then continued to dress their daughter in her Halloween costume. She felt the need to dress their little Song in something cute for her first Halloween, simply because she didn't want people to think of her as a bad mother for dressing a seemingly one year old child in something frightening.

The costume that Song wore was something that Ty never thought she would ever allow her child to wear, something that made her cringe at the sight of, but nonetheless, it looked beautiful on her crimson haired, green eyed child. The green fairy wings that adorned her back sparkled the same green as her eyes, and the outfit she wore varied in shades of blue, green, and purple. Her hair was pinned up in several bobby pins, making it slide perfectly into place upon her head, and her curls fall around her chubby little cheeks. Giggling, Ty turned their daughter toward her boyfriend, and watched as a slow smile crept over his features. Leaning down, he picked her up and placed loving kisses all over her cheeks and chin. "You look beautiful, baby girl. Mommy did a good job dressing you, huh?" Song giggled and nodded her head, placing a swift kiss on her daddy's cheek, then jumped out of his arms to go play in her room before the candy high ensued.

Ty smiled appreciatively as she took her daughter's former place upon her boyfriend's lap, and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. "Honey, don't let your nerves get the best of you. You haven't seen your parents in years, and I understand that, but don't let them coming ruin our daughter's first Halloween. They will be courteous, and they will be friendly, or they will be kicked out my front door on the faces with my foot up their asses."

Spink chuckled at her, then kissed the top of her head lovingly. Rubbing small circles around her hip bone with his thumb, he spoke softly, reminding her just how nervous he was. "Ty, they have always told me that I was a failure… I don't want them to come here and see that they were right…" Narrowing her eyes, Ty looked up at him with a light in her eyes that he had never seen before. "Darrel Spinks, you are not a failure. You have a beautiful daughter, who you take care of in the only way you know how. Our lifestyle may not be for everyone, but it's what works for us."

He smiled at her, kissing her lips firmly as a knock on the door made them both jump. She looked toward the door as he sat her gently on her feet. Jerking his head toward Song's door, he smiled as he spoke. "Go get Song, and I'll let them in. If you come back and I'm feeding on them, you know that the first part of the visit didn't go so well." Shaking her head at him, she walked off down the hallway to find their daughter.

She could hear the whole exchange, starting with the door opening, and what seemed to be his mother embracing him before hearing him peck her cheek gently. They said their hellos as Ty picked Song up and spoke to her in a tone that human's ears wouldn't be able to pick up. "Song, these people out front are your grandparents, and you have to be nice to them, okay?" Little Song nodded her head and Ty emerged from the hallway. She had chosen a sensible outfit for the visit, trying not to come off looking like a dollar hooker for the first time she met her boyfriend's parents. Black slacks and a silk camisole was as close to sensible as Ty could get.

Smiling a warm smile toward them, she noticed Spink's parents eyes widening, and she wasn't sure why, but she had a feeling that it had to do with their daughter's red hair and unnaturally colored eyes, along with her own. Shaking off the feeling of dread that came over her, she handed Song off to Spink and held out her hand to them as her smile returned, and as they shook hands she spoke. "It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Tyran, but everyone calls me Ty. I've heard a lot about you." His mother finally found her bearings around the odd woman and smiled back, but it wasn't exactly what one would call a friendly smile. "Hello, Ty. I'm Anne, and this is my husband Liam. It's wonderful to finally meet you as well."

Spink strode forward, linking his fingers with Ty's as he gestured toward their daughter. "This is your granddaughter, Song." Anne's eyes widened as she took in the child more closely. "When you said you had a daughter, I was picturing an infant, Darrel… Not a toddler." Liam finally spoke. "Well, Anne. He doesn't tell us anything about his life. Why would he start with how old his daughter is?" Spink visibly stiffened, but he kept his cool and smiled. "Mom, I told you about my daughter when she was six months old… It has been six months since then…"

Ty tried to diffuse the situation, and gestured toward the couch. "Why don't you all have a seat, and I'll go get us some drinks." They all nodded, and went over to the couches. Ty kissed Spink's cheek and whispered so low that the humans couldn't hear. "Remember… I'll kick them out on their faces." He chuckled, catching the odd look from his parents once more, then watched as Ty retreated into the kitchen. Grabbing a few bottles of water, she unscrewed the cap on her own and tried to regain what little composure she had. They noticed the strange color of her eyes, which she figured would happen, but she hadn't expected such an odd reaction. Of course, Song's eyes held the same hue, and she wondered idly if they would accept her. With crimson hair, she also wondered if they were suspecting that they put harsh chemicals into Song's hair to make it such a color. She made a resolve to tell them all about the odd pigmentation disease that most of her family suffered from.

When she returned to the living room, she saw Song playing on the floor in front of her grandparents and smiled happily before handing each of them a bottle of water and taking a seat on Spink's lap. Parents or no parents, she wasn't about to give up her boyfriend's lap for their comfort. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his face into her back before speaking toward his father. "How is the business running, dad?"

The man seemed to perk up at the mention of something normal and started to ramble on and on about the construction business he owned. Ty tried to listen, but she couldn't concentrate on anything other than the glare that came from Spink's mother. She offered a kind smile to the woman once more, but it wasn't returned; only met with that unfaltering glare. As the conversation of the construction business finished, Anne looked right at Ty and spoke in a slightly hostile tone. "If you don't mind my asking, how old are you, Ty?" Trying to ignore the tone, Ty spoke back in as friendly of a manner as she could muster. "I'm twenty two… Twenty three in a few months." Anne nodded her head, then shot back another question. "And what do you do for a living? How do you afford this place?"

Spink narrowed his eyes at his mom and spoke in a deceptively soft tone. "Don't be rude, Mother." Ty shook her head, her smile never having left her face. "It's alright. I don't mind. Anne, I own a strip club, and most of my income comes from that. Of course, I work a few side jobs here and there that keep me pretty well paid." The other woman's eyes widened, and her tone became incredulous. "You're a stripper?" Ty shook her head, a more menacing smile twisting up her lips, and Spink recognized that look, so he stepped in. "No, mother. She isn't a stripper. She just owns the club. She does really well for herself."

Liam took this as his opportunity to speak up. "And what do you do now, Darrel? Or do you allow the mother of your child to take care of you?" Spink's eyes clouded, and he shook away the look on his face before answering. "I help her run the club at night, and I do roofing during the day. It takes care of the bills." That was the lie they had worked out for him, but his parents didn't seem to buy it. "Do you three live here alone?" It was once again Anne's turn for questioning, and Spink shook his head. "No. Ty and her sister lived here by themselves for a long time, but now it's Ty, Racey, Ace, Song, Billy, and myself."

When they heard Billy's name, his parents both gasped. "Billy lives here? Billy Darley? You're still hanging out with that punk?" Ty's expression hardened and she narrowed her eyes. "That punk is my sister's boyfriend, and my niece's father. He takes care of his family the only way he knows how, just like my boyfriend." Liam scoffed and nodded his head. "Yeah, by selling drugs and killing anyone who gets in his way. That's a real good role model. I suppose my son didn't tell you that about him, did he?"

Ty nodded her head and smiled that menacing smile once more. "Oh, I know all about Billy Darley, sir. I know more about Billy Darley than either of you do. That man has made my life a living hell at one point, but if I hadn't dealt with him, I would have never met your son. Billy Darley has done a lot of good for me, and I owe him a lot." Anne narrowed her eyes and shot back. "You allow that lifestyle around your child?" Ty spoke in a deceptively sweet tone, and shook her head. "No. I don't allow OUR lifestyle to enter the doors of my home. If you look around my house, you won't find one thing in here that would indicate anything wrong for our child. The lifestyle that we chose to lead is what takes care of that child, and we will continue to do whatever we can to take care of her." Standing up, Ty leaned across the table in front of them and smiled a very toothy, fangy smile. "My daughter wants for nothing."

Upon seeing the fangs in Ty's mouth, Anne jumped back into her husband and eyed Spink warily. "What have you done? Are you under some kind of spell from this… This… Thing?!" Spink stood behind Ty and wrapped his arms protectively around her waist. "Ty isn't a thing. She is my girlfriend, and I love her very much." Anne was about to speak again, when Ty lifted her own finger to her fangs and pricked it gently, as if she were checking to see if they were still there. "Fuck, I hate when that happens… Now they won't go down. See what you did?" As a droplet of blood pooled on her finger, Spink pulled it into his mouth and sucked on it gently. "Calm down, babe. They'll go away soon. Why don't you go play with Song, and I'll conclude our little visit."

Ty smiled at him, then pulled the finger he had just been sucking on into her mouth as she turned toward Song. "Say bye bye to your grandparents, sweetie. We're gonna go play." As she spoke, the front door opened and Racey, Billy, and Ace sauntered into the apartment. "Hey guys." Ty muttered as she turned toward her sister. Upon seeing Ace, Song began to jump happily in her arms, and she giggled before setting the little girl down and watching them run off toward their room. During all of this, Anne and Liam's eyes were glued to Billy, Ty, and Racey, wondering what they were going to do next. Billy turned his head toward Spink's parents and chuckled, shaking his head as he noticed Ty's descended fangs. "What'd you do? Threaten to eat them? That isn't a good way to get in with the in-laws." Ty shrugged softly and gave a small giggle. "They were asking annoying questions. But no, I didn't threaten to eat them… I just told them that our lifestyle wasn't dangerous for our kids." Racey turned toward the woman and glared, her own fangs sliding into place. "Hmm… Now I want to eat them." With that, Racey took Ty's arm and led her down the hall with Billy following along.

As they left, Spink turned to his mother's worried expression and spoke in an authoritative tone. "Mom, Dad… Ty is a good woman. She has done nothing but look out for me since I met her, and I owe her everything. If it wasn't for her, I would be dead… Sitting in the morgue somewhere with no one to claim my body. Yeah, she might not be human… She never was human… She was born as she is now, but that doesn't make her a bad person." Anne held up her hand, speaking softly. "What do you mean you would have been dead?" Spink shrugged. "My van got rammed by a pretty bad ass Mustang one night while I was in the middle of a job… Ty came up and saw me dying, decided she could help, and made me what I am now. I owe her everything for that."

Anne's eyes were filling up with tears and she stood up, wrapping her arms around her son. "I'm so sorry…" He shrugged, and held her at arm's length. "It isn't me that you need to apologize to. It's Ty. And I don't know if I even need to tell you this, but I'm going to anyways… If you tell anyone what we are, Ty will hunt you down. She has spent a long time, hundreds of years, concealing what she was from the world. She doesn't need that ruined now." Anne closed her eyes and sighed. "We won't say anything, but I'm not apologizing to her either. I'm worried about you, Darrel." He sighed and shook his head. "I'm fine, Mom. Just go home. I'll call you sometime soon." Sighing, Liam stood and nodded his head. "He's right, Annie. We've made a hell of a first impression on that girl. She may not ever speak to us again. We can visit another day." Walking to his son, Liam placed his hand on Spink's shoulder and nodded gently. "I'm proud of you, son." Spink smiled and lead his parents out before going to find Ty. When he found them, Ty and Racey were making sure the girl's Halloween costumes were perfect.

Ty looked up at her sister and giggled as Spink walked into the room. "I can't believe you are putting her in a cupcake costume." Racey giggled as well and nodded her head. "Hell yeah! She looks so cute, and the pink matches her hair!" Both of them giggled for a while, then Ty looked at Spink and Billy. "Alright, boys. Time to be our big helpers and watch the girls while we go get ready." The boys nodded and Ty and Racey ran off to Ty's room to get dressed. Finding the very short, black slack material shorts, the black bras, and the black vests, the girls slipped into them and giggled at themselves in the mirror. Putting on some six inch black pumps and a black fedora, they walked into the living room where the boys were with the girls and laughed as their eyes popped open and so did their mouths. "We're the Blues Brothers. You like?" Spink and Billy both nodded their heads, looking like deer caught in headlights before standing up with the girls and walking toward the women. Spink kissed Ty's lips gently, and cupped her behind as he watched Billy do the same to Racey, and the girls both laughed. "Yeah, yeah… We get it. We'll put on a little show for you guys tonight, if you're good." Ty said with a smile, and they walked out into the night to score shit loads of candy for the little girls in their arms.


	48. Monsters (Racey's POV)

_So we are trying our best not to drag out a lot of this and Ace and Song's childhood seemed like it was going to take forever. Me and Ty decided to speed them up a little bit so we hope everyone is still enjoying the story! Believe us more action to come but time for a little bit of calm in the story. :)_

* * *

Racey walked into the apartment with the now two year old Ace, who wanted to be independent and was now wanting to walk instead of have her mother carry her. Ty and Racey were officially back working mainly handling Ty's strip club at night while the guys worked during the day. She set the bags down on the coffee table from her day of shopping and stared at Ace. Who stared back smiling at her mother and toddled over to hug her legs. "Ma-ma."

Racey giggled and pick her daughter up setting her over the gate as Ty walked out of her room her pale skin covered in fake blood and her fangy smile showing how excited she was about tonight, she smiled down at Song who was also wearing her Halloween costume which Racey had made to match Ace and her, Song's eyes widened from underneath the fake snakes that hung in her eyes and found great difficulty walking in the dress with the tentacles Racey had made a little too long. She watched the two little girls run into each other with their arms stretched out wide then quickly make their way back to their room.

Racey placed her hands on her hips and pursed her lips at her sister who was stepping across the gate now. "You're dressed a little early don't you think? We still have four hours before the sun goes down."

Ty giggled as she spoke. "I know! I'm just so excited!" She watched her sister skip into the kitchen and bring out a bottle of wine. "Care to join me?"

Racey shrugged and stared at her sister, "You remember what happened last time we did this. Billy will be so pissed."

"Billy, Schmilly, get your ass over here." Ty sat down on the couch and poured two glasses one for her and one for Racey.

Racey shrugged and nodded as she went over to join her sister in drinking the bottle of wine.

It was about an hour before the boys got home. The girls had been fed and diapers changed and Racey and Ace both had their costumes on that Racey made. Ace made a cute little Monster Boo from Monster's Inc. and Racey decided to sex up the Sulley character from the kid's movie, so her and Ace could match, all that stood between them and Trick-or-Treating was Billy and Spink.

Racey laughed as her and Ty swapped secrets back and forth about their baby daddy's, "You remember the last time we got drunk? Billy was soooo pissed! I didn't make things any better, he almost hit me in our room." She bursted into laughter once more. "Was kinda funny to see him run out of the room like a little whipped bitch!"

Ty slammed her now empty glass down on the table her strength causing it to shatter into a million pieces. "He did what?! I swear I'm gonna fucking kill him!" She stood and began pacing back and forth in front of the couch trying to calm herself as Racey just stared at her, jumping at the sound of the door opening and the familiar chuckles of Billy and Spink as they walked through the door.

Ty quickly made her way over to stand toe to toe with Billy who raised a brow at her and then noticed the bottle of wine and the glass in Racey's hand. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Ty?! What is the fucking point of her being sober if you're gonna get her fucked up all the time!"

Ty slapped him immediately causing him to become as furious as she was. "What the fuck were you thinking raising your hand to my sister! Have you lost your fucking mind!?"

Billy huffed and lit a cigarette and glared at the site of Racey cleaning up the glass that Ty had broken along with her glass and the bottle and taking them to the kitchen. "I didn't hit her, I almost did. Luckily I walked the fuck out of there because it was Race, any other bitch would have been on the ground, including you."

"Listen here Darley, you ever thinking about hitting her again you will be fucking dead and no one will be able to bring you back, once I'm done with you."

"Is that a threat, Tyran?"

Ty slapped him once again, "It's not a threat it's a fucking promise, Darley."

Racey walked back in to see the moment Billy raised his fist to Ty and then the fight was on.

Spink grabbed Billy and threw him up against the wall behind the apartment door. The sounds of snarling and growling filled the room Racey and Ty unable to make out any audible words as Billy throw Spink across the room causing him land on the other side of the love seat that sat almost perpendicular to the couch. Spink stood and growled as he wiped the blood from his lip and quickly ran full force at Billy slamming fists into his ribs while Billy slammed Spink's right back. A harmonious loud cry filled the room as Race looked over to see the two toddlers standing at the gate Ty had placed in the hallway screaming and crying at the sight of their father's fighting.

Ty had already jumped in at this point grabbing Billy who now had Spink pinned to the ground and pounding his face in, and slammed him against the wall snarling and glaring into his eyes. As Racey grabbed Spink who was coming behind Ty trying to get at Billy and slammed him against the opposite wall baring her fangs at him. It was almost as if Ty and Racey were one person when they spoke to the men, "You ever pull that shit again and I will kick your ass. You wanna behave like barbarians then take your fucking asses outside!" They both released the guys and Ty stood back with her arms crossed staring at them as Racey quickly rushed over to pick up the two squalling children and comfort them till they were calm.

"You two fucking apologize to each other." Ty spoke in her usual stern voice at the grown men standing in front her breathing heavily.

"Sorry." Spink said holding out his hand.

Billy stared at him for a minute curling his top lip a bit before he reached out his hand to shake Spink's, "Sorry." He then pulled Spink into one of those brotherhood hugs and released him to stare at Ace who smiled at him and climbed her way down Race to make her way over to her dad.

"Dada!" She said as she walked over to hug his leg and take her now usual spot sitting on his foot. Spink walked over to grab Song from Race and tossed her up in the air giggling at the sound of her giggle. Racey and Ty put their hands on their hips at they stared at the father daughter combos in front of them.

"Well, it's after dark! Get your asses in gear, these girls need some candy!" Ty said as she pushed them out the door.

Racey who was grabbing the girl's pails she had bought for them to collect their candy in quickly scurried out to see the rest of the group making there way to the bottom of the apartment screamed from the walkway as she juggled the pails, her keys, a camera, and closing the door, "Hey wait for me!" She bolted down the stairs and caught up to everyone slowly making their way around the apartment complex and then headed to the cars. Racey giggled at the sight of Billy and Spink wrestling to get the girls into their car seats in the sister's Mustangs and quickly jumped in the driver seat of hers seeing her sister being slightly bossed into the passenger seat of her Mustang.

"What do you think you're doing?" Billy said as he looked at Race.

"I'm driving." She blankly stared at him.

"No, you're taking twerp to the doors just like Ty is with Song. Me and Spink are the get away drivers." He dragged her out of the driver seat and slapped her ass to get hr to walk to the passenger side.

"Hmph..." Racey crossed her arms and stormed to the passenger seat of her car frowning over at Ty and Spink in the other car.

By the end of the night the cousins were covered in chocolate and asleep in their carseats. Racey and Ty both were nearly asleep by the time they got home. As they watched the guys carefully get the sleeping girls out the cars and slowly make their way up the stairs to the apartment.

"This is why we need elevators here." Billy whispered to Spink who nodded in agreement.

Ty and Racey giggled at the boys and ducked in front of them so they could unlock the door. While the guys cleaned the sleepy girls up and got them ready for bed Racey and Ty went to take their showers and then sat on the couch looking through the pictures on the camera.

"Look how cute Tang and Joe are with little Tucker as a M&M!" The girls giggled at the sight and continued to flip through the pictures.

"Look at that one of Billy and Ace! He is trying to look so bad with his little pink haired daughter!" Ty laughed causing Racey to join in.

"Well look at Spink and Song! Poor baby you can't even see her face because of those snakes!"

"Atleast Spink is smiling!"

Racey flipped through the pictures and found one of Billy and Ace where he had his usual smirk on his face. "There is a smile!"

The next picture was of all of them Spink and Billy holding the girls and Ty and Racey hugging them.

"We gotta print that one out!"

Racey nodded in agreement, "We so do! It's so cute!"

Ty pointed to a spot on the wall above the TV, "It needs to go right there." She nodded and stood to stare at the spot. "Yeah, right there."

Racey agreed and looked around the living room at all the walls that were now covered with pictures of Ace and Song. She stopped at one frame that had been there for a long time, it was one of her and Ty, when they were babies, it was surrounded by some of the first pictures of Ace and Song. She smiled and then burst into a fit of giggles as the boys walked and laid their heads on the girls shoulders. The girls raised a brow at each other and once the Spink and Billy were comfortable they took off running down the hallway hurdling over the gate and locking themselves in Ty's room. Their laughter filled the apartment and dyed down the sleepier they got. Racey opened the door and sneaked into her room after telling her sister good night. She walked into her room and over to her bed, she crawled from the foot of her bed to her spot next to the now sleeping Billy and felt his arm wrap around her and pulled her back into his chest. His face so close to her ear she could feel his hot breath. "Nice trick, Race."

"I know, me and Ty are boss at tricks." She giggled and nuzzled her back closer to his chest then dozed off falling asleep till Billy left the next morning.


	49. Thanksgiving (Tyran's POV)

_Sorry for being on hiatus everyone! We have been busy and been slowly cooking up more ideas on what exactly is going to happen now. This chapter gave Ty a little bit of writers block the more and more ideas we came up with together for the future made us also think of more stuff for this chapter and get us excited to write again. Thank you guys for being patient with us. :)_

* * *

As Ty and Racey milled about in the kitchen, gathering up ingredients for what they called "The most epic Thanksgiving EVER", their daughters played with their little plastic kitchen that the women had bought for them that week. Song was baking a cake out of carrots, a juice box, and a coconut, and Acey was working on basting a turkey with French fries and ice cream. With a small giggle, Ty poked Racey in the arm, turning her toward the children in the floor and whispered softly. "Maybe they should be cooking this. I'm sure Spink and Billy would love eating a carrot juice coconut cake with an ice cream French fry turkey. Sounds like a great combo." Racey giggled, nodding her head. "Ace gets the French fries with ice cream thing from me. I love to dip them in a vanilla milkshake." Shaking her head in disgust, Ty walked over to the freezer and pulled out a giant turkey, smiling as she tossed it around with ease. "Let's get this baby cooking, and then show the girls the proper way to cook."

After stuffing the turkey and basting it with something special that Ty would never reveal the ingredients to, they stuffed the large bird into the cooker and set the timer. The turkey would take damn near eight hours to cook, and Ty needed something to do to keep herself busy while she worked in the kitchen. With a quick look in Racey's direction, she bounded off down the hallway toward her bedroom, leaving Racey staring at her from the kitchen doorway. "I'm not cooking this shit all by myself, Ty!"

A few seconds later, Ty emerged from her bedroom carrying her iPod and a very expensive iHome with a huge smile on her face. Racey gave her a look that Ty ignored as she plugged in the speaker system and docked the iPod, pushing the shuffle button. Picking up a spoon, she started to stir a pot full of noodles for the dumplings she was making. Right as the saxophone started to play "Thrift Shop", the song was interrupted by a knock on the front door. Turning to Racey, Ty pushed the pause button on the iPod and canted her head. "No one is supposed to be here until later…" Racey shrugged, sticking her finger a tub of homemade icing Ty had made. With a glare, Ty smacked her sisters hand away and turned toward the door, wiping her hands on a dish towel.

When she opened the door, her reaction time was better than she expected for the surprise waiting on the other side. She crouched into a defensive position, baring her fangs toward the unwanted visitor, a feral growl coming from between those parted, pouty lips. Racey, seeing her sister's reaction began to wander into the living room, telling Ace and Song not to move with a subtle point of her finger. Upon entering the living room, Racey's eyes widened and she cast a glance toward Ty, who was still warning the man to leave as she found her voice. "But… I… I d-don't understand… B-Billy killed you."

On the other side of the door, Bones Darley gave the women and sickening smile, and shrugged his shoulders. "Where is Billy Boy? And Joe? I suppose you girls worked you magic on him to bring him back too." In response to this, Ty growled her answer. "What in the hell makes you think they want to see you?" Bones reply was instant, and he let his smile widen. "They're my boys, after fucking all. They'll be fucking happy to find out that dear ol' dad survived after his son lodged a fucking bullet in his skull!"

Getting frustrated with his smile, Ty lunged forward, grabbing the fat bastard by the front of his button up shirt and yanked him inside, kicking the door shut with her foot as she dragged him further in the house. "Oh, we'll see about that, Bones. Why don't you wait here for the boys? 'Course, you ain't sittin' in my house, so we're gonna put you where the dog goes." With that, she drug the man through the kitchen, watching the two sets of wide little eyes get even bigger as she drug the man through. Bones had been moving along with her, but when he saw the pink haired little Ace sitting in the kitchen, his feet stopped moving and he stared, knowing this was the little girl that everyone had been telling him about. His Granddaughter. His head slowly turned toward Racey, studying her, noting the similarities between her in the child, but as he looked at Ace, he noticed his boy in there too. After getting a good smack in the head from Ty, he continued moving with her and was shocked when she threw him out on the balcony and locked him out there. Normally, this was something he would kill you for, but with his Granddaughter in the kitchen, he shrugged and sat down on an old, weathered, plastic chair and started cleaning his gun.

Turning toward Racey, Ty looked like she was ready to go out there and kill the man, but she knew that Billy would want to see this for himself, so she waited for the verbal assault from her sister for bringing the man into their house.

"Ty! What the fuck?! He called me a whore! He… He treated Joe's death like it was just any other day!" Ty nodded her head and placed a calming hand on Racey's shoulder. "I know, sis… But don't you think Billy needs to see this for himself? The man that we thought was dead for two years, is standing here, fit as a fiddle on our back porch." Racey took a deep breath and nodded her head before pushing play on the iPod and smiling at the Macklemore song playing.

Ty giggled at her sister's reaction, then turned up the music as her hips started moving to the beat. Picking her spoon back up, she turned to their daughters and pointed at them using the wide end. "Let us teach you girls how to cook Thanksgiving dinner!" She felt a bit odd carrying on this tradition of Thanksgiving with Bones right outside, but she wasn't letting that fat fucker ruin her day. As the chorus to "Thrift Shop" started playing, Ty sang along with the words, using her wooden spoon as a microphone and getting down in Song' face. "I'm gonna pop some tags! Only got twenty dollars in my pocket! I-I, I'm huntin', lookin' for a come up! This is freakin' awesome!" Now, normally, Ty wouldn't censor herself for anyone, but she didn't want Song's first word to be 'Fuck', so she tried to keep her language as clean as possible with the girls in the room.

Racey giggled at her sister, then grabbed her own spoon from a pot of chocolate on the stove, licked it clean, and began to dance around in front of Ace, singing the lyrics to the song. Ty picked Song up, swinging the girl back and forth, smiling at the pretty giggles that came from her daughter's mouth as she sang along to the words, and much to her amusement, Song tried. Dancing them over to the stove, she stirred the pot of noodles once more, then spun a full turn and opened the oven, poking gently at the pie crust she had pre-cooking. Seeing it still had a bit more time, she closed the door and stood up, busying herself with the rest of the food as she sang along. Once it reached her favorite part, she turned to Racey and began singing loudly, her voice surprisingly nice as she sang on key. "I wear you granddad's clothes! I look incredible! I'm in this big ol' coat, from that thrift shop down the road!"

Racey sang along with her, dancing around the kitchen with a happily giggling Ace in her arms, but as the music shifted, both sisters let out a 'Whoop' in excitement. "Ice, Ice baby" started to play, and Ty and Racey sang every word, even breaking out some nineties dance moves that surely would have had their boyfriends thinking they were crazy. Ace and Song tried so hard to replicate the dance moves, but the poor girls had no luck. For that, Ty was kind of happy.

The next song that flowed from the speakers was one that had both Ty and Racey laughing their asses off. 'Wannabe' by the Spice Girls flooded the kitchen, and Ty and Racey instantly began to sing. Ty leaned in toward Racey and sang loudly, making the girls giggle, "Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want!" Then Racey leaned in, continuing," So tell me what you want, what you really really want!" The two women started laughing, dancing around the kitchen and throwing flour at the other as they continued to sing and cook, making a mess of the kitchen that they would have to clean before everyone arrived.

As the song neared the end, Ty held her hand up to her sister and nodded her head, signaling the dance that they did for the next part. As the song said "Slam your body down and wind it all around", Ty and Racey brought themselves to the floor, wiggling their asses, then came back up and did a full turn. The four in the kitchen continued on this way for the next few hours, only stopping when Ty had begrudgingly taken Bones a glass of water.

As the time neared that the boys would be coming home, the iPod shuffled to a song that instantly mellowed the girls out. "Three Little Birds" by Bob Marley came blasting through the speakers as the women set the food out on the table, letting Song and Ace help here and there. They all danced back and forth between the table, and the counters where all the food was set out. As Ty opened the oven to pull out the pecan pie, a cloud of smoke billowed out around them, making her cough right as the front door opened.

Billy and Spink walked into the house, seeing the smoke, hearing the song, and Ty's cough. Billy's nostrils flared as he stormed into the kitchen. "Really?! You two are smoking that shit in our kitchen with the kids?!" Racey instantly burst out laughing, and Ty rested her hands on her hips. "I wasn't smoking anything, you bastard! YOU dropped cheese on the burner of the oven, and it's burning! That's why there is smoke, dumb ass." Spink chuckled, walking toward Ty and wrapping his arms around her, leaving a line of kisses from behind her ear to her shoulder, causing her to shiver with delight. "Billy, you have a visitor on the back porch."

Billy canted his head, looking confused before turning to Racey, who was shooting Ty and death glare. Ty shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "Hey, what am I supposed to say?" Racey shook her head and turned toward Billy, Ty seeing her sweet smile before she spoke. "Uhhh… Someone showed up on our front porch today… We didn't want him to get away, and we didn't want him in the house… So we locked him up on the back porch…" Billy's nostrils flared once more before he nodded his head to Spink, signaling him to come with him as they walked out on the back porch. Ty instantly heard yelling, and she turned the music up to keep it from scaring the girls. She waited to hear a gunshot, but none came.

Time seemed to drag and the kids were getting restless. Before anyone could stop her, Ace ran through the back door to tell her Daddy to come eat. Billy spun toward her, and before he could tell her to get back inside, she surprised the living fuck out of him. "Daddy, it time to eats! Teww Gwandpa to 'tum in, ow we nevew get to eat!" She then grabbed Billy and Spink by the hands, and proceeded to pull them inside, shooting a look at Bones that said to follow her. Everyone was too shocked to say anything, including Bones. Ty looked at Racey, her eyes wide as she whispered a question to her sister. "H-how did she know?" Racey shrugged, her body stiff as she watched Bones come in and sit at their table, where all of the gang now sat for dinner.

Gulping, Ty sat down next to Spink, and with a sigh, started to serve everyone their meal. It was too quiet, so she decided to make a conversation start. She had news, something she had needed to get out for a while, but it was never the right time. As she dished out the last plate, she cleared her throat and held Spink's hand, biting her bottom lip roughly before starting. "Uhhh… I got something I need to tell you guys. I think it's easier to just do this while we're all in one place, so Billy doesn't have to call some kind of fu—freaking emergency meeting." She looked down at Spink with a smile, who in turn watched her with the same confused expression that everyone else had. "I'm pregnant… Again… So… Looks like I'm out of commission for a few months."

Spink's jaw dropped, as well as everyone else's at the table. Racey looked like she was about to come out of her chair in squeal in excitement, which she did after the shock cleared. Ty felt herself being tugged into a vice like hug, and she giggling, hugging her sister back. When Racey stepped back, Spink stood up and grabbed Ty, picking her up and spinning her in a large circle, which made her laugh happily. When he finally sat her back down, he kissed her passionately in front of the whole gang, not caring about the wolf whistles and hollering he was hearing behind him. Only one voice stood out, and it was Song yelling, "Eww Daddy! Not in fwont of evewyone!" Hearing that, Ty laughed into his mouth, then held his hand, turning toward Song and winking at her. "So… Now that that's over, I'm eating for two and starving. Can we get this meal started?" To that, all the boys nodded and mumbled their agreement, and as she sat down, they all ate their most Epic Thanksgiving Ever dinner together… Even Bones.


	50. Christmas (Racey's POV)

Racey was super excited when she sat up that morning and shoved Billy out of the bed. "It's Christmas get the fuck up!" She stood up jumping on the bed for a mintue before bounding for the door and heading toward Ace and Song's room.

"Hey you two cuties, ready to go open some presents!" She grabbed up the sleepy Ace and spun her around before setting her on her hip and grabbing Song's tiny hand which had just been rubbing her eyes mid yawn. Racey shushed the girls before peeking into Ty and Spink's room she then knelt down to give the girls a game plan and watched them nod as if they knew what she was talking about.

"Ok Song and Ace you go in there and jump on them and I'll stand at the end of the bed screaming and making wierd noises so they'll wake up, got it?"

She giggled at them and ruffled their matted hair as she creaked the door open and began to show the girls how to tip toe into a room quietly. As Song went to stand near Spink and Ace went to stand staring at Ty's sleeping form with the most devilish grin on her face, Racey began the silent countdown. "One...two... THREE!" She said as the girls launched themselves onto the bed startling Spink and Ty but quickly recieving a hug and kiss from them both after giving Racey a death glare at her unimpressive 'AH-OOGA' noise.

She giggled at the sight of Spink and Ty being dragged by out of bed by the two toddlers and watched them make their way down the hallway towards the living room where it was little up by the usual black christmas tree and it's lights.

Her face immediately went from happy to pissed off as she passed her room to find Billy back in the bed asleep and ran across the room jumping on him. "Get the fuck up or you're gonna miss Ace's Christmas from me, you, and Santa!" She said slapping the back of his and then making her way into the leaving room hearing him grumbling as he got up.

Things had been slightly heated between them that week due to a night that Billy decided to go out while Race and Ty were working at the club and leaving Spink home alone with the babies causing Racey to have to come back home and miss out on work to buy the last little bit of Ace's Christmas.

_Billy finally walked into the apartment at around one a.m. that night to see a very disgruntled Racey sitting on the couch and glaring at him. _

_"Where the fuck, have you been?" Racey said standing and walking over to Billy to stand toe to toe with him. _

_"Handling some shit at the Office. What the fuck is your problem?" He spoke in an aggravated tone while he matched the glare Racey was giving him. _

_"Wasn't the deal for this arrangement that you and Spink watch the girls at night so me and Ty can go handle the club?" She said crossing her arms across her chest. "I was suppose to work tonight and get paid so I could go buy the rest of Ace's Christmas tomorrow but you had to fuck that shit up didn't you." _

_"She's two does really need anymore shit?" His tone just pissed her off more as she glared at him and walked away not wanting to turn this into a huge argument that would wake up the whole house, she walked into her room knowing he was close behind and slammed the door in his face, locking it and grinning as she walked over to climb into her bed hearing the fist hit the door. _

_"Race open the fucking door." His harsh voice tried to whisper through the door. _

_"Sleep on the couch. Don't wake Ace up." She said curling into a ball in her bed hearing him huff aggravatedly and stomp his way down the hall into the living room. _

Racey impatiently waited for the knock at the door and flung herself at it opening it to see everyone, even Bones, begin to flood in with presents as she received a hug from Joe and Tang who was holding the smiling baby Tucker.

"Let's hope this year isn't like last year." Joe smartly shot at Race as he plopped next to the tired and half dressed Billy nudging him a bit as he gave Racey a smartass smile.

"Hey atleast the girls are older this year and they kinda know how to open presents now!" Ty spoke in her sister's defense.

Racey had got a little over dramatic the year before wanting the little two year olds that sat already trying to bust into the presents this year, and wanting them to open their presents all by themselves last year, causing everyone to become very agitated, Billy being the most impatient one. After an hour or two he picked up Ace and began to help her open her presents only to receive a glare and the silent treatment from Racey till New Years.

"Last year was a very important year for those two!" Racey said putting her hands on her hips before walking to sit on the floor with Song and Ace pulling Ace into her lap and burying her face in the soft pink matted curls.

"Yeah, but it would have taken the rest of our lives for them to open their presents." Spink inputted giggling a bit before receiving an elbow in the ribs from Ty who was now sitting in Spink's lap. As Racey's little elves known as Ace and Song passed out the presents she handed to them to each person they belonged too only getting confused a few times because the paper used on the package was so pretty and they wanted the present for themselves. With the two girls and Travis being completely covered in presents now, Ty gave a loving nod and grin before speaking, "Youngest goes first, So Tucker get's to open his presents." Tang sat their showing Tucker how to unwrap trying and pulling each thing out and smiling and nodding at it before showing Joe and telling the person who gave the gift thank you, before opening the next one.

Then finally came Ace's turn who was much like her mother in her method of opening presents, quick and painless. She ripped through each present stared at it for a moment before smiling for Race to take a picture, said "Dank you," and threw it over her shoulder to start on the next unopened gift. Song was more precise and wanted to enjoy her presents a bit, becoming a slight drama queen with each one she would open, drop her jaw and hug it to her saying "Dank you, Dank you" Over and over again.

Racey handed Lovely her present and waited for her reaction of the rope of all of Lovely's doll and stuffed animals that Racey had tortured and burned and fell into a fit of giggles over it, until Lovely pulled her real present from the bottom of the bag which was her own copy of Monster's Inc. and was taken off guard by her sister tackling her.

"You gonna come watch it with me, Racey?" Lovely's eyes sparkled with tears as she gave Race the puppy dogs eyes that was Racey's signature move. The little now five year old pest wasn't as annoying as she used to be and even one figured it also helped once Racey became a mom, she grew up a lot when Ace entered the world but was still the childish when it came down to her and Ty.

Racey giggled as she handed Syn a black bag and watched her open it up to reveal a picture frame that held a picture of a pre-teen Racey giving little a Syn a noogie and another of them wrestling that brought a tear to Syn's eye, because she knew that was definitely the definition of her and Racey's relationship.

Then it was Joe's turn, Racey had decided to get him and Tang something for them to open together from her, Billy, and Ace. She smiled as She watched Tang and Joe who were sitting next to each other open the bag and take out three picture frames. One was a picture of Joe and Billy when they were younger that Racey found in the Chop Shop while rummaging through Bones' old desk for Billy. The other was of all the Vindicta children together and then finally one of Ace, Song and Tucker from Halloween that Race as secretly snapped a picture once she realized the cuteness of the scene of them in the back of the Mustang together.

Racey was now excited as it was her turn to open presents. Most of the gang had gone home by this point, they had mainly come to watch the kids open their presents and figured it would be time for them to go after words. Bones however hung around which didn't make Racey's Christmas the best but what could she do about it.

It was getting to be night time by the time everyone else had opened their presents and Ace and Song had played with all of their new toys they got, especially the ones that were specified from Santa. Bones stepped forward from where his perch of leaning against the wall had been and threw two duffel bags in Ace and Song's direction. The two girls blink as Ty and Racey became slightly enraged knowing exactly what the duffle bags meant.

"What the fuck, dad?" Billy said snatching the bags from the girls causing little baggies with a white substance fall out of them.

"It's only flour, kid. Don't get ya fucking panties in a wad." Bones said adjusting his broken glasses. "Gotta start them young so they can make me fucking money when they get older unlike your fucking little parasite friends."

Racey scurried to pick up Ace and Song and walked them back to their room growling and baring her fangs as she passed by Bones.

Ty's fangs were now also bared as she snarled at Bones. "Have you lost your fucking mind giving my kid and niece that shit? I should kill you on the fucking spot you piece of shit."

Billy rubbed his head with hand and glared at Bones. "You always know how to fuck shit up don't you." He punched the wall making yet another hole in the apartment. "It wasn't enough to fuck up mine and Joe's life you had to come and fuck up Ace's. It's not gonna fucking happen on my watch." At this point he was standing over Bones, glaring into his eyes.

"You think just because I've been hiding the past couple of years I'm gonna let you FUCK up my business, by letting these two bitches have whatever the fuck they want and turning your kids into brats! Billy boy, you learned fucking well, ya hear me. FUCKING WELL, how to take care of yourself. It's these FUCKER'S turn to learn."

Billy flared his nostrils blowing hot air onto Bones' glasses and causing them to fog. His fist balled and ready to strike Bones, but he was quickly interrupted by Ty who came out of no where.

"Oh, hell fucking no." Was the only words from Ty's mouth as she tackled Bones to the ground.

***Tyran's POV***

As Ty lept forward, her teeth bared at the fat bastard in her living room, she let her fingernails dig into his arms as she slammed him back into the wall. "You're not allowed to say what we do with OUR fucking kids, you fat fuck! I swear... YOU shouldn't have been allowed to procreate! In fact..." She growled at him, using her strength to pin him against the wall, her right hand snaking down his stomach slowly. "I think I'm going to make sure that you don't ever do it again. You got lucky that Billy and Joe turned out the way they did, and didn't turn into your carbon fucking copy..." As her hand came to his waist, she gripped his balls, squeezing so hard that a slight gushing noise was heard, and blood began to seep through his jeans.

Spink's eyes were wide as he watched on in horror, and Billy cringed at the noises that were bursting from his father's lips. Bones let out a howl of pain, then spat out through clenched teeth, "You crazy bitch! I'm gonna ki-" But before he could finish his sentence, Ty grabbed his manhood roughly, and with a quick flick of her wrist, pulled it clean off of his body, along with the pants he wore around it. Bones' scream of pain was probably heard a few doors down, and Ty couldn't help the smile of satisfaction that was on her face as she saw Bones slump to the ground, crying like a baby. Without even a second thought, she turned toward Joe and spoke in a growl, one that people knew not to say no to. "Get him the fuck out of my house. Don't you dare fucking kill him. Let the fucker suffer."

Joe nodded his head, his face contorted with anger at his father for what he had done. Picking up his body, he carried the man from the room, leaving the discarded clothing and... body part, lying in the floor. Spink visibly gulped, and Ty couldn't help but grin at his body language, knowing he was in pain just from watching. She sauntered over to him, giving him a sweet smile. "Don't get on my bad side, babe." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her, then turning to the others. "Umm... Well, this seems like a shitty time to do this, but I think we all need something to lighten our moods, so..." Ty watched as he lowered himself to one knee, her eyes widening in shock as she watched him pull out a small black velvet box. "Ty, you have made me so happy in the past three years, and I have never loved anyone the way that I love you. You've given me the most beautiful daughter, and are on your way to giving me a second child. For that, I am so grateful. What I'm asking is, Ty, baby... Will you make me the happiest man on earth, and become my wife?" Tears streamed from her eyes as she looked down at the man she loved. Too stunned to speak, she simply sobbed as she nodded her head yes, flinging herself into his arms. They kissed passionately, and with a grin, Spink pulled back to place the ring on her dainty finger. It was a beautiful two karat princess cut diamond in a platinum setting. Simple, but elegant, and it fit her perfectly. Even though both of her hands were covered in Bones' blood, she couldn't help but admire it. "I love you", she finally whispered, and Spink replied by kissing her once more.

***Racey's POV***

Racey sat in the girls room getting them ready for bed and refusing to let whatever was going on in the living room from ruining their Christmas as well as hers. As she was tucking in Ace's little sleepy figure, she felt someone staring at her and turned around to see Billy. Still a little pissed he hadn't got her anything, she walked around him nudging him a bit and hearing a chuckle escape his lips as she made her way to their room.

"What are you doing?" He said leaning against the door frame watching her getting ready for bed.

'What the fuck does it look like?" She shot back at him continuing to put her hair back in the bun it had been in that morning and changing into the shorts and wife beater she always wore to bed.

"So you don't want your present then?" He raised a brow and smirked at her as her eyes grew big.

"You did get me something? Well why the fuck didn't you give it to me out there!?" She walked over to stand toe to toe with him her bun bouncing with every step.

"Because, I can't just give it to you. It's not that kinda present. Get fucking dressed and I'll go show you what it is."

Racey blinked a few times and rolled her eyes getting dressed again, she waved to Ty and Spink but was immediately stopped by her sister when Ty decided to run over in front of and flashed her new ring.

"Spink, proposed! I finally caught me a good ass fish, sis! He is gonna wifey me!"

Racey giggled at her sister and pulled off her usual excited jumping hug.

"I get to be a maid of honor! YAY!"

"Hey this is suppose to be about me not you." Ty lightly pushed Racey away to glare at her a bit.

"Oh, yeah. You're right. Sissy! You gonna be the most beautiful bride ever! This is gonna be awesomesauce!" Racey giggled and hugged her sister one more time and watched her run over and pounce and Spink beginning to maul him.

"NO SPLOOGE ON THE COUCH!" She shouted back at Ty and Spink before making her way down to Billy's car where he was waiting for her. She climbed in the passenger seat and stared at him out of the corner of her eye. "Where are you taking me, Billy Darley?"

"You'll see just sit back and shut up, babe." He cracked a smile and peeled out of the parking lot.

They pulled up at Four Roses minutes later, and Racey felt the need to share her disgust with this idea.

"Really? Fucking Really, Billy? Four Fucking Roses? Don't you think I see this place enough already?"

"Just come the fuck on." He said climbing out of the car and waiting for Racey to come stand beside him before taking her hand. "Close your eyes."

"No, fucking way! I'm not getting ambushed!" Racey shot back staring at him as if to say 'fuck that shit.'

"You really think I would let you get ambushed? Just fucking do it." Billy ordered and watched her close her eyes tight.

"Happy." She smarted off as she felt his fingers intertwine with hers and him direct her into the bar, only letting her trip a few times and slam into shit twice.

He positioned her just like he had planned before with Ty before letting her open her eyes to see what he had asked Ty to do.

"I owe you a date remember." He smirked. "Couldn't think of a better fucking place than Four Roses. Thank Ty for all this girly shit though, she put it all together."

Racey's eyes watered a bit as she took in the back room her sister had set up with candles and rose petals everywhere. Her hands went to her hips as she stuck one out to the side and stared at Billy's unusually happy face. "What's the catch?"

"No, catch. You won the bet and now this is what you get, may not be the best fucking date in the world but hey, what would you expect."

Racey shrugged and sat down across from him at the table that Ty had placed in there making the guys do all the heavy lifting and moving the usual booth out of site.

The next you know Bodie showed up out of no where with food in hand and looking slightly disgusted at the thought. Racey giggled at the site before questioning him, "Bodie, you a waiter now."

"It was either this or Ty ripping my dick off."

Racey giggled once more and began to enjoy her meal as she stared at Billy wondering what the fuck was gonna happen next. Once they were done and waiter Bodie had returned to play bus boy, Billy stood up and grabbed Racey's hand pulling her out of her chair.

"Come on." He dragged her in the direction of the door.

"That wasn't a very good date."

"Well I'm sick of being here now. It's my turn to have some fun." He said as they made their way across the parking lot. Racey just simply shrugged and climbed in the car with Billy speeding off to that faithful spot, Racey liked to refer to as Billy's thinking spot, but it held many other memories for the couple.

"Is this what you call fun, Darley." She raised a brow at him as she situated herself in the seat to face him.

Billy unskillfully crawled his way over to Racey and began trailing kisses from her lips down her neck.

"Couldn't you wait to do this?" Racey giggled being tickled by his whiskers.

Billy just simply growled and tugged at her hoodie she put on refusing to change into something uncomfortable again. Racey then decided to give and held her arms up for Billy to remove the hoodie and then the wife beater. He pulled her under his long figure and began kissing her passionately intertwining their tongues and massaging hers with his which was suddenly broken by Racey.

"Oww! Dammit!" Racey sat up and rubbed tilted her body to rub her ass.

"What is it?" Billy raised a brow at her.

"Fucking gear shift! Shit fucking hurts!" She said rubbing her ass cheek and putting her shirt and hoodie back on.

Billy now obviously pissed at the fact that he didn't get lucky tonight slammed back into his seat and started the car.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Racey asked as she questioned his actions.

"Nothing just fuck it. Let's go home."

"Can't help it your fucking gear shift poked me in my ass cheek!" She said slamming herself back in the seat and crossing her arms across her chest. Billy put his car in gear and sped back to the apartment.


	51. Kidnapped (Spink and Ty's POV)

The sun was shining brightly overhead, the bright rays beating down on his back as Spink made his way through the streets of Stokely Hall. A little red headed toddler, with her mother's beautiful sea green eyes, held his hand as she hummed a tune that she had heard her mom and aunt playing in the kitchen a few days before. Ty and Racey had needed a break, so Billy and Spink had taken the girls out for ice cream and to play at the park, while their mothers had gone to the salon to get their hair done before Ty was too pregnant to do it later.

As they reached the park, Bodie and Baggy fanned out around the edges, and Heco and Jamie stood at each entrance, acting like the children inside were the children of the president. Well, one kind of was, the President of Stokely Hall, anyways. Billy, who was standing next to Spink, walked through the gate, holding a pink haired little girl's hand. Ace had been acting strangely toward her father as of late, not wanting him to hold her. She had finally given up and held his hand when he had told her they weren't going if he couldn't keep her safe.

The little girls broke away from their father, running toward a swing set on the far side of the park. Once they were firmly seated, both of them squealed. "Daddy! Push me!" Spink couldn't stop a small smile from gracing his face, as Billy chuckled and shook his head, both making their way over to the girls on the swings. Standing behind Song, Spink leaned down and said softly, "Hold on", as he began to push her gently. Ace and Song squealed with delight, giggling those high pitched giggles that used to make his ears hurt when they were other people's kids, but now they only made him smile wider.

The day seemed to go by in a blur, when finally, Joe showed up with Tucker, giving the girls another play mate. He watched happily as the girls ran around chasing their little cousin, their wild colored hair flowing out behind them. Ace finally tagged the younger one, then turned and ran in the opposite direction, sticking her tongue out at him. "You t'ant get me Tuckew!" Song joined in the taunting her little cousin, making a monkey face at him, which only made Spink chuckle as she yelled. "Neenew, neenew, neenew! Wun fastew, Tuckew! You's wagging behind!"

Tang came an hour later, picking up Joe and their son for a doctor's appointment that he had at four. At around four thirty, Billy turned to Spink and took a deep breath. "I think it's about fuckin' time to go. I don't want to be out here when the sun goes down. Fuckers see us out here with our kids, and there might be a fight." Spink nodded his head, but there was a frown on his face. Trying to get two toddlers to agree to go home might come to be a fight as well.

Standing up slowly, he walked over to Song's side and knelt down so that he could look at her, and the look in her eyes told him that she knew what was coming. When he opened his mouth to speak, Song canted her head and cut him off. "We tan go home, daddy. Don't wook so scawed. I don't bites… Dat's Mama. I don't wanna be out hewe in da dawk…" Spink couldn't help but laugh as he heard her words, nodding his head as he took her up into his arms. She rested her little head on his shoulder, and he held on to her a little tighter as little Ace finally let her father hold her, probably because she was tired from playing all day and didn't want to walk.

As they exited the park, something felt off to him, and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. His new vampiric senses were still sometimes a mystery to him, but as he looked around at the others in the gang, he knew they felt it too. Turning toward Billy, Spink whispered softly, so as not to alarm the girls. "Something is wrong… We need to fuckin' get home. Now." Billy nodded along, two of the boys in back to walk around and stand in front of them. Now, Heco and Jamie walked in the back, and Bodie and Baggy walked in the front, making them look like a little entourage for the kids.

Spink was startled by Song looking up at him, her eyes wide as she spoke. "Daddy… Somefing bad is gonna happen. I'm scawed. I wanna go home." Hearing his daughter's words, which he was sure the rest of the gang had heard as well, he turned toward Billy, his eyes wide. Most of them knew now that Song had the gift of precognition, seeing the future before it came to pass. Billy's eyes were wide as well, and Spink wrapped his arms around her tighter. "What happened, baby girl?" Song shook her head, speaking in a low whisper. "Don't let them get us."

With that, they were surrounded, men on all sides of them, holding lead pipes and loaded guns. All of the boys with them reached for their guns, but as a man stepped out from behind a large dumpster, they were all distracted by what he said. "Do you know what kidnapping Billy Darley's kid and niece is going to do for B-Street's reputation? I'll be the new King of the streets."

Billy's answering growl made the little cotton candy haired girl in his arms stiffen. "Marcus, you touch my fucking daughter and I will rip your fucking throat out!" Marcus just chuckled, shaking his head before gesturing around them. "You're outnumbered, Darley. There are six of you, and sixteen of us. Not great odds." Spink could see that, as well. They were greatly outnumbered. Even with their vampiric strength, which they really couldn't use because Marcus would know then that the girls were special, they were going to go down.

He let out a sigh, running his hand over his nearly bald head and looked down at Song, whispering so he knew that only she would hear. "How does this end up, baby girl?" Song had a blank look on her face, which Billy could see out of the corner of his eye, and he was waiting as patiently for her reply as Spink was. When the little girl finally looked up, she gave her Dad a scared smile and nodded her head. "Mommy and Aunty wiww come… You needs to wet us go, Daddy… It won't end up good if you don'ts…"

Spink blinked a few times, shaking his head as he watched Billy do the same. He couldn't just hand her over. That wasn't going to happen. She was his baby girl, and knowing what these fuckers could do, he wouldn't just hand her over. Looking toward his leader, he asked in that same low whisper that human ears wouldn't pick up. "What do we do?" Billy sighed, running his free hand over his head before nodding it slowly, making his decision. "We fight like hell, and if they get the girls, rest assured that Ty and Racey are going to get them back."

Spink hated this. He hated feeling helpless, and he knew that Billy hated it even more, but when Song said something was going to happen, it would. It killed him to know that he was probably going to lose this fight, and that B-Street was going to be taking his daughter, but he knew deep down that Ty and Racey wouldn't go down. They were born vampires. They were stronger. They would get their girls back.

Spink watched as Billy squared his shoulders, rolling them backwards before looking Marcus square in the eyes and speaking in a menacing tone. "I want you to know, Marcus… That if you get these girls, you are going to have two crazy bitches on your ass that make the devil himself look tame. I can guarantee that it will not be a pleasant experience, and there will be fucking hell to pay."

Spink couldn't help the smile that graced his face as he imagined Ty and Racey busting down the doors to B-Street's warehouse, a wild look in their eyes that would scare the strongest of men. He was brought out of his imaginings by a shot being fired, and the two little girls in their arms letting out screams of fear. Spink leaned down, kissing Song's head before letting out a deep sigh and putting her on the ground before him. "Song, I need you to hide, baby girl. I know that you know how this turns out, but humor Daddy, okay? Take your cousin, and stay safe…" He watched as Billy begrudgingly sat Ace on her feet, then watched as the two little girls ran off to hide behind a nearby dumpster as his first opponent jumped on him.

He felt the knife being plunged deep into his arm before he saw it, but when he did, the sight of the blood almost sent him into a frenzy. He could see the battle raging on all around him, and he saw B-Street's boys being taken out, but their own being injured badly in the fray. He saw Billy take a hard blow to the head as he watched two of Marcus' men making their way toward the dumpster the kids hid behind. He and Billy started running that way, but before they could reach it at a human speed, the men had the girls in their arms, with the tips of their guns hidden by the red and pink curls. Spink stopped in this tracks, watching Billy skid to a halt as sirens blared in the distance.

"FUCK!" Billy yelled as he watched the two men with the girls load into the back of an Oldsmobile, and Marcus climb in the back seat before tearing off down the road in the opposite direction of the sirens, right as the cops pulled up in the parking lot. Detective Wallis stepped out, surveying the damage around them before smiling to herself, knowing she had Billy Darley. Spink was standing there frozen, looking at the spot where his little girl had been taken, willing it to rewind so he could get there in time.

He felt the cuffs being slapped around his wrists, but he couldn't look away. He even heard Billy grab Heco by the collar and whisper an order, before he heard footsteps running away at an inhuman speed. "Heco, get your ass to the apartment. Tell Ty and Racey that we're locked up, and that B-Street has the girls. Don't let them get in trouble, Heco, or it's your fucking ass on the line!"

As Spink felt himself being loaded into the cop car, he heard Billy yelling. "This is fucked up shit, you know that?! Those fuckers kidnapped my niece and my daughter! They have our fucking kids and you're arresting us! This is fuckin' low, Wallis! Real fuckin' low!" But as the door was shut and the car jolted forward, all of the yelling was cut off.

**Tyran POV**

A now red headed Ty sat on the couch next to her sister, rubbing over the shaved side of her head. She had chosen a haircut that she had been admiring for a while now, one side parted far over to the side, and the other side buzzed off short, making her face look thinner than usual, but giving her a punk flair that she liked. She had also taken in a picture of her from a long time ago, with the natural red hue of her hair to have it dyed to look like it used to, so when her red roots grew out it would look normal, instead of crazy as fuck like it did when she had platinum blonde hair. Her sister sat beside of her, with her hair up in the usual top knot bun, and they were watching Monster's Inc., waiting on the girls to get home with their fathers.

The movie was almost over, and it was way past dark outside, which was starting to worry her as she wondered where her daughter and fiancé were. Looking over at Racey, she could feel the same tension radiating from her. Just as she was about to ask where the hell they were, her front door was thrown open, and in walked a bleeding and frazzled Heco. She jumped to her feet, making her way toward him as he started talking in a rushed tone. "B-Street kidnapped the girls! We tried to stop 'em, but Wallis showed up with her band of fuckin' merry men and locked Billy, Spink, and the rest of the guys up… I barely got away…"

The rest of the world blurred away as those words replayed in her head 'B-Street kidnapped the girls, B-Street kidnapped the girls'. She felt her head spinning, and her knees going weak, but she didn't have the strength to pull herself up as she fell to the floor roughly on her ass, her legs crossing beneath her as she stared blankly up at Heco. Racey was talking, and she could hear it, but she couldn't understand the words. All she knew was that their baby girls were somewhere out there with B-street, scared and alone, with no one to comfort them. She felt herself being shaken, but it did nothing but annoy her. Finally, there was a sharp slap to her face, which brought her eyes to blinking, watching as Racey stared down at her with a red hand, pacing back and forth in the living room.

Ty turned to Heco, shaking her head and whispering, "Fucking pussy", as she stood up and made her way into her bedroom. Grabbing two double barreled shotguns and her pistol, she tucked it into her waistband, tossed one of the guns to Racey, and then hung the other one over her shoulder by a strap. Nodding her head, she walked toward the door, grabbing her keys in a rush as she spoke in a menacing tone. "Let's go get our kids." And she was out the door, Racey following behind, and leaving a confused Heco standing in their apartment.


	52. Rescued (Racey's POV)

Racey glared through the windshield as her and Ty sped through Stokely Hall towards B-Streets warehouse. Once they could see it in sight the Ty's phone rang, "It's Tang." Ty said as she answered the phone call from their sister.

"Where the hell are you going in such a hurry, sis?" Tang had already made it back from the appointment by the time Racey and Ty left the apartment to go save the girls.

"The girls, B-Street has them, and caused Billy and Spink to get locked up."

"Billy and Spink are in jail!" Tang screamed through the phone causing Tucker to cry and Joe then grabbed the phone.

"They fuck is going on,Ty?"

"Me and Racey have some fucking business to handle with B-Street."

Joe exhaled into the phone, "so you two are going in guns blazing huh?"

"What the fuck do you expect us to do?!" Ty said causing her anger to increase as she jerked the wheel a bit making the Camaro swerve into the on coming traffic lane and quickly swerving back.

"Fine, but I'm coming to Billy'll fucking kill me if I let you two go by yourselves."

Ty angrily hung up the phone as she heard Joe say those words and skidded into the parking lot in front of the B-Street warehouse.

Racey looked up into the windows and saw people scrambling on every floor just about. "Well this is gonna be fun." She climbed out of the car and slipped on her brass knuckles and pumped the shot gun walking side by side with Ty into the warehouse.

As two men ran down the stairs to meet them, Ty released two precise shots from her shot gun and began stepping around their bodies and heading up the stairs with Racey as her back up. The next two men being Racey's which gave Ty time to reload and continuing the pattern until they came to a door and heard the girls on the other side of it.

"You ready?" Racey said as she dropped her shot gun and placed the clip into her pistol. Waiting for an answer from her sister but only seeing her boot the door down and begin to open fire into the room. Racey followed suit until everyone in the room laid on the ground except for a four men, with empty clips just like Racey and Ty's now were. Racey watched as Ty picked the two she wanted and practically mauled them, scratching, clawing, biting, and punching at them tell they they were motionless. Racey quickly pulled two of her knives from their place on her hip and aimed them precisely in her two's head as Ty made her way to Song.

"I knew you would come for us, momma!" Song said as she threw her arms around her mother's neck and was lifted off the ground by Ty who was fighting back tears. " Why of course! I wouldn't leave you with stinky B-Street scum."

Racey quickly made her way to Ace who was being hugged and covered by a little boy who couldn't have been but a two or three years older than the girls. "Acey!" She picked her up snuggling her and running her fingers through the crying toddler's hair. "It's ok I'm here, Ace it's gonna be alright."

"Well, looks like I didn't need to come after all." Joe said as he leaned in the doorway of the room. "You two just can't kill clean can you?"

Ty turned and glared at Joe as she snuggled Song to her. "Let's get them out of here." She turned to Racey to nod but her attention was caught by the little boy, "What are we gonna do with him."

"I don't know." Racey responded. "He's one of them, but he was protecting Ace."

"I guess we can take him to PD. I wanna go see Spink anyway." Ty walked over to offer her free hand to the little boy. "You can come with us, we won't hurt you. What's your name?"

"Adwian." The little dark haired blue eyed boy said as he crawled out of the shadows and took Ty's hand. "What's gonna happen to me?"

"Adrian? I like that name." Ty smiled at him and stood as she held his hand. "The police will make sure you get home, ok? Just don't tell them about any of this."

Adrian nodded and headed out of the room with the others. Joe loaded Ace and Song into his car and waited for Racey and Ty to tell them goodbye. "You listen to uncle Joe alright and we'll be by to pick you up after we go see daddy." Racey and Ty said simultaneously to the girls and kicked their foreheads and hugging Joe before heading to that Black Camaro placing Adrian in the back seat and speeding off to the jail.

Ty and Racey walked in with Adrian's hands curled around both of theirs.

"This little boy is lost. I found him at the park a few minutes ago." Ty said as she leaned against the counter top of the glassed enclosure speaking to one of the cops who stood inside it as she watched another one come out to get Adrian.

"You take care, Adrian." The sister's smiled as they spoke to the young kid and then turned their attention back to the cop who Ty had been talking too.

"We wanna see Billy Darley and Darrel "Spink" Spinks as well."

The guard stared at them as he searched the computer for their names and then picked up the phone and mumbled into it that Billy and Spink had visitors.

"You can go into those to rooms and they will be in there in a few moments."

Racey and Ty walked over to the doors nodded at each other before walking in and waiting to see their boyfriends.

***Tyran's POV***

Ty sat at the table, watching the doors open and Spink walk inside, looking a bit worse for the wear due to the lack of blood, and the fact that orange wasn't his color. She stood up when he entered, giving him a big hug, which he happily returned. When he pulled away, he held her at arm's length, taking in her bruised and battered form. She bit her lip, worried about his reaction, which proved to be the right move because he cursed under his breath. "What the fuck, Ty?! You're pregnant! What did you do, go in there, guns a-blazin' and fucking fight your way through?"

Ty was a bit taken aback by his reaction, her eyes narrowed as she listened to his rant. "What the fuck did you want me to do, Darrell? Let them keep our daughter locked up in there? It was either go get them, or wait until however long it took for you guys to get out, and me sit at home while I worried about all of you going in there! I don't sit around, and there was no way to sneak it. It was either go in there and fight, or leave our daughter stranded."

"Fuck, Ty! Why do you have to be so fucking reckless?! Do you want to lose another baby? Do you just not fucking care?! This was another suicide attempt in the fucking making!" He all but roared, causing Ty's eyes to widen, and her to flinch at the sting of his words. Without another thought, Ty's hand was quickly brought across his face in a stinging slap, which left a red handprint on his face in its wake. With that, she turned away from him, off to the other side of the room, where she covered her mouth with her hand and tried to quiet the sobs that were slipping through.

She felt him wrap his arms around her from behind, kissing her neck gently as he whispered, "Fuck… Ty, baby… I'm so sorry… I sounded just like Billy right then, huh? I didn't mean it, baby. I'm starving, and I've done nothing but worry since I got here… Seeing you walk in here all bruised made me want to put a bullet in those B-Street fuckers… You being hurt just made me so angry, and I'm so sorry. Please don't hate

me, baby. I couldn't live with myself…"

Turning in his arms, she buried her head in his neck and cried, finally letting out all the tears and worry she felt in the last day, clinging to him as if her life depended on it. It was around that time that the guard in the room quietly said "Times up." Ty wouldn't let Spink go, and he wasn't ready to let her go either, so when the guard approached, which was the same one that Ty had thrown across the room in her own stint in jail, she turned and growled at him. It was then that he recognized her, and fear flitted across his features. "Ma'am, I'm sorry… But I have to take him back, now."

Taking a deep breath, she nodded her head and finally released her fiancé, after a long and passionate kiss and whispered 'I love yous', then watched them lead him back down the hallway toward his cell before leaving the room with tears in her eyes.

***Racey's POV***

Racey sat patiently waiting to see him as she watched the fat tub of lard that held Billy with one hand and a baton in the other. Looking a bit terrified from the tall muscular figure that walked beside him. Billy looked annoyed and as he entered the visiting room he became releaved at the site of Racey standing there.

She instantly ran over to him wrapping her arms around his torso and felt his cuffed hands difficultly lift over her shoulders and wrapped around her trying to return the comfort of her warmth with his. Billy rested his head on hers and kissed her forehead trying his best to keep her from breaking down. He played with the ends of her pink hair which she was wearing down for once and took a deep breath in as he prepared to speak.

"Where is Ace?"

"She is safe, me and Ty got them back."

Billy's chuckle made her shutter and she smiled as she looked up at him.

"Well aren't you two just the bravest bitches I have ever met. You shouldn't have gone alone though, you two could have gotten pretty fucked up."

"We had it. Joe showed up after a little while, he got the girls out while we finished beating the shit out of them."

He pressed his lips to her forehead once more as he pulled away from her to stare into her eyes. "You don't fuck with Darley women, huh?"

"Nope. You do you get fucked up." Racey giggled and smiled up at him.

"Alright you two break it up." The guard said slamming his baton against the door, snapping Racey and Billy out of it. He pushed Racey away from Billy and started shoving her out of the room as she fought back staring at the glare on Billy's face.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Billy said grabbing a table and flipping it across the room. His hands forming into two tight fist that turned his knuckles white. "Get your fucking hands off of her!"

The guard instantly turned around, slightly frightened and walked back towards Billy, getting in his face causing Billy's nostrils to flair and hot air to blow from them causing the lenses of the policeman's glasses to fog. "Quiet it up inmate, visiting time is over."

Billy rubbed his hand over his head and slammed the guard against the wall watching the fear in his eyes grow. "She leaves whenever the fuck she wants to leave. Don't ever, fucking touch her."

The guard trailed his finger down the wall, feeling his way to the emergency button. At that moment he pressed it causing the door to fly open and two bigger guards to storm through and grab each of Billy's arm dragging his upright figure backwards as he fought their grasp and the fat guard fell to the ground.

"Get the fuck off me!" Billy jerked and snatched from the guards his nostrils flaring and the vein in his neck beginning to bulge as he fought harder and harder against the guards till finally one of the guards pulled out his stun gun and placed it against Billy's ribs, pulling the trigger and causing Billy to go limp.

Racey, now shocked from the sight of what had just taken place, ran over to the Billy's limp figure that was now resting on his knees in the floor with the two guards standing over him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips gently. "Calm the fuck down. We'll be back for you tomorrow, I promise. It'll be ok. We'll get you out. Don't worry about me, I can handle myself."

Billy nodded and stood back up after placing a kiss on Racey's forehead. He glared at the guards that stood there and began walking down the hallway with the two guards behind him pushing and poking at him causing him to growl, "Get your fucking hands off me."

Racey watched him walk away some what worriedly as the tub of lard guard stood between her and the disappearing figure of Billy. When the door to the hallway slammed shut he ushered her out. The sight of Ty relieved her and she immediately ran over to hug her dear sister. They made their way for the car and as they sped off in the direction of the apartments Racey released a small giggle from her lips thinking back to the events of her visit with Billy.

"What's so funny?" Ty said going back and forth between looking at the road and then at Racey.

"Nothing." Racey shook her head smiling at her sister with a slight blush color to her cheeks.

"Yeah right. I'll get it out of you soon, I'm sure." Ty nodded and giggled as she focused on the road and the drive home.


	53. Mercy (Tyran's POV)

_At this point in the fan fic we decided to do a lot crossover and have some fun with Racey and Ty's characters and the cast of Four Brothers as well as Death Sentence. So enjoy this chapter and hope it makes you giggle a bit. :)_

* * *

As she once again sat on the couch, thumbing through a magazine, she heard a knock on her front door. She narrowed her eyes at it, willing whoever was on the other side to just go away, but it wasn't working. Finally, when Racey stood to answer the door, Ty followed, knowing that if it was someone there to avenge B-Street, they would both be needed. Standing side by side with her sister, Ty counted to three, then opened the door, only to have her breath expelled from her lungs at who stood on the other side of the door.

Angel Mercer, in all of his 6'3" glory, stood on the other side of the door, looking like he had seen a ghost. They all stood there, just staring at each other in shock, until Angel spoke. "You two aren't in trouble, are you? I saw you at the police department today… I had to come check on you." Before Ty could even answer, she saw Angel lean his head back out the door and whistle loudly, before yelling down the hall. "Bobby! I found 'em!"

She saw Racey's eyes widen in horror, and Ty's eyes were wide as well as she heard two sets of footfalls running down the outside hallway to their apartment. She assumed it was Bobby and Jerry, but what she saw next nearly sent her into hysterics.

As Bobby ran up, he had a huge smile on his face as he took in both Racey and Ty, but he wasn't the one who had caused her to start hyperventilating. Jack Mercer, who she had been told was dead, stood next to Bobby with a worried smile on his face. "What's up, Cupcake?" Bobby said to Racey as he moved forward to give her a hug, which she received in shock. He then turned to Ty, noticing her state of distress and gave Racey a nod in her direction.

With a start, Ty felt Racey's hand on her rather large, rounded belly, and tried to calm her breathing, knowing that this was Racey's way of saying "Chill the fuck out, or you'll go into labor". Finally feeling herself calming, she looked at Bobby and Angel angrily, her green eyes flashing to a deep red with her anger. "Why the fuck didn't you guys tell me he made it?! YOU TOLD ME HE WAS DEAD!"

Ty's fist were balled up at her sides, and right as she was about to swing on Bobby, Jack came forward and wrapped his arms around her, holding her to his chest. This was the first time he noticed her pregnant belly apparently, because he paused to look down at it in shock, before once more trying to comfort her. "Hey… Don't blame them, my Muse… They thought I was dead too. Hell, the doctors told them I was… Somehow, I pulled through."

Ty found herself hugging him back with tears flowing from her eyes, clutching to him with everything in her… That was, until she heard Bobby speak. "Damn Fireball, you're gonna crush our little Jackie, and that baby in your stomach if you ain't careful." Narrowing her eyes, she turned on Bobby with an expression of mock anger, though she was trying to hide her smile. "It's these damn pregnancy hormones, Mercer!"

It was then that Angel decided to speak up again, a smile on his face. "Y'all gonna invite us in, or we gonna stand here crying like little bitches all night?" Racey giggled, opening the door wider for them to let them in before closing it behind them. Bobby broached the subject of Ty's pregnancy first, because he was the blunt one and didn't really give a shit. "So, Fireball, who knocked y'up?"

Ty, sitting down on the couch, shook her head slowly and took a deep breath, trying once more to get over the fact that Jack Mercer was alive and well. "Uhh… Darrell Spinks… My fiancé, knocked me up. This is our second child… Another little girl." As if on cue, their front door opened, and in walked Joe with Ace and Song each holding one of his hands. Song let go of Uncle Joe, and took off running toward Ty, launching herself up into her arms as little Ace did the same thing to Racey. Ty held her daughter close, kissing her forehead all over. "Hey baby girl!" Song giggled, then turned toward Ace and nodded her head, as if they had this speech planned.

"Mama", Song began. "What happened to Adwian? Him was so nice…" Ty turned to Racey, her expression a bit worried. "Well, Mommy and Aunt Racey took Adrian to the police station, so they could find his Mommy and Daddy." Ace spoke up this time, her eyes narrowed. "NO! His Daddy was the mean man who tooked us in da fiwst pwace!" It was Racey who spoke this time, and her reply caught Angel's attention. "Adrian is Marcus Abendroth's son? And… He was protecting Billy Darley's daughter and neice? Holy shit… We just sent that little boy back to a living hell…"

Ace looked to the men in the room, catching her Uncle Joe's gaze, then looked to her Mama, seeming to surprise Racey with her question. "Who awe dey?" Racey giggled at her daughter, shrugged, then answered sweetly. "These are three of the Mercer brothers… Jack, Bobby, and Angel. They have another brother named Jerry, but he isn't here." Ace looked at the men a lot longer than she should have, lingering on Bobby the longest. When she finally pulled her gaze away from him, she stood up from her Mama's lap, took Song's hand, and walked over to kick Bobby hard in the shins. "You's nasty. Sewiouswy…" With that, the little girls retired to their bedroom, apparently to talk about Adrian, because his name was all Ty could hear from that point on.

Ty looked back up to Joe, canting her head. "What are you staring at?" Joe just shook his head back at her, speaking in a menacing tone that reminded her a bit of Billy's. "Not shit, Ty. I was coming to tell you that Billy and Spink are being released, but since you guys are busy, I'll go get 'em." As he walked out the door, Ty watched Racey jump up, chasing him out, but the fucker was too fast and she couldn't use vampire speed, so a few minutes later, she sulked back into the room. "Fuck… We're so in trouble."

Ty shrugged, holding up her ringed hand. "Nah. Spink knows I'm good for it." Jack watched on with a slightly sad look on his face, which Ty noticed and gave him a small smile. "Your daughter is a little beauty, my Muse." He then turned to Racey and gave her a weak smile. "I'm guessing the pink haired one is yours?" Racey nodded, her smile wide. "Mhmm. Mine and Billy's."

Once again, Angel spoke up when Ty had almost forgotten he was there. "Billy Darley, and THAT Darrell Spinks? The ones that were arrested today for a gang fight? What the fuck are you two doing with those fuckers?" Ty narrowed her eyes, glancing back and forth between the three of them. "Like you guys are any better. The war you started almost got Jack killed… But yeah, those are our men… How did you even know that they were arrested for gang violence?" Angel seemed a bit surprised, but he ran his hand over the back of his bald head, reminding her of Spink and Billy. "Uhh… I'm a cop, now… Happened after all that shit with Victor Sweet…"

Ty's eyes widened as she watched Angel. "You're a fucking cop? Oh shit… We are dead. When Spink and Billy get here to find out that we let a cop in the house, they're gonna flip!" Racey shook her head, grimacing. "No. They're gonna flip when they find out that we let our ex-boyfriends in the house." Sighing heavily, Ty ran her hand over the now bald side of her head, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Fuck… Guys, maybe you should leave…" Bobby spoke up, shaking his head. "Nah, Fireball. We'll stick around. That little fucker that just left is gonna tattle on you anyways, so we might as well stay and see who stole our girls from us, shouldn't we?"

Ty narrowed her gaze, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. "Bobby, you don't understand. Things are going to get very ugly around here when Billy and Spink come in…" Jack surprised Ty by speaking up next. "If they're dangerous, and likely to go off, why the fuck are you with them? I'm not gonna leave, knowing that you two are going to get in trouble when we go. We'll stick around." Racey smiled at Jack, knowing he was trying to protect Ty, but also knowing that Ty didn't really need protecting. "Jack, we're gonna be fine. It's you guys that we're worried about."

Bobby chuckled and gave Racey a light smirk. "Still worried about me, Cupcake? That's sweet, but you know we can handle ourselves." Angel wasn't so easily placated. "I don't understand how in the fuck you thought it would be okay to have a baby with that man, Racey. He's a mother fucking hard edged criminal who doesn't think of anyone but himself!" He then turned on Ty, his eyes narrowed. "I thought you were taking care of her, Ty?! How could you let her get involved with someone like him?!"

Ty stood up, growling at the man who challenged the way that she took care of her sister. "What the fuck do you mean you THOUGHT I was taking care of her?! I AM TAKING CARE OF HER! Who are you to fucking question what WE do?!" She marched over to him, getting into his face as the front door opened and Spink, Billy, and Joe walked in, but she was too busy screaming to notice. "Billy Darley has been nothing but good to her! When she was addicted to that shit, HE helped her get off of it, when it was OUR fucking fault in the first place! HE watched over her day and night as she went through the withdrawals. HE made sure she didn't take a fucking blade to her neck! I'M THE ONE WHO FUCKED UP! NOT HER! YOU DON'T GET TO JUDGE HER!"

Jack stood up to calm Ty down, but before he could get there, Spink had his arms around her, pulling her away from Angel. "Shhh… Calm down, baby. You'll get too worked up… Please calm down." Ty was trying to listen, but as Angel spoke again, all she saw was red. "What do you mean YOU fucked up? YOU didn't have the baby with that man!" Lunging out of Spink's grasp, she pushed Angel against the wall, lifting him up off of the ground, even though he had a good five inches on her in height. "I did have a baby with that man! I lost that baby and tried to fucking kill myself! Racey is doing a whole fucking lot better than I did! I'm lucky to have found a good man, so the fuck is she! BILLY FUCKING LOVES HER! HE MIGHT NOT EVER ADMIT IT, BUT HE DOES! If you're going to come into MY home, you leave the judgmental cop shit at your place!"

As Ty lowered Angel down, Spink stepped forward and took her into his arms once more. Her gaze was still fixed on Angel, and Spink was growling by this point. "Someone wanna fucking tell me why I come home to find my fiancé pissed off as fuck, and yelling at a man I've never met?!" Jack, always the one who could keep control of his temper, stepped forward and glared at Angel. "My brother can't control his temper, and doesn't know when to quit before he's ahead. Apparently, that's a Mercer thing…" He then looked to Ty, a small smile on his face. "I'm sorry, dearest Muse." Ty smiled back at him, and tried not to laugh at the glare her fiancé gave Jack. Billy, having been silent up until this point, stepped forward and looked at Angel. "If you have a fuckin' problem with me, leave my fuckin' girl out of it." His menacing glare turned soft as he looked to Racey, then nodded his thanks to Ty for defending him.

Angel shook his head, looking at Ty as he spoke. "Naw, no problem here, dawg… Just tryin' to look out for your girl, is all." Bobby stepped toward Billy, nodding his head in greeting. "I'm Bobby Mercer, the big one is Angel Mercer, and the little fairy over there is Jack Mercer. We go way back with Cupcake and Fireball…" Ty narrowed her eyes at Bobby. "I guess Jack was right when he said that the Mercer boys didn't know how to keep their mouth shut." Bobby chuckled in response, and shrugged like it wasn't any sweat off of his back. "You always did get pissed at me for calling him a fairy."

Spink, getting more and more frustrated by the second at the way Jack looked at Ty, spoke bluntly once more. "Look, I get that this is some kind of fuckin' reunion and all, but I would really like to know who the fuck you guys are. Not your fuckin' names." He then looked down at Ty, closing his eyes and his nostrils flaring as he spoke. "This isn't more of your fuckin' family dropping in is it? 'Cause I swear, I've never met someone with so many fuckin' long lost brothers, aunts, uncles, sisters, cousins… Whatever the fuck they all are… " Billy smirked, nodding along with Spink. "Too fuckin' right, bro."

Ty smacked Spink's arm in response to that, causing him to chuckle and kiss her neck gently. "Sorry baby, but for real… Coming home to three random dudes in our living room is a little off putting…" Billy once again nodded in agreement, but Ty couldn't bring herself to say that Bobby and Jack were their ex-boyfriends. Lucky for her, she didn't have to. Bobby was all too happy to break that news himself. "Aww… It hurts my feelings that Cupcake and Fireball didn't tell you about us. The little fairy over there was planning on making Ty his baby Mama, and I had a ring all picked out for Cupcake before they took off on us."

Ty heard the feral growls that ripped loose from Billy and Spink's throats simultaneously, and as if she and Racey were telepathically connected, they both wrapped their arms around their men to restrain them. Billy was the first to speak. "Well too fuckin' bad. I ain't giving her up now, so if that's the reason you came, you can just turn the fuck around, and go back to wherever the fuck you came from!" Spink tried to wiggle out of Ty's grasp, but she was too strong, so he settled for yelling. "Nobody is getting their hands on MY woman! I'll fucking rip your head off it you try it!"

Ty watched as Bobby stepped forward, his eyes narrowed as they locked on to Billy's. "I ain't tryin' to take your fuckin' girl, though, I could understand her wanting to get the fuck away from your controlling ass. Naw, I just came to check on her. She up and left in the middle of the night, and I ain't heard from her in damn near five years. I was worried, which is obviously a foreign fuckin' concept to you!"

Ty watched Jack's face transform into a mask of anger, her eyes widening, since that was something she had never seen from him. "Too late, man… I been touching your girl for a hell of a lot longer than you have. She used to scream MY name every night. I remember how tight her pussy was when we got together… The way her moans sounded in my ear… Unfortunately, I'll never fucking hear it again, thanks to your ass." Angel stepped out, holding his hands up. "Stop! This ain't no fuckin' cock fight, seeing whose shit is bigger. This is fuckin' ridiculous. Billy, Spink, we fuckin' care about these girls like family. They ain't tryin' to take them away, but we ain't about to let them disappear from our lives again. Y'all might as well get used to us bein' around." As he finished his little speech, his phone rang. Pulling it from his pocket, he looked at the caller I.D. and sighed before putting it to his ear. "Hey baby… Yeah… I'm comin' home. Chill the fuck out. We ran into Ty and Racey… Yeah… A'ight woman! Fuck! Yes, I'll tell 'em." As he hung up, he looked toward the girls and sighed once more. "Sofi says hey." When Ty looked at him like he was stupid, wanting to know who the fuck that was, Bobby jumped in with a grin. "La Vida Loca." Recognition passed across Ty's face, and she looked toward Racey. "Did you know her actual name?" Racey shot Ty a 'Duh' look. "That woman was like… My best friend for years, Ty. Of course I knew her name." Shrugging, Ty giggled. "I just knew her as the crazy Spanish talking bitch."

Spink relaxed in her hold, so she finally released him, only to pull him to her in a hug. "Baby, I have one of your children in a room down the hall, and another in my belly… You really think I would walk away from you now?" Racey nodded her head, kissing Billy gently on the back of his head as she released him. "Agreed… Except for the second kid. We don't have that." Billy's nostrils flared as he wrapped his arms around Racey.

Angel once again spoke up, this time to Jack and Bobby. "Sofi has dinner sitting on the table, and that woman is impatient as fuck. Come on. We can come visit Ty and Racey later… Bring Sofi with us next time so this shit don't happen." Jack walked over and hugged Racey and Ty, ignoring the glares from Billy and Spink as Bobby and Angel did the same. As they walked out the door, Ty slumped against Spink, feeling him lift her into his arms. "Hearing that little fucker talk about your screaming his name, has me wanting to hear you scream mine." She giggled happily, allowing him to carry her into their bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind them as she heard Racey's door close as well.


	54. Cheat (Racey's POV)

_So the chapters are gonna get a screwy after this chapter.. a lot of time is moving pretty fast but we didn't want to drag and saw this point in the story as a very HUGE game changer. Thank you for reading and please keep on enjoying! :)_

* * *

Racey and Ace laid in the bed watching Tangled, which had become one of Ace's favorite movies. Racey ignored the knock at the front door not wanting to leave the comforting feeling of twirling her daughters hair in her fingers. The booted feet walked down the hallway but they weren't as heavy as Billy's steps normally were.

"Race, I need to talk to you." Joe said as he walked into Racey's room not wanting to look her in the eye as she flipped over to stare at him.

"What is it, Joe?"

"I'd rather not talk about it in front of Ace." Joe said walking into the living room slumping. Racey's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach as she stood up and kissed Ace's head before following Joe into the living room.

"What's happened, Joe? What's wrong?" She said as she sat next to him on the couch and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's Billy, I don't really know how to say this Race, without pissing you off or hurting you." Joe said finally looking up at her. She felt a lump in her throat as nodded for him to continue thinking the worst.

"I saw him a few weeks ago in the bar with Darla, you remember the girl that Heco had hanging around?"

Racey nodded knowing the bitch he was referring to that acted alot like Jo did.

"I think he has something going on with her, Racey. I've noticed him acting weird and disappearing a lot. I'm sorry Race, if you were any other person I wouldn't have given a fuck about what he was doing but you're like a sister to me and I don't wanna see you like you were before. Plus if I didn't tell you Tang would kick my ass, so I have good reasons."

Racey stood the fear that had once filled her stomach now boiled into anger as she walked back to her room to get her knives, and her brass knuckles, stopping a minute to let her anger loose on a bookshelf, knocking it over and stomping out of her room towards the living room.

Acey laid there hugging her doll scared and never seeing her mother this pissed off before. She crept out of Racey's room and into her's with Song finding comfort in playing with her cousin.

Ty walked out hearing the crash and walked out into the living room to see Racey was extremely pissed and Joe some what cowering. "What the fuck is going on out here?!"

"Billy is fucking cheating on me with that bitch of Heco's Darla! Joe just fucking told me. I'm going to Four Roses." Racey made her way towards the door grabbing her keys and vamp speeding down to car being followed by Ty who was now carrying a rope and had her piece shoved into her waistband. "Ty you shouldn't come with me, Spink'll kill me if I let anything happen to you."

"I'm going." Ty said placing her hand on her sister's shoulder and smiling at her to try to comfort her a bit.

Racey nodded and shrugged as she started her car and sped out of the parking lot causing the tires to squeal.

Moans of pleasure filled the empty bar, until Racey stormed into the Four Roses causing the two bodies that had been laid across the pool table to begin to shuffle and search for their clothes. "What the FUCK do you think you're doing!" Racey said walking over to Billy's now half naked body and slamming him into the wall. Her eyes giving the most menacing look they had ever given while the hurt also settled in them, her fangs bared at him. She felt her knee buckle and a sharp pain surge through it as she turned around to see a terrified Darla with a pool stick in hand. Racey snatched it away from her with great ease and slammed it against the side of her face then pinned her down to the table with it across her neck. Snarling and growling until she felt the strong grip around her waist and turned around to throw a hard punch into Billy's jaw with her brass knuckles.

"How could you fucking do this to me, to Ace!" Billy unable to answer just stared at her until Darla decided to get brave and jump on her back and try to beat her. Racey flung her off causing her back to hit the hard concrete floor and a gut wrenching moan escape her lips. She walked over and grabbed Darla up by her hair slamming her face into the walls as she walked out of the Four Roses, noticing Ty screaming at Billy but she was seeing so much red at this point she was unable to make out anything her sister was saying. She threw Darla to the ground as she plead for her life and grabbed the rope Ty had brought from the passenger seat of her Mustang, she tied the rope to the strongest part of the back end of her car and then proceeded to tie Darla's feet with the other end while grabbing some duct tape from the trunk to wrap up her hands. Ty walked out dusting her hands off and getting into the car, smirking at Darla's form. Racey crouched over Darla's still naked body and taped her hands together, "You're going for your last fucking ride, bitch. Should have thought before you fucked with him."

Darla's tears reflected the ones that had fallen onto Racey's cheeks as she walked back to the driver side of the car, seeing Billy run out right as she gassed it and slinging rocks on him and the body that was now dragging behind her, in the direction of the river.

Two cop cars were now behind them as they flew down the roads the beaten and dead body of Darla still dragging behind the car as Racey swerved unto Stygian Street and under the same bridge where Billy had shot bones. She and Ty climbed out of the car as only one cop car pulled up. Apparently the second car just couldn't hang with Racey's driving and skills of knowing her streets. Wallis was the one that stepped out of the car and approached the girls first. "Looks like I finally have something on you two."

Ty glared and bared her fangs and before Racey could speak had jumped on Agent Wallis and was mauling her, sick of being tortured by her constantly trying to put her and her sister in jail as well as their boys.

"Ty! Stop it she is fucking dead all ready." Racey said pulling her sister off Wallis's faceless corpse. Right as the second cop car pulled up. Both the sister's threw their hands in the air as the cops got out with their firearms honed on Racey and Ty's figures and quickly made their way over to cuff them.

Racey spit on the body of Darla as she was escorted to the cop car and caught that familar black Mustang hiding in the shadows and the shocked faced of Billy. She once again gave him a deathly menacing glare as the cop placed her in the car and drove away with Ty and Racey both in custody.

Racey sat there waiting for one of the people hiding behind the one way mirrored glass feeling their eyes on her as she sat there still fuming and hurt from Billy's actions. Her head drooped even lower as the all too familiar figure of Angel walked in to begin her questioning. "Racey, what the fuck are you doing?" Was all he had to say to make her burst into tears. "I don't know, Angel. I don't know." She forced out as she began to shudder from the sobbing that now controlled her body.

***Billy's POV***

Billy never looked up as he made his way into the apartment, repeating and reliving everything that had just happened with Racey. Unable to block the image of her face out of his head. He glanced at Spink and Song who were sitting on the couch. "Where ya been, dog? Racey and Ty left a while ago, left the girls with Joe, till I came home."

"I know," Billy mumbled, "I saw them."

"Why did you go to the club?"

"I didn't I was at Four Roses, with Darla."

"Why were you with- Fuck man! No wonder they left the girls with Joe. Where the fuck are they now?"

"The cops got 'em."

"Billy I swear to god I'm gonna fucking kill you! Ty is pregnant and is now in jail because you can't keep your fucking shit in your pants!"

"Don't you think I feel fucking bad enough!? Racey, she." He shook his head to clear his thoughts and straighten himself up. "She is in there too, Spink! Don't you think I'm fucking worried about her too!"

"Apparently you wasn't too fucking worried." Spink said standing up and heading towards the kitchen but was stopped by Billy slamming him against the wall.

"Take it the fuck back, Spink or I'll kill you right now."

Song began her screeching cry as she stared at Billy and Spink, causing Billy to lower Spink. "I'm only telling the truth, Billy. You gotta fucking hear it from someone."

Billy hung his head once again and stared down the hallway to see Ace peeking out of her room her eyes wide with fear. He exhaled and headed in her direction and knelt down to stare into her blueish purple eyes. "I'm sorry, kid."

Her eyes began to water much like Racey's would have at that point and she wrapped her arms around his neck still clinging to her Boo doll as she sobbed into his shirt.

Billy hung his head and exhaled once more as he stood up with her in his arms. "I fucked up, Ace. I fucked up big time." He walked into Racey's empty room and stared at the book shelf that laid in the floor, knowing it was from Racey's anger. he exhaled again as he set Ace down on the bed and turned on a movie. "I'll be back in a little bit, Ace."

He walked through the living room still getting glares from Spink and Song, and made his way to his usual place on the balcony to smoke a cigarette. He was on his second one when he heard the glass door slide open and Ace walk out and climbing into his lap snuggling in to him as he hugged her to him. "I'll fix it, kid. I promise." He stood up still holding her and went back to the empty bedroom and closed the door keeping to himself the rest of the night.


	55. Solitary (Tyran's POV)

Walking down the long hallway, filled with prisoners in their cells, all yelling that they are innocent is one hell of a fucked up experience. It felt as if her head was going to explode every time she walked down that hall. By now, the officers had discovered that Ty was dangerous, and had started chaining her hands to a longer chain that was wrapped around her large pregnant belly. She was, after all, in there for killing a cop. To make sure she didn't get away, even though she knew they couldn't stop her if they tried, one officer was supposed to attach a chain at her back, and lead her down the hall way like a dog. That pissed her off, and they all knew it. She made her distaste for this treatment very clear every time they strapped her in. Today, she was being led into a small room that meant she had a visitor, which would be the first contact she had with anyone other than the nurse that came to check on her when she was brought in, and the officers that watched over her and brought her meals.

She hadn't had blood since before she came in, her skin seeming to be so pale that you could almost see through it. Her red hair was stringy, since she was only allowed to shower every two days. The worst part of everything was that Racey was in the same prison, but they hadn't seen each other since they were loaded into the car and hauled into custody. The officers made their dislike of her clear, but since she was pregnant, they couldn't make it as clear as they would like. Apparently, killing one of their own was a crime that was unforgivable in their eyes. As the female officer pushed her into the visitation room, she heard a growl from the other side of the table. Spink apparently didn't like their harsh treatment of his pregnant fiancé, but the smirk that the officer who was leading Ty gave him showed him how much she didn't care.

He rose from his seated position, sighing heavily as he walked over to her and hugged her tightly, which she returned the best she could with her chained hands being attached to her belly. "Break it up", the female officer said, causing Ty to growl, but Spink ignored it as he led her over to the table and helped her sit down in the chair across from his. A tense silence filled the room, and Ty was the first to break it. "How is Song?" She kept her gaze downcast, not wanting to look him in the eyes, so she heard rather than saw his exaggerated breath. "She cries all the time… Asking me where her Mommy is… Fuck, I don't know what to tell her, Ty…" Nodding her head, she bit her bottom lip, tears filling her eyes as she finally forced herself to look at him. "I'm so sorry, Darrell… We both know that I'm getting the death sentence for this… I… I didn't mean to do this to you."

He shook his head, running his fingers over her jaw as he bit his bottom lip to stop his own tears. "No, baby… Stop… I get it. You were protecting your sister. We don't know that you're getting the death sentence… Don't talk like that. You're going to get out of this, and you'll be fine." With an exaggerated laugh, she shook her head and waved around with her restrained arms. "They saw me mauling a fucking cop, Darrell… They took Darla's body off of the back of Racey's car themselves! We're being put on trial for two murders that COPS saw us commit. We aren't getting out of this. Jo was easy… This, not so much."

Her tears started to flow harder as she watched a tear fall down his face, and she grabbed his hand from across the table as he spoke, causing her to have to lean forward due to the chains. "Why the hell do they have a pregnant woman chained up like that?" With a small shrug, she gave him a laugh that held no emotion. "I'm dangerous. I killed a police officer with my bare hands… To be honest with you, they'll probably get me for cannibalism too. I ate that bitch's face…" That actually caused Spink to laugh, and he ran his hand over his bald head. "How are they treating you in here, baby?" Once again, she laughed that emotionless laugh and gestured to her pale, sallow skin, and her nasty stringy hair. "Like a fucking cop killer." He growled once more, and was about to say something else about it, but before he could, she was being hauled out of the chair and chained up to her 'leash' once again. "Time's up", the officer said as she started to pull Ty out of the room. She resisted, long enough to kiss Spink's lips and whisper to him. "I love you… So much." The emotion in his voice as he replied caused her to cry once again. "I love you too, baby… More than anything in this world." Apparently, she had resisted long enough, because one of the officers trying to lead her out pulled a bit too hard, causing Spink to see red. "Hey! Are you blind?! She's fucking pregnant! Don't fucking touch her like that!" But it was already too late. She was once again being led back down that long hallway, back to her solitary confinement cell, listening to the women's screams around her.

Once in her cell, she leaned against the wall, sobbing silently to herself. How had she gotten herself into this mess? Seeing Spink that way caused her to feel even worse, and the knowledge of what her daughter was going through made her cry harder. She would do it all over again, of course. That was a given. She would do anything for her family. Maybe she wouldn't have killed Wallis in her blind rage, though. Naw, who in the hell was she kidding? That bitch deserved it.

**RACEY'S POV**

Billy paced back and forth with a cigarette hanging from his lips he looked up at the sound of the buzzer and watched angrily as Racey made her way into the room, her head hanging and her skin paler than usual. He threw his cigarette on the ground and stomped it out as he flared his nostrils at the same tubby guard that was a witness for Racey's visit when he was locked up walked in behind her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into him and rested his head on hers.  
"You ok, babe?"  
"Babe, I don't see Darla around here anywhere?" Racey jerked away from him and sat down at the table and leaning back in her chair and getting comfortable.  
Billy sat opposite of her glaring as he lit another cigarette. "Your still fucking pissed about that?"  
"What the fuck do you think? You would be more pissed than that if it was me. You would go off the fucking deep end if you saw someone on me like you were on her."  
Billy snarled and took a hit from his cigarette as he continued to glare at Race.  
"What did you think I would be all peachy and shit and cry to you? I know why the fuck I'm in here and it's because of what you fucking did. I would never be in this situation if it wasn't for your actions. What about Ace, Billy? How are you going to explain to her why her mom is a single mom and she only gets to see you once a week, huh?"  
"That's not gonna fucking happen." Billy said slamming his fist on the table.  
"Wanna bet. How fucking long has this been going on Billy? I deserve to know that fucking much atleast." Racey stood staring down at him her eyes become angry as her glare hardened at the sound of his silence. She slammed her fist down on the table and got in his face. "HOW FUCKING LONG!?"  
"Two years from Halloween." Billy said hanging his head disappointed in himself for what he had done to Race.  
"Do you want him to leave?" The fat tubby guard chimed in at that point not feeling like seeing these two, especially Billy get physical again.  
"No, he needs to fucking hear this." Racey sat back down still staring into his ice blue eyes, and flaring her nostril reminding Billy a lot of himself.  
"I think it's best when you leave here to just go pack your shit and get the fuck out."  
"I can't do that." He said still glaring at her.  
"Yeah, the fuck you can. I don't have to put up with this shit Billy. I really fucking don't, I can handle myself and Ace with Ty and Spink's help and never have to look at your face again and be fine. Go fuck some more whores, get an STD and leave me the fuck alone."  
Billy slammed his fist down on the table again as he stood up to pace trying to figure out what the fuck he should say to Racey. He flared his nostril and rubbed his scalp before turning to glare down at her. "You never fucking get it do you, Race? I'm not leaving you and I'm not leaving Ace."  
"Wanna bet." She said as she slammed her feet on table.  
He leaned across the table knocking her feet down and scooting the table out of the way to grab her shoulders. "Face the fucking facts, Racey, I'm not fucking leaving. You'll have to get over."  
"Why the fuck not! Apparently your family doesn't matter to you! You threw me and Ace in the fucking trash when you fucked Darla! We meant nothing to you then, and that tells me we mean nothing to you now and probably will never mean a damn thing to you."  
"Racey, you know that's a fucking lie."  
"Just like the fucking lie we have been living huh?"  
"It wasn't a lie dammit! It'll never be a fucking lie. I...I can't live without you and Ace."  
"I think you can."  
"No I fucking can't! I love you, both of you."  
"More lies, huh?"  
Billy's eyes softened as he pulled Racey into his chest and raised her chin with his hand to look at him. "I fucking love you. I can't fucking live without you, Race. It's just hard for me. I'm not used to this kinda shit. You know that better than anyone or you should anyway. I fucked up, like I always do. I'm really fucking sorry about it, babe."  
Racey smiled a bit before punching him in the ribs causing him to groan and release her. "You fucking should be! I can't fucking believe you fucking did that shit! You're gonna have to work hard as fuck to earn back my trust, Darley!"  
Billy growled and looked at Racey smiling that smart ass smirk knowing that was her way of letting him know his apology was accepted and she believed him.  
"Don't give me that fucking look. You're still not off the hook, but I guess you can stay with us. You just ain't going no fucking where by yourself anymore."  
Billy walked over to wrap his arms around her and smile down at her. He then noticed her trembling as she layed her head on his chest. He moved the hair out of her face to see tears rolling down her cheek.  
Racey had been so strong and trying to hold in her sadness with what Billy had done but her strength quickly faded at the sound of him admitting what he had held in for so long. Then the charge her and Ty faced came drifting into her mind. Racey inhaled sharply as her tears began to create a puddle on Billy's shirt. She buried her face into his chest and cried. "It's over. It's all over. We're never getting out of this, Billy. It's impossible."  
All he could do was squeeze her tighter and remain silent till she looked up at him with her eyes that were almost grey and hazed from the tears and the hunger he knew she had. "We'll get you out of this, Race. I promise, I fucking promise you that."  
Race nodded and stared into his eyes feeling completely helpless. Their gaze was once again broken by the fat tub of lard this time pushing Billy away from Racey and catching his glare as two female guards walked in and grabbed Race. Billy's nostrils flared and he pushed the guard out of his way. "Get your fucking hands off of her." He stood toe to toe with the biggest one and glared into her eyes. "Don't fucking touch her."  
The other guard began to walk Racey back tugging at her as she stared back at him.  
"Get your god-damned hands off of her!" He pushed the one guard to the side and made his way after the one who was now pushing Racey down the hall, but was stopped by the sudden slam of the door and looked over to see the fat dorky guard shivering in his boots with his hand on the button. At that moment Billy went bezerk throwing tables and chairs around the room and even punching the female guard. "Leave her the fuck alone! Bring her back dammit!"  
Angel walked in at that point and stared into the angry Billy's eyes.  
"I suggest you go home, Darley. Before you're back there with her."  
His heavy breathing was noticeable as he looked away from him to the figure of Racey heading down that long hallway and huffed out a quick burst of air as he returned his gaze to Angel and lit a cigarette before walking over to him. "If one fucking hair is out of place on her, I'll be back in here. Tell your fucking guards to keep their FUCKING hands off of her, or what happened to this fucking room will damn sure happen to them." He walked briskly out of the room and too his car where he sat there staring into the nothingness in his mind as a single tear gathered in his eye and dripped down his cheek. He quickly snapped out of it and brushed the tear away and rushed home to his daughter.


	56. Sentence (Racey's POV)

Ty and Racey entered the court room looking like ghost with bones and Ty with her baby bump that looked as if she was about to fall forward from it. They were sat down next to each other the first time they saw each other and since they were put in jail and were too physically, emotionally, and mentally drained at this point to even hug or look at each other.

Billy and Spink sat at the back of the courtroom their heads drooping as the girls poor figures walked in and thanking themselves that they had left Ace and Song with Tang, even if they did through a fit wanting to come see their mothers.

As the trial began with every picture of Darla's mangled body the jury grew more and more disgusted almost on the verge of wanting to leave, and that grew more when the pictures of Wallis were placed on the screen turning several green from the site.

Racey and Ty peeked through their hair every so often and feared getting called to the stand but were unfortunately forced to face that fear.

The first witness called to the stand was the cop that came after Ty had killed Wallis.

The defense attorney stood to question him after the bailiff had done his duties of swearing him in. "What exactly happened on the night Detective Wallis and Darla Morris were killed, Mr. Robertson?"

The cop stared at Racey and Ty, "Well we had a call of someone screaming and being dragged by a car through the streets. Me and Detective Wallis were already out in the Stokely Hall area so we went to check it out. We found the car and were forced to chase it to Stygian Street unfortunately I lost the perp and Wallis and made it just in time to Tyran Vindicta being pulled off of what was left of Wallis by Racey Vindicta."

"And then what happened?"

"Well they of course knew they were caught so they went willingly as me and my partner cuffed them and placed them in the car. The only thing they did out of line was when Miss Racey decided to spit on Darla's body as we escorted her to the car."

"Thank you, no further questions" The lawyer said as he returned to his seat at the opposing table, at that moment Racey and Ty's lawyer, who was frightened of them as everyone else was but was forced to do his job stepped up, with his white hair and wrinkled skin he looked like death himself but compared to Racey and Ty he looked more alive than ever. "Now son, have you ever had any problems with either of the Vindicta sister's?"

The cop shook his head before he spoke, "Not, Racey Vindicta but Ty has been locked up before for being a suspect in the murder of Joanna Stepp."

"Was she found guilty or released?"

"She was released due to not enough evidence."

"Uh, huh. Well then I guess that's all I have for you. No further questions your honor."

The cop's partner was called to the stand and answered the same way as the man before him did as if he was almost scripted, just like the rest of the trial seemed. Until Spink was called to the stand by the old man.

"Mr. Spinks, you are in a relationship with Tyran Vindicta am I correct?"

Spink nodded his head in agreement as he muttered a simple 'Yes.' Feeling slightly nervous from being in a courtroom.

"How does she act around you? Is she violent in anyway?"

"Well, every pregnant woman has their mood swings, but she has never been violent to me unless I decide to get a little cocky with my mouth."

"And what about your child? It says you have a child already, how is she with her?"

"She is a loving mother that would do anything for her daughter."

"Ahh, I see, and Miss Racey?"

"She is the same, she would do anything for her daughter. Racey and Ty are both very close and very much a like."

"So they are not violent in anyway?"

"They get a little made from time to time but they have never threatened me or the kids."

"Alright Mr. Spinks, thank you."

Billy was the next on the stand, he sat up there cocky and arrogant but he was actually shaking in his boots at the thought of being forced to tell the truth, knowing it would only put Racey further in the hole he had already dug for her.

"Mr. Darley, how does Miss Racey act around you and your child?"

"She's always been real good to me, she is even better to Ace. I couldn't ask for a better mother for my child. She puts up with a lot of shit from me that she shouldn't have too though."

"Like what for instance?"

Billy shrugged, "I get pissed alot, I got a short fuse. She helps calm me down though. She keeps me straight."

"Interesting."

Billy flared his nostrils at the old ass lawyer as he sat down and the tall one with the slick backed hair stood up.

"Mr. Darley, how is it that your DNA was found at The Four Roses where this little catastrophe began?"

"I go to that place all the time. It's like a second home to me."

"Uh, huh, and was Miss Morris like another Racey to you as well?"

"Objection!" The old man stood up to shout.

"Sustained."

"You're DNA was found on and in Miss Morris' body as well? How did it get there may I ask?"

At this point Billy was fuming but was forced to tell the truth. He may not have been the best man but he knew he couldn't lie at this point.

"Me and her were at the Four Roses, I was cheating on Racey with her. Is that what you wanted to hear you ass hole." Billy hung his head knowing that him admitting it just buried Racey as well as broke her heart even more as the crowd began to whisper between each other.

"So you and Miss Morris were having relations when Miss Vindicta found you correct?"

Billy nodded.

"And then?"

"Racey was pissed, more pissed than I have ever seen her in my whole life. I don't even think her own sister has seen her that pissed before. She did what she thought she had to do."

"And that was?"

"Do you really need me to spell it out for you?"

"For the jury and the court to hear, please."

"She beat the shit out of her and tied her to the car. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

The lawyer smiled as he walked away from Billy. "No further questions." He went back to sit in his chair and relax at that point, he knew he had just won the case just like Billy knew he had just lost Racey.

As the court had the jurors deliberate, Billy and Spink made their way up to the front of the court to sit closer to Ty and Racey, still unable to look at them without hanging their heads or their eyes watering.

As the Juror's flooded back in after the quick talk they had which was expected for Racey and Ty's case. They pronounced them guilty and the judge stood to release his sentence.

"Racey Vindicta, you have been pronounced guilty of First Degree Murder. You will be in prisoned until your death sentence can be carried out. Tyran Vindicta, you have been pronounced guilty of First Degree Murder. Since you are pregnant you will be inprisoned until your death sentence can be carried out as well. You sentence will be carried out with a lethal injection into your blood stream. Court is adjourned." The banging of the gavel caused the girls to jump as they stood up and were immediately caught by the strong hands of the boys behind him.

"I love you, Racey." Billy whispered as he lifted her head brushing his whiskers against her forehead as he left the warmth of his kiss and watched and Spink did the same to Ty before they were dragged out of sight.

***Billy's POV***

Billy fought back the tears on the ride home catching a glimpse of Spink in the passenger seat whose cheeks were now tear stained and tears steadly pored from his eyes.

"Straighten up, Spink. We can't let the girls know. Not right now." he cleared his throat still fighting back the tears as he pulled into the apartment complex. Spink straightened up right as the door opened to reveal Tang standing there with Song and Ace.

Song's face tear stained from her vision. Spink grabbed her and held her tight, making his way up the stairs and hearing the door slamming echoing through the apartment complex.

Billy stared at the hesitant Ace holding his arms out them dropping them to his side. "I need to talk to Joe anyway." he pushed past Tang and into the living to sit next to Joe. Who was now staring at the puffy eyed figure that was once his strong and fearless brother. "Joe, they gave them the death sentence. Racey and Ty are going to die as soon as Ty has the baby." A single tear dripped down his face as he shuddered a bit. "And it's all my fault." He hung his head and noticed the little girl that looked so much like her mother standing on his feet with her hands on his knees staring up at him. he scooped her up and hugged her too him unable to do anything but rock and try to fight back the pain and guilt that was now welling up inside him.


	57. Goodbye (Tyran's POV)

He huffed out a breath through his nostrils, his elbows resting on his knees as he waited for the escorts to bring her in. He felt like such a pussy these days, locking himself in his room with Ace, who was finally warming back up to him. This was a talk he was dreading, but deep down inside, he knew he couldn't leave things with Ty the way that they had been before her death sentence was carried out, the one she received because he fucked up. As the doors opened, he looked up to see Ty, who looked like she was already dead, her belly looking way too big for her body. He saw a small smile appear on her face, and heard as a dry, weak voice came from her lips. "Oh shit. You weren't who I was expecting. Did they execute me already? Is this my punishment? Because spending an eternity locked in a room with you seems like my personal hell."

He knew she was joking, but he couldn't laugh. All he could do was stare at the woman before him, who he had always thought was one of the strongest people he knew, now looking like the weak woman everyone seemed to think she was. Her bones were visible, much too unhealthy for a pregnant woman, and as she sat down, he could clearly see what the lack of blood was doing to her. The red hair that adorned her head had lost all of its shine, instead looking dirty and dingy. Her usually pale skin was almost translucent, and her long nails had been trimmed off to little stubs. The sea foam green eyes that were usually so vibrant and full of life had lost all of their allure, simply looking like a dull ice blue.

"Orange ain't your color, Ty." He said softly, trying to lighten the mood, but she just gave him a small nod, speaking in that raspy tone. "Yeah, but what can I say? It was either the orange or stripes, and since stripes make you look fat, and the fact that I'm already pregnant, I didn't need that. Orange looked better and better every day."

He felt himself chuckle, but there was no emotion behind it, an empty shell of the laugh it used to be. "Ty, I came here to say some shit that I need to get off of my chest before… Before you… Ya know." He watched as she looked down, nodding her head. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did when you lost the baby. I said some fucked up shit, Ty. I feel bad saying that I don't regret it not working with us, but I don't… I got my daughter out of it, and a woman that loves me with all of her heart, even though I don't deserve it. I do regret what I did, though. I'm so sorry for hurting you the way I did, and I am sorry for saying those things when you were in the hospital. I treated you like dirt when you were laid up in a hospital bed from losing my baby. Can you forgive me? I don't think I can live with myself if you… Go… Without hearing me out."

When Ty looked up at him, he was nearly knocked over by the intensity of her gaze. "Billy, you said some fucked up shit, but I didn't make it easy. I thought I was in love with you, and seeing you with my sister after I had just lost your child nearly killed me inside... But it's over now, and I just want Racey to be happy... You too, believe it or not. Everything that happened when we were together, and after we lost the baby... Let's put it behind us. We're family... Gotta stick together… I gotta admit this, Billy. I hated you. God, I hated you with everything in me. You made me feel so fucking good about myself, and then it was over. I was laying in bed, crying over the baby I lost, and you ripping my heart out. But I forgave you for that a long time ago. Seeing the way you loved Racey, and how good you are with Ace… I forgave you. You would have been an amazing Dad to our son, but he wasn't meant to be here. You were meant to have Ace, and I was meant to have Song… And Zannah."

He watched as tears flooded from her eyes as she mentioned the daughter she carried now, reaching across the table to hold her hand. "I'm so sorry I got you into this shit, Ty. If I coulda just kept my dick in my pants, you wouldn't be sittin' here like this." Ty laughed, this time sounding a bit like the old Ty that he knew. "I happily ate that bitch's face off, Billy. I know you were watching… You saw it. I was more than happy to kill her. That had nothing to do with you. Stop blaming yourself. You'll never get over this if you don't."

Clenching his hands into fists, he sighed and bit his bottom lip. "I'm not ever gonna get over this, Ty. Racey is locked up because of me. You're locked up because of me. Ace, Song, and the baby are losing their mothers because of me… Spink, he's losing so much because of me. The only woman he's ever loved. The mother of his two kids." Then without another warning, tears began to stream from his eyes. "I can't do this without her, Ty. What am I supposed to do when Ace gets her period? Or wants to date? I… I don't know fucking shit about that stuff, Ty."

He felt her hand cover his, and he looked up to see her smiling. "Billy, there are so many women around you that are going to be more than willing to help. Syn and Tang will help you. I know they will. Hell, you're gonna need all the help you can get with little Mini Racey and Ty's running around. Everything is going to be fine, Billy. I promise. Have I ever promised you something, and not come through? I keep my word." He was deadly serious as he nodded his head, believing her every word. "Yeah, that you do. That's why I always counted on you Ty, I could always trust you."

He saw her wink, and chuckled at her words. "I'm the trustworthy kind of bitch." He then watched her take a deep breath, seeing her physically planning her words. "Take care of Spink for me, Billy. He's gonna be a wreck when they bring the baby out to him, and I can't come home with him… Don't let him come to the execution. If he's there, I'll flip that table over and send the mother fucker injecting me through the window that everyone will be watching through. Racey and I are in enough trouble… We need to go along with this." Knowing she was right, he nodded his head once more, right as the guard spoke. "Time's up. Miss. Vindicta has another visitor." Grabbing Ty by the back of her neck, he pulled her forward, resting his forehead against hers. "Thanks for everything, Ty… Say hey to Dog on the other side for me… And tell our son I love him." With that, he exited the room, on his way to see Racey.

**TYRAN'S POV**

She heard the door open, and when a crying Spink stepped through, she felt her tears start anew. Standing up from her chair, with much difficulty due to her belly, she waddle ran across the room, throwing herself into his arms and kissing his lips with as much passion as she could muster. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her tightly to him, his lips molding to hers before she had to pull away, due to the sobs. When she looked at him, he started to speak, but she held her finger up to his lips and shook her head. "Don't you dare say goodbye to me, Darrell… Don't. I won't be able to take it." His head shook from side to side, and he held back a sob as he spoke. "No. No, no, no, baby… I could never say goodbye to you. I just need to be able to hold you for as long as I can, okay?"

Her tears never ceased to fall as she nodded her head, wrapping her arms around him once more and crying into his neck. "Name her Zannah October Vindicta-Spinks… Please. Song told me before I ever knew that I was having a girl that she wanted her to be named Zanna October… And I'm guessing it's because she saw it happening…" He nodded his head, sobbing into her hair. "God, I can't do this without you, baby. I can't do this. How am I gonna handle raising two little girls?"" Biting her lip, Ty shook her head slowly. "You're gonna have help, baby. You aren't going to be alone. This is all going to be okay, I promise. I love you so much, baby… So, so much."

He was a wreck, just like she knew he would be, and she tried to hold in her tears, to be strong for him, but she just couldn't. "They're inducing me tomorrow… They say that I'm far enough along now that the baby will live… You need to be here to be with her. They won't let you come in the room, but I need to know that when they take her away from me, they're taking her straight into her father's arms." His head bobbed up and down frantically. "I'll be here, baby. I'll take care of her…" With that, a guard came through, looking sympathetic for Ty, for once. "I'm sorry Ma'am, but your time is up."

Feeling more tears fall from her eyes, she kissed Spink once more. "I love you… I love you so much…" He kissed her back with all of the passion he could muster, his lips then going to her forehead as he whispered softly. "I love you too, baby… More than anything." With that, she was hauled off back to her cell, where she cried herself to sleep.


	58. Goodbye (Racey's POV)

Spink sat there slumped over his fingers in laced in his hair as Racey came in. He had cried everyday since Ty was sentenced, he couldn't sleep and couldn't confess how he felt to Billy who didn't and couldn't understand how he felt about Ty. He looked up to notice her colorless, see through body that still looked fragile and her hair had even lost its usual luster as she sat across from him.

"Spink? What are you doing here?"

"Racey, I don't have anyone else to talk too. I can't lose her Race. I fucking can't be without her."

Racey hung her head feeling as if it was her fault that Spink was feeling this way. She stood up and dragged her chair around so she could sit next to Spink and placed an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Spink. It's my fault I shouldn't have lost my cool like I did. Me and Ty wouldn't be here if I could have just let it go."

"No one blames you. We all would have done the same in that predicament if not worse."

Racey silently nodded at him, fighting back her own tears. "I still can't help but feel like it's my fault. I have to ask you something Spink."

Spink looked her in the eyes finally the fresh tear stains on his cheeks covered the old ones and made him look like he would never stop crying.

"You have to watch out for Billy for me. Don't let him come... don't let him come watch it, please. Help him with Ace, don't let him get to pissed at her, and..." Her head hung. "Make sure he knows how much I love him, and how much I love Ace." The tears began to spill onto her cheeks as she spoke of Ace.

Spink wrapped his arms around Racey, "I'm sorry he is such a jerk, Race. I think you brought some light to his eyes though. He won't forget you especially with Ace staring at him everyday. Just like I won't forget Ty."

"Yeah," She mumbled hugging him back.

"I guess I'll be watching by myself then huh?"

"You can't Spink, it'll kill you too watch it and Ty won't be able to keep her cool she knows your in there. Just stay home and take care of Song and that new baby you'll have. That's what she would want, Spink. She wouldn't want it any different."

Spink nodded hiding his face in Racey's hair. "I know she would but.. I... It... It'll be so hard to sit there fighting the pain and trying to be happy for the kids."

"You have to Spink, you'll get through this better than Billy, you have to help him. You two have to help each other. He would hate me admitting it but you are stronger than him in some ways. You two gotta lean on each other."

"Why should I fucking lean on him. He is the reason you and Ty are in this fucking place and my kid is gonna be born here."

"Hey, it may be a good part his fault me and Ty knew what we were doing when we went to Four Roses. He didn't make me do that shit to Darla. His actions did, but I should have controlled myself more. He didn't make Ty eat Wallis' face, even though that was pretty awesome. Ty did that on her own free will. We did this to ourselves. It'll be ok, I promise you that. You and him will get through this, and get over it all."

"I'll never get over Ty. Just like when Billy looks at Ace he sees you, when I look at Song I see Ty. I'll never lose her, Racey."

"She wouldn't want you to. You have to keep her around so you can tell Song and that new baby coming all about their mom, and how amazing she was." He noticed her sobbing once more.

"I know how you feel Spink, I can't live without her either. She is the reason I've made it this far. I don't think I would have Ace or Billy or be sitting here with you if it wasn't for Ty. She has been everything to me."

He hugged her tighter and continued to sob as he listened to her.

"You gotta get through this Spink for her and me. You can't just stop because we aren't there. You have to carry us with you."

"Times up you two." The guard that had been standing there watching all this decided to jump in.

"I gotta go, Spink. Remember be strong for everyone. You're the rock that will hold them together." She stood up walking back to door towards the hallway as he felt his heart sink even more. "Bye Racey." He said slumping in the chair once more before standing up and walking out the door.

***Racey's POV***

Racey stood at the doorway hearing the door close behind her and wondering why she wasn't taken back yet. Until she heard the door open and shut again. She turned around and ran into the brick wall known as Billy Darley. Her tears puddling on his shirt as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "Hey baby."

"B-Billy why did you come? You're making this harder than it should be." She tightened her grip around him. "I'm happy you came though. I needed to see you one last time."

She felt his tears wetting her hair and pulled away from him wiping his face with her hand. "Don't do this. You're suppose to be the strong one, I'm the big baby remember."

"Yeah, I know, this is just so fucking hard for me, Race. I can't do this by myself anymore."

"Yeah you can. You'll have Spink, Tang, Joe, Syn, and the rest of the guys to help you, babe. You can do this, I know you can." A forced smile crossed her face as she buried her head in his chest again.

"I know I can the fact is I don't want too. I can't just walk around with Ace as a daily reminder of you and what I did to you."

"Don't look at it like that. It's not your fault it's mine. I shouldn't have done what I did and now I have to pay for it."

"Yeah but if I would have kept my fucking dick in my pants you wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be here holding you like this. We would be at home with Ace. Ty would be making dinner, Spink would be happy and not pissed the fuck off at me. Song would have her mommy back. It's all my fucking fault and no one can change that." He released her and plopped down in a chair.

Racey walked across the room to sit in his lap and kiss his lips then rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't beat yourself like this. It isn't helping me at all."

Billy ran his fingers through her dingy, faded hair and rubbed her back. "I can't help it, Race. I don't know what I'm gonna do without you."

"You're gonna go on living is what your gonna do. You have to for Ace and for me."

Racey said as she sat up and leaned her forehead against his. "You can't let her see you like this, Billy. You have to be strong for her, she needs the daddy she is used too. The hard and strong one that would rip someone apart for her. Not the one that is sitting here now questioning how he will go on without me."

Billy nodded as he grabbed her hands and placed a kiss in each of her palms. "You sound just like Ty then, you know that?"

"I guess I learned from the best, she has always been good at building people up. She is even better at tearing them down though." Racey smiled and giggled a bit.

"Times up you two." The guard said opening the door for Racey this time. "I love you, Billy Darley." She whispered in his ear before kissing him on the cheek as he kissed hers. She got up and walked to the door turning to smile at him hoping he would returning one even a half smile would make her feel better and when he finally did she walked down the hallway becoming smaller and smaller the further away she went leaving him behind with strong silent tears streaming down his face.


	59. Author's Note from Racey and Ty

So unfortunately we have decided to end this story for now. We will still finish it but we have gotten bored and feel like we can't do our best on the last 3 chapters we have to write. We do have another work in progress that is a Country Strong Fan Fic, and we hope you will read it. We don't plan on it being as long as this one and never meant to make this one this long but ideas just kept flowing and flowing and we had to find a way to end it and just couldn't stop. We love this story with all our hearts and enjoy writing it, it has just gotten slightly boring and hard to write now. We will be back to finish this though I promise! Thank you for all the views and readers and be on the look out for our next venture in writing and we hope you enjoyed this one and will enjoy the next one.

Love,

Racey and TyVindicta


End file.
